Sea Horses
by TheSparkedInfinity
Summary: Killian Jones gets the odd job from the Evil Queen, but this one doesn't go quite according to plan. Apparently Amaira's a special delivery for Prince Charming. Killian's in for the adventure of a lifetime that may or may not involve horses, lip-biting, and the occasional dragon. And if he finds his true love along the way, well that's just bonus. KillianXOC T but might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, places, events, etcetera, that you recognize are not mine, they belong to the wonderful writes of Once Upon a Time. I just like to steal their voices and make them dance.

**Summary:** AU: Killian Jones gets the odd job from the Evil Queen, but this one doesn't go quite according to plan. Apparently Amaira's a special delivery for Prince Charming, but what Killian doesn't know is that she'll challenge him in ways he can't even begin to imagine. Killian's in for the adventure of a lifetime that may or may not involve horses, lip-biting, and the occasional dragon. And if he finds his true love along the way, well that's just bonus. KillianXOC (Amaira)

**Sea Horses:**

**Storybrooke:**

Killian Jones stormed into the sheriff's office intent on wiping that stupid grin off of Charming's face. Catching sight of the "prince," Killian grabbed a hold of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is she!" he snarled.

"Hook? How did you even get here?"

Killian smiled snidely, "I'm gonna say it again because I know royalty's made you slow. Where. Is. She."

He shoved him harder.

"What are you even talking about?" the prince reached for his sword.

"You're Captain Hook?"

Killian's head snapped around and his gaze drifted down to meet the hazel eyes of a young boy.

He turned back to Charming, "Who's the kid?"

"My grandson."

"_You_ have a grandson?"

"Yep. Gramps is teaching me how to be a knight. With a horse and everything!"

"Well _Gramps_, if you want to continue teaching the little knight, I suggest you tell me where she is," Killian's hook drifted towards the prince's throat, "because I'd hate to explain what happened to Charming."

Charming drew his sword and it clanged sharply against Killian's hook. Killian laughed darkly and pulled his own sword, letting it twirl in his grasp.

"Oh I was so hoping it would come to this."

**Fairytaleland:**

"So what's in here anyways?" Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, asked, nudging the large crate in front of him with his boot.

"Hmm, you see, that's for me to know. And it doesn't concern you. Now can you get it across the ocean or not?"

Killian looked the queen up and down, "Yeah. Now, and I know stupid question, but what's in it for me?"

"I won't kill you?" the queen said pointedly, "and I'll overlook the stolen goods charge."

"See, now how hard was that?" he smirked. "Oi! Let's go!" His crew grabbed the ropes of the crate and started pulling it onto his ship.

Amaira awoke in a tiny small, dark, and cramped space. She shifted slightly. It was a crate. _Well this sucks. No matter, I'll just change into something…smaller. _Amaira drew upon her magic, and attempted to shift into a mouse. She gasped. _It's not working. It always works. It doesn't just not work. It can't. Oh my god, I really am trapped! _Panic flashed in her bright blue eyes. _No. No. No! _She pounded on the walls. _Wolf? Cat? Sheep? Anything! Horse. Horse was first. Just try horse._ Nothing. The girl stared at the walls with wide eyes. _It's shrinking. I can't breathe! Oh my god I'm gonna suffocate! Out, out, OUT!_

"Help!" she screamed, hysteria setting in. "Somebody please! Let me OUT! HELP!"

Captain Hook stood on his deck staring out at the cold blue waters. A cry on the edge of the wind caught his attention.

"Shh!" he held up a hand to silence his crew. There it was again, a muffled scream.

"Captain?" a voice spoke up hesitantly.

"Well go on then, find it!"

His crew took off to search the ship.

_A stow-away? No they would have heard something by now._

It had been a week since they had set sail from the queen's palace. Killian's eyes narrowed.

_Whoever had dared to set foot on his ship was going to have hell to pay._

He trotted down the stairs that led to below deck. He would check the storage room since his crew was checking everywhere else. He stepped among the mess of crates and barrels and his eyes were drawn to the large crate the queen had given him. He had an idea of what was in everything else, but for all he knew there might be a dead body in her crate. Based on her reputation, it wouldn't be that shocking. As he drew towards the crate, he heard a soft sob. The floor creaked.

"Is someone there? Oh please help me! Let me out!"

Killian's eyebrows drew together as he stepped towards the crate. He dug his hook into the wood, and pried it open. A pale young woman tumbled out, waves of light brown hair flying.

"Who _are _you?" he asked incredulously.

The girl bit her lip, "Um, Amaira, sir. Thank you for letting me out." The berry colored lip clasped between her teeth trembled, "Um, where am I?" Her eyes lifted to meet his, and he fought the urge to take a step back. Her eyes had changed. They had been blue as the sky one minute, and then the next a rich emerald green. They flickered again.

_She can't help it,_ he realized. _They don't stop, do they. Can't decide on a shade._

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger."

"The Jolly Ro- Then you're," she glanced at his hand

"Captain Hook, at your service." He bowed. "Now what are you doing aboard my ship?"

She blinked. "Nothing, sir. I was trapped in that crate!"

She stood up, and Hook couldn't help but notice how ripped her dress was. His crew came in, talking eagerly amongst themselves when they caught sight of Amaira. Killian smirked.

"Take her to Smee."

Two pirates rushed forward and grabbed her.

"What? No, let me go!" She fought against them, as they dragged her forwards. Her legs kicked out, churning the air, as she attempted to hit one of the pirates. Cold metal brushed against her skin, and she froze. Killian had caught her ankle in the curve in his hook.

"Now, none of that, love, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Amaira gulped, and went limp, eyes wide with fear. Killian chuckled darkly and turned around to climb the stairs. She glared at his back.

_Just you wait Hook. You won't know what hit you._

The pirates hauled her up the stairs and tossed her onto the deck. Her knees hit the hard wood, but her hands caught her from slamming her face against it. Killian stepped around and wrenched her head up by pulling her hair. She grit her teeth and squinted at the bright deck of the huge ship as the sun reflected off the water. Hook laughed and strode out in front of her, forcing her to look up to see him.

"Ah Mr. Smee, it appears I've found some help for you after all."

The pirate grinned roguishly as a portly man in a red hat approached the rest of the crew.

Killian clapped the shorter man on the back, "As thanks for us letting you live, you'll be helping Smee here in the kitchen, and scrubbing the decks. Any questions?"

He arched an eyebrow daring her to disagree. She smirked.

"Just one. How does the fearsome pirate feel about wolves?"

Killian's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Time's up."

She shifted. Killian stared in shock. Where the girl had been a black wolf stood, hackles raised. She leapt at the captain, glistening fangs snapping inches from his face. Killian backed up in a hurry drawing his sword. The wolf circled him. It looked…amused?

Amaira smirked. This was all just too easy. The captain had fallen for the 'poor little lost girl' act hook, line, and sinker. She glanced at his hand. Yeah, pun intended. She snapped back to reality as the Captain rushed at her with his sword. She sidestepped his attack effortlessly and flowed into a buckskin horse. Killian gulped. He came at her again, sword swinging skillfully, a deadly opponent for most men. But then again, she was most definitely not a man. She trotted just out of reach and rolled her eyes. _Time to end this_. She stumbled. _Oh my god, what is that! _Falling to her knees, she shifted back. Something was choking her. She gasped at air, but none would come. She clawed at her throat, but to no avail. Then as quickly as it had come, the sensation was gone. She propped herself up on her elbows, panting, only to look into the point of Hook's sword.

"Well look at that, not so scary now is she boys?" Killian grinned to the rumble of approval from his crew. Amaira winced as she realized just what they were looking at. The captain's eyes roamed her body, his heated gaze lingering in all the right places.

"Are you what scared the queen?"

Her eyes widened, _The queen? When had she scared the queen?_

Hook's crew was slowly creeping closer, vying for a better view.

_Shift back. SHIFT BACK!_ Amaira searched frantically for an escape, but her stomach dropped at the captain's next words.

"Take her below."

No sooner had the words left the captain's mouth, when Amaira felt far too many hands in far too many places. She clapped her thighs together and crossed her arms to cover her chest. She struggled as the band of pirates practically carried her down the stairs. They turned a corner and threw her in a cell made of wrought iron bars.

"Leave us." Killian barked the order to his crew, who retreated up the stairs with a few grumbles and dirty looks thrown Killian's way.

Amaira crossed her arms and glared daggers at Killian.

_If looks could kill, _he thought. He eyed her up and down. _I'd be dead either way._

"What do you want _Hook?_" she growled.

"Oh you mean besides you?" he smirked, "I'm not quite sure yet. Enjoy your stay."

"You're just going to leave me in here!"

"Pretty much, yeah," his mouth quirked, "unless you'd like to join me in my bed."

"Go to hell."

"I intend to."

She rolled her eyes, "Can I at least have my dress back?"

"Now why would you want that old thing, this view is so much nicer."

"Hook." She ground out.

The captain turned and left ignoring her.

Amaira sank to the floor, and tucked her knees up to her chest. She was so tired. _God shifting was hard. It's usually so easy! What's blocking it?_

She lifted her head at the sound of footsteps. Hook was back.

"Here." He tossed a light purple nightgown at her.

She tilted her head, "I thought there were only men on this ship?"

"There are, well except for you." He motioned towards her with his hand.

"Then where?"

"That doesn't concern you."

Was that pain she saw in his eyes?

"You lost someone didn't you?"

He avoided her gaze.

"You asked me my opinion on wolves? They're cowardly killers always going after the weakest."

"I came after you, Hook."

"Your mistake."

He pushed himself away from her cell. Amaira glared at his back until it vanished around the corner.

Sighing, she slid on the soft cotton nightgown. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She lied down on the mattress in the cell.

_Why was she here? How had she even gotten here? Why couldn't she remember being captured? If she had been captured…Was Red okay? Red. Her best friend. They had met during the full moon running into each other in the forest. Literally into. They had bonked heads and gotten into a territorial war. They had been best friends ever since. Amaira wasn't a werewolf like Red though. Amaira could control her shifts and she didn't loose her humanity. She could also become any animal. Red had helped keep her sane; made sure she only killed those who deserved it. She had killed so many people. Such a waste of life. She was a monster. No stop it. I am not a monster. I kill monsters. Whoever had taken her must have known that. Hook had mentioned the queen. Was she the one who had sent her? Where was she even being sent to? Was she supposed to kill Hook, was that it? He certainly seemed like a monster. No, that wasn't right. Something had stopped her from killing him. That force…could that have been the queen's magic? Could it really stretch this far? Did the queen want him to kill her? No, that wasn't right either. If the queen wanted her dead, she could've ripped her heart out when she had captured her. I wish Red was here, she'd help me figure this out. Then again she'd probably also be teasing me about Hook._

Her thoughts drifted to the handsome captain.

_His dark hair was practically begging to be ruffled, his scruff was kept just enough to be attractive, and the eyeliner drew attention to his stormy blue eyes. They were so full of pain. What had happened to him? Could it have something to do with his missing hand? Not that she cared, she was just curious. Curious was perfectly acceptable. Besides he was cruel, and suggestive, and, and, and so infuriatingly clever. For every single thing she said, he had a quip to say right back. God she was tired. Thinking wasn't going to answer her questions, and she needed her energy if she was going to escape._

Slowly she drifted off into sleep.

Hook had left the girl in her cell and gone to check the crate she was in. _Who was the queen sending her to anyway? Charming, figures. Wait a second, that didn't make sense. Why would the queen send such a powerful weapon to her enemy? Ohhh, she wasn't a weapon for Charming, she was the queen's weapon. Well, the queen's assassin. Probably. Maybe. But she didn't seem like a mindless killer. She was clever he admitted grudgingly. She had tricked him into believing she was some poor girl the queen had kidnapped. And such power. Even the most powerful magic wielders struggled to change their form. She had done it in seconds and shifted between more than one. He only knew of one other person who could shift that well, and that was Malificent. Even then, she could only become a dragon. She could fight too. If he hadn't reacted so fast, he would've fallen victim to her jaws. But she had looked good under his sword, under his control. Such lush curves. She certainly wasn't lacking in any area. And those strangely beautiful eyes held such intelligence, like she knew some big secret that you didn't. Well, he wanted to know what it was. And Killian Jones always got what he wanted. And right now, he wanted her. _He grinned._ If she's a wolf in real life, I wonder what she's like in the bedroom. Well he'd just have to find out, now wouldn't he._

**Author's Note:**

*tentative hand wave* Hi?

This is my first story on …

I have debated so much about posting this. I keep going back and forth about if it's ready, if people will like it, etcetera, and I've had quite enough. I am going to stop stressing and just post. *wipes forehead*

Now that that's out of the way…

Just so you know RedXHook is pretty much my favorite OUaT ship out there. I also ship PirateQueen. I might ship HookXAriel, I can't judge yet as I haven't seen her, but the Ariel fics on here are really really good. I do not ship Captain Swan at all. Just no. Its perfectly fine if that's what you like, I've read some good Captain Swan fics on here, but I just really don't like Emma. From the start of the series. *shrugs* I also can't stand Aurora. She just seems so whiney to me and so princessy. I know people are justifying it by saying that's all she knows and whatever, but just no. Her blatant crush on Hook is pretty annoying. I also totally believe that OUaT writers aren't actually going to ship either of them together and are just using them to wave hello to Pirates of the Caribbean and the Tudors.

This story will mostly follow OUaT plot, up to a point. This is why Hook actually wants to get to Storybrooke. So after Milah dies this happens, then the curse hits, which brings us to the TV show.

Amaira wasn't created for Hook… She's an established character who I know how to write because she's my main character in my original story that I have been working on for ages. I've tweaked her slightly to fit the time and magic-filled realm. Like her best friend is Red is to tie her in. (More on this in later chapters)

I am not trying to steal any ideas from others on fanfiction because I do read it bordering on religiously, but if something subconsciously slipped through I am so so so so sorry. Not trying to copy, but each time I go read something, something I've written before even reading the fic sounds similar. Why are all u fanfiction geniuses on the same wavelength as me! I mean really. That's half the motivation for posting this. (Get my stuff out there, before someone else posts it) I just, you're all so brilliant and have such wonderful ideas…that just so happen to coincide with my plot. I mean I had this whole awesome scene planned out, and I get a story alert that there's a new chapter in a fic I adore, so im all happy, go and read it, and… I swear I deflated like a balloon. She had written something very similar to me, but she posted it first, so I went in and tweaked mine to make the differences more obvious. My story plot is totally written out and at this point I refuse to change it, so if someone does something similar too bad. I'm done.

Speaking of which, I have the first 60 pages typed and the rest outlined. If I get some reviews on this, I'll continue posting. **So if you want more review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

TheSparkedInfinity


	2. Chapter 2

**Sea Horses: **

**Chapter 2:**

"Rise and shine m'lady, you're needed in the kitchen."

Amaira grumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When Smee opened her cell, she strode forward, intent on handling whatever Hook threw at her.

"Um, m'lady?"

Her head turned.

"Kitchen's this way."

She turned bright red, and meekly followed Smee into the kitchen. _It was too early to rebel anyway. _

_It's not so bad,_ she thought. Smee had her chopping fruit and slicing bread. He wasn't bad company per se, but he also wasn't Red. He also hadn't stopped talking for more than a minute since he had roused her.

"The Captain's not so bad once you get to know'im. Real storyteller that one. Spins a tale a deaf man would listen to. His crew sure loves him though. He does right by'im. He's a good man," Smee blanched, "but don't tell him I said that."

"Course not," she smiled.

"Smee!"

"Captain calls, back in a tick."

_Wonder what his highness wants,_ she thought dryly.

"Here, you can wear this."

Smee held out a beautiful red dress. The red fabric parted in the middle of the skirt to reveal gold, as well as in the middle of the corset.

"You can change in the closet, and you can help me bring the trays to the table when you're done."

Amaira slid the dress on. It fit perfectly, hugging her curves like a second skin, except for the bust line. It was slightly too snug, so it perked her breasts up just a little too high for her liking. Amaira exited the closet and picked up a tray laden with fruit.

"You look lovely."

She blushed at Smee's compliment, and followed him to the dining area of the ship.

Amaira was bright red as she set her trays down thanks to the whistles and comments from Hook's crew. As she walked by Hook with her last tray, his hand snaked down and pinched her ass. Amaira slammed her tray down, and turned to the captain, eyes alight with blue and green fire.

"Listen here _Hook,_ I don't care if you're the captain of this ship, I don't care if you're the king of the damn kingdom, you keep your hands off my ass. Clear?"

He smirked, unfazed by her reaction, "Just one question. How do you feel about seats?"

"What are you tal-"

"Time's up." He nodded to the pirate behind her, who shoved her down into the seat next to Hook. His crew erupted with laughter, their captain having turned the girl's words from yesterday against her.

Amaira stood up. Killian caught her wrist with his hook.

"Sit down love," he said his tone warning.

"No." she ignored his hook, and crossed her arms.

"No?"

"No."

"Last chance love, sit down, or things are going to get messy."

"Oh are they?" her hand went to her mouth, "in that case, no."

Hook stood up.

"Sit down girlie."

"First of all, not a 'girlie,' and answer's still no, 'Hookie.'"

Killian saw red. How dare she undermine his authority in front of his crew! He'd show her, he'd, he'd-SLASH!

Before he knew what he was doing, his hook cut in between her breasts, her blood coloring the silver tip bright red. She yelped, tears pricking her eyes. She slapped him, and stormed back into the kitchen.

Killian glanced at the rest of his crew who were stunned into silence.

"Well don't just stand there, get ready to set sail!" he yelled.

His crew leapt into action, not wishing to further anger their captain.

Amaira dabbed at the blood between her breasts, tears trickling down her cheeks. Smee handed her a fresh cloth, "I've never seen the captain use that hook of his on anyone who didn't deserve it before."

"Smee! Find the girl, and put her back in her cell."

"Aye, Captain."

"Come with me before he finds you himself." Amaira allowed herself to be locked in her cell once again.

All she wanted to do was cry. She sat on the mattress and leaned against the wall, just letting her tears fall. Smee came down at noon with lunch, but then she was left alone in her prison again.

Hours later Killian came down. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Amaira scoffed. "You know Smee called you a good man but he was wrong, you're just a brute with no self control of his own. You're a boy playing with his father's knives."

Killian held out a wet cloth, "Is it still bleeding?"

"No," she replied sullenly, taking the cloth from him.

"Here let me-"

"Don't touch me!" she snarled, head shifting to a wolf ever so briefly.

_Oh my god. _Amaira's eyes went wide, and she started coughing. She clutched her throat. Killian opened the cell, hand going to her back, as she doubled over.

"Are you alright?" he asked in alarm.

She tried to push him away from her, but she wasn't getting any air. Killian dropped to the ground with her as she crashed down on her knees. Then the sensation was gone, as quickly as it had come, and she fell forward, catching herself with her hands, as she sucked in great gulps of air.

"What happened?"

"Choking," she panted, "felt like hands, heh, round my throat."

Killian glanced at her wound, "you're bleeding again."

He picked up the dropped cloth and dabbed at the blood.

She batted his hand away, "I'm fine."

"You're hurt," he reached forward again.

"Stop it!" She pushed at his chest.

"Just hold still!" he leaned over her.

"Get off!" she shoved him.

His hook slipped on the wood.

"Ooof!" He fell forwards onto Amaira, which in turn made her fall backwards with a squeak.

"Damn hook," he muttered into her chest. He looked down at her mouth quirking upwards, "Did you just squeak?"

"I most certainly did not!"

"You did, didn't you!"

"Shut up!"

Killian got a devilish glint in his eye. He tickled her sides making her explode in a fit of squeaks and giggles.

"Stop!" she gasped out.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

"Actually it's oh Killian you're the most handsome pirate captain ever, but nice try love," he sat up with a grin.

She laughed, "First of all that's more than one word, and secondly who's Killian?"

"Uh me?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait, I thought your name was Hook?"

" You thou-" he laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "You actually thought," he chuckled, "That my name was _Hook?_"

"Stop it!" she pushed him, laughing in spite of herself.

He laughed again, "No love, Killian Jones." He offered her his hand.

She shook it, blushing at her ignorance. She thought for a minute, "Killian, huh, suits you."

He liked how his name sounded coming from her lips.

She shifted under his gaze and he was reminded of why he had come in the first place. He picked up the wet cloth and slowly began to clean the dried blood from her cut.

_Killian felt sick. He had done this. He had marred the creamy skin between those two perfect breasts._

He was reminded of where her cut was when her breasts bounced slightly as he rubbed at the dried blood.

"Uh Killian?"

"Hmm?

"Blood's gone."

He tore his gaze away and looked at his hand, "so it is."

She bit her lip, and her eyes' flickering increased.

"Ahem," Smee cleared his throat averting his gaze, "Sorry to interrupt captain, m'lady, but there's a storm coming, and the crew would like to know what to do."

"Of course," he got up off of her, and offered Amaira his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I just have to take care of this, and then we'll have dinner. You'll join us won't you?"

"Are you going to keep your hook to yourself?" with a pointed glance at his hand.

Killian shifted guiltily, "I swear I will not use my hook on you," he said sincerely, meeting her gaze.

"Then it would be my pleasure."

He grinned, and shut the door to her cell as he went to speak to his crew.

Amaira bit her lip. _He may have apologized, but he's still holding me prisoner. Although what else would he do. I did attack him. And I'd do it again if it would help me escape. Although there's not exactly anywhere to go, we're in the middle of the ocean, and I'm not comfortable relying on a shift. They haven't exactly been…reliable. I mean even just a second of shifting, and I'm doubled over. Where are we even headed? I should ask Hoo-, Killian. What was I thinking? He must think I'm an idiot. I don't even know what I thought; I just knew he was Hook. Well, too late now. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Smee as he came down to her cell, brandishing a new un-ripped dress. This one was maroon with black and white underskirts and finishings.

_Why do they have so many female clothes on a pirate ship? It doesn't make sense. And Killian won't give me a straight answer._

She accepted the dress with a small smile, and changed when Smee had left. Again the dress fit perfectly except for the bust line. She gritted her teeth, and forced the dress to fit. _This is worse than a corset, _she thought bitterly.

Killian came down, just as she finished and was fixing her hair. He looked her up and down, blue eyes dark.

"You look…" He shook his head and opened the door, "Shall we?" Amaira followed him into the dining room and took a seat next to him. It didn't escape him that she sat on the other side from his hook. Smee served dinner, and the hungry pirates descended upon the food and wine like they were starving. Killian went to pour her wine, but she stopped him.

"I can't drink." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"No really, I can't."

Killian filed away this comment away to ask her about later, and poured her juice instead. Amaira watched the crew quietly. They were rowdy and noisy, and Amaira felt herself missing Red's company even more. Killian seemed to notice how quiet she had become.

"Don't tell me you're scared love, us 'fearsome pirates' aren't that bad are we?" He grinned. His smile was infectious and she felt herself smile slightly in return. As the men drifted to tales and songs as the wine started setting in, her curiosity got the better of her. "Where are we headed anyway?"

Killian looked confused, "I tho- We're headed to Charming's kingdom." He studied her reaction carefully, but Amaira looked at him blankly.

"How would I know where we're going, you never told me."

"But the queen, I thought you were her-" he trailed off.

"Her what?" she asked wanting to know how he could've linked her to the _queen_ of all things.

His mouth quirked, "Her assassin, but I'm way off aren't I?"

Amaira's eyes widened, "Her assassin! Gosh no! I've never even met her! Well, I suppose I must have at some point if she was the one who gave me to you. Who am I even being sent to?"

"Charming."

"The Prince! What does he want with me?"

"Dunno, but the queen's sending you to him."

Amaira bit her lip, "You said there was going to be a storm tonight?" _Did she sound nervous?_

"Yeah, just a little thing though."

"Oh." _She sounded… relived?_

Amaira looked away; there wasn't anything else to talk about really. _Or you're just too cowardly to tell him how close he was to the truth when he called you an assassin._

They fell into an awkward silence before one of Killian's crew members captured his attention, and he fell back into his cocky attitude full of grins and innuendos.

As dinner finished, Killian excused himself to check the seas one last time before heading to bed. The crew stared at her unabashedly now that their captain wasn't there to scold them. Amaira fidgeted uncomfortably, the dress felt like it was cutting into her back.

The silence stretched on before one brave soul said, "So does the captain enjoy animal style then, sweet heart?"

Amaira narrowed her eyes at the man.

"The captain enjoys it plenty," Killian's voice rang out as he descended the stairs, "but one sailor," he clapped the man on the shoulder, "must really love washing the deck because that's what he's earned himself with that comment."

The pirate sank in his seat, "Sorry Captain."

"Better. Well goodnight men, if the weather's good we'll set sail in the morning."

He turned to Amaira, "Coming love?"

She bit her lip and followed him back to her cell. She saw him staring at the bars uncertainly, but she decided for him. She walked past him into the cell and closed the door behind herself. He frowned and turned the corner. A minute later he appeared with a thick blanket.

"Here, it might get cold tonight with the storm."

She nodded her thanks and spread it on her bed. She glanced back at Killian, "Why do you have these," she gestured to her dress.

He didn't respond, instead his gaze dropped because his boots were suddenly fascinating.

Amaira watched his reaction, "It has something to do with how you lost your hand doesn't it."

"Goodnight." He dismissed her coldly, his stormy eyes meeting her flickering ones for a moment. He turned and left, and Amaira watched lip, clasped firmly between her teeth.

When she was sure he was gone, she tore her dress off, sighing in relief. She slipped the soft nightgown over her head again, and sat down on her bed. She shivered. _He's right, it is chilly. _She pulled the blanket around herself. _Why had she walked back into the cell? Oh that's right because she was an idiot. But what else was she going to do, sleep with the men? Yeah right. So let me get this straight. The queen captured me and is sending me to Prince Charming by means of Captain Hook. What have I gotten myself into this time? I mean really it's not like I could kill the prince, especially now that my shifts have gone weird. And it's not like I can ask Hoo-,Killian, either because he doesn't know. I mean he thought I was the queen's assassin for crying out loud. But I'm not, am I? I don't exactly go out looking for people to kill. But anyone you do go after is as good as dead. Stop it! I am NOT a monster. At least, I don't think so…But she had been wrong about Killian being a monster. Yes he had cut her, but he looked so pained afterwards. He regretted it, and it's not like she was one to judge about hurting others. There was so much hurt behind his laughing eyes. He had loved someone and somehow that had earned him that hook. But where was she now? Judging by the pain in his eyes, she probably left him. Or she's dead._

She jumped at the first sound of thunder. _I thought he said this was going to be a little storm!_ Already, the boat's rocking had increased. Lightning flashed outside. _She was going to lose it, wasn't she. Why hadn't he told her! Well you didn't exactly ask._ Thunder boomed again. Her heart beat quickened, the steady thump thump turning to a rapid tune in her chest. She got up, instinct taking over. She paced. Her palms were sweaty, and she wiped them on the nightgown. Thunder crashed again, and she whimpered. Human thought left her. She tried the door, but it didn't budge. Her breath came in quick gasps, and she felt her magic surge. She continued to pace, whipping herself around when she reached the wall. Little sounds were beginning to leave her mouth. Her eyes stung. The storm was closer, the thunder even louder. She sat on the bed, senses on high alert. On the next boom, she dropped with a yelp. _It was so loud!_ She covered her hands with her ears, trying to escape the noise. Panic had whipped her into a frenzy. _It_ _was just so much._ The rocking started to get to her. She braced herself on the ground on her hands and knees, desperately trying to find some escape from the horrible noise. Boom! She lost it, and started to sob. On the next blast she screamed.

Killian awoke to a scream. _Amaira!_ He rushed out of his bed, not bothering to grab a shirt, just his sword. He ran to the corner of her cell, bare feet pounding lightly against the wood floor. As he drew nearer, he made sure his footsteps were silent. He readied his sword and burst around the corner. She was trembling on the floor, sobbing. He looked around for a threat, but there was nothing there. Thunder boomed and she screamed, hands going to her ears. A fresh wave of trembles shook her frame. Killian dropped his sword.

"Amaira?"

She didn't respond, just continuing to cry.

"It's okay love, just a storm."

No response. Another clap of thunder sounded, and she screamed again. Killian's heart stirred. The girl bold enough to challenge him was terrified, and of a bloody storm of all things. He opened her cell door and slowly approached her.

"You're alright, just a bit of thunder." He crouched down.

"Amaira, can you look at me?"

She didn't respond, just continued to tremble. He touched her, and her head turned to look at him.

"Make it stop," she whispered, eyes red from crying.

"Can't love, but you're safe. The storm can't get you." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Make it stop," she wailed into his chest. She clung to his arms for dear life, her trembles shaking the both of them.

"Shh love. You're fine." She continued to cry into his chest, and he held her stroking her hair.

"Please make it stop, it hurts!" she sobbed.

"Hush, love. It can't hurt you; it's just a bit of noise."

"Killian please!" she begged.

He sighed and picked her up awkwardly with his one hand. It was freezing in here, least he could do was warm her up, and he didn't think the storm sounded as loud in his room. He carried her down the hall to his room. He stared at the door, trying to figure out how to open it.

"Love I gotta put you down for a sec, to open the door okay?"

She nodded into his chest. Slowly he set her on her feet. Her arms wrapped around herself as she trembled. Her sobs had gone raspy; she had lost her voice. Killian opened the door and picked her up again. She nestled back into his chest. He kicked the door closed behind them. He sat down on his bed still holding her.

"Shh love, you're losing your voice." Amaira quieted slightly, but the next boom had her back at square one. He lay backwards then; he could at least be comfortable. As her sobs continued he sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. He took his hook out, so it was just metal fitted to the end of his arm. He put his arm around her, just stroking her shoulder soothingly, before pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Shh love."

**Author's Note:**

Well I never expected such kind words. Thank you so much to BrittWitt16, KC, and samanthatm for reviewing!

As for my lovely Portuguese reader, I threw your review into google translate. I think I got the gist of it, and thank you for taking the time to write a reply despite the language barrier. It means a lot.

So I know the response to Hook's behavior has had some…strong opinions.

If you still ship certain couples, that's fine, but it's not looking good in my opinion. I personally like the slightly darker turn Hook has taken (and it just so happens to fit what I have written for him already ) I am sooo excited for the possible Pirate Queen in the next episode, but it probably won't happen. Oh wells. My theory for his behavior is that he "took a heart" from Cora. Sorry, but it seems highly unlikely that Hook suddenly has magic powers. Notice how she said took not stole. I almost think Corra had already taken Aurora's heart and put it in one of her boxes. Hook just let her go and showed Cora what she could do with it. (I'm hoping) I do think he's playing both sides to get what he wants. I also think he's using his pretty face to his advantage. Chemistry with characters makes them want to take him with them. And I think that's Hook's only purpose; to get to Storybrooke. Also kinda hope I'm wrong and Hook is really a good guy and set up this whole plan to help the winsome foursome, but I think we all know deep down that that's not gonna happen.

So anyways all of this was written pre-Talahassee, so in my story Hook has no Milah tattoo.

Hope to follow this kinda format in Author's notes, thankies, opinion on episode (if it drastically changes this story) and my random thoughts that occurred while writing this, or just now.

This story has been written out for the most part, and now I'm just editing. I did save a page of comments that I had while I was writing, so I can post those too. Such as *points below*

And *bows* you're very welcome for the shirtless Hook. Now if OUaT writers would only oblige.

On an offhand note the first song on my Pandora that came on while I was editing was Hook Me Up by the Veronicas…fitting huh. ;)

**Thanks for reading,**

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit:  
**Hey guys, I've tweaked one word in this chapter to make it flow better. Cookies to anyone who notices it. It'll just make more sense later on.

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Three:**

Amaira awoke somewhere strange. She didn't open her eyes. _Best to pretend to be asleep until I have an idea of where I am._ _Okay smells like, water, salt, spices, and male. Male! _Her eyes flew open. She was on a man's chest. _A man with really awesome abs._ She looked up. Killian. She sucked in a breath, he hadn't… She glanced down and let out a breath when she saw her nightgown and his pants. Killian groaned, and she froze.

He glanced down at her, "Mornin' love."

"Morning."

He chuckled, and reached up to rub his face.

"Someone does _not_ like storms."

She winced, "what'd I do?"

Her voice was practically gone.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"You panicked love, lots of tears. Your bloody screaming woke me up."

"I didn't shift?"

She looked surprised.

"No," he answered slowly, "should you have?"

"I _shouldn't_ have done anything. It's some stupid instinct that comes with the shifting. You should see Red during storms."

"Red?"

She bit her lip. _Well too late now._ "My best friend," she answered quietly.

"Oh."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Captain? Sea's clear, are we clear to set sail?"

"Give me a second, and I'll be there."

Killian slid out of bed and stretched, muscles rippling. Amaira fought the urge to lick her lips.

"See something you like, love?"

She blushed, and he chuckled. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. He tugged his boots on and was out the door, giving orders to his crew. Amaira got out of his bed. She stood at the door debating upon whether to leave or not, when Killian opened the door. He tossed her her dress.

"Here you go, love. But you may want to prepare yourself for some comments at breakfast. The men may have a different idea as to why you lost your voice." He winked and shut the door.

Amaira sighed and pulled the dress on. When she was finished, she headed down to breakfast, steeling herself for the pirates' comments. Killian waved her into the seat next to him again.

"So lass, how'd you sleep?" one of Killian's crew members asked her with a grin.

"Not very well, the storm kept me up," she croaked.

"Did you lose your voice then sweet?"

"It would appear so." She knew exactly what they were hinting at, but played ignorant.

"Ship took a pounding last night, Captain."

"It's not the only one that did," another pirate chuckled.

The crew responded with raucous laughter, and even Killian sniggered.

"Alright men, that's enough. Let her be." Killian's voice was light, but left no room for argument.

The rest of the breakfast passed more quietly, the men's teasing finished, but it was by no means silent. It was a pirate ship after all.

When breakfast was over, Killian allowed her out on the deck, warning her not to get in the men's way. Amaira leaned over the ship's railing, enjoying the sea spray in her face and the fresh air. She wanted to shift. Her skin itched. It was the sitting still that was killing her. She reached for her magic, but couldn't feel it. Annoyed, she went to stand at the front of the ship. The change was immediate. Her magic almost swamped her, having built up without her use during the storm. It was horribly uncomfortable. Curious, she stepped back away and immediately felt her magic grow fainter. _There must be a blocker! This proves it. I'm out of range here…I can shift! _Killian watched her as she stepped back and forth. _What is she doing? _ Amaira was overjoyed. She shifted to something small, so as not to rip the dress when she changed. Amaira the mouse scuttled out of the dress's sleeve before shifting into a buckskin horse. _No choking, and I can still feel my magic. Now I've just gotta find that blocker and get rid of it. But first…_

Amaira reared, pawing at the air, and throwing her head back. It felt so could just to release the built up energy. As she hit the ground she pushed off, hurtling towards the side of the deck. Snorting, she slid to a stop before letting her front legs cross over her back legs as she turned. Executing a perfect cow pony turn, she cantered back the way she had came, every now and then crow-hopping or bucking. Sated, she slowed to a walk and shook out her mane. She opened her eyes to find Killian watching her cautiously, sword drawn. She rolled her eyes before shifting back to a mouse. She went back into her dress and returned to her human form.

"Killjoy," she called to him.

"I thought something was keeping you from shifting."

He sheathed his sword.

She nodded, "There is. It's some kind of magical blocker, but its range stops right here. God that felt good."

Her eyes were alight again, and no longer helpless, some of her normal attitude had returned. Killian smirked.

"Now keep your sword to yourself. I want to try something."

She left her dress as a mouse again and shifted into a Border Collie. Tail wagging, she approached the line cautiously and stepped over it. She was fine for a minute, but then she was choking. Understanding the purpose of the blocker now, she shifted human and quickly walked back over the line and to her dress.

She slid it on, "Definitely a blocker."

She turned to Killian, "So then, _pirate_, how do you feel about a treasure hunt?"

She smirked.

He grinned back at her, "Lead the way, love."

Amaira and Killian scoured the ship. They had searched for hours, and found nothing. Amaira was getting frustrated.

"You're the captain of this ship, how could you not know if you had a blocker."

Killian was getting annoyed as well. "I don't know, maybe because I've never had a shifter on here before to even complain about something like a 'blocker.'"

"Sorry, I just…I don't like being trapped."

"Show me someone who does."

She growled. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Wait a second, the queen never told you there was a person in her crate right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"She obviously didn't think you would find out I was in there."

"How would I not find out? You screamed your head off, love."

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to be awake because there was something in the box to prevent me from waking up."

"Well let's go find it."

Amaira approached the crate warily. _How had she withstood the pressure before? It was suffocating. _

"Is there anything in there?"

"Something wrong with your hands?"

"Well I can't exactly touch it, now can I?"

Killian rolled his eyes, but pulled out a large purple gem.

"This your blocker?"

"Yes! Now get rid of it."

"I don't know seems pretty handy to have."

"Killian!"

"Nope. What's to stop you from attacking me and my crew when I get rid of this?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Ah, my point exactly. This will stay right here." He dropped the gem into his coat pocket.

"Killian!"

"If I got rid of this would you attack me?"

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Course, just as soon as we deliver you to Charming."

"Are you kidding! I don't even know what he wants with me! Or the queen for that matter!"

"'S still letting you go, love. We're just letting you go in a pre-designated spot."

"You can't just hand me over!"

"I can and I will, or did you forget that I'm a pirate."

She laughed, slightly hysterical, "So that's your excuse then. I can just hand over another human being because I'm a freakin' _pirate_!"

"Glad you understand how this works."

He grabbed her elbow.

"Let go of me!"

"Nope, it's back to your cell with you."

Killian pushed her in and slammed the door behind her. He left her whistling cheerily.

"Killian! Killian get back here! You dirty PIRATE!"

She was mad. No not just mad, fuming, irate, pissed, volcanic.

"Arghhh!" she screamed hands pulling at her hair in frustration.

She paced back and forth in her cell. _Soon as she has a chance at shifting, he dangles it in front of her before snatching it away. How dare he! She was going to rip his head off. Maybe that would wipe the smirk off his ridiculously handsome face._

She wanted to cry again.

_She was so close to freedom. Now, with the blocker in his pocket, she had no chance of getting rid of it, and the range would cover the entire ship._

Killian smirked as he steered the ship. _She was pissed. Oh he wasn't actually going to keep her stuck. He was a pirate, and he was going to deliver her to Charming, but he wasn't cruel. He wouldn't use her own powers against her unless he absolutely had to. Killian liked a fair fight. True, in most fair fights he would win, but not because of any powers, just skill. Speaking of which, he hadn't put his crew through their paces in awhile. And knowing them, they would enjoy the break to spar. Was she as deadly with a blade as her teeth? If she was, he'd be in trouble. Time to find out._

"Lunch, mates?"

The crew trickled down the staircase to the dining room, but Killian had to meet someone before he joined them.

Amaira watched as he sauntered towards her, his smirk firmly in place.

"Well love, can I interrupt your solitude for some lunch?"

Amaira glared.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

He opened her cell, and she walked stiffly out. When she was ahead of him, she whirled around and punched him. Killian rolled his eyes, and grabbed her wrists as she continued to try and hit him. He spun her back around, keeping her wrists behind her back.

"Nice try love."

His breath tickled her ear, and she aimed a kick at him. Expecting it, he simply stopped walking. She missed and only succeeded in wrenching her arms backwards. She growled.

"Now can you walk like a lady to lunch, or am I to drag you kicking and screaming?"

He released her. She hit him.

"Kicking and screaming it is then."

He scooped her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"You brought this upon yourself love."

"Killian!"

He ignored her fists against his back, as he carried her to lunch. She yelped as he swatted her behind.

"Enough of that love."

Resigned to her fate, she rested her head in her hands. His long stride caused her head to bob slightly with each one of his steps. Killian's crews' whoops reached her ears and she knew they had reached the dining room.

"Hello boys."

He grinned as he slung her back over his shoulder and sat her down in her chair. She crossed her arms and glared.

"Oh come now love, what are you 12?"

"I'm twenty two, thank you, and if anyone's the child here, it's you."

"Victim of Neverland, love."

Amaira pouted during the entire meal. _It's not fair. He's not trapped in a cell and having his magic bottled up. Well not that he has any, but the point still stands._

"So lads, anyone up to a little swordplay?"

The question was met with an eruption of excited chatter.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

The crew returned to above deck, each sailor grabbing a sword. A few started fencing among themselves, most however were waiting to go against their Captain. Killian grinned. Amaira watched, curious, as the pirates challenged each other. Killian was easily the best with a sword. She watched him purposely make some mistakes to give his crew the chance to beat him, but they never seemed to realize it. One by one, Killian bested them. Despite this, he was still raring to go.

"C'mon love, what're you like with a sword?"

He tossed one at her. The crew stopped and looked at her as she caught it. _Thank you cat reflexes!_ She swung it around a bit, getting a feel for it.

"Never done this," she muttered, "might as well try."

Killian walked over grinning, "Well?"

She bit her lip, but lifted her sword anyways.

"There we go love!"

He swung at her and she blocked. _This wasn't so hard. _ He was going easy, letting her figure it out. He stepped in closer. She didn't like it. It felt weird to have to rely on something other than herself for her defense. It was heavy, and it didn't respond as quickly as she did. The case, more often than not, was her easily dodging his attacks, and then having the sword weigh her down from fully getting out of his way. Killian swung down at her, and because she wasn't using her sword, had to step back to avoid hitting her. Amaira felt shaky. Her instincts were screaming at her to just shift and avoid the threat. She was fighting herself as much as him.

"The sword won't bite love, just pick it up."

"Yeah, but I do. I don't like it; I can't get out of the way fast enough."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you could at least try."

"I AM!"

"No, you're trying to fight your way. Believe it or not, ignoring your sword isn't gonna help."

She was angry and frustrated. _He didn't understand, and he was keeping her captive, and she was itchy, and uncomfortable…_She swung at him.

"There you go love."

Killian went on the defensive, gently knocking her blows out of the way. Amaira liked this a bit better. She didn't have to worry about avoiding him; she just had to look for openings. Having a purpose now, her instincts honed in. She became hyperaware of where his sword was. She wasn't quite able to predict where it would be, but she knew exactly where it was. Killian was impressed; she was learning quickly. He could practically see her mind turning as she worked to figure out where to strike. She wasn't good, oh far from it, but there was a sharpness to her reactions now, and her learning curve was a little startling if he was honest with himself. A few of her recent attacks had been a little harder to block gently. Killian went on the offensive again. Back on the defensive, Amaira began to struggle. Killian could see that she knew exactly where she had to go, but she was clueless to where the sword should.

Amaira had had enough. She dropped her sword. Now with just herself to worry about she easily evaded Killian. Hoping up on the railing of the ship, she walked nimbly across it, dodging his blows towards her feet effortlessly. Reaching the upper deck she went up the stairs and waited. Killian came at her as she knew he would, and she jumped backwards. She landed on the railing of the ship, and allowed her feet to slide down the rail bordering the stairs. Riding the banister down, she stopped as it leveled out. Now behind Killian, she smirked. If she had a weapon, Killian would be dead. Without one, she simply poked the middle of his back with a finger.

"Gotcha."

Killian laughed.

"You are hopeless with a sword-"

She bristled.

"-But without one you're bloody amazing."

He offered her a hand and helped her down from the railing.

"That's gotta be about two inches thick. How're you walking on it, let alone landing on it?"

She shrugged, "Part cat?"

"Part cat. Figures."

"By the way I _hate_ dresses. They always get in the way. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep your balance when you have ten pounds of dress pulling you the other way?"

Killian chuckled. "C'mon love, I don't know about you, but _I_ could use a drink."

As Killian, Amaira, and the rest of the crew headed below deck, they missed one terrified pirate picking up a purple gem.

"Puella est Mortua Lupa," he muttered before hurrying after his crew, gem hidden beneath his shirt sleeves.

Amaira was seated next to Killian at dinner again. The crew was loud tonight, their spirits high after their sparring.

"We should approach port tomorrow night."

"We're at Charming's already?"

"No love," he chuckled, "Just stopping in a port city to get some supplies and drop off a few items."

"And to bed a few wenches," called a pirate.

"Aye!" Killian responded along with the rest of the crew.

Amaira wrinkled her nose ever so slightly.

Killian didn't notice and continued, "and from there we'll set sail in the morning and head for the next port on our list."

"Oh. Well if it's alright, I think I'll head to bed. Goodnight gentlemen."

She nodded to the crew and took her leave. She reached her cell and went in.

_ Gentlemen my ass, _she thought bitterly. _Bed a few wenches indeed. So they weren't in Charming's kingdom. That was good. Who knows what would happen when they reached it. _Her thoughts turned to this afternoon. _How dare he pick me up like that! It was completely rude. He gave you a choice. You still don't throw a lady over your shoulder, when she's in a dress no less. The sword fighting was interesting though. Killian hot and sweaty, mmm. What, I may not like him, but he's still hot. He really likes fighting, and he's good at it. But I hated it. God that thing is so cumbersome, how can he even deal with it? It's ridiculous; although if that's the closest thing you have to teeth, I suppose I'd be using it too. I still don't like it. He wouldn't stand a chance against me when I'm shifted. I don't see why I have to be kept from shifting. I wouldn't use my powers unless they were going to hurt me. Whatever. The port! I should ask Killian if he'll let me go. I haven't touched ground in ages. He'd let me go right? He has to. I'll make him._

Satisfied with her decision, Amaira laid down and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited. It means the world to me! So if you're a reader, take the time to drop me a review. Let me know if you have anything you'd like to see, or something I'm doing that you really like.

Yeah…I did not expect to be updating so regularly. Um, but for now I should be able to post pretty regularly. Like I said, I have a bunch written, and it's mostly just me taking the time to sit down and smooth out the awkward parts, as well as fixing my atrocious comma use.

**QUESTIONS:**

I try to keep chapters at about 3,000 words. Do people like this, or would you rather have longer chapters?

Would you prefer me to post what I have (so just edit for a couple of days) and get what I have out there and then have a long wait between chapters because I'll have to write and edit everything from there on out, or post a chapter around once a week while I continue writing the rest of it?

**Thanks for reading,**

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Four:**

Amaira woke up and got dressed. She waited for Killian expectantly.

"Morning love."

"Morning. Are we going to reach port today?"

"Someone's full of questions."

When Amaira continued watching him, waiting for an answer, he continued, "Should arrive just before dinner."

"Oh, well let's go then."

Killian opened the door and followed her. She was acting strange, well stranger than normal. What was she up to?

Nothing eventful happened until late in the afternoon. Amaira had spent her time on deck, watching the pirates go about their duties, while she stayed out of the way and watched the clouds change shape before her eyes.

"Land HO!" a voice shouted, and the deck surged with activity. Pirates prepared crates to go to shore while others helped to make sure the ship reached port safely. Amaira stuck by Killian as she tried to stay out of everyone's way. When they were safely anchored, Amaira caught hold of Killian's wrist.

"Do I get to go ashore? Please it's been weeks, I just want to feel the ground beneath my feet. I won't get in any trouble, honest!"

"You are staying right here where Smee can keep an eye on you."

"Killian please! Even a minute, just to dig my toes into the sand."

"Fine, a minute right here in front of the ship, but that's it."

Amaira squealed excitedly. Killian stared at her.

_How unhappy must she be if a minute off the ship elicits that kind of response?_ he wondered guiltily.

He followed her down the gangplank to the shore. She dug her toes in to the sand, watching as the waves pulled at her feet.

"I've never been in the ocean before," she admitted.

"Never?"

She shook her head, a smile gracing her pretty face as she reached down and pulled a seashell out of the water. The gritty sand stuck to her fingers, and she could smell the sharp tang of salt. Her toes were going numb as the cold water continued to lap at her feet. Killian didn't want to interrupt her fun, but he had to get going.

"Amaira…"

"Alright, alright."

She followed him back onto the ship, practically beaming.

"Thank you," she murmured, almost shyly.

"See you later love."

She watched Killian vanish before it finally dawned on her. She was free to shift. She stood stock still for a second and there it was, the pressure vanished. Her magic swamped her, having built up without her use. She staggered into her horse form, trying to relieve the built up pressure. Sooty legs braced her against the deck as she leaned into her power. Black locks sprouted from her golden neck to match her night kissed muzzle. Amaira the buckskin horse stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger, relishing the freedom. _Well almost freedom. _Reaching inside again, she allowed her mind to brush against her magic. She smiled as she felt her body respond and shift and twist through various forms. Horse, cat, leopard, giraffe, before she settled on being a wolf. She let the sea air drift through her nose. She found Killian's scent in the wind and just let the now-familiar scent wrap around her. Spices, and leather, and the ocean, and something else indistinguishably Killian pleasantly invaded her nose. Her lips turned up in a small smile, her tail wagging slightly. The moment passed and she glanced down at her toes. She inched them over, feeling her pad catch slightly on a worn spot in the wood. Okay, she was bored. There was no one to talk to or entertain. Amaira turned a wistful gaze towards the wheel. _Her black-clad pirate was missing. Wait a second-her! Oh no no no. Slip of the tongue-er mind. That's what it was. Killian wasn't hers. _She made as if to bite her lip, but couldn't exactly do that with a wolf's snout. _Still, I would like some company. Wait a second, Smee's here! I'll go find him. Maybe he'll have something interesting to do!_

Forgetting she was a wolf, she trotted down the stairs and looked for Smee. She let her oh-so-sensitive nose guide her to the kitchen where he was preparing a small meal for the both of them. She barked a greeting. Smee dropped the bag of flour he was holding.

"Now Miss Amaira, you remember me right? You're friend Smee? You wouldn't eat me, right?"

He held a hand out in front of him, eyes flicking towards the door nervously. Hurt reflected in Amaira's eyes. He was afraid of her. But she wouldn't hurt him. She wasn't even threatening. Amaira went belly up, trying to convey that she wasn't a threat. Smee still looked nervous with the predator in his kitchen. Sighing, she shifted to a cat and wound around his ankles purring. Smee relaxed at that and gave her a scratch underneath her chin. After eating dinner, Amaira got an idea. She bid Smee a fond farewell and went to investigate the ship. She headed straight for Killian's room. She bit her lip. _It was a complete invasion of his privacy. I should not be doing this. But how else am I to protect myself from whatever's coming? Killian won't tell me, and this may be my only chance. _Pushing off her misgivings, she proceeded to open the door. Blue sheets with dark wooden furniture made up his bedroom. Shiny trinkets were strewn across the cabin, and her eyes were drawn to a twinkling ruby sitting on top of a pile of papers. Unbidden, her feet carried her over there. Before she knew it, she had scanned through the papers and deemed them unimportant to her cause. Her eyes latched onto the drawers set into the table top. She rifled through his desk, looking for anything that might help her figure out what the queen wanted with her. She found trade orders and maps, but nothing that would help her. The last paper she found was a note.

Milah,

He took you away from me, my love, but I will avenge your death. When I find that crocodile, I'll skin him. Rip everything away from him, and then leave him to live with what he's lost. Oh Milah, I miss you so much. The ship's empty without you. He took my hand when you were gone, but I stabbed him with a hook from the mast. A coward to the end, never would fight unless he had magic to cheat death. You were right in that sense. You were right about most things, my love. I wear that hook now as a reminder. A reminder of you, my love. And a reminder that I will not rest until Rumplestiltskin has suffered the way he made you suffer my love. The crew's taken to calling me Hook now. Figures. But I will avenge you Milah, I swear it. And Captain Hook always keeps his word.

The writing was disjointed, and there was rum spilled on the page. The last line was different than the rest of the page. The words were practically carved into the paper. The significance of that didn't escape her. _He must've been very drunk when he wrote this. He loved her. And she's dead. No wonder he always looks so sad. But who's Rumplestiltskin? These dresses are hers aren't they. _She carefully put everything back the way she had found it. She was about to search through another cabinet when she saw people getting on the boat through the window. She left Killian's room and went to the upper deck. She could feel her magic fading as the group got closer. She bit her lip and waited for Killian. The bitter stench of drink wafted to her sensitive nose off the crew members. _They were drunk great. Where's Killian?_ She saw him stumble up the ramp, two blonde women with him.

"You see ladies, 's my ship. Told yah!"

The women giggled. Amaira approached him cautiously.

"Wha's do you's want." He slurred, lurching on his feet.

"You're drunk."

"'S'm not drunk! Just little tipsy." He pinched his fingers together, "Wha's the beast care anyways. She doesn'st likes me."

Amaira narrowed her gaze, "Well I can see there's no use in talking to you."

"Fine then, I's got stuff to do's anyways. Apparently these two lovelies," he squeezed the women's waists, "'ve never been bedded by a pirate and I's volunteered to be's jus' the pirate. Now you'll 'scuse me."

Amaira watched disgusted as the drunken captain swayed and pitched towards his quarters, the blondes stumbling after him, laughing as they tripped.

_No matter. It didn't bother her at all. Not. At. All. Why should she care if Killian slept with a few women. It was their mistakes, not hers. Not like he hasn't done it before, judging from his comments._ Annoyed now, Amaira stalked downstairs to her quarters. If the captain was this drunk, who knows what the rest of the crew would be like. She locked herself in. Safe inside, she changed into her nightgown. She jumped at the sound of metal against the bars. Her eyes widened. One of Killian's crew members was taking his sword to the bars of her cell, trying to stab her through the bars.

"Mortua Lupa," he sneered.

_His voice is clear,_ she realized, _He isn't drunk_. Fear rushed through her. She couldn't even defend herself. Nervously she backed into the corner, doing her best to avoid the longer stabs at her. The sword kept snaking its way past the bars, but it always stopped just short of her. Cursing, the sailor realized he wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Necabo Mortuam Lupam."

The sailor left, and Amaira sank to the floor. When she was sure he was gone, she opened the door and crept to Killian's room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a woman moan. She bit her lip and quickly left. _She did not want to intrude on… that. _She went back to her cell, and shut herself in. She slept fitfully, alert for the slightest noise.

Killian was happy. _He was never happy anymore, just lonely. _He stared at the two lovely blondes above him_. Well, maybe not so lonely. What were their names? Didn't matter, he knew them better than most did. The scene changed slowly and Milah was there. He missed her so much. _He stroked her cheek.

"Milah…"

"Sure honey, I'll be whoever you want."

_That wasn't her voice, but he didn't care. She was here, and his for the taking. There was motion out of the corner of his eye. Amaira. He drifted away from Milah. She was gone, he knew that, but Amaira…She was here, with those lush red lips always stuck between her teeth, her tiny little waist and generous hips. Those perfect breasts just dangling in front of his face…Oh Killian Jones was very happy._

Day broke and Smee let her out.

"Where's-?"

"Upper deck, bidding his friends farewell and nursing a hangover."

"Ah."

She went to the upper deck, and just caught sight of a vanishing blonde head.

She crossed her arms, "Well they seem lovely."

"Shh! My head is killing me."

"Sorry was _the beast_ speaking too loudly?"

"Oh shut up, I was drunk," he growled.

"I could tell. But you and your lady friends were just a little tipsy." She mimicked him from last night, leaning forward and pinching her fingers together.

"Can I trade you? They're more fun. Think the queen would know the difference?"

"She might notice if she gave you one girl and you delivered two."

"Just the one then?"

"Which one?"

He squinted after them, "I can't remember."

Amaira smirked.

"Yep they're way more fun then you. They like kisses and you like…biting things," he finished lamely.

"I like biting things?" she asked amusedly.

"Yeah lots of things. I only bite pretty girls, see. You, just everything's in your mouth."

She nodded, "Umhm, name one thing I've had in my mouth."

He was about to respond, but she interrupted, "and no, _food, _doesn't count."

He smirked, "Your lip love, just always between those teeth of yours."

She bit her lip even as he said it.

"See," his thumb pulled her lip way from her teeth, "always biting things."

Amaira cleared her throat and turned her head. _He was too close for comfort._

"Mm, last night wasn't a total waste though."

"I do _not_ want to hear about your sexual conquests."

"But they're just so…_entertaining. _Not what I was referring to though. You said you didn't like dresses. They didn't have much, but will riding clothes do?"

"You bought me clothes?"

"Well you said you couldn't move in the dresses. Can't have that. Need to have you moving love, preferably your legs apart."

Her gaze narrowed.

"Just teasing. Lighten up, would ya?"

Killian disappeared below deck and appeared a moment later with a stack of clothes. There were riding pants and tops in various colors. A pair of black leather riding boots rested atop the pile.

"Only fitting that the horse girl wears horse clothes don't you think?"

"Thank you," she murmured, blushing slightly. "You don't mind if I?" she motioned towards the stairs.

"Love I'd prefer if you changed right here, but if you must, I think I can manage to live without your presence for a few minutes."

"Oh can you now?"

Killian grinned. Amaira bit her lip and hurried towards the stairs, eager to get out of her dress. She slid the tan riding pants on before selecting a white undershirt and light blue corset top to go over it. Last of all were the soft leather riding boots. She stopped with her last boot halfway on._ How had he known what size to get? _She blushed as she realized just how much Killian had taken notice of her. She returned to the deck where pirates were slowly starting to go about their duties, many now feeling the effects of last night. She trotted back to Killian.

"You knew what size to get." It was a statement, not a question.

He looked her up and down, eyes darkening appreciatively. There were no skirts to hide behind now, and the tight clothing left nothing to the imagination.

"Well I am sort of an expert on female clothing. Have to get it all off one handed, love." He winked.

He glanced at her again, "You are going to cause a scandal. Dressed like that, without a horse underneath you? Miss Amaira, I am shocked."

"Well I wouldn't have to wear any clothes if someone would get rid of that blocker."

Killian stared.

Amaira winced, "That came out wrong."

"You love, are just full of surprises aren't you?" His voice rumbled in her ear, she turned her head, but he had already pulled away.

They left port easily enough and were back in the open seas when night fell. Amaira had almost fallen into the life of the pirates. She now felt comfortable enough to joke with them at dinner, and many appreciated her quick wit and dry humor. After dinner, Killian walked Amaira back to her cell. They wished each other goodnight, and Amaira went to bed.

She awoke to a hiss in her ear, "Te Necabo."

Amaira yelped and shot away from her bed. A man moved around the outside of her cell, coming to face her.

"Tu est Muerta Lupa."

"What do you want?" she whispered fearfully.

"Muerta Lupa est scelesta," the man spat.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Necabo Muertam Lupam," he pointed at her, "DIE!"

"KILLIAN!" she screamed.

The man was reaching his hands in through the bars now, trying to grab her.

Amaira heard footsteps quickly approaching. The man caught her hair.

"Let go of me!"

He yanked hard, and Amaira stumbled towards him.

"Leave her alone," Killian's voice was deadly quiet. He stood sword poised at the ready. He had obviously just hopped out of bed. Despite being clad only in bed-pants and his hook, Killian made an imposing picture as he glared absolute murder at the man.

The man backed off immediately, hands in front of him, "Sed puella est scelesta!"

Killian grinned darkly, "I don't know what you said sailor, but for your sake I sure hope it was I'm sorry."

The man gestured at her again, "est _Muertam Lupam!_"

Killian chuckled, "Oh you shouldn't have said that."

He shoved the man into the wall, blade inches from his face. "You do not touch her. Understand? This is your last chance; I _will_ kill you if you touch her again." His voice turned deathly sweet, "Clear?" Killian shoved him again, and dropped the man. He slunk away. Killian glared at him the whole way and continued to stare after him.

"Killian."

"Hmm?" His gaze didn't shift.

"He's gone."

"He's lucky he's alive."

"Killian."

"What?" his head snapped around.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're getting a sword tomorrow."

"Killian."

"No. Don't even." He held up a finger, "I don't want you sleeping here."

"Now that's uncalled for."

"Is it?"

"Yes. _It_ is. Go back to bed, I'll be fine."

He shot her a pained look. She pointed towards the hallway, "Go." Killian sighed, his hand running through his hair. He turned and looked at her once more, but did as she asked. Amaira let out a loud breath. _Well that was new. Usually death threats were responded to with jaws clamped over the speaker's head, not a sexy pirate captain with control issues. _She bit her lip. _Nope not gonna even bother trying to figure it out._

She laid down again, but sleep wouldn't come. Killian paced nervously. He had gone back to his room as she had asked, but he had too much energy. Frankly, he was too bloody angry to sleep. But time stops for no one. In the early hours before dawn, both eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, nervous for some reason that they couldn't quite place.

**Author's Note:**

So sorry this update is so long in coming! It would've been posted yesterday, but alas ten o'clock rolled around, and I was still finding comma mistakes. Apparently I'm just that special. *sighs*

Thank you so so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story!

Can we start out with how completely amaze-balls the finale was? Hook's lines were… *fans self* and Pirate Queen interaction *faints* I am officially dead from a feels overdose.

So regarding the finale this story won't change too much. Only thing is, Hook's adventures in Storybrooke are most likely going to be drastically different from the show's, due to the fact that Amaira is not in fact on OUaT. Tragic, I know. So basically he'll still get to Storybrooke just like in the finally, but from there it'll change and be completely AU. But for the most part I'll try to keep it paralleling the show.

So yes the language is Latin. Dead language, yes. Useful, not really. Do I still know it, hells-to-the-bells yes. (If you get the Kenzie reference I love you)

Yeah, so Spanish probably makes more sense, but I take Latin as a language, so I could write it off the top of my head.

Yes, I know I have not provided a translation for it, but you will find out what it means in a later chapter, promise.

Hope to post more magical wordy words sooner this time!

**Question:**

Anything you're dying to see happen? Let me know!

**Thanks for reading,**

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	5. Chapter 5

******Warning: This chapter has quite a bit of violence in it.**

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Five:**

Breakfast saw Amaira seated at Killian's side, but the aforementioned captain, although he was participating in the morning racket to such a degree that someone unfamiliar to him would think that everything was perfectly fine, kept glancing at the man from last night, silently threatening him with every unspeakable deed he could think of. The current winner was cutting off his testicles and then feeding him to sharks. Killian grinned at the man, no one but Amaira noticing, thankfully. The man himself went white, and Amaira elbowed Killian. She cast him a sharp glance, _stop it_. Killian clapped his hands.

"Well men, you've seen how rubbish she is with a sword, who wants to help me teach the lass?"

A chorus of ayes rang out, and Amaira blushed prettily.

She slapped Killian's arm lightly. "I'm not _that _bad am I?"

The entire crew nodded.

Her mouth quirked, "Oh hush, let's see you become a wolf."

One clever pirate smiled and threw back his head, howling.

Killian chuckled, "He's got you beat love. Come."

Amaira smiled at the man and followed Killian above deck. He handed her a wooden sword.

"What is this?"

"Your sword."

"This is wood."

"No, this is your sword. I've only got one hand left, love. Forgive me for not trusting you with the full size version yet."

Amaira grumbled.

"Now hold your sword."

"I am holding it."

The crew laughed.

"Like this love." He adjusted her grip.

"Oh. Well you could've told me I was holding it backwards!"

Killian and Amaira spent the morning practicing. She was getting quite good at it, but whenever he did something unexpected she would fall back on her instincts and forget about the sword, leading to some very close calls.

"Well love, _I_ am getting a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Water's fine thanks."

She watched Killian leave, most of the crew, who had also been sparring, following. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and straightened her top. _Swordfighting was hard._

The man from last night approached her, hatred glittering in her eyes.

"Look I don't want any trouble…" she took a step backwards.

"Tu est Muerta Lupa, sed necabo te."

"What does that mean?"

The man leaped for her with a snarl, and Amaira screamed.

"KILLIAN!"

"NECABO TE!" the man screeched as he lunged at her again.

Killian heard her scream from below deck. He dropped the chalice he had filled for her, and ran for the upper deck. He saw the man grab her. Amaira struggled in the man's grasp, but his arm just wrapped tighter around her neck, his other hand keeping her hands behind her back. Amaira's gaze locked with Killian's. His stomach dropped. _Not her too. _Killian stalked forward with a snarl.

"Oh, you are dead, sailor."

Killian drew his sword with a clink, and threw its sheath onto the deck.

"Release her now."

"Minime, necabo puellam. Necabo Muertam Lupam!" With that he pulled the purple gem from his sleeves, and forced it against Amaira's skin.

Amaira screamed, her eyes rolling back in her head as she crumpled to the floor, gem still in place over her collarbone.

"No!" Killian lunged forward trying to catch her before she hit the ground.

Killian's crew came up behind him.

"Tie him up!" his voice rough.

Crew members brushed past him and grabbed the man, many of them being rougher than necessary. The crew had taken a liking to the girl with the strange eyes.

Killian crouched by Amaira, and pulled the gem off her. He hurled the blocker into the ocean, as far away as he could. Where it had touched her skin, the gem had left a burn mark. Killian took her pulse, and his own heart missed a beat when he hadn't been able to find it. But there it was, faint, yet growing stronger.

Amaira woke up and coughed. Hard.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she murmured.

Killian hoisted her up, and leaned her over the rail. He grabbed her hair, as her stomach rid itself of its contents. When she was finished, she sagged against the rail of the ship. Killian slowly slid her down the wall, until she was seated on the floor, back resting on the wall. A crew member brought a glass of water. Killian nodded his thanks. Amaira's eyes were glassy and her hands shook as she took the water. She took small sips before setting it down and groaning.

"O-U-C-H."

"You alright love?" Killian asked anxiously, his eyes searching her face.

"Mmm," she nodded, "just stings, that's all."

Killian tucked a tendril of hair back behind her ear. He stood up then, radiating anger. He stalked towards the man. He wound up and punched him. The man spat blood on the floor.

"I told you not to touch her."

"Are you crazy? She'll kill us all!" The man wailed his accent completely different from Killian's and his nasally voice grating on the ears.

"_She's _not killing anyone! You on the other hand, just tried to kill _my _passenger. _No one _touches my things!"

Killian slipped his hook under the man's neck, toying with the skin there.

"I've already warned you sailor."

"Won't have my Captain's lust kill us all," the man ground out.

"You _burned_ something of _mine. _I think it's only fitting if I return the favor."

Killian snapped his fingers, and one of the pirates wordlessly passed him a candle.

"Killian don't," Amaira called weakly.

"Your burned her. Right. Here," Killian pressed the flame to the man's skin, enjoying his pained groan. He took the flame away, allowing his hook to trace the tender flesh.

"Now's the time to beg for mercy."

"If you won't rid the ship of scelesta, then _I _will."

The man spat at Amaira. Killian snapped. The man screamed as Killian's Hook embedded itself in his flesh.

"Don't you dare look at her!" He ripped his hook out, leaving a gaping hole in the man's chest.

"Apparently we need a refresher in what it means to disobey the _Captain."_

Killian smiled wickedly. His hook dug into the man's chest again.

"This is _my_ ship."

The point slipped downward, elongating the cut.

"And on _my _ship."

The hook was now dug in over the man's heart.

"_My_ word."

Killian leaned forward, enjoying the agonized screams of the man.

"Is law."

And for a split second the man's face twisted under his murderous glare until he was skinning his damned crocodile.

Killian shoved his hook fully into the man's chest pulling his hook out with a horrible squelch. Embedded on the hook was the man's heart.

The man looked down at his chest in shock for a moment and back up at Killian, before blood burbled from his lips, and his body went limp against the mast. Killian smirked at the empty shell of a man.

He glanced at his hook, "Pity, I just got this clean."

He lobbed the heart into the sea almost lazily.

"Clean this up. I won't have vermin dirtying _my _ship."

Amaira felt sick. _He thinks I'll kill of them. And I could. My god he's right. _Amaira saw someone pass Killian a candle.

"Killian don't," she called weakly. She watched horrified as the man's skin burned before her. Amaira saw Killian snap. The man had wound him up so tight already; this sign of disrespect was the straw that broke the camel's back. Killian's hook plunged into the man's chest. Amaira couldn't help but flash back to the time that same hook had split her own skin. She felt the sting of the memory now and gasped as she recalled the bite of the metal. _He's enjoying this! _It was hard to ignore the dark glee alight in Killian's eyes as he tortured the man. Her horror brought her magic bubbling to the surface. In her mind's eye a panther sat lazily examining its claws. It glanced up at her.

_**What's your worry? Your mate's protecting you. Nothing wrong with that.**_

_He is not my mate. There's no need to torture the man!_

The panther shot her a skeptical look.

_**He tried to kill you. What's wrong with him protecting you?**_

_Killian's hurt me before. What if he does it again?_

The panther scoffed and shifted into a wolf.

_**He wasn't your mate then, and you were threatening his rank in the pack. You would fight back then too.**_

_It's not okay to hurt people!_

The wolf tilted its head, confusion evident on its face.

_**But you hurt others when you hunt or protect yourself. Why is it wrong for your mate to do so when you cannot?**_

_Do you think I enjoy hurting everyone!_

_**Every hunter enjoys the thrill of the hunt. You are no exception.**_

Amaira blanched.

_But-I-Oh my god I AM a monster!_

_**What are you talking about? Living requires the lives of others. It does not make you a monster.**_

Amaira didn't respond. _I am a monster. _The thought sounded over and over again.

The wolf sighed and rolled its eyes.

_**Well there's no use talking to you it seems. If you won't, your animal spirits will enjoy your mate's display of dominance.**_

Amaira stared blankly as Killian tossed the heart into the churning sea.

_I've caused this._

Killian wiped his hook off with a rag as he strode confidently towards Amaira.

"You're safe now love," he said gently.

"You killed him," she said flatly, refusing to meet his gaze.

Killian's brow furrowed, "He would have _killed_ you."

"Maybe he should've," she mumbled.

Killian's eyes snapped shut, his hand clenching at his side. He grabbed her, none too gently and carried her back to her cell. He dumped her unceremoniously on her bed in the cell. He drew his sword out.

"You want to be killed?" he poised the blade at the edge of her throat.

The change startled her, and she didn't respond. Killian took her silence as an answer.

"Then don't you _ever_ say that!"

"Why shouldn't I say that? I'm a monster Killian!"

Killian rolled his eyes, "You are not a monster, love. You're not exactly harmless, but you're not cruel."

"No? You called me the queen's assassin. You don't know how close you were. Only I don't go out killing for others, I kill for myself. I _like_ it. It doesn't matter how much they scream or beg because no one escapes me. Do you know what they call me? The people whose lives I've torn apart? They call me the Dead Wolf."

She laughed.

And they're right. I am the Dead Wolf. Red she's a wolf too. She loses her humanity when she shifts. She becomes a mindless killing machine, but me? I _am_ a mindless killing machine. In any way, shape, or form. I only lose my humanity when I'm terrified. So any decision I've made to _kill? _That was _all _me! I had to watch someone's life drain away from them because of me. Because I did that. That's what I am! I _am _a monster!"

She was hysterical now, fat tears dripping down her cheeks. Killian lowered his sword.

"Oh love." He pulled her into his arms.

"No." She fought her way out of his grasp. "Don't you understand? I'll just end up hurting you! Just like Red hurt Peter! We're shifters. We just hurt everything we touch."

"You haven't hurt anyone of this ship love! I killed the man today, not you." Killian's voice was firm, and his eyes flickered with emotion, but not because of guilt, just self-deprecation.

"I killed my _family!" _Amaira's voice sank down onto the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"My mother and my little-my little sister," she sobbed.

Killian sat next to her.

"Why?"

Amaira laughed humorouslessly, "A storm. A fucking storm. I was 16. I lost control, and my mother tried to help me. She came over and… I ripped her throat out. God I can still hear my sister's screams. And what does a scared cat do when she's already trying to escape the noise of thunder and there's something small screaming at her to stop because she's killing her mother? I shifted again, from big cat to bear, and I crushed her. I killed them both. My only family. She was so young."

Killian held her. Her heart-wrenching sobs jarring his jest as she clung to his shirt for dear life. Her voice grew hoarse and she tried to slow her breath. Realizing where she was, she shot away from him.

"So you see? I am a monster," she whispered.

"I tried for so long to avoid my powers, but you can't. Storms would terrify me and it'd be the same cycle all over again. I'd wake up covered in gore, knowing someone's life had just ended because of me. Eventually, after I decimated my village, the rumor of the Dead Wolf started. A monstrous she-wolf who would kill anyone she happened upon. Born of storms and carried by the wind itself, a curse to any village. I tried giving in to my powers, and just living as an animal, but it didn't work. I'd eventually wear myself out, and I'd turn human. Didn't help with storms, made it worse. Decided killing myself was the best option when I woke up in room with five dead children. That's when Red found me. Well I say found. We ran into each other in the forest, and our wolves got into a fight. I was just happy to find another shifter, and Red took me home. She was the same age as me, and two 18 year olds don't exactly know better. They adopted me and from there, well two freaks to ride out storms together. Red had killed her love already and had returned to her home after helping her other friend. It was just Red and me for a while until Snow came back. And from there," Amaira's brow crinkled as she thought, "something happened, can't remember, which brought me here. Where I've killed someone else. Again."

Amaira sank to the floor helplessly. "I don't know what to do anymore. I thought I had left this behind with Red. I had _control_. Now, I just," she trailed off, pushing her hair out of her face. Killian was silent, just absorbing this new information.

"You're not the only one with a past, love. You didn't get this man killed."

"Really? He was scared of me! He tried to kill me because he thought I would hurt him! Isn't that what you did!"

"I warned him. I gave him a chance to leave you alone. It was his choice to go after you. He was fully aware of the consequences. He didn't give you a chance, just assumed you would hurt people."

"But I did! He's dead now!"

"Oh for crying out loud! I killed him! No one touches _my_ things!"

Amaira grew angry at that remark, "I am _not _yours."

Killian growled, "You are my passenger, and I am responsible for your passage. You follow my orders."

"You don't control me Killian."

"Oh yes I do!"

"_No _actually you don't"

"My ship. I control everything on it."

"Then you were controlling the man who grabbed me?"

"No! I made a mistake and someone else had to pay for it again!"

"Again?"

"Do you want to know why I really went to bloody fucking Neverland. Oh the treasure's good, and the time to plot revenge, are just bloody brilliant excuses aren't they. You know why it's Neverland? Because people never die there. No matter what mistakes I make, I won't have to worry about losing anyone. Because I won't lose someone else!"

"You still didn't have to kill someone for me!"

"He was going to kill you! And what'd you do then love hmm?"

"Well I wouldn't want you "avenging" my death! Do you really think Milah would either!"

Killian stiffened. Amaira clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Killian I didn't mean-"

He ignored her, slamming the cell door behind him.

_Great. I hurt him too._

Amaira buried her head in her hands.

She was dreaming before she knew it. The panther glared at her from atop Killian's bed.

"**Are you stupid?"**

"No, of course not."

"**Then stop moping around. You've killed. So what. Most of your friends have. Such is the consequence of being a predator."**

"Still doesn't make it right."

The panther leaped on her, claws digging into her arms.

"**Be quiet! You are **_**wrong.**_** Accept this and go back to living. You should take pride in your gift. You can walk among the animals and people. You have a mate to protect you. For claw's sake why don't you two just work out your issues and have cubs!"**

"Killian is not my mate, you have no right to judge this."

"**Why do you insist we are different? I am you."**

The panther flickered and stretched, until Amaira was surrounded by her animals. From elephant to tiny chickadee.

"**We are all you,"** the chorus of animal voices pounded her head.

"Stop it! I never wanted this! I just want my family back! They didn't have my curse. Why me? Why am I always alone?"

"**You are never alone, we are always with you. And the other creatures on this Earth are powerless to your call. You call and we come running."**

There was a tap against the window, and the animals disappeared until just a wolf was left. Its ears were cocked towards the window. Amaira stood up, hesitantly peering out the window. She screamed. A skeletal hand held up the rotten face of the man that was killed today. The skull smirked and she watched as the eyeball dropped out of the socket

"Mortua Lupa, it means Dead Wolf fatua puella, stupid girl."

Amaira drew back from the window.

"Muerta Lupa est monstrum. The Dead Wolf is a monster."

"I know."

This prompted a snarl from the wolf at her side. Its hackles had risen and its tail lifted in defiance.

"You kill everything."

"That is not true."

"Yes you do. And you'll kill Killian. I don't understand how the man can even look at you. That is if he can be considered a man at all."

"Don't you dare talk about Killian!"

"There must be something wrong with him to lust after the Dead Wolf. Who knows where you've been. A toy for the animals perhaps?"

"How-How dare you!"

"No you're too cowardly to do that aren't you. You'll just kill everyone around you and then run from the consequences. Always run, run, running. Aren't you tired yet Little Wolf?"

"I'm glad Killian killed you, you are a monster."

"Me? And what about you Dead Wolf?"

Amaira glanced at the wolf by her side uncertainly. Its cool gaze, a reflection of her own flickering eyes, stared back at her.

"You are wrong." Amaira's voice changed, the wolf's howl shadowing her words, lending a haunting quality to her words.

"I _am _the Dead Wolf. I _am_ the girl who walks among the animals. I _regret_ my past actions, but they are my own and I must live with them. Turning my back on my nature does not work. I am sick of hearing that I am a monster. Its time I embraced my nature. My nature isn't to kill, just to kill, so that I may live. Just as everyone else does. My nature is to survive. I refuse to kill insensibly anymore. _I refuse_. But I am not against killing monsters before me. And you _are _a monster."

Amaira's shape flickered, the wolf and her human form merging until Amaira the wolf stood before the man.

"I am the Dead Wolf and I am hunting. Monsters are my prey. I suggest you start running."

A long melodic howl left her throat. _A hunting call to my brothers and sisters. _Amaira's animals fanned out behind her. On her leap, the animals merged with her, each lending their strength, and rage, and power to her. She tore the man apart.

Amaira awoke with a gasp. _I'm okay. I've killed. But I'm living, and I should enjoy it. Just got to make sure I'm locked up during storms. People live through worse. This is a gift. Not a curse. _The panther's voice echoed in her mind, _**Finally you listen. **__Now I just need to apologize to Killian. He was just trying to help, and I've gone and dropped all my problems on him. And I brought up his own demons. Oh Killian, I'm sorry._

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone who has favorited followed or reviewed this story!

Yeah this was meant to be one chapter…Nope. It got a massive overhaul and has turned into two. Ooops? *shrugs*

Pretty much every word was rewritten. Still not 100% thrilled with it, but hopefully it's good enough for everyone.

Tahdah Amaira's past. Questions comments? Drop a review!

Reviews make everybody happy. Especially me! So do it. Go on. Click the button. Please? *Killian puppy-dog face* Just try and resist that *points* S'not possible.

Thanks for reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Six:**

Killian returned to collect her at dinner. He was hurt, but after today, the only one he trusted with her was himself.

"Killian-"

"Don't. Just enjoy dinner, and laugh with the crew."

She nodded. He led the way, and she followed a step behind him.

"Stop biting things."

He turned, and his mouth quirked up as she quickly released her bottom lip.

_At least he's still joking._

She was unsure if he would still want to sit next to her, but he made sure she was seated next to him, and then proceeded to pull her chair closer to him possessively. The message was clear; no one was to touch her. Dinner started quieter than usual, the crew sensing their captain's unease. However, as the wine and rum started flowing, the crew loosened up. Amaira watched as Killian helped himself a little more readily to the drink. On his 5th glass Amaira stopped his hand.

"Don't get completely drunk."

"'M not drunk. I drink plenty, don't need you telling me what to do."

"Killian."

He set the glass down with a thump and glared at her.

"No fun."

_Well at least he isn't as bad as last time._

When dinner was over, Killian seemed to forget about her. He went up to the deck, leaving his crew below. Amaira followed him.

It was chilly out now, and Amaira wrapped her arms around herself. Killian was against the rail, just staring out at the water. She walked over, pausing next to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

He scoffed and continued looking at the water.

Amaira took it as a yes, and leaned against the rail.

"Stop biting."

"Glad you can scold me when you're drunk."

"'M not drunk. Just took the edge off."

"Mhmm. What'd you take-" she stopped; she already knew the answer.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Who told you?"

"You did."

Killian shot her a look saying that he thought that he would remember if he had told her something so private.

"I went looking for any records you had on the queen's… _transaction_ with you, but I found your note to her instead."

"Sneaky lass aren't you."

"You left me on the ship with just Smee for company. Did you really expect me to sit there and behave like a good little prisoner?"

Killian shrugged and his gaze returned to the sea stretching out in front of them.

"Milah. 'S pretty name."

"Mmm."

"Um, who's Rumplestiltskin?"

He laughed bitterly, "You don't know. Figures. He's the Dark One."

She looked at him blankly.

"You know magic powers, will do you a favor if you have something he wants, twists every bloody word you say around to suit him; Rumplestiltskin."

She shook her head.

"I've never heard of him. He took your hand and Milah…what did you need?"

"I didn't need anything. Milah was his wife. She had a son with him, Bae. We fell in love, and she sailed away with me. Well, when the Crocodile found me, he wanted to rip my heart out like I had ripped his out. Milah stopped him, was going to trade a magic bean for our lives. We went back to my ship, showed him the bean. He asked her how she could abandon Bae, and she said it was because she was miserable. She was miserable because she had never loved him, and told him just as much. Well if the Crocodile couldn't have her love then no one could. Ripped her heart out and cut off my hand to get the bean, the coward. I stabbed him with a hook from the ship, but he didn't die. Wouldn't fight unless he's got magic, so he can cheat death. I wear it now because I will never stop searching for him. And when I find him, I'm going to kill him, like he killed Milah."

"I'm sorry."

Killian looked down at his hook. Amaira touched his hook gently.

"Killian I know he hurt you, but is this what Milah would have wanted? For you to spend your whole life looking for a man to kill him? What he did was wrong, but killing him won't make it right. It won't bring her back, and what if someone loves him? Then you're causing his loved one pain."

"No one will ever love that monster. He supposedly loved Milah, but he still killed her."

"But would Milah want you to kill him?"

"I don't even know anymore, it's been so long." He rubbed his face before running his hand through his hair.

"What was she like?" she asked quietly.

"She was, she was Milah. She had so much life. Never'd been anywhere. Was fascinated with anywhere we went. She craved the adventure. Loved the sea, she'd sit and watch the sun melt into the water just to stare at the colors."

"That's why the dresses are-"

"She wanted to wear the sunset, and what could I do but try and give her that." He smiled sadly, "Bold as you are, never let me get away with _anything._ She'd slap me when I got fresh. You just glare."

"Do you _want _me to start slapping you?"

"No, I don't miss that. She yelled at me for tugging her curls, but I'm pretty sure she liked it. Teased me incessantly about my earring. Let me do what I wanted though. She'd question it if it was especially hair-brained, but for the most part I was the Captain. Oh, but she had the best laugh. Her face would light up, and it was infectious. Whole crew'd do whatever they could to hear it. You? I don't even know what to make of you. You're this blushy, bitey, infuriating thing that squeaks for crying out loud! And you walk on rails and seem to have such a talent for attracting trouble. You don't like swords, or dresses, and you hate storms. I never know what's going to come out of your mouth next, but its either going to make me laugh, or want to shake you!"

"You want to _shake_ me?"

His gaze darkened, "and so much more love. And you talk in your sleep, are really quite clever, have the most incredible eyes, and I'm over sharing aren't I?"

She smirked, "Well you Killian Jones are the most flirtatious man I have ever met."

"There's another word for that love."

"Hush! You have a ridiculous accent-

"Ridiculous!?"

"and a hook for a hand and you really, really, love your crew. You can be absolutely terrifying, or one of the kindest people that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You like sword fighting and you're really too good at it for the rest of your crew, you lost the woman you loved and are on a quest for vengeance, and you'd rather laugh, or put a cocky grin on than let anyone know you're upset. Did I miss anything?"

"Just how _ridiculously _attractive I am," he smirked.

"Uh uh, your ego's too big for the ship as is."

"It is not!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Hook."

"I think you know _exactly_ what helps me sleep at night," He grinned.

"And with that I bid you goodnight."

"Would it help if I said it's bedtime stories?"

"Good night, Killian."

Killian grinned at her back as she vanished down the stairs. _So that happened._

The sun had set by now, but Killian still stood motionless on the deck. His lighter mood had fled as soon as the pretty brown-haired woman had left. Now… Killian just felt empty. She was right, so far his life had been spent completely on revenge. It had seemed so important. Heck, it was what had earned him his name. But now… All he had were doubts. Doubts that Milah would really want him to kill his Crocodile. Doubts that he would ever get the chance. Doubts that- No he had loved her. Milah had been his everything. Then why couldn't he say "I love you" back as she had lain dying in his arms. Killian snarled. It was just shock. He had loved her. He had. He ground his teeth. Everything used to be so simple. Kill the crocodile. No strings attatched, and he'd stop at nothing to get his revenge. But now…

Killian had frozen when he had seen Amaira trapped. His brain had just stopped, and all he could think was "Oh gods no, not her." Killian felt like he was waking up. It was happening again. Someone entrusted into his care, who was starting to mean too much to him, and she was going to be ripped away from him again. He couldn't...

No. He was done thinking. He'd keep her safe and deliver her to the Prince. Then he'd collect his payment from the queen, information on how to kill his crocodile, and continue that... maybe. He wasn't sure what he expected to accomplish. He just, he wanted Rumplestiltskin to feel pain, to feel regret, to see the evil that he had done. Killian knew that he was by no means a saint, but he did have a code of honor. Well, more like a shred of honor. He was a pirate after all. But children should be left out of the affairs of adults. He regretted allowing Milah to leave her son, but it was her choice, and a pirate ship was no place for a child. Killian knew that from experience. Deals, when lives were at stake, shouldn't be broken unless absolutely necessary.

That was what got him the most. He had been tricked by that revolting man. Granted, he had tricked him back, but no one bests Captain Hook and lives to tell the tale. It was necessary in this world. If any of the others thought you had a weakness, you wouldn't even have time to blink before they were using it to their advantage. Rumplestiltskin was a threat to Killian's way of life. Killian didn't exactly fear death. Death was simply one last adventure. After all, Killian practically dared the universe after he had lost Milah. _Take your best shot world because I'm still bloody here. _But he knew his crew didn't feel that way. A couple had family left somewhere. He knew others feared death. Rumplestiltskin threatened them when he threatened Killian. And Amaira was right. He couldn't do that to his crew. _You also cant do that to her_, his subconscious whispered traitorously.

So he wasn't sure. Nothing new. Mulling over it obviously wasn't helping. Killian felt a yawn coming on. It was late. He should really just go to bed. He pushed himself away from the railing, shuffling towards the stairs that led below deck. A star caught his eye and he stopped. The star of Neverland. 2nd star to the right, and straight on 'til morning. It shone brightly, looking faintly blue compared to the other stars. He drew comfort from it, the familiar star shining back at him. Sometimes he liked to think it was Milah watching over him. He knew better of course, but it was nice to think that she was somehow still with him.

"Oh Milah. What would you say if you could see me now? Not much of a pirate captain anymore am I?"

He walked downstairs then, quietly making his way to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to anyone who has favorited or followed this story. Huge thanks to anyone who has reveiwed.

I am soooo sorry this update is so short and delayed! Holidays prevented me from updating, plus this chapter fought me the whole way through. It's short because it was never supposed to be a chapter in the first place. It was the ending of the original chapter five before that thing go a complete overhaul. I had to adjust this accordingly. So it's messy. Don't kill me!

But... I gots a laptops fors Christmas! So ah-cited! So more updates hopefully faster?

Chapter 7 should be up soon!

Any encouragement you can offer would be great. Just a quick shout out to say you're still reading.

Also raise your hand if your pants mysteriously vanished when you saw our favorite Captain holding a gun! ;) January 6th I want you now!

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Seven:**

The next morning saw Killian waiting for her to go to breakfast.

Amaira grinned at the pirate as he opened her cell door.

"What are you so happy about love?"

"There's no blocker."

"Ah. You going to eat us poor pirates then?"

She pressed her lips together as she suppressed a grin, trying to stay serious, "Oh of course."

Killian smirked back, playing along, "Well then maybe you should just stay in here today?"

He started to close the door.

"Not a chance pirate!"

Amaira slipped through the door, dashing a few feet ahead of him.

"Hurry captain, you've got to save your crew from the loose beastie!"

"The loose beastie?"

She shrugged, "C'mon!"

"So eager to sink your teeth into human flesh then?"

She faked a laugh, "You consider yourselves humans? How cute! I'll remember that when I'm eating you!"

"Oh, but us pirates are terribly salty. All that sea air."

"I'll be sure to have my water at the ready then."

Amaira bit her lip, then ran towards the dining hall. Killian followed close on her heels. She skidded to a stop at the door.

"Going to eat the whole crew love?"

"Nah. All of your apples? Probably. But I'm not exactly in the mood for salty pirate." She looked him up and down. "Besides, _who knows_ where you've been!"

Killian chuckled and opened the door to greet his boisterous crew.

Breakfast was uneventful and it soon saw the crew up on deck. Killian was steering, she trotted up the stairs next to him.

"What do you want love?"

"Permission for free shifts, Captain?" she mock saluted him.

He rolled his eyes, "Aye."

Amaira grinned and cupped her hands to her mouth, "Hey pirates! Any animals you haven't seen before?"

Killian decided to indulge her, "let's see a Zebra."

She bit her lip and changed to a mouse to get out of her clothes.

"That's the sorriest lookin' zebra I've ever seen."

He grinned.

She transformed into a zebra. Pinning her ears back, she nipped his shoulder and ripped his shirt.

"Oi! What was that for love?"

She snorted tossing her head.

"Are you laughing at me?"

She froze, and lifted her head, the picture of innocence. He slapped her rump. Amaira shot forward instinctively, but skidded to a halt and glared at the captain as she realized what he had done. Killian chuckled.

"Well c'mon then, humor the lass! Let's see what she can do!"

The pirates gathered around and started shouting out names of animals.

Lemur, deer, cobra, camel. The men stared fascinated even as she transformed into some of the less exotic animals like turtle, owl, and bear. Killian kept an eye on her to make sure the men didn't get too fresh with her, but Amaira was taking it in stride. _She likes it_, he realized, _not showing off, but using her powers to bring joy. _ He checked the time and looked up. Amaira was gone. He started towards the men when he felt a nose bump his back. He turned and saw Amaira the horse holding his coat.

"That's mine, you bloody thievin' horse!" He snatched at it, but Amaira trotted out of the way. Killian caught onto the game. She would dangle his coat right in front of him and then snatch it out of the way. He backed her into a corner, arms out, so that she had no where else to go. Except for up. Just as Killian was about to get his coat back, Amaira shifted into an eagle, his coat grasped tightly in her talons, She flew to rest on the lookout post. Killian growled and came towards her.

"Come down love."

She dropped the coat, and it fell over Killian. He dropped to the ground with the coat. _Two could play at this game. _ Amaira waited for him to stand. He didn't get up. She fidgeted nervously before flying down. She pecked at him. He didn't respond. Panic made her shift back to human.

"Killian?"

"Boo." He shot out of the coat, and wrapped it around her.

"Jeez love, put some clothes on." He froze, "Never thought I'd say that."

She laughed and slapped him lightly against his chest.

"C'mon I'm starving!" Her stomach rumbled just to prove her point.

"Well get dressed then love."

She became a mouse and slid back into her clothes.

"Happy?"

"No."

She tilted her head.

"I liked you better naked."

She slapped his chest.

"Or as an animal you didn't talk back then."

She slapped him again, "Go."

During lunch, the men were in high spirits.  
Amaira turned to Killian, "you made me fight your way. Can we please fight my way? I promise I won't hurt the big bad captain."

"I suppose so, but you can't be something huge that can trample me."

"A big cat then?"

"What's the smallest of them?"

"The size of a house-cat."

"Well I can handle more than that…"

"Leopard then?"

"How big- Oh. I can handle that."

Amaira had shifted into a leopard.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice."

Amaira rolled her eyes. She flicked his thigh with her tail.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."

On deck Killian faced Amaira hesitantly. He had his practice sword out, the edges coated in rubber, so that if he hit her it wouldn't hurt. Amaira was cleaning her paws. If she relished Killian's nervous glance at her claws just a little too much, well this was payback for making her look so foolish in front of his crew.

"Well c'mon then."

Amaira lazily got to her feet. Did he really think this was going to be hard? She crouched and stared at the spot where she wanted to land. She'd tip him off. She wiggled her hindquarters as kittens did before they sprang. Killian suddenly found his eyes drawn to her hips and visions of her doing that when she was woman flitted unbidden through his mind, so that when she launched herself at him, he was totally unprepared and swung at her wildly. Amaira dodged easily. She stood up and cocked her head. _This was what the fearsome pirate fought like?_

"I know what you're thinking. If you wouldn't distract me by shaking that delectable bum of yours maybe we might get somewhere."

Amaira flicked her ears back and narrowed her gaze. She twisted her body around. If there was someway to sarcastically shimmy, then she had just accomplished it.

"You're killing me love."

Amaira stood stock still and dropped her head to be level with her shoulders. _Really?_

She started towards him again. Fine, she would walk over. Killian watched as she approached. He tried striking out at her with a sword, but she let her shoulder drop and bent her spine and she went around his sword. He tried to hit her on his back-swing. Again she dodged. _Well if she was going to get out of the way, so easily…He wouldn't hold back. _The crew watched as their captain came at the leopard, sword flicking out easily in their captain's hand. Killian was quick and fast and very skilled with a sword, but Amaira knew how to get out of the way and still manage to go forward. She batted his thigh with her paw. _See? Not even using claws. _Killian was stunned. None of his blows had landed, and it wasn't like he wasn't trying. He had been aiming at her the whole time, but she just kept walking forward as if there wasn't a sword stabbing at her. Amaira was getting bored. Dodge, walk, dodge, walk. _C'mon Killian try something different. _In one quick move she had both her hind legs together and reared up, so that she could put her paws on Killian's shoulders. He backed up; she followed, although her back legs were slightly klutzy. She purred and Killian felt it against his chest.

"Hello there love. Taking a rest then?"

She grinned. He stopped walking. Amaira pushed her full weight onto him and brought them both to the ground. Killian looked up at the leopard's face. Her front feet rested on either side of his head and her back feet rested on either side of his hips. She grabbed his sword, invitation clear. Killian threw it to the side. She let herself go light and let Killian roll her, so that he was on top. It didn't last long. She pinned him again. Killian smirked.

"Someone likes being on top."

Her whiskers twitched. He reached up and scratched her cheek. A purr rumbled through her throat. His hand switched to her side. She twitched before little growls came through her lips; she rolled off of him and onto her back, using her paws to bat away his hand.

"Even when you're not human you still find a way to squeak." His grin was devilish.

She growled and leapt to her feet. Killian took his hook out and followed suit, spreading his arms wide. She crashed into him, twisting her body so her shoulder and thigh were pushing his knees back. He caught her under her neck with his hand-less arm, and used his hand to swat her bum. She tried to slash at him, but he had her neck and she couldn't turn that way. _No matter. _She turned her hips, and got out of his choke hold from between his legs. She leapt up on his back and pushed him to the ground. She stood on him, the clear victor.

"Alright love, I give, you win."

Amaira grinned and stepped off his back. Sitting on the deck tail curled around her paws, she was the picture of innocence when Killian got up.

"Let's get you dressed."

Once dressed, Amaira was practically glowing.

"That, my dear Killian, is payback for humiliating with that sword."

"Well you see love it's not exactly easy to fight something you can't hit. How did you avoid it?"

"I can hear it for one, second you're really obvious about turning your left foot towards where you're going to strike, and thirdly you were complaining about me? Killian Jones you twitched your hips every time you moved."

"All for you love; you were at just the right height." He winked.

Amaira rolled her eyes.

"Did you know your tail swings the exact same way as your hips do when you're walking as a human?"

"And what are you doing looking at my hips, Killian."

"Oh you know, admiring the scenery," he grinned.

"Can you go one dinner without making lewd comments?"

"You're on."

"Oh this is gonna be too easy."

"We'll see love."

Amaira strode ahead of him on purpose, making sure her hips swished just a little more than necessary. She glanced back behind her, watching his eyes return to a forward and up position.

"Nothing to say Killian? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, but I sure wish she did."

"I win."

"Sorry love, but you specifically mentioned dinner, and seeing as we are not at said dinner, I'm in the clear."

Amaira looked like she wanted to argue, but instead turned on her heel and headed towards the dining hall. If Killian's eyes lingered longer than necessary, well he was just enjoying the scenery. _And what lovely scenery it was._

Dinner arrived via Smee and Killian hadn't said a word since sitting down.

"That's your plan? You're not going to talk."

He shook his head.

"But you're the captain you have to talk."

Killian crossed his arms and grinned.

"Pirate."

If possible his grin grew even wider. _How to start? _she wondered.

"Killian can you pass me the water? I can't get my hand all the way around you."

He passed her the water, cocky grin firmly in place.

"Killian?"

He turned towards her, face expectant.

"Don't pirates call treasure booty?"

He nodded, trying to keep from smirking and failing miserably.

"Just wondering if I'm valuable," she said off-handedly.

She bit her lip trying not to laugh as Killian's eyes closed. When he opened them again his face was purposely impassive.

Amaira waited until the wine had been served before she tried again.

"You know how I'm a horse right?"

He nodded. She waited till he took a sip of wine.

"Wanna ride me bareback?" she whispered, one eyebrow arched.

She snickered as he choked on his wine. He shot her a tortured look, lips pressed together.

"So that's a no then?"

Killian's jaw clenched, along with his fist.

"Did you enjoy fighting me as a leopard today? Wait'll you see me in bed then, I'm a tiger."

Killian opened his mouth to respond, but clicked his jaw shut. His hook started tapping against the table. _Oh my god, what else can I say? I've basically offered to sleep with him and he hasn't broken!_

"Can you stop tapping or do I have to handcuff you to your bed?"

Killian's hook dug into the table as he gritted his teeth.

By the time dinner ended, Killian looked like he was ready to burst. He led her back to her cell, almost dragging her as he sprinted there. He slammed the cell door behind her.

"No one ever can, you are most certainly _very_ valuable, oh hell yes, can't wait to see the tigress, handcuffs are always necessary, and yes I just said all that in one breath." He breathed in, "Now that that's out of the way…"

She laughed, "What do you want? You earned it, good boy Killian," she patted his head.

"I can be even better if you let me."

"We're back to this."

"Well I know what _I want_, but I have a feeling that _someone_," he looked away and pointed at her, " wouldn't go for it, so I'll settle for a bareback ride in the morning."

"I knew I shouldn't have said that. Sure whatever."

"Then until tomorrow love."

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to anyone who has favorited or followed this story, and another big thanks to anyone who reviewed.

So this is my apology for such a short last chapter. Hopefully this quick update makes up for it.

Does anyone else find it extremely hard to not have Killian use a pet-name after every sentence? I swear my drafts are half pet-names! It's ridiculous!

If anyone's tired of the fluffy relationshipiness building then the next chapter... might bore you too. But its all necessary character development, and I suppose the next chapter has a bit of action in it, but this is, for the most part, still in the fluffy stages. (We gotta get these two crazies together still)

If that wasn't enough to appease you for the delay, well here's two hints for coming chapters. Drop me a reveiw with what you think it means for the chapters. I'll give a shout out to anyone who's somewhat remotely right!

Chapter Nine: Horses

Chapter Ten: Tavern

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Eight:**

Killian sauntered into her cell as he eyed her up and down, "I was told this was going to be bareback. There is way too much clothing in the way for that love."

Amaira shifted to a mouse before turning into a horse. She tossed her black mane, _get on with it._ Killian knew it was still Amaira and he had been such a good boy lately…

"Hello there love, ready for the best ride of your life?" His hand lightly touched her flank. Amaira stomped her foot even as she shivered against his touch. He tickled her side and she lifted a hoof warningly.

"Um, how do I get on?"

Amaira's head turned around, _you've got to be kidding me. _She nipped his leg, _use this you idiot pirate._

"One of these days _I'm _going to be the one doing the biting."

Having never ridden a horse before, Killian's mount was…clumsy to say the least. Amaira used her head to pin Killian's thigh in place while he swung his other leg over. _Of all the bad riders I've had, he is definitely the worst. _Amaira grabbed his pants to pull him forward as he was sitting way to far back on her.

"If you wanted my pants off, love, all you had to do was ask."

He had the audacity to wink. She twitched her neck until Killian grabbed a hold of her mane. Amaira started walking. She felt every little weight shift of his and none of them were correct as he tried to stay on her back.

He stroked her neck, "See this is nice, me, you without clothes on, going for a ride. If you're a good pony maybe I'll slip you some sugar."

She had had enough. She sped up to a trot and Killian fell off.

"My loyal steed, how dare you disgrace your master."

_I do not have to put up with this._

Amaira galloped back to her stall and finished dressing just as Killian waltzed in.

"You are the _worst_ rider I have ever carried. You can't even sit on my back the right way!"

"Never said I was good love, maybe we need more practice."

If looks could kill.

"I'm done." She breezed past him to breakfast. Unfortunately she still had to sit next to him.

Killian sat down, "I'm sorry, I took it too far."

She nodded eyes flashing, _Well duh!_

"Anything I can do to make up for it?"

"No," she grumbled.

Killian leaned in front of her puppy dog face firmly in place.

"Fine, fine! Forget about it."

Killian smiled warmly before turning his attention back to breakfast.

As every day after breakfast, Killian and Amaira returned to the upper deck. Killian did…whatever it was he did, and Amaira looked out at the ocean. The wind was picking up, and the sky was darkening. Killian came towards her.

"There might be a storm tonight. I'm trying to get us around, but it's headed straight for us."

Amaira nodded. Killian watched her knuckles tighten until they were white as she gripped the railing. He touched her back lightly.

"It'll be okay love."

She nodded again, but kept her gaze firmly fixed on the dark clouds off in the distance. Killian sighed, but returned to his duties, _If he couldn't get through to her, then the least he could do would be to steer __the ship so they wouldn't be hit as badly. If I can… the storm's huge. We'll be lucky if we don't sink. But no need to worry her yet. I'm Captain Hook, fearsome pirate, storms should run from me. If only that were true. _ He glanced at her again; she hadn't moved. _Poor thing…_

Amaira watched the skies with growing apprehension. _This was going to be bad. _Lunch saw the crew below deck. It was hurried, and rushed, and lacking in the normally cheerful conversation; the crew had jobs to do before the storm hit. After lunch, Amaira continued to stare at the sky. The wind had really picked up now, whipping her hair away from her face. The storm loomed ominously before them. Killian had tried and had gotten them away from the very worst of it, but the brunt of it was still going to hit the ship. Dinner came.

"Going to be quite the storm tonight."

The crew was silent; they knew the dangers storms could add to already risky seas. Amaira was functioning. Just barely. Her own anxiety was feeding off the nervous anticipation in the room, and she was a step below hysterical. She jumped at any unexpected noise. When a pirate accidentally dropped his goblet, she was up and poised to run at the door before he had even picked it up. The crew wisely remained silent.

"Sorry, bit nervous," she mumbled. She walked back to her seat stiff legged and sat cautiously, eyes flickering nervously. She bit her lip.

"What am I going to do with you? No biting!" His exaggerated scolding coaxed a laugh from her. He smiled slightly, happy to at least bring her that small comfort.

Dinner finished, and Killian brought her back to her cell.

Amaira went inside.

"Killian?"

"Yes love?"

"This is important, so just listen. Do not open this door for any reason. Lock me in. I'm not gonna be able to control myself. And there is _nothing _stopping me."

"Love 's not that bad, I'm not gonna lock you in. We might start sinking and you'd drown."

Her eyes widened mouth forming a small o. She shook off her surprise.

"Doesn't matter, you'll have more to worry about than the storm if I get out. You lock me in and don't open the door."

"I'm not going to-"

"Promise me!" Her eyes pleaded with him.

"If the ship starts going down, I might not be able to get back here. I'm not locking you in."

"The choice is drowning or getting ripped to shreds. I'd go with drowning."

"Fine," Killian growled, even though he had no intention of listening to her.

"Now go help your crew, I'll be fine."

The storm had started. Rain pounded the deck. Killian paced anxiously in his room, the first sound he heard from her, he was going in. _Safety be damned, I'm not just gonna leave her terrified. _Amaira was wide eyed in the dark. Her senses had adjusted already. Her eyes were cat-like orbs taking in the little amount of light and illuminating the room for her. She paced back and forth, trying to get rid of some of her nervous energy. She heard the first rumble. Her breath hitched in her throat. Already her magic was awakening. It acted like adrenaline in a sense when she was scared. It was ready to shift her into the fastest animal on earth to get away, or something deadly if she chose to fight. Unfortunately with the world of animals expanding her senses and clouding her judgment, she often perceived situations to be much worse then they were. And when an animal's cornered…they bite. Lightning flashed, illuminating the room in that purple white light for a second. Thunder crashed and Amaira whimpered tears pricking her eyes. _Run, Run, Run! But there was no where to run to! _These thoughts had her crashing into the metal bars, trying to escape her prison. _Can't run. Stuck. It's gonna get me! __Eat me! Don't wanna die! Stuck, stuck, stuck! _Her skin felt white hot. On the next boom her magic shifted her unwillingly. _No. No. No. I. Am. HUMAN! _She reached desperately for her shape, but it fled from her reach. She stalked her cell. _Out. _She swiped angrily at her prison. Arrrowoh! She screamed her growl.

Killian heard the leopard scream. He took off for her cell. It was barely lit, but he saw a pacing blur in her cage. He approached cautiously. The shape stopped and he saw piercing blue and green eyes stare at him. On the next lightning flash, he was granted the sight of a very angry leopard.

He took a step forward, "Amaira…"

The leopard screamed that distinctive leopard growl that started low before pitching up high before dropping low again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you love."

She hissed long canines glistening white. Her body curled towards her. _The tall leopard was coming for her. He was so big, he would kill her. Get away! He's coming closer. What do I do, I can't defend myself, I'm stuck in here. Leave me alone! Why wouldn't he listen!_

Killian opened the door and stepped inside.

_Oh my god he's in!_

He watched the leopard flinch backwards into the corner. She pressed herself against the wall, ears flat against her neck.

_Get away!_

She hissed and slashed at him. Killian drew back just in time. Slowly he squatted on the floor.

"Amaira love, it's me. Killian. You remember me."

_It was growling at her! What had she done? She had made all the signs clear! She wasn't the threat, he was!_

Her tail lashed wildly. She growled low in her throat.

"Can you shift back? Are you stuck? C'mere, I won't hurt you."

_He was going to claw at her!_

She tired to bite him.

"Love, no biting!"

"_Love, no biting!" Killian. Killian was here. He wouldn't hurt her. He'd protect her from the loud monster._

Killian watched as she shifted back. She flung herself into his arms sobbing.

"Shh, I got you."

"You… don't…understand," she managed out. Her voice was distorted, eyes flickering wildly, he barely saw color, just the constantly changing motion of them.

"Ca-ugh-nt keep m-huh-y sha-eh-ape!" She ground out, voice barely recognizable.

Killian grabbed her tighter and stood up, bringing her with him.

"We're going to my room. Try and stay small enough to carry."

Killian walked as fast as he could back to his room. He could feel her body shaking and twisting as it tried to shift. She bore back on her magic, desperately trying to stay human. He felt fur on his arms for a second, before Amaira was back with a gasp. He got to his open door and kicked it shut behind them, gently setting her on the bed.

"Kay love? You're safe now, see. Nothings going to get you."

She cast a horrified glance at him before she was gone again.

Amaira the wolf stood up on the bed and growled, low, long, and deep. Her hackles rose as she growled again, lips curling up. She stalked towards him. _The man had taken her from her territory. He was going to dare to hurt her? Well she'd just hurt him first. _She snarled, teeth white against pink lips. _Run. _She sprang and hit him full on. Killian toppled to the ground, wolf on top of him. She snapped at his face missing by inches. He pushed her off of him, and stood up.

"Amaira it's Killian. You have to stop."

The wolf snarled again and leapt for him. She caught his shoulder and bit down hard. She shook her head but held on. Killian howled in pain.

"Let go love, it's me. Killian. Now let go of my bloody arm!"

_The man growled at her. He had learned his lesson, he wouldn't touch her. And if he did…She would take care of it._

The wolf crept to the corner of the room and curled up, watching him warily. Killian tore off a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it around his shoulder with a hiss. He left his room, locking it behind him.

_What was her problem? He was just trying to help. She had told him she couldn't control herself. This is what she was talking about. Her instincts must be taking over. She can't help it. She must be terrified._

Killian walked back in cautiously. The wolf followed his every move. Thunder crashed and she whined, ears back. He took a step forward, and she growled. He stepped back immediately._ There stupid man. Stay away. Come for me and I bite. Leave me and I'll leave you. _He shifted towards the corner of the room, ignoring her growl. Her growling stopped as she realized he was putting more distance between them. _Stupid man are you afraid? Good. Scared means you'll stay away._

Killian just watched her, simply making sure she didn't hurt herself.

Smee flung the door open. Seeing him in the corner, he ran over.

"Captain we've lost a sail!"

"Close the door!"

It was too late. Scared by the yelling man and seeing the open door, Amaira the wolf took advantage of the situation and ran out the door.

"Damn it Smee!"

Killian ran after her.

"Amaira!"

He saw her shift on the stairs. Her body shuddered, and the wolf turned into a leopard again. More equipped for agility now, the big cat bounded up the stairs. Killian followed at a run.

He saw her freeze at the thunder. The leopard was crouched in the middle of the deck, staring at the waves in horror. Lightning flashed, and she roared. The cat's eyes were pinpricks despite the dark. _She's going into shock, _he realized.

"Amaira love, it's Killian. You need to calm down, and come back in."

The big cat was drenched, her golden fur soaked; her spots looked more like smudges. Killian was also soaked, black shirt stuck to his chest and his dark hair dripping water onto his face. He crouched down.

"Amaira come."

"_Come." Can't think. Just voice. Go to voice. Move one leg. Good girl. Now the next. Go to voice. Voice protects._

Slowly the leopard approached him. Killian scooped her up and grabbed the scruff of her neck tightly. He positioned her legs outward. The cat twisted in his arms. _Man she's heavy._ One of her back claws scratched his thigh, and he groaned in pain. He just barely got her in his quarters before she struggled out of his grasp. Killian went to the corner of the room, just to make sure she didn't hurt herself. He'd worry about the sail in the morning. Slowly, despite his best efforts, he fell asleep leaning against the corner.

**Author's Note:**

Happy new year guys! So excited for the new episode of once. Less than a week left!

Thanks to anyone who has favorited, followed, or reveiwed this story!

Hint Reminder.

Chapter Nine: Horses

Chapter 10: Tavern

So drop me a review! They make me happy!

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Nine:**

Warning: This chapter is so sugary sweet, you may just get cavities. Sorry - not sorry.

* * *

Amaira woke up slowly. Killian's room. _Why do I smell blood?_ She was instantly awake. She touched her tongue to her cheek and gasped in horror. The coppery taste and smell of blood filled her senses. _Who did I? _She turned very slowly. Killian. _Oh god no. _ She stumbled out of bed. She gave a short cry when she saw the blood on her foot. _What had she done._ She stepped towards him slowly. She saw the blood on his shirt and pants. _Oh Killian no. _She dropped to her knees.

"Killian?"

He didn't respond and a sob escaped her. _Not Killian. Please no. Not him! _Tears trickled down her face. _Wolf bite on his shoulder. That's a claw mark on his thigh, big cat most likely; it's too big to be a wolf and too precise to be a bear. Oh god I did this._

Killian stirred, and she held her breath. _Oh please. Please, please, please!_

"Morning love." He cracked one blue eye open.

A small whimper passed her lips.

"I thought you were-" her voice cracked.

"Oh no no no, I'm fine love." He pulled her towards him, resting his head atop her own. It was too much. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Shh love."

"I thought I killed you!" she cried.

"'S gonna take more than a little bite an' scratch to do away with me. I'm the fearsome pirate, 'member?"

She sniffed pulling away slightly.

"How bad did I-"

"Barely anything, you just nicked the skin."

"Let me see-"

"'S fine."

"Killian."

Sighing he acquiesced to her demand and tore the sleeve off his already ripped shirt.

Her eyes closed.

"It's not that bad."

"Killian I am so sorry."

Her eyes were wet with tears again.

"I should've listened to you, but-"

"Yeah you should've!"

"But I couldn't stand the thought of you terrified. You could hurt yourself love."

"Just hurt you instead."

He tilted her chin up.

"It's okay. It was my mistake, you were out of control; you couldn't help it. This is my fault, not yours."

"I still shouldn't have-"

"What's done is done."

He suddenly became very aware of how close they were, and how little she was wearing.

Amaira looked curiously at him when his gaze dropped, trying to figure out what he was looking at. She turned scarlet as she realized what he was looking at. He noticed her body tense and knew he was caught.

"You are beautiful love."

She turned even redder.

"Captain?" Smee's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Do _NOT _come in."

Killian grabbed his coat off his chair and passed it to Amaira who put it on gratefully.

Glancing back to make sure she was fully dressed, Killian answered him, "What do you want Smee?"

"Crew's wondering what you want to do about the sail. We have the-" He took in how disheveled Killian was and how Amaira was wearing his coat, "Should I come back?"

"No, uh, tell the crew I'll be up in a minute."

Smee nodded and left. Killian hurriedly tore his shirt off and switched to a different one.

"I'll meet you up there?"

She nodded, and Killian left to start assessing the damage.

Amaira hurried to her cell. She saw her original clothes torn to shreds on the floor. She pulled another pair of tan riding pants on before settling on a white undershirt and a cream corset top with brown sides. Her boots came on next, and she went to meet Killian. On deck, Killian stood running his hand through his hair before expelling his breath in a rush.

"Alright then men, we'll sail close to land until we hit the next port. There we can get the sail fixed and have a good time."

"How far out are we?"

"Should hit it just before lunch if the wind keeps up, just after if it doesn't."

The men nodded and went about their duties.

Killian strode over to her then, hand rubbing her shoulder, "You alright then love?"

"Mmm hmm, anything I can do to help?"

He looked around, "We're all set up here, but you could go and help Smee in the kitchen."

"Oh. Okay then, I will see you at lunch."

Amaira turned and headed for the kitchen. Smee had her washing dishes. It wasn't hard, but it was ridiculously boring. She wouldn't complain though, she had asked to help. Someone touched her waist, and she squeaked in surprise.

"Just me love," Killian's voice rumbled, his usual grin fixed on his face.

"Are we at the port?"

"Just about, men are docking it now." He rubbed his hand in his hair, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh my goodness yes! Thank you Killian!" She threw her arms around him. Surprised by her reaction he slowly put his own arm around her.

"Uh right then, I'll go help them then, meet me up there?"

She nodded eagerly, a brilliant smile alighting on her face.

Killian felt himself smile as he headed up the stairs. _Okay then. I'll send Smee for the sail. Wonder where she'll want to go?_

Amaira finished her remaining dishes in a flash; she was oh so ready to go explore. She practically bounced up the stairs to Killian.

"So where are we?" excitement evident on her face as she linked arms with Killian.

"_We_ are at Silverfire's port. Known for their wine and-"

"and horses!" she butted in, "Can we please go see a stable? Please, please, please?"

"Don't see why not, teach me to ride?"

"Course, although I don't think I can fix everything in a day…"

"There's no way I was that bad."

She arched her eyebrow.

"Fine, fine. I'm rubbish in the saddle, and you're rubbish with a sword."

"All set Captain!"

Killian grinned, "Ready?"

She nodded lips pressed together as she took in the sight of the marina eagerly.

"After you love."

He motioned her towards the gangplank. Amaira trotted down perfectly balanced because of her powers, Killian did it because of habit. He wanted to laugh at the look on her face as she took in the bustling docks here. People rushed to and fro, fishermen selling their catch as merchants unloaded their goods onto wagons to be driven into town. Amaira saw a coach horse and slipped away from Killian.

"Oh you beauty," she mumbled to the horse as she scratched the black horse's cheeks. The horse had lowered his head for her, and his ears pricked towards her.

"Poor beauty."

She reached for his harness.

"What do you think you're doing miss!"

A man's angry voice came from her left. Amaira's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"I am fixing your poor horse's harness. You have it too high for him to pull properly. He'd happily pull for you if you would only take the time to fix his harness. And there's no need for the whip. He likes you, he'll respond to a tongue click."

"Miss I've had horses for years, I think I know what I'm doing."

She raised her eyebrow. Ignoring the man, she fixed the horse's chest strap. The horse immediately started pulling forward.

"Where's he going?"

The man reached to grab the reins.

"Coal please stop."

The horse stopped immediately halted and turned to lip at her shirt.

"Yes pretty boy I know."

"How did you get him to-"

"I fixed his strap. 'Mr. I've had horses for years' you have a lot to learn still. But it's alright, Coal still loves you."

"How do you know his name?"

"What can I say, I know horses."

Killian came up behind her.

"Can't go running off like that love."

"Your wife knows her horses, sir, any stable'd be lucky to have her."

"Oh we're not-

"She's not my-

"together."

"wife."

Amaira blushed, "Thank you sir. Goodbye Coal," she scratched the horse's forehead.

The man waved them off.

"So you can talk to them too?"

She winced, "Did I fail to mention that?"

"You might've left it out."

"Oops."

"So stables then?"

"Well someone's got to teach you how to ride!"

As they walked towards the stables Killian watched Amaira's head turn to see every thing they passed.

"Easy love, you're gonna give yourself whiplash."

Amaira bit her lip and giggled.

"Haven't you seen cities before?"

"Not port cities, and nothing like this. Everything's much smaller by Red's. There's a farmers market and some fabric and metal workers, but this…It's so colorful!"

Shops lined the walkway each having painted signs and cloth drapings. There were displays of exotic fruits and cloths stands where dresses were being made in front of you. The place was packed as people shopped. It was also very loud from the chatter alone, without the sellers harking their wares to the people that walked by. Killian saw an exotic animal booth and wisely steered her the other way. It wouldn't be good if she let the animals out, or started a scene with the seller. They approached the common which had a fountain spouting glittering waters into the air as street performers juggled and did tricks around it.

"Can he shift too?" she asked pointing to a fire-eater.

"No love, it's just a trick. He spits alcohol and lights it on fire." He stopped, "you spit fire too?"

"Well, only in certain shifts, but yeah."

He sighed, "of course you do. Look there's the stables."

He pointed towards a long yellow building with a black roof.

"Where?"

"Over there."

"I can't see, I'm too short," she pouted. She wasn't that short, not really. Her head reached to just below his shoulders, and he was pretty tall himself. But she was right in a sense, men milled around too and most of them were her height if not taller than her.

"Well c'mon then, we're going there anyway."

He pulled her towards it, slipping through gaps in the crowd easily. Amaira was having less luck, people would move to let Killian pass, but many of them didn't realize he was toting a young woman behind him and would press back in after he had passed. They reached the stables, and Killian tugged Amaira out from the throng of people. Her eyes were wide as she took in the large building. Her eyes' flickering increased with her excitement and as she heard the horses. She went in ahead of Killian. At her entrance, Killian witnessed a bit of her power. She had no sooner set foot in the door than all the horses poked their heads out of the stalls. As they realized who she was, many of them whickered a greeting.

"Hello lovelies!"

Killian watched as she started going down the rows of stalls, stroking a nose here, scratching an itchy cheek there, or simply patting them on the neck.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" the stable master approached her and she beamed, "You have lovely horses."

Killian caught up to her, "Two mounts for the day please," he tossed the man a coin.

The man nodded, "Take your pick, I'll have the tack brought out for you."

"Just the bridles, we'd like to ride bareback."

The man disappeared into the tack room.

Amaira looked Killian up and down thoughtfully.

"Anyone at least 16 hands step forward." Many of the horses stepped back and about ten were lift.

"He's a terrible rider, anyone still willing."

Two horses remained. A bay paint mare poked her head out of a stall as well as a gray Lusitano stallion.

Amaira examined the paint horse carefully.

"Sorry pretty, but he needs a sturdier horse."

She patted the paint horse before pointing Killian toward the Lusitano.

"You are riding Ash."

Killian merely raised an eyebrow before coming to stand by the horse. Amaira grabbed his halter from his stall door. Ash put his face into his halter when she offered it to him, and she led him into the hallway. She put him on cross ties and started laughing at Killian's face. _That horse was big. Not just __big, gigantic. _

"Well go on, he doesn't bite. Do you, you big puppy."

Ash snorted and shoved his muzzle into her hand.

"Oh no, not me, the terrified man is your rider."

Ash looked at him and whinnied.

"Killian he's laughing at you! C'mere."

Killian hesitantly approached the horse.

"Now let him sniff your hand."

"He's a lot bigger than you were."

"He's 16 hands; I just barely pass the pony mark."

The horse lipped at his fingers, and Killian flinched.

"Oh if your crew could see you now! The fearsome Hook afraid of a big love like Ash. I _love_ Lusitanos. They're so smart. Although, Kiger Mustangs will always be my favorites. That's what I was."

"So where's your horse?"

Amaira grinned and trotted over to a 15 hand buckskin Lusitano stallion.

"They don't have any Kigers. He's a little tall for me, but stallions are more fun then mares. They like pulling tricks when they're younger."

She patted the horse's golden neck. She opened the stall, and he followed her to his spot, prancing the entire time.

"Well someone's ready to go," she laughed.

The stable master came out and almost dropped the bridles he was carrying when he saw Amaira's horse.

"Miss are you sure you want him? I'd suggest something more mild mannered, I can barely stay on his back."

Amaira nodded, "I'm sure."

The man glanced at Killian.

"Sir you may want to ask your wife to pick another horse. He's really hard to handle, he's barely been schooled."

"She's not my wife-

"He's not my husband."

"and the girl knows her horses."

Amaira rolled her eyes, "Oh just watch."

Amaira swung effortlessly onto the stallion's back. She urged him into a trot with the click of her tongue. She posted easily, knees clasped to the horse's sides. She turned him without touching him and halted him again just by exhaling deeply.

The man blinked, and Amaira grinned.

"By all means Miss, take him. Maybe you can make him learn his manners. He's a devil that one."

"Nah, just young and bored."

Amaira slid off the horse and grabbed Ash's bridle. She tacked up Ash quickly and turned to her own horse. She slid the bridle over his head, carefully bending his ears forward so that the leather didn't catch on them.

"Thank you sir!"

The man left to go help his next customers, and Amaira turned to Killian.

"Put your reins over his head and grab them along with some of the mane above the withers," she demonstrated.

"Good, now swing your leg up onto him and turn your hips so you face forwards instead of the horse." She mounted her horse before dismounting and going over to Killian. He almost got on, but the horse was tall.

"He's too tall," Killian complained.

Amaira mounted the horse. She raised an eyebrow.

"Show off," he muttered.

"C'mon up you go, I'll help."

As Killian tried to swing his leg over, Amaira grabbed his thigh that would remain on that side and boosted him up. She frowned as she caught sight of the claw mark on him, but its not like she could stop and do anything about it at the moment. Killian was now seated atop the horse.

"See. Now just scoot forward so your crotch is just behind his withers."

She moved his knee into the proper position, "And your knees go here, they don't just hang wherever. Now heels down, sit up, and hold your reins…Um hold them in your hand." She put pressure on his calf.

"Normally you turn the horse with the reins, by _gently _pulling _slightly _on them, but save that for emergencies in your case. You're going to use your legs. The horse turns away from pressure, okay. So to turn left use your left calf. Kay?"

Killian nodded, brow furrowed as he got used to the feeling. Amaira mounted up and walked her horse next to his.

"Ready? I'll help you don't worry."

Amaira clucked her tongue, and the horses started out at a walk. They went out through the opposite stable doors from where they had entered and were greeted with a small schooling arena and trails that led into a forest.

"Let's go to the ring first, just so you get a feel for the gaits."

Amaira tensed her muscle and her horse turned immediately.

Killian looked at her, "You didn't even move."

"I did actually. Horses are really sensitive to weight shifts. Your horse keeps adjusting because you're letting your weight shift with his walk. You can help him out by sitting tall and keeping your legs tight by his side. It'll help you keep your balance and will keep your weight from shifting so much." Killian nodded and pushed his calf into the horse to make him turn. Amaira bit her lip, "Ash." The horse turned towards her, understanding clicking. Killian knew nothing, and he should just follow Amaira.

At Killian's frustrated expression she touched his arm.

"No one's good at first, you'll get the hang of it. Although, Captain, _you_ are gonna be sore."

He frowned, this didn't hurt.

"You'll see."

Amaira went into the ring, and Killian followed.

"Do you feel okay walking?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking." Amaira clicked her tongue, and the horses moved into a trot. Amaira posted effortlessly. "You can try to post but, I highly doubt you can."

Killian was holding on to Ash's mane for dear life, but never the less tried to bounce like Amaira was, but he couldn't get his bum out of the saddle.

"How are you doing that?"

She shrugged, "built up muscles. I've been riding for years."

"Wanna go faster?"

Killian nodded hesitantly. She clicked her tongue again, and the horses moved into a canter. This Killian liked. The rocking motion was a bit like the ship.

"Cantering's easier in a sense. You just have to compensate for the jerking."

"Feels like the ship," he called.

She nodded. Killian's horse stayed on the outside of the ring, cantering as smoothly as he could for his inexperienced rider. Amaira bit her lip and turned her attention to the center of the ring where some jumps were set up. She eagerly positioned her horse for them and gave the perfect release for the young stallion every time. They sailed over the jumps and cantered back to Killian.

"I don't have to do that do I?"

She laughed, "No you'd probably fall off. Let's head for the trails. Walk trot or canter?"

"Not the bouncy one. I like this and walking."

"Bouncy one?" her voice was amused, "Well, I've certainly never heard it called that before."

Amaira led the way out of the ring and onto the trail, keeping them at a nice smooth canter.

She stopped at the signpost.

"They have a lake! Wanna go?"

"Why not?"

Amaira bit her lip as she smiled and swung them onto the trail to the lake going back to a canter. They rode in companionable silence, until Amaira saw the lake and slowed the horses to a walk, allowing them to cool down. They walked onto the sandy beach.

"Wanna swim Pirate?"

Killian looked at her curiously. She tore her boots off and dropped them onto the sand still on the horse. She rolled her pants up to her thighs.

"Let's go Pirate," she whispered leaning forward over the horse's neck. The horse shot forward at a gallop, as eager to hit the water as she was. Amaira squealed at the splash they threw up as the horse's hooves stirred up the water.

Killian walked into the water a moment later, his own boots abandoned on the sand, pants rolled up to his knees. He gave a shout as the cold water splashed him, and Amaira laughed.

"C'mon boy," Amaira urged her horse deeper and sighed as she felt his hooves leave the bottom of the lake. Now they were swimming. She kept the horse near where he could touch just in case he panicked. Killian stared at her. _She was so free. Just happy to be with her animals. I like riding well enough, I don't hate it, but I don't love it like her. But if it makes her happy, I could grow to like it. Especially when it leads to this. _Amaira was soaked, her clothes sticking to her body. Just the top of her hair was dry. She headed for shore.

"I don't know about you, but I'm soaked. Might as well enjoy it, I'm going swimming."

Killian followed her, he could swim.

"Now stay there Pirate."

"What? What'd I do?"

Amaira bit her lip, "I'm riding Pirate."

"I can see that."

"No the horse's name is Pirate!"

"Oh!"

"Oh. The name was too perfect, and I had already picked him to ride. It was fate," she grinned.

She let Pirate graze by the lake after taking off his bridle; she took Ash from Killian and set him with Pirate.

She pushed Killian, "Well c'mon then _pirate,_ race you to the water!"

Killian laughed as she ran off. He tore off after her and caught her by her hips just as she hit the water.

"Oh no, you don't!"

He picked her up and threw her into the water. She squealed as she went under before coming back up to the surface. She splashed at him. He splashed back. Before they knew it they had a full out water war on their hands. Killian tackled her into the water, making them both land on their backs in the shallows. Killian chuckled and it soon grew into a full on laugh. It was contagious and Amaira found herself laughing until she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Stop!" She gasped out, trying to get her lungs working again.

His laughter subsiding he looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark.

"We should get going, we have to meet the crew at the tavern for dinner."

Amaira nodded, "As long as you don't mind me a little wet!"

Killian grinned salaciously, "I _love_ you wet."

She slapped him playfully, "You are sooo fresh!"

Amaira got out of the water and tacked up the horses. If Killian stared at her clingy riding pants a little longer than was probably decent, well, he had been a very good boy today.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story!

Longest chapter to date. Now if you'll excuse me, my hand wants to curl up and die. *****faints*

*claps hands* Now that that's out of the way...

Don't shoot if I got any riding facts wrong, it's been years since I rode. *Sadface* Which is so just tears because I really love it. So any riding knowledge is based off of stuff from when I was 8, and supplemented by very lazy googling. Like extremely lazy, what size horse does a tall guy ride and what is a 16 hand high horse breed. *Nods* It just wasn't worth spending hours researching because let's face it, we're looking for adorableness not riding instructions.

I am however aware that it's harder to learn to ride bareback than in a saddle. I've been on the receiving end of that one. Bareback jumping and posting is **hard!** Amaira purposely started him bareback for a reason disclosed in later-much later- chapters, plus their little bareback quip with each is other is adorbs.

Pirate the horse, pirate the hot guy- the confusion was inevitable. :)

missaq6- Well aren't you a girl after my own heart ;P Sorry no shirtless Killian in this chapter, although I did rip his sleeve off for you and got him wet and on a pony if that's any consolation. (men on horses= super sexy- just ask Syfy's Hatter) No not enough? Well then does it make it all better if I say they _both _help each other in the next chapter? Do with that what you will.

I apologize for any cavities caused by this chapter. Curse those sugary ponies! But... I'm not going to pay your dental. :)

Chapter Ten Hint: Tavern -bet you can guess now.

**URGENT QUESTION: **

So I'm almost at the point (in this now 100 page monstrosity(although I've only posted 50-curse you editing)) where the *ahem* M scene would be located... How are we feeling about this? Yes include it? I will make the story (if I include it or not) readable and understandable without the M scene. (I'd post the chapter that alludes to it, then a delay, and finally post the M scene as a chapter and the next chapter at the same time as different chapters) So post chapter twenty (alluding) -week delay- post chapter twenty one (M) and twenty two (actual chapter) on the same day. Would that work for everyone? Or is everyone really blushy and could do without an M chapter? Let me know. I know I always hate it in a fic where I don't expect something, and suddenly I'm reading an M chapter that feels completely thrown in there. (Gonna try extremely hard not to do this)

So... answer me? Pretty please with Killian on top? ;P (oh god I'm worse then our favorite innuendo spewing pirate!)

As always drop me a review and...

LESS THAN TWO DAYS TILL THE FINALE! OMG I CAN'T EVEN- *flails*

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Ten:**

Amaira and Killian arrived back at the stables just as the sun set. Amaira bid a tearful farewell to the horses and followed Killian back into the crazy city. They were both mostly dry. Killian's hair was still damp, but Amaira's waves were still drying, the ends still dripping.

"Stay close love." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tavern. Some of the men eyed her up and down, one of the only girls in pants, and riding pants at that. A few barmaids cast her dirty glances, and she shrunk closer to Killian. They arrived at the table for the crew and were greeted with raucous laughter and shouts.

"Captain, glad to see you." Called Smee, he looked at them closer, "Landsakes what did you two do? Fall in the damn fountain?"

"Swimming," Killian smirked.

The crew chuckled. Killian motioned her into the chair next to him, and she sat.

He turned to her, "You're right."

"I'm going to say thank you, I usually am,…but I have no idea what you're referring to."

"I am sore."

"Riding'll do that to you." She patted his thigh. "don't worry, it gets easier the longer you do it."

Judging by his grin, Killian was about to respond with something completely inappropriate, but he was interrupted by a serving wench.

"What can I get you, handsome?" She was smirking and bent over just enough to give Killian an eyeful. Amaira narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Killian's eyebrows rose up, and he turned to face her, "Well I'd love to have you, but I guess I'll just have to settle for whatever you're serving."

"Maybe you can."

She smiled mischievously. Amaira rolled her eyes.

"I may just have to take you up on that offer."

"See that you do."

The serving girl walked away adding even more swish to her hips.

"Are you serious?"

Amaira raised an eyebrow, amusement written across her features.

Killian pretended to be hurt, "What I can't talk to a pretty young blonde?"

"Talking, sure, that's what you were doing."

"Absolutely, a pirate of my standing, what else would you expect from me?"

"I don't know, it kinda looked like blatant eye-sex to me."

"I am the king of blatant eye-sex."

"Is that so?"

"See that girl over there?"

He pointed across the bar.

"Red head?"

"Mmm hmm."

Killian stared at the girl across the room, blue eyes smoldering.

"Now she is going to come over here-"

"No,"

"In 3-"

"You ego can't possibly be that big."

"2-

"She just turned around. She's not even looking at you."

"1."

The redhead flipped her hair and headed towards Killian.

"No."

The girl approached their table.

"Sorry do I know you?"

"No, I'd remember someone as pretty as yourself."

"Aww you're sweet." She glanced at Amaira, "come see me if you get tired of horse girl over here."

Amaira bristled.

"Oh I will."

The girl smirked and walked back across the bar.

"Horse-girl?"

"Well you are in riding clothes, love."

"Well at least _I _don't look like a hooker."

Killian grinned, "Interesting word choice."

He waved his hooked hand.

"Not what I meant."

The waitress came back with their food. She bent over ridiculously far, all for Hook's viewing pleasure of course, as she set their food down.

"Anything else I can get you, handsome?"

"Not sure about 'handsome' over there, but you can get me some water." The waitress glared daggers at Amaira who looked completely unfazed.

"Just water for her then, and maybe something…_else_ a little later." Killian winked.

The waitress smoothed her hair back, "I'll see what I can do."

As her heels clicked away, Amaira turned to look at Hook before putting her forehead against the table.

"She's totally gonna spit in my water."

"Probably."

Amaira chuckled mirthlessly into the table before sighing and sitting up.

"See, if I had just sat next to Smee I wouldn't have this problem. You, Killian Jones, are nothing, but trouble."

"Ah, but I'm the best kind of trouble!"

"I sure hope you are," The waitress had returned. She set Amaira's water down on the table.

"Well you'll just have to find out."

The waitress sauntered away and Amaira inspected her water carefully.

"Think it's safe?"

"No."

"Me neither." She took a long drink, "but I'm too thirsty to care."

Killian chuckled.

Dinner was winding down, and Amaira yawned.

"Tired love?"

"Just a bit."

"You can go wait outside; I'll be out in a moment, just have to talk to Smee real quick."

She nodded and yawned again. As she headed for the door, she heard a couple of rude comments from men at the bar. She ignored them and headed outside. She stood outside the inn by one of the large street lanterns. She watched the small tongue of fire leap and dance inside its glass case. She shivered; it had really cooled off. The bell on the bar door tinkled, and she turned expecting to see Killian. Instead, 3 drunk men stumbled out. They spotted her.

"Hello pretty."

Amaira narrowed her gaze. Surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything so close to the tavern. The wind blew, and she shivered again.

"Look lads, the poor lass is cold."

They came toward her. As they advanced Amaira backed into the street lantern's post.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you."

"Oh very fine, in fact, we agree. But we need a closer inspection…just to be sure."

"Stay away, I mean it."

The men pressed in by her now. Amaira glanced around for Killian franticly. She yelped as she felt one of the men's hands on her waist.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh I don't think we will."

The speaker throughout, their leader, grabbed her shirt and started tugging it over her head.

"KILLIAN!"

Her scream was cut off as one of the men clapped a hand over her mouth. Frantic, she bit down on his finger.

"Ouch!" the man cried jerking his hand away. "She bit me!"

"Oh you shouldn't have done that doll."

"KILLIAN!"

The man smacked her across the face, and she gasped. The men were tugging at her pants now. The bell to the door rang, and Killian dashed out. He caught sight of the men and drew his sword, the metal reflecting the firelight. Amaira's panicked gaze caught his.

"Get the hell away from her!"

"Find your own whore buddy," The leader called carelessly over his shoulder, not bothering to look at the furious pirate.

Killian's sword slashed and the man cried out. The men's hands fell away from her and turned to Killian. Catching a breath, Amaira's magic finally kicked in with full force, and she was thrown into her horse shape. The whites of her eyes showed. and with a terrified neigh, she galloped away from the tavern and into the city.

"What the hell is she!"

"Freaking demon, let's get out of here boys!"

The men fled from the tavern, the leader clutching his side as blood leaked from between his fingers.

Killian debated following them and beating the absolute crap out of them, but remembering that Amaira had just run off in an unfamiliar city, motivated him to chase after her. Killian followed the dark streets, ears listening carefully for hoof beats. He heard the telltale sound of hooves against stone and turned to catch sight of her fleeing into the forest. _Perfect. _Killian sighed and went after her.

Amaira ran, stretched out her legs, powerful hindquarters propelling her through the dark forest, her bright coat a golden bullet in the darkness. Her breath came in quick snorts, her body built for speed and endurance, both of which were quickly waning as the adrenaline faded. _I should have shifted right away, consequences be damned. Would've kept them far away from me and I'd be headed back to the ship with Killian instead of running in a forest. Speaking of which. _She slowed to a trot. _That's better. Killian. She had abandoned him to those men. He'd be okay though, one pirate against three drunks. Right? _The thought almost turned her around, but her horse's flight instincts were still telling her to put more distance between her and the threat. _After all, they might still come after me. That's ridiculous. They're 3 drunks looking for a skirt. They're not going to chase after a horse, so stop being silly. _She halted and turned around. _I have no idea which way I came. _She lifted her nose to the wind. _Wind's blowing it all this way, I have no idea. _Dread pooled in her stomach. _How am I going to get back?_

Killian was just having a _wonderful_ time traipsing through the woods, in the middle of the night, in search of a bloody horse. _Brilliant idea love. Don't shift in the first place and then run off into the woods. Bloody brilliant. He was going to kill her. Sorry you had 3 drunks after you love, but you've attacked me enough. Where's all that confidence? Just bite their bloody heads off. But no, I'm going to __scream and make the pirate find me. He knew he was being unfair, but there was no reason for her to have run so far away. He was tired dammit. He could've been in bed with the blonde. Or ginger. Or both. But no, he was in the woods all because he was stupid enough to let her out of his sight for 2 minutes. 2 bloody minutes and she had gotten herself in trouble. She had scared him stiff when her panicked gaze had locked onto his own. He couldn't loose her too. Not that he cared. He just needed to stay on the queen's good side. That's all. Yeah, because delivering her to Charming involved riding horses and going swimming with her. Oh shut up! Great. Perfect. He was talking to himself now. Oh he was going to kill her. _Those thoughts left his mind as he heard some nervous snorts. _Finally._

The bush in front of her rustled, and she reared as the monster shot out to eat her.

"There you are love."

_Never mind, just Killian. I didn't think he was a monster at all. Pshh, that's crazy._

Amaira dropped back to all fours and shoved her head into Killian's chest.

"Yeah 's alright. You're safe. I've got you."

She shifted back and Killian wrapped his coat around her. He noticed a tear on her cheek.

"Oh don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm trying really hard to be mad at you because you just made me hike through the bloody forest."

A watery laugh escaped her.

"You alright?"

"Mmhmm."

"Now please for the love of god, why didn't you just shift as soon as they started in on you?"

"Scared."

"You were scared. You attack me in front of a whole crew of pirates, all of whom have swords, oh so cockily, but you can't go after 3 drunks?"

"I wasn't scared of them. Was scared of the others," she mumbled.

"Others?"

"Villagers? Townspeople? City folk? Whatever you want to call them, they _love _the Dead Wolf. I've had enough pitchforks in my face for _two_ lifetimes, thanks. SO I'm _soooo_ sorry I made you stumble through the woods to find me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"'M sorry, Okay!"

"Hey!" He grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down. It's just us. No one's coming to get you except me."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Sor-"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well what else am I 'posed to say when you're bein' so nice, and I'm just acting horrible."

"You're not horrible, you got scared and upset. Now I am exhausted and am going back to the ship. And you're coming with me."

She nodded mutely.

"Here," She passed him his coat. "I can at least make this quicker, just use your legs to guide me back okay?"

She shifted to a horse, and offered her back to him. Killian mounted her, slightly less clumsily this time. He grabbed her mane and lightly touched his ankles to her sides. Amaira started cantering. Killian's warmth spread across her back. He by no means had a good seat yet, but he was staying on and trying to adjust to the rhythm her legs set. He squeezed her left side lightly and she immediately turned for him, glad that he was steering. When they reached the city Amaira slowed to a walk. He brought them back to the tavern and snagged her boots, but her clothes were in shreds. They turned back the way they had come, and Killian steered her through the deserted streets and back to the docks. When they reached the ship, he dismounted and started to take his coat off, but Amaira the horse had already trotted up the gangplank. She headed straight for her cell and changed back, throwing her nightgown on. Killian delayed slightly to give her time to dress. He approached her cell.

"What's the verdict?"

"You're not good, but you're much better then you were your first time."

"Good because I'm pretty sure my bloody legs are about to fall off."

He flopped down on her bed next to her. He groaned and rubbed his thighs.

"How do you ride around on those things?"

"I don't know, I like having them between my legs-"

One of Killian's eyes snapped open.

"Oh god that didn't sound right."

"Who's got the dirty mind now?"

"Still you. Now go, I am so tired."

"As you wish love. Although I can guarantee I'd be much more fun between your legs."

"Stop it!" she whined and pushed him towards the door.

Killian winced, and Amaira stopped immediately.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about my bite! Here let me take care of it-"

Killian caught her hands and shook his head, "I've got it love, and for the record I've had a lot worse."

Amaira didn't look convinced, "But I could at least-"

"Really, I'm fine. Although I am seriously considering getting rid of my legs as well. Make it match the hand."

Amaira suppressed a smile.

"Killian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Night love."

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story!

So I kinda had her clean his wounds? Maybe? (reason for not throwing that in is because the scene in chapter eighteen is killer, like fan yourself hot-although we already do that whenever we see Killian)

And we have now passed 25,000 words. This monster has officially taken over.

And guess what... The totally AMAZEBALLS return episode will be on tonight! Pardon me *dies* Okay I'm back. So this will probs blow my current plans for this fic to hell- but whaddaya gonna do? I shall adapt *righteous fist* or just completely ignore anything the show does that I don't like. *holds up index finger* No wait, that wont work. Apparently the Charmings have crucial plot points... Bummer.

Chapter Eleven Hint: A Charming Encounter with Chipped Cups. (C'mon guys I'm being dreadfully obvious here)

Chapter 11 is going to have a huuuuuuuuuge author's note do to the fact that a huge point of plot is announced (hold onto your hats we're gonna have action for once!) as well as my Charming theory being introduced. It will be messy wonderfulness, and I had a damn good time writing Rumplestiltskin. (There is _that_ obvious enough?)

Airel- Glad you like the story. I am well aware how I rush everything. *facepalm* It's just something I do, not on purpose. I'll keep it in mind and try to add more descriptions in there. And thanks- I like getting constructive criticism too! (and your review wasn't obnoxiously long-it made me smile)

**Question:** How do we feel about an impending M scene (chapter 20ish) ? (Still asking as some of my followers who usually review haven't answered yet.)

So as always review my sunshiny readers!

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Morning came and Amaira felt completely foolish about her actions the night before. She started getting dressed in black riding pants, a white undershirt, and a deep purple corset. A throat cleared behind her, and she spun to find Killian. She held the corset to her chest.

"You're early."

"Here I'll-"

She turned around and allowed Killian to button up the back of her shirt. He opened the door and slung his arm around her waist. Amaira blinked.

"Did you know in the past four days I have saved your life three times? That's a little much, even for me."

He grinned down at her.

"Well thank you, I'll be sure to tell Charming you're giving him a run for his money in the saving damsels in distress category."

"Run for his money- I've completely destroyed his record!"

"Yes yes, you're wonderful. Can we go eat now?"

"Always so eager to have something in your mouth. Makes a man wonder."

Amaira rolled her eyes and pulled out of his grasp.

"Fine I'll go without you. I'm sure Smee would _love _my company."

"But you can't live without _my _company!"

She glanced over her shoulder and looked him up and down, "I think I can."

"Oh yeah? Can Smee save your life and look just so bloody attractive while doing it?"

She reached the dining room and purposely sat next to Smee. She grinned at Killian's downcast expression. He started towards her, mouth quirking up.

"Oh no, what are you doing."

When he reached her, his smirk was fixed firmly across his face, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Killian! I sat next to Smee!" she whined as he dragged her chair over to his seat.

"And I chose to sit next to you."

"You are impossible!"

"Says the girl who transforms into a pony."

"I shift into a horse for your information, not a pony."

"You're short enough to be one."

"Am not!" she glared even as she smiled.

"Don't worry my short steed, I can still find some way to ride you."

He waggled his eyebrows.

"I give up."

She threw her hands up and turned her attention to eating.

Killian poked her.

"You did not just poke me."

Killian pretended to look around.

Amaira rolled her eyes, but resumed eating.

Killian poked her again.

"What!"

Killian shrugged looking completely innocent.

"Bloody pirate," she grumbled.

"Hold on, did you just say bloody?"

Amaira raised her eyebrow.

"That's my line love."

She cleared her throat, "I'm Killian Jones, ridiculously handsome pirate. Bloody hell love stop biting things," she tried to do Killian's accent and knew she was failing miserably.

Killian chuckled and let his voice go up high, trying to loose his accent at the same time, "I'm Amaira, Killian Jones is sooooo handsome. I like to wiggle my hips just to tease him. Now please excuse me while I return to biting my lip."

Amaira lost it and laughed until she was gasping for breath, "Next port, I dare you to flirt with _that_ voice."

"And you are only allowed to talk back with my accent."

"Deal."

The crew, who had been watching the whole exchange and laughing along with them, joined in.

"Very sexy Captain."

"Why thank you," Killian bowed.

Amaira snorted.

Prince Charming walked into his throne room. He sat down, and his hand went his forehead. A headache, and it wasn't even midday yet. The unofficial war against the Queen was quickly escalating. Charming's own armies were standing by. They were running low on supplies; he'd have to work on getting more battle mounts. There was so much to do. Snow White strolled in and Charming's spirits immediately lifted. His eyes went to her stomach. They had found out that she was pregnant barely a week ago, and they were both overjoyed.

"Morning," she called cheerfully to him, before taking her seat in the throne next to him.

Charming smiled back in return, but the trumpet blared then. Their morning had officially begun. People trickled in through the throne room that required their rulers' attention, many offering congratulations to Snow. Suddenly a knight galloped in, his chestnut horse rearing as it skidded to a stop on the carpet, foam from its mouth dripping onto the floor. The knight jumped from his horse and ran towards Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Letter," he gasped out, "From the Queen."

"No," Charming growled and snatched the letter from him. Charming tore open the black envelope, breaking the blood red wax seal.

_**Hello Charming,**_

_**So you've managed to knock up your princess, quite the feat on your part. Congratulations. I do hope I'm invited to the baby shower, wouldn't want to miss out on that fun. Tell Snow hello, would you? It's been such a long time since your wedding. So is it everything you wanted? Your happily ever after? What must your father think of this? Always such a disappointment. But don't worry, it's all about to end. There won't be anymore happily ever afters when I'm finished. Something to look forward to. Speaking of which, a ship, the Jolly Rodger, will be arriving soon with a… special present for you and our dear Snow. Do enjoy. I do so wish I could be there for when it reaches your kingdom. It would've been such fun to watch. Oh well, I'll just have to content myself with watching your kingdom burn from afar.**_

_**-Enjoy.**_

Wordlessly, Charming passed the letter to Snow who read it quickly, her arm wrapping around her stomach protectively.

"Charming," she breathed, large eyes dilating in fear as she shifted in her seat to face him.

"I know," He turned to address his court. "That ship can not reach our kingdom. And I won't let it."

Prince Charming strode confidently from his throne, "Get me my horse."

Charming swung into the saddle of his white Arabian stallion.

"I'll be gone less then two days if all goes well," He bent down and kissed the worried Snow before turning his horse onto the road and leaving, his handful of guards behind him.

The air was going steadily colder as they approached Rumplestiltskin's palace. Seated in the mountains in the north, the Dark One's palace was by no means easy to get to. Charming cursed as his horse stumbled.

"We'll get off here, give the horses a break."

The soldiers dismounted behind him, bits and bobs of their metal armor clanging. They went about making up a fire. Charming swung off of his own horse. His stallion nickered hesitantly.

"What is it boy?"

The prince bent over, hands gliding over his horse's legs, searching for any injuries. Picking up his hoof, he found a stone lodged in it. Grabbing his knife, he dug it out, careful not to hit the frog.

"There you are."

The great horse tossed his head, his bit clinking against his teeth. With a final pat, Charming joined his men around the fire.

It wasn't until a light snowfall started that the men hopped back into their saddles. Charming's horse was anxious to get going, and tried to set his own pace by holding his bit between his teeth. Charming yanked harshly on his horse's reins in response which prompted a snort from his horse as the bit pinched the sensitive corners of his mouth. As they climbed higher up the mountain road, the snowfall got heavier. Soon the horses were up to their knees in snow drifts. _This is ridiculous, it's the middle of summer in my kingdom. Why would anyone want to live out here! _Charming's horse hit a snowdrift and they plunged chest deep into the cold. Charming shouted as they floundered around, his horse searching for purchase. The Arabian squealed in fright and started fighting Charming's grip. The poor horse was desperate to get out. Charming wasn't having any of it however, and pulled his horse into a stop until the horse's nose bumped it's neck. One of his soldiers tossed down a rope. He quickly tied it to his saddle. Another rope soon followed. His men, seated on a Haflinger and Friesian respectively, backed their horses up. The horses put their heads down as they pulled. Charming felt his horse find purchase. The Arabian was out as soon as his feet had purchased. The white horse stood trembling, sides heaving as it caught it's breath, in the middle of the snow. Charming gave his horse a minute to calm down before he urged his men onward. The _prince_ was no worse for wear.

The snow stopped as the silver palace of Rumplestiltskin came into view. The men shared a collective sigh of relief, but quickly grew sober again when they remembered their destination. They followed the winding path to the Dark One's palace. The only sound came from the creaking of saddles, and the occasional snort from a horse accompanied by a cloud of misty breath. Charming's horse was visibly shaken from his fall. He kept testing the ground before him whenever the snow went above his knees. Charming tried to urge the stallion into a trot to prevent the jerky pace, but the stallion adamantly refused. When his horse refused, he tapped his spurs to the horse's sides. The Arabian reared up with a squeal. His hooves sent up a flurry of powdery snow when they thudded back on the ground. Charming scowled at his horse.

"Apparently it's time for a new war-horse for me as well."

The men chuckled behind him.

They reached the top, and Charming dismounted. The soldiers made to follow, but he stopped them with his hand.

"This is for me to do alone. It's my kingdom, and I'll be paying the price for it's protection."

"Yes your highness," the men answered politely.

They slid off their horses, pulling rags from their saddle bags. They set about wiping the sweat from their horses so that they wouldn't get a chill. One of the soldiers grabbed Charming's stallion from him. The prince nodded to his men as they began the nasty task of pulling or picking out the balls of snow that formed in the horses' feathering, tails, and hooves.

Charming pounded on the door, but it swung open before him. He entered cautiously with his sword drawn. The palace was richly decorated with cocoa colored walls and a large ornate red rug. Suits of armor were spaced around the room, and paintings and tapestries, most likely priceless pieces of art, were hung intermittently along the walls. A large door, bordered in white, was before him. He opened it silently, before cautiously creeping into the living room.

"Hello Dearie."

Charming spun around and saw the Dark One himself sitting with one leg crossed over the other as he held a teacup. The Imp giggled and set the chipped cup down on the table.

"So Dearie what brings you here? No wait, let me guess, you want something for your," his index finger lifted, "Twue Luv,"

"There's a ship. I want you to make sure it'll never reach my kingdom."

"But what's in it for me? There's nothing you have left that _I _want." His voice had dropped low from his original pitch.

"There must be something you want."

"Ah Sorry! Nothing comes to mind. Now why don't you be off?"

His tilted head, while somewhat comical looking, promised nothing but malevolence should Charming choose to argue.

"Fine if you won't sink the Queen's ship, I'll find someone else who will," he turned to go.

"The queen's ship?" The imp's eyes narrowed, "What're you talking about?"

"Apparently she has a ship now, the Jolly Roger."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes blazed.

"_**You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward."**_

"_**I'll have what I came for now."**_

"_**You'll have to kill me first!"**_

"_**Ah-Ah! I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy."**_

_**Hook's hand is cut off.**_

"_**I want you alive because I want you to suffer, like I did."**_

_**Killian stabs Rumplestiltskin with a hook. Rumplestiltskin giggles.**_

"_**Killing me's going to take a lot more than that, dearie."**_

"_**Even demons can be killed. I will find a way."**_

"_**Well, good luck living long enough."**_

Killian Jones's despicable voice thundered in his head. The Jolly Roger. That was his ship. That was the ship that had stolen Milah from him.

"So what's your price?"

"No price dearie, consider yourself…off the hook."

Charming stared warily at Rumplestiltskin's demonic look, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He left the imp's castle, and returned to his men.

The soldiers stood at attention as soon as their prince emerged.

"Let's go find a spot to make camp for the night. Shall we men?"

Charming swung into his horse's saddle, trying not to sigh as the stallion fidgeted underneath him. They headed back down the trail; it was better to set up camp at night in the forest than anywhere near the Dark One's home.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what did the devil want?"

Charming frowned, "He didn't want anything, surprisingly enough. Shocking because at first he said there was nothing I had that he needed, so there was nothing in it for him. He wasn't going to do it until I mentioned the queen, but I'm not about to question his motives now, or we'll never get home."

Rumplestiltskin grinned, _So Killian Jones was back. Interesting. Well he'd just have to get rid of him again. But not just any old way, it would have to be creative. Something to get Killian back for tricking him… Wonder if old Squid-Breath's still hungry for another ship._

The Imp giggled, poofing back into his chair. He picked up his cup; _Oh this was going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story!

Warning this note is extremely long, so just gonna put the relevant stuff at the beginning.

Told you I had a good time writing Rumple, hopefully I did him justice. Let me know!

Thanks to everyone who answered my question! I'm gonna go ahead with my plan of the alluding chapter and then posting the M and next chapter on the same day. That way everyone gets to read, and the people who still want Captain Naughty will get it. ;)

THIS STORY WILL ALMOST 95% POSITIVE BECOME COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY AU AFTER NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE.

-Cuz apparently an OC, isn't AU enough.

-And just in case you don't know, they're running my baby over with a car. A CAR. Not just clipping him, but up and over the windshield. Excuse me while I go drown my feels in ice cream. *throws spoon over the shoulder* Now that that's out of the way. My prediction is Hook is gonna be about to shoot Rum/belle when freaking Neal runs him over. BTW the gun Killian's holding is Gold's. Rewatch Skin Deep if you don't believe me.

So yeah, I can actually work with the newest episode, but the next one is gonna run me over. Just like my baby. There is one upside to this. Killian in the hospital. Preferably shirtless. I would like that. Very much.

And that's it for important but if you want t hear my funnies, or why I think the Charmings are all buttfaces, please continue. There's also Rumple, Belle, and Regina thrown in there too!

OMG GUYS IT'S BACK! And Captain Smexy was the first thing we saw after the winter hiatus. Jack Sparrow anyone? And the hook manicure? *dies* It was awesome. Not a random swan. Crap. I sincerely hope the writers are doing that just to slap the Captain Swaners in the face, but dammit it's looking more and more canon. *sighs*

And I'm 100% certain my ovaries are going to explode in the next episode. Not even sorry.

Okay so this chapter was a bitch to write! I have no idea of the inner-workings of a castle. Shocker I know. And google decided to give me the finger when I asked it. Thanks for nothing there you cocky bastard. Also I SUCK at Charming/Snow talk because they are just such blah characters. (and the Charming hate starts already)

I have no idea what kings and queens do besides rule the kingdom… so this is from one clip I remember from seeing in Cinderella 2, or something and if its totally false, too bad. Also I don't member how we found out snow was pregnant…and the ouat wiki just said we found out she was pregnant so whatever, its not crucial for my story, but it has to be written before I can continue.

(the scene was of this dude bringing the princess a chicken, and then she had to go and chase it cuz she dropped it. Like all the peasants were bringing gifts or something) If you can tell me what it's from I'll love you forever.

Just gonna apologize now if you love, them, but I am now going to tear them apart.

So Charming and Snow... Let's just start with my # 1 hated character- Charming hmm?

He is so cliché, like not even just a little cliché, but full out I'm a chick-flick with no budget writing cliché. *holds up hand* Two lines which are just like why I hate Charming:

"There's a difference between literal truth and honesty from the heart." Aaaand Charming has no balls. None. Zero. Zip. That or- I dunno no guy says that. Plus, Charming (David I guess) never told his wife he was cheating on her with Snow. I'm sorry but how is that literal or heart honesty? Stupid lying buttface. *grumbles*

"The steed will tell you when you're ready." *raises eyebrow* Did you seriously just call a pinto pony a steed? Seriously! Sorry but no. Just no.

Now The Charming Family Theory:

They are the optimal family. I know ridiculous, but wait just hear me out here. If you are on their good side, they'll do anything to protect you. -Snow protecting Charming from trolls, Snow protecting Red, Charming going after Regina for Henry/Emma ect. If you're on their bad side, for starters they're gonna beat the snot outta you, and then anything bad that happens to them is going to be your fault. (Regina- yes I know, but that theory's next) Nothing bad will ever happen to the Charmings because of themselves, it's always other people. They are apparently incapable of making mistakes, unless "villains" force them to. If something endangers their family, they are going to protect each other no matter the cost. So even though _both_ of them have been ripped away from their true love, I think that they could justify doing that to someone else if it would save them. (I'm foreshadowing something fierce here people) Because by not wanting to help their family, it makes you evil. And according to them, you can be good and still kill people, as long as the people you're killing are evil. Well hold up, what if you're not helping either side (Charmings) or (Regina). You're not involved, and getting involved would get you killed by one side or the other. But you're not helping the "good side" so you're evil. So that means that by killing a person, completely uninvolved in your fight, you would be killing someone evil and that would make you good. The fuck? Just no! (And this is the root heart of why I hate the Charmings.) You can't claim to be good, if you can justify the above. Which is why I think that, when presented with the situation we'll be seeing in chapter 30, they could justify ripping away someone's true love and killing somebody.

Rumplestiltskin Theory:

He is evil because he caused everything. Done. *dodges hatred* Don't get me wrong, I love his character! But he is one evil dude! And I don't necessarily think he himself is evil, I think it's the Dark One's powers within him that makes him evil, but he's evil while he has them. He just- He made Cora who she is, He _made_ Regina evil, He killed a TON of people, and loves making people miserable in general. You cant justify it by saying he's doing it for Bae because if he had the courage to ask for help, I bet the Charmings/Fairys would totally help him find his son. But he won't cuz he's a coward.

Belle Theory:

I'm starting to think I judged her a little harshly, but I did judge her right.

She is sickeningly sweet-like frosting. She is the only character to have NEVER done something wrong. I mean she just can't do anything wrong! I'm thinking I judged her so harshly (used to despise her) because I had such high hopes for the character of Belle. Fave princess (Ponies and books? Hells to the Bells yes!) I mean I thought she was going to be awesome. And then we get an Australian who has no spine to stand up for herself and say screw you, no. In Disney she totally told the beast off when he was obnoxious, but Bell never tells Rumple off, she just kinda goes along with him It's like say stop making my friends miserable, let go of all your grudges, apologize to basicly everyone, and lets go find your son. Maybe we can sleep together along the way. I mean how hard would that be. If he loved her-which come on he totes does- he would do that for her. Also she really needs to know he killed his old wife, cuz he has issues. The cane of death should also be exchanged for something he can't use to kill people-like the cane of cotton candy- because rumple has some serious anger issues. So grow a spine Belle, then we can talk.

Regina Theory:

(Well more like Regina lurving, but still)

So I totally love her. So Regina loves, your revenge is in the wrong place. I know Snow is easier to hurt than your mother, but it's not okay. So telling an 8 year old, not your brightest move, but it's still your mom's fault. So wanting to get rid of her evil mother isn't evil. (Charming Logic here folks) Then Rumple corrupts her! She didn't want to use magic, she was going to stop, but you made her continue. Also she wasn't using magic for evil purposes until you tricked her with Dr. Frakenstein, I mean Good!Regina loves ponies, and never wanted to hurt the unicorn. Corrupted (b/c Rumple) is like let me kill my fave horse and father. Rumple made her evil so that she would unleash a curse that would take them to a world where Rumple could find his son. And I'm just in love with her, cuz her wardrobe, her hair -sorry my girl-crush is showing. But yeah who doesn't want to steal her wardrobe, it's gorgeous! So that is why I am in love with her charry…it only has to do a little bit with the ponies she has…just a little.

And that's it for the ridiculously long AN. Agree, disagree, questions comments?

Stuff that actually has to do with the story? Drop me a review!

Oh and put purpleponies in your review if you actually read all this. Sorry-not sorry.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Breakfast came to a close and they left the port, heading back out into the open seas. Amaira watched the seas, enjoying the lull in activity from the past week. Killian was steering the ship. The other pirates went about their jobs, adjusting a sail here, tying a rope there. _Okay so it's a little boring. _ Amaira quirked her lips. There were no animals nearby to talk to. And she shouldn't disturb Killian. He was now looking over a map with a few of the other pirates consulting with him. _I'll go exploring then. _Satisfied with this decision, Amaira went below deck and started looking around. She didn't know exactly where she was going, just opening doors and seeing what was inside. Lots of storage. There were just a lot of crates, not much else. Disappointed, Amaira headed for the dining room, it was time for lunch anyway. Lunch passed uneventfully, just jokes and tales from the crew. They returned to the upper deck afterwords.

Amaira glanced around. She stiffed a groan as she spotted Killian steering yet again. _Wasn't there anything to do on this ship? _Shaking her head, she started towards him.

**BOOM!**

An explosion sounded, shaking the whole ship. The pirates were knocked to the deck, and Amaira, despite her senses, had to grab the railing to keep herself upright. The ship stopped shaking, and she pulled Killian to his feet.

"What was that!"

"No idea love."

Killian strode over to the side and looked out into the ocean.

"I don't see anything, and there's not another ship anywhere. Could be anything. The ship's safe though, and so is the crew, so there's nothing to worry about…" he trailed off; that sounded fake even to his ears.

"Anything we should do?"

"You want to prepare something? Do tell love, what're you going to do," his voice was sarcastic.

Amaira bristled, "'s just trying to help, Killian."

"Sorry," his hand ran threw his hair nervously, "Maybe you should head below deck, just to be safe."

"You're not serious."

Killian shot her a look.

"Fine. I'll go down when you do."

"I'm staying up here-"

"Then so am I."

"We don't even know what it was."

"And your point? I can look after myself; I'm not helpless."

He raised an eyebrow, "4 days, 3 rescues."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's see you save yourself when a lunatic grabs you and you can't move. I should've shifted with the drunks, I know that. And I wouldn't have had to be saved if you would've just kept the cell closed. And I bested _you_ in a fight no problem. So don't tell _me_ I can't stay up here."

"Nice try love."

Killian grabbed her and started carrying her downstairs.

Amaira was outraged. She blinked quickly, not even trying to keep her anger in check. She shifted to a mouse and dropped to the deck, leaving Killian with an armful of clothes as her boots dropped onto the deck with a thud. Amaira shifted to a horse.

"Not funny."

Killian grabbed a rope and swung it around her neck. Amaira jerked backwards, but Killian stepped with her and tied another loop around her muzzle, effectively haltering her. Killian yanked forward, dragging her head as he clicked his tongue.

"Lets go love. I've got better things to do than fight with you."

Amaira's ears went flat against her neck, hurt reflecting in her eyes. Killian swung the end of the rope into her back legs, and Amaira moved her leg to stay balanced. Killian took advantage and pulled, dragging the unwilling horse behind him. Amaira planted her feet, using her weight to her advantage.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Killian's crew hesitantly approached her, before laying their hands on her and pushing her forwards. _They're not doing this, he is. No sense in hurting them!_ Amaira shook them off and trotted next to Killian.

"Better."

_She was not an animal, and she would not be talked to this way! _With a squeal, Amaira snaked her neck forward and bit Killian's arm. He dropped her rope with a shout. Amaira started turning, but his hook caught on her cheek loop.

"Knock it off."

Killian's gaze threatened murder. He tugged at her head, careful not to let the hook cut the rope. She had no choice. Amaira walked absolutely fuming next to him, but refused to let him touch her. Killian backed her into her cell and threw her clothes at her.

"You're staying here. You do as I say."

Amaira shifted back in front of him, too angry to care.

"Listen here Killian, I _don't _do what _you _say; I do what _I _want. Now what the hell was that! I'm not an animal, and you will not speak to me that way! Who the hell gave you permission to drag me, let alone tie a _rope_ around me!"

She yanked the rope over her head and threw it at him.

He caught it, "I'm the bloody captain love, _I'll _do what _I _please."

"_I _don't care. You apologize and let me out right now!"

"Don't think I will."

He spat the last phrase at her like acid; it stung like it too. Killian turned and left, his posture radiating anger.

Amaira's lips pressed together. _How dare he! She was too angry to even- _She threw her clothes on as she cursed him with every foul word she knew. _A rope. Who the hell did he think he was! _ Killian stalked back on deck.

"Thank you men."

He returned to the wheel, his anger making him grip the wheel tighter than necessary. _Who the hell did she think she was? He had given her an order, and she was to follow it. He didn't know what was coming, and he'd be damned if he let her get hurt. Wouldn't lose her too. She was his, whether she liked it or not. _

Amaira fumed in her cage until Killian came to fetch her for dinner, carrying her boots.

"I believe these are yours."

She grabbed them out of his hands, tugging them on, and finishing the action with a pointed glare at him. Killian ignored her behavior and opened the cell door, his hand finding its way to the small of her back. She shrank back from his touch, before his fingers curled around her waist and forced her to walk pressed against his side. She pushed away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her distrust radiating from her gaze.

"I'm trying very hard not to get angry, don't push me."

"Don't push you? I'm off the edge already! Do you have any idea how mad I am at you!"

"I don't exactly care, now go."

He let his hand drop away from her waist. Shooting him an incredulous glance, Amaira stomped into the dining room. She sat down in her seat with a huff, arms crossed. Her tongue traced the edge of her top teeth, eyes flicked upwards as her nails bit into her palms. _He is so dead. _Killian participated in the dinner as usual, but Amaira saw through his front. He was smiling and laughing, spewing innuendo laden comments left and right, nothing new. There was something off however. The laughter didn't reach his eyes, and Amaira didn't miss the way his hook pressed just a little harder than necessary into the wood of the table. Killian's mask was in place. _Something's bothering him. Still doesn't excuse his behavior. _Afterwords he walked her back to her cell, but instead of leaving her to get ready for bed, he walked inside and leaned against the bars.

"Sorry, but did I invite you in here?"

Her comment had a biting edge to it.

Killian ignored her and just stared at the top of her head.

She blinked, "I asked you something, Killian."

When he didn't respond, she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello?"

He caught her hand and just stared at it. Amaira went to pull away, and he tightened his grip. His eyes didn't meet hers as he pulled her into his chest, his chin going to rest on top of her head. Amaira, slightly weirded out now, fought his embrace.

"Killian what are you-"

He just held her tighter. Amaira stopped fighting, and craned her neck up to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Oh no, you started this. What's going on, why are you acting so weirdly?"

Killian avoided her gaze.

Her voice softened, "What?"

" Jus' makin' sure you're still here."

"What are you talking about, where else would I be."

"Finally caught up to me. How much I've endangered your life."

"Are you drunk? Cuz you're not makin' any sense."

"Since you've met me, you've been in trouble almost everyday."

"I'm always in trouble. Kinda comes with the territory."

"That's my point."

"I'm not seeing one."

"I watched her die in front of me. I couldn't do anything to stop it. Jus' can't have that happen to someone else I lo- I like."

"Killian…"

"Something's coming, and I don't know what it is. I won't have your death on my hands as well, so you are staying right here, or at my side."

"I'm not gonna die," she rolled her eyes. "You'll protect me for one, and it's not like I can't do anything," she smirked, "I bite stuff remember?"

He laughed dryly, "That you do. I just…"

He trailed off and buried his nose in her hair.

"Do you have any idea how good you smell love?"

"No, but I can tell you what every thing else in the world smells like," she deadpanned.

"Course you can."

He squeezed her tighter, but made no attempt to move away. Amaira rested the side of her head against his chest. It wasn't lost on her that this went way beyond comforting a friend. But she kinda liked it…

Time caught up to them, and Amaira's yawn was hard to ignore.

"It's late."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," she smiled sleepily.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Mhmm."

Killian hadn't even left yet when she pulled her boots off, and dropped her corset to the floor.

"Night love," his voice rumbled as he turned around the corner to head back to his own sleeping quarters.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story.

It's gonna be another long one folks, so settle in!

SO SO SO Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Life happened. *facepalm*

So the outsider happened... I'm not okay. *Feels asplosion*

*Blubbers helplessly* My baby-all beats ups—and Milah-and suicidal-and jumping in front of cars.

I just, we saw the real Killian here guys. (And I Think most of us knew he was headed in this direction) He is so, so, so broken. He misses his love, and he just wants someone else to hurt as much as he is hurting. And when he finally accomplishes hurting Rumplestiltskin, all he wants to do is see her again.

And this should've just been called the Killian eye-sex episode, and very very tight leather pants. It was...enjoyed...immensely. ;)

Yeah, I'm not sorry how I judged belle. I am so sick of all the tumblr people praising how amazing and nice she is, when actually she's just really really stupid. I'll explain more below.

So yeah, my plans for Killian's arrival were shot to hell. (Surprisingly enough I've managed to work most of it in) And the next episode will decide if I will included our poor baby jumping in front of a car. So stay tuned for that doozy.

Um, not much to say on this chapter, except that the next one is well and truly awesome. And for all of those sick of fluff, well hold onto your socks.

OMIGOD Princess Diaries 2 that's totally it! I knew I wasn't crazy! So yeah-that's what inspired the Charming's court. I love you forever now darling! *sends a Killian plushie*

Theories: (Omigod more-seriously?)

Belle:

I apologize if you love her, but just NO. *raises index finger* First of all she thinks she can defeat a pirate with a bookcase and an elevator. She is so lucky Killian only wanted to scare her right then.

The knot Killian left? Does she really think he's stupid enough to leave a big piece of rope behind on accident? Then the knot it is takes two hands to make. Don't get me started on that one writers. That means it took Killian a long time to make it. Belle honey, it's not something he would leave behind by accident. So then she follows the "clue" to his boat. You're going after a pirate in a cardigan, a skirt, and four inch heels. Great plan. Although we shouldn't be shocked because she thought she could defeat the Yaguoi (butchered the spelling there!) with a book, a tiny little dagger, and cleavage. Put your boobs away sweetie they won't kill a fire lion. Also she doesn't even put her book down when she goes to kill it in it's cave. It's a fire lion, how well do you think an old book is gonna fare against it? Also you could totally kill it with a dagger even though it's head alone is bigger than you. Was my sarcasm not obvious enough? Fine. *holds up sign with sarcasm written across it* Why thank you big bang theory. Next Mulans totally fine walking, but then she suddenly can't walk one more step without collapsing. Okay. Also Killian is telling you your boyfriend lied to you, and killed his love, but Rumple obviously deserves boyfriend of the year award and Killian's rotten. Sweetheart no. Also you think a pirate just leaves his most valuable treasures just lying around? And come on you put the gun down? Really. (side note how much did you love Killian trying to figure out what the bloody hell that gun was) Also you grab his hands and kiss him across the townline. Rewatch that because she crosses it on her own before Killian even shows up. So in summary Belle is stupid. Because facing the guy trying to kill you in heels is practical. Whatever.

Killian Observations:

Killian has never said I love Milah, it's always she loved me. Interesting.

He is totally suicidal, my poor broken bastard. Don't worry baby I'll fix you! *whips out superglue*

He jumped in front of that car. *sobs*

Every time he had someone he could hurt, he never actually hurt them. It was always empty threats. He didn't do anything to Jiminey other than invade his personal space. (Cora's the one who tied him up loves) and come on who would mind Killian getting all up in your face? And Belle when he had the gun, he has no choice but to hold it in that hand, he only has one guys. So he can either make her look at him and drive his point home with the gun or his hook. I think the hook would've been more threatening. An come on, right then? Killian was never going to shoot Belle.

Killian never fights back against Rumple. His hook is in the perfect spot to hurt him and he doesn't move at all. About to throw fire at him, he just stands there.

He also doesn't shoot Belle until he feels he has no other way to get the dark one to kill him. If you haven't noticed he wants to die by Rumple's hands. This speaks loads about him. I think Killian feels like Milah paid for his mistakes/sins. All he wants to do is pay for them instead, so he's like here kill me for all the bad things I've done. Don't kill anyone else I love, just kill me. He knows he's the bad guy. All he wants is for the pain/guilt of causing Milah's death to go away. Because deep down, the reason Hook wants revenge against Rumple is because he wants revenge against himself.

On a completely off topic note I started watching Supernatural and lurve it. I love Dean.

Why do I always like the broken bastards! Why!

Cuz sorry Den and Killian act so much alike.

Yep that's it, REVEIW PLEASE!

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Amaira got up, determined to prove to Killian that she was not helpless in the slightest. Black riding pants were followed by a black undershirt and scarlet corset. Killian was late. Just before she was going to start yelling for the crew, he walked in. He looked exhausted.

"Rough night?"

"Didn't sleep a wink." Killian admitted.

He did a double take at her appearance. Amaira smirked.

"You gonna open the door, or stand there drooling?"

Killian immediately swung the door open, just drinking in the sight of her.

"What no lewd comments?"

"Just thinking about how good that would look on my floor."

"Pirate."

"As always love."

Killian offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Amaira's stomach rumbled, "Does that answer your question?"

Breakfast was tense. Killian was ignoring the morning racket, and the crew picked up on it. _As if they weren't tense enough as is_. Amaira stood up.

"Alright I've had enough. What are you all so worried about? Hmm? You're Captain Hook and pirates of the Jolly Roger! Put your big boy pants on and man up!"

Amaira's hands rested on her hips. The crew stared at her.

"What?"

"Where did you come from, love?"

She shrugged, "Don't exactly know, but I'm _bored! _I thought being a pirate was supposed to be exciting. You know treasure, parrots, and sword fighting!" She paused, "Actually scratch the last one, that's not fun."

The crew and Killian chuckled. Amaira sat down.

"Well my morning chatter contribution is done. Carry on."

Killian shook his head. The mood was lighter after Amaira's little tirade, but it still wasn't normal.

The crew returned to their jobs, going about their tasks with a few uneasy glances towards the sea. Despite the general unease on deck, the water was clear. A gentle breeze, just enough to fill the sails, was blowing, and the clouds were all puffy and white. All I all a peaceful day on the water. Perhaps that should have been their first warning. Two hours had passed since breakfast when it started.

"Captain, I think there's something in the water."

Killian and Amaira's heads both snapped up at the same time. Amaira started towards the man.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna go look, like to argue about that too?"

Amaira turned back to where the man was standing. No one was there. Killian followed her gaze.

"I'm not crazy am I? Someone was just standing there right?"

"I think you better go love."

"Oh no, don't start this again."

She started back towards the side of the ship. Killian grabbed her hips and dragged her back to him. He looped his arms through hers and started dragging her backwards to the stairs.

"Killian!"

He ignored her and carried her down the stairs.

"Didn't we just discuss this yesterday Killian!"

They had reached her cell now. She started fighting his grip.

"No!"

Killian pushed her in and slammed the door shut before she could get out.

"Let me out right now!"

Smee came running down the stairs.

"Captain!"

"I know."

Killian started back to the stairs.

"Why is she?"

"Ignore her."

Smee was about to turn around and go after the captain who was already on deck by now.

"Smee! Please let me out!"

"But the Captain said-"

"I know what Killian said," She paused as a scream came from above, "Just let me out! He's going to get himself killed!"

"I don't know…"

"Please Smee!"

Her eyes pleaded with him.

"The Captain won't like this…"

"But I can fight," she nodded, "You've seen me! Let me go help!"

Smee glanced back towards the corner, "Just don't let the Captain be hearin' it was me."

Amaira dropped a kiss on his cheek as she brushed past him, "You're an angel Mr. Smee."

Amaira hurried up the stairs, her eyes whipping across the deck as she tried to take in the scene before her. _But there aren't any ships, no enemies, nothing. What's Killian worried about? _The pirates had their swords at the ready. Killian himself was barking orders in the middle of the deck. _What are they all looking at? _Amaira trotted over to Killian. He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and spun to meet her.

"How did you?" His eyes closed, his fist clenching, "Smee!"

"You touch one hair on that man's head and I'll skin you."

"No you're going back-"

A purple tentacle shot over the side of the ship. It slithered around on deck as men ran to get away from it. It wrapped around one poor soul, squeezing the life out of him, before throwing his body into the water.

"What is that," she asked quietly, voice impossibly calm.

"Kraken," came Killian's tight reply, "Now get your bloody ass below deck!"

"Oh shut up and fight!" She dropped for a second, clothes pooling uselessly on the deck before a lioness sprang out. With a roar she leapt onto a tentacle, raking her claws down it as she bit into the creature's spongy flesh. She jumped gracefully off as the tentacle darted back into the water. The creature shrieked in pain. The crew stared at her.

"Well come on men, if she can do it!"

The pirates charged towards the creature with a yell. Amaira was in her element. Muscles rippled beneath her tawny hide as she reared back and slashed at the creature's arms. Her paws were drenched in the creature's strange blue blood and it dripped from her fangs. With a cry that shook the boat, the creature yanked all of its tentacles back into the water.

Amaira stared uncertainly at the water. _It was retreating? _

"Good job men!" Killlian's triumphant voice rang out, and Amaira trotted over to his side.

"We've banished the monster to Davy Jones himself! Never was anything to worry about. Sea Monsters be warned, the Jolly Roger does not take well to being messed with!"

Amaira batted at his thigh.

He ignored her and continued his speech. _His crew was paying attention. Good. _Amaira swiped at his thigh again.

"Not now love."

She rolled her eyes and shifted back.

"Killian!"

"What?" he turned to look at her, "Oh."

The creature had risen out of the water. A giant squid-like beast loomed before them; it's gold and orange eyes staring at them menacingly.

"They weren't staring at me, were they."

"Nah, maybe not."

The creature slammed its tentacles down on the ship, men darting out of the way. Amaira dropped into a hyena. She cackled as she charged towards one of the wriggling purple arms. With a snarling growl she ripped a hunk of flesh from the creature and spat it onto the deck. She laughed at the creature's cry. She had added blue spots to her coat by stealing its skin. The creature aimed one of its tentacles at her, but she dodged nimbly out of the way. She yipped at it and tore off another chunk of its flesh. It let out an angry cry and tried to whip one of it's arms into her. Amaira took the impact in her shoulder, letting out a noisy snarl. Her jaw worked uselessly for a second, the pain short-circuiting any plans of a counterattack. Then her snapping jaws met flesh and she pulled. It's skin tore away with a ripping sound, revealing orange muscle surrounded by blue blood. Amaira didn't waste any time and dashed back in to rip at the exposed muscle. The arm now useless, the creature swung it into her as it pulled it back into the water with a splash. Amaira yelped as she landed on her shoulder again, but got to her feet despite the ache it sent up as she put weight to it. The creature retreated from her and she glared at it, tail raised over her back. She turned to see how the pirates were doing. They were trying all right, but their swords didn't cut as well in the creature's spongy flesh, they would need saws to cut this thing apart. Instead they were scratching it and hacking off tiny pieces, but this creature was huge. And it wasn't going to stop until one of them was dead. She saw another man tossed into the sea.

_Oh I'm going to regret this in the morning._

With a sigh she shifted. Red scales replaced her sooty yellow fur. Gold plating covered her stomach. Black spikes shot down her spine and finished in a spiked frill to crown her head. Wings unfurled from her back with a snap. Amaira the dragon narrowed her jewel toned eyes at the creature. Sapphires and emeralds met yellow topazes.

_You do not endanger my friends and live to tell the tale beast._

Smoke blasted from her nostrils.

_I'll give you one chance to leave us in peace._

The creature ignored her.

_Then you bring this upon yourself._

She worked her throat, hearing the satisfying click as the muscle locked into place. Another click and sparks shot forth from her mouth. _Anytime now girl! _There it was. With a whoosh, a jet of flame left her mouth and hit the Kraken. The creature screeched, and a sizzling pop could be heard as the water burned off it's skin. Amaira's reptilian tongue slithered out, tasting the air. _Oh, this sucker's ready. _Amaira's eyes narrowed to pinpricks as she calculated the exact distance between her and the beast. She spat acid at the creature. The Kraken however was not about to take this dragon's interruption to its promised feast. It lashed it's tentacles at her, beating into her scaled sides. Amaira's turned allowing the creature to beat at her spine,which was, unfortunately for the Kraken, lined with spikes. The creature screeched as it impaled itself on her spines. Amaira smirked and with a great pull, aided by her wings beating the air, tore herself away from the Kraken to pit a final round of acid onto it. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and franticly shook her head. _Not now. I'm not done! _Amaira turned to face the creature head on. She smirked, and ever so delicately let one spark fly from her mouth.

_You did this._

The spark hit the creature and it exploded in flames. The fire raced along the flammable acid in a heartbeat. The creature shrieked, desperatly trying to rid itself of the fire. Water helped and the creature doused itself. Amaira stumbled as she stalked closer. _I better speed this up._

Amaira's eyes flashed as she drew her head back. She issued a wave of fire from her mouth. The already singed creature didn't stand a chance. It burned, purple skin shriveling before turning sickly gray. With a final blast, Amaira incinerated the creature.

The deck was silent. All of a sudden a huge cheer went up from the pirates. They dashed to the sides of the deck to watch as the final piece of the Kraken, a blackened and smoking tentacle, sank back underneath the water. Amaira the dragon smiled and the dizziness washed over her once again. This time she didn't have the energy to fight it. The pirates saw the dragon sway before she crashed to the deck. Amaira's shape flickered and she was human once again. Killian ran over, and lifted her head off the deck.

"I'm pretty good huh?" She smiled weakly.

"You kidding, you were bloody brilliant!"

Killian started as he realized her eyes weren't changing colors.

"Love, your eyes-"

"I think I'm gonna pass out now."

True to her word, Amaira's eyes rolled back in her head, and she went limp in Killian's arms.

"Amaira?"

No response.

"Amaira wake up love!"

Killian hit the sides of her face, trying to wake her up. Worry crashed into him, and he tore his coat off, wrapping it around her. She seemed so much smaller now, dwarfed by his coat with her eyes closed peacefully, than the bold woman he found himself so often with. There would be no teasing remarks about her bare figure, or scolding for ignoring his orders. No reference to her incessant lip biting. There could be none of those because she wouldn't respond. Killian couldn't tell her how bloody stupid she had been for coming out here, or how now it seemed that he was rubbish with a sword. He couldn't tell her he lo- No he couldn't tell her anything. And it was his fault. Killian picked her up gently.

"She just saved your lives men."

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys, well there's you're action!

Thanks to anyone who has followed favorited or reviewed this story!

Reason for this being late-I stupidly tried to convince myself that I could finish chapter 20 and then work on this. Yeah no. I've been working on chapter bleedin' twenty for the past two weeks. It does not want to be written! Groans.

They were supposed to be all happy and cutesy and it turned into them arguing. Damn you characters I'm the one who's supposed to be pulling the strings. So I'm done, and I'm skipping it... Yeah that'll work out well. *facepalm*

So let me know how you like my take on the Kraken, and if dragon Amaira lives up to your expectations! Keep dropping those reviews sunshines they make my day and motivate me to post faster. **(Seriously if I get 10 reviews by 8:00 tomorrow I'll post the next chap for you guys. )** And trust me this is the chapter you have been waiting for. (Not _**that**_ one. Gosh get your heads out of the gutter people!)

Also I can work Killian into the hospital with all Belle shooting, if he goes and does something that makes sense when Once gets back. (3 weeks seriously!) Like I'd prefer to keep it as canon as possible. (Even though it's an OC go figure)

Now skip the following rambles if you don't want to hear about In the Name of the Brother and my wonderful escapades in stalking the Winchester brothers. ;)

I'll start off with how damn adorables was our baby Hook all dressed up in his fluffeh bath robe. Don't tell me not to woobify him when you make him fluffeh. I have pets for a reason. (Just sayin!)

Um I don't ship Monstermash, Redwhale, Frankenwolf, ect. At all. Maybe cuz I'm still holding out hope for RedHook (They were breathing the same air for 5 minutes! It's canon (shoot me now)) But also in... whatever the Episode is when Ruby quits the diner and finds "Katherine's" heart, Whale is a total creeper to her at the bus stop. And yeah whole curse with different personalities. No not buying it. People have said they're now those two characters merged, so it's still Frakencreeper guys. No thanks, Ruby can do better cuz I luffs her.

(Can you tell I don't edit my notes ;))

I'm not a Rumbelle shipper-I don't hate it, just not my fave ship- but I **felt ** when that cup got shattered. I had a moment, and was not okay. *nods*

Cora's a creeper sniffing stalker-called that Henry wasn't Henry-and Regina baby don't fall for it! *grabs Regina like she's a precious kitten* _Gets a Regina death glare for calling the Evil Regal a precious kitten. _I luffs her.

-Called Gold calling in his favor-and damnit no Captain Swan-I don't like the Charmings. (Not just cuz Regina, I hated them from the beginning-loved to hate Regina, then lurved her after stableboy)

Now some good ol' fashioned Charming hate. Try it, it's good for the soul.

-It is so sad, when Charming, dish rag thrown over the shoulder like a good lil' housewife, has the most revealing shirt on in the room. (At the end)

-Phone hacking is different from pickaxing David Dumbass (That's my new name for him. I like it)

-Also what's with the we'll save him. You're not a doctor david (aside from you Mr. tennant we love you!) so shut up, you're not doing any saving!

And I am seriously looking forward to the Charming Hook smackdown that's coming, although I feel like my poor baby is going to get beaten up because he's the punching bag for everyone.

And onto those Winchesters

*drumroll please* I am now on Season 3 Episode-10 or 11

I had a feels attack during the christmas episode. (Dean you poor baby let me huggles you!)

And I laughed my ass off during the time loop Trickster episode (how many times can they kill my baby! I enjoyed him being squashed by a piano way too much)

I'm loving this show probably too much!

For whoever asked I have seen Buffy (But only like 5 episodes of it) And those were all ones with Angel (Cuz he's Seeley Booth from Bones guys) The last one I saw was him sleeping with Buffy and turning evil cuz he had a moment of true happiness. (typical) *rolls eyes* So that's all I saw cuz it was some marathon thingy. So IDK if I'd like Spike cuz I kinda hated him while Angel was around-(but that might be because I had Booth induced tunnel vision)

Now I am calling this done because I have midterms tomorrow and have got to get my bitty butt back to studying. See you lovelies!

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Amaira's eyes fluttered, but she kept them closed. Sea, salt, spices, leather, and male. Definitely male. Killian's Room. A blue orb peeped open. _Oh god everything hurts. _She glanced down and drew the blue sheet up to cover her chest. _He hadn't- No, Killian wouldn't do that. _Yesterday came back to her in a rush. _Right Kraken v.s. Dragon, that's why I feel like I got trampled by a herd of horses_.She lifted a hand to her head. _O-u-c-h. _The door opened.

Killian walked in, a small pile of clothes in his hands. He set the pile on the trunk at the foot of his bed before glancing at her. She was awake much to his relief and he couldn't help the grin that found its way across his features.

"Well look who's finally awake. Decided to rejoin the world of the living then love?"

"Ha ha."

Amaira sat up, careful to keep the sheet covering her. Killian walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"You gave us quite the scare yesterday love."

"'M sorry," She glanced down at her lap.

Killian stared at her, "Sorry?" His eyebrow raised, "We owe you our lives."

Amaira's eyes met his, "I owe you mine."

Killian cleared his throat nervously and dropped his gaze.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I've been better obviously."

Killian's smirk returned at her eye roll.

"My arm hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

She rubbed her aching shoulder carefully so as not to show Killian how much it really hurt. It wouldn't be good if he started fussing. Because that meant he'd be close, and Amaira didn't exactly want to be held accountable for her actions if he did just that.

"You're sure."

Amaira did not want to be looking at those concerned ridiculously blue eyes any longer. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

"I'll leave you to get dressed then?"

He motioned towards the pile of clothes he had left.

"Mhmm."

Killian searched her face looking like he wanted to say something else. He shook his head then and headed for the door. Just before he opened it he turned back to her.

"Amaira?"

"Yeah?"

"I- Never mind."

He left then, closing the door behind him with a slight squeak of the hinges.

Amaira let out a breath she hadn't even been aware she'd been holding. Worried pirate captains with their stupid hair and eyes and-and everything, were not her thing. She'd stick to animals, at least they just said what they were thinking. She couldn't handle him worried, he'd ask questions, and she'd end up admitting that- Well she wasn't the type to take a pounding from a sea monster without a very good reason. _And he's starting to look like a __**very**__ good reason. Oh god I did not just think that_! She gingerly slid out of bed, and walked to the foot of the bed. She almost groaned when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. _I knew it was going to be bad, but this! I'm purple! _Where the Kraken had hit her were large angry bruises. She didn't even want to look at her spine. She poked one above her hip bone and winced. _I hate dragon shape. Killian's gonna flip if he sees these, and the corset's not gonna help. Wonderful. I don't even remember it hitting my collarbone, how did-oh. That's gonna be fun to explain. _Fighting the urge to continuously roll her eyes, Amaira grabbed her shirt and started to put her arm through the sleeve. Fire shot up her arm and she yelped.

Killian turned at her yelp, immediately throwing open the door.

"Are you alright-" He stopped when he saw her. "You said you were fine."

His voice was quiet, angry.

"I am fine," she snapped back.

"No you're not," he grabbed her wrist.

Amaira gasped, her eyes going wide as the pain rushed up her arm.

"Can you just help me get my arm through the freakin' sleeve,"she ground out.

He adjusted his grip.

"Just make it quick."

Killian slid her arm into the sleeve, hearing the pop as Amaira's shoulder was forced back into its socket. Amaira let out a cry, and tears squeezed past her tightly shut eyes. Wordlessly, Killian brought her pants over, easing her legs into them while avoiding the multicolored bruises. Backhanding the tears away, Amaira leaned forward and grabbed her corset.

"You're not really going to subject yourself to that too?"

Amaira let it fall back onto the trunk with a dull thud.

"You wanna explain where all those injuries came from?"

"Kraken and you're freaking deck ain't too soft there Killian."

"And apparently my deck has a hand now. Who touched you?"

"No one touched-"

"There's a bruise in the shape of a hand on your back, now don't lie to me!"

Killian was furious.

"It's yours Killian."

He stepped back, "I never-"

"If you would've let me explain-" she glared at him, "Magic makes up part of my blood, so when I use it up, I get bruises of just about anything I touch. Plus you know, a lion isn't fazed by a Kraken's little love tap, but it'd send a human across the deck."

"But-"

"You picked me up? I didn't have magic left. My eyes didn't change 'member? So you kinda inadvertently bruised me. Yours doesn't hurt though, because believe it or not I can be picked up without breaking. Now stop looking like a kicked puppy."

"Amaira I am so sorry."

"What are you? Killian it's not your fault at all. Just stop talking right now."

She stepped forward, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"This is not your fault. I knew what I was getting in to. I wanted to help you."

"I don't want you getting hurt for me."

"Well tough."

Killian looked at her sharply.

"I'm not going to stop trying to help you. I'm not indestructible, but I'm not that fragile either. Neither of us are. Did you ever consider maybe I don't want you getting hurt for me either? Don't you think I felt horrible after I _bit _you!"

"You barely made a mark."

"Killian I bit you; there was blood. You're obsessing over a bruise that doesn't even hurt, that I would've gotten anyway because someone had to carry me downstairs."

"I made you pass out on a deck and injure yourself. Why shouldn't I be upset?"

"Because you didn't! I did that! I knew I was going to pass out. My god why is it so hard to get through to you! Nothing's the matter! Bruises heal, and I'd much rather take a few bruises than loose you!"

"You don't want to loose me?"

"Shut up."

"You don't want to loose me."

"Stop it! You're such a pirate!"

Killian grinned down at her.

"Well I don't want to _loose_ you either."

"You're gonna get hit."

"Well then maybe I should just stop talking."

"Maybe you should."

They were inches from each other now. Killian's gaze dropped to her lips, and she felt his warm breath on her face.

"Would it be horribly wicked of me to kiss you right now?"

"Probably," she nodded ever so slightly before her mouth quirked up and she arched an eyebrow, "but you are a horribly wicked pirate."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"You thought my name was Hook."

"Oh shut up and kiss me!"

She grabbed his shirt and tugged him to her. Killian's lips crashed against hers. Amaira soft lips joined his, moving perfectly together. Killian just couldn't help himself; He nipped at her bottom lip.

"Told you I'd be doing the biting one of these days," he whispered before covering her mouth with his again.

Soon the need for air broke them apart, and Killian rested his forehead against hers. He chuckled softly.

"Been wanting to do that."

"Mmm have you now?"

"Just a bit. Your lips take such abuse from yourself, thought I might offer them a break."

She rolled her eyes, pushing him away from her lightly.

"Don't think you're getting away from me that easily love."

Killian pulled her back to him easing his lips over hers. Amaira's one hand raised to tangle in Killian's hair while his was busy cupping her cheek, his hook curled around her waist, pulling her closer. Killian's tongue slid against her lips silently asking permission. Amaira opened her mouth to his instantly, allowing her tongue to begin its duel against his. Killian pulled her tighter against him, his hand dropping to her thigh. Amaira pulled away with a gasp, eyes shut tight.

"Hit the bruise just right." She hissed.

"Oh love-" Killian released her instantly, fingertips barely touching her now.

"Well that's a mood killer," she grumbled.

Killian searched her face, concern etched across his own.

"Maybe you should just lie down."

"Oh please. It's just bruises-you fixed my shoulder. Just have to not touch'im for a day or two."

"But-"

"Don't be silly. 'M not that fragile!"

Killian didn't look convinced.

"Don't even start. We just went over this. Besides if you lock me up, I'll just get Smee to let me out, so I can save your sorry ass."

"Oh but you love my ass."

Amaira snorted.

"Uh huh, sure."

"So you admit it."

"Oh be quiet!"

She silenced him with her mouth and Killian found this form of communication much more enjoyable.

A knock sounded on the door and Killian groaned. Amaira bit back a laugh behind her hand, although her amusement still twinkled in her eyes.

"Captain, dinner's just about ready, might want to get the crew."

Killian ran his hand over his face, "One of these days I'm going to strangle him."

"You'll do no such thing. That man is a saint."

Killian shot her a look, "To you maybe, but he's no good to me when he lets you run amuck."

"I do not run amuck!"

"Nah just bite things then." Killian winked. "Well, Smee calls."

Amaira shot him a withering look before making her way to the hallway. She felt Killian's hand settle lightly around her waist. She wasn't horribly surprised to find that she liked it. She _was,_ however, horribly surprised by the discomfort she felt when he removed said arm from her waist, in order to sit down.

Amaira noticed the change in the atmosphere as soon as she sat down. What had been a playful, slightly flirtatious, okay maybe _very_ flirtatious, mood in Killian's room had shifted into a very quiet and somber dinner. Amaira shifted uncomfortably. The men were _staring_ at her. _I don't get it. It's not like they haven't seen me shift before. I mean, they saw me fight Killian. Granted it was only in practice, but still…_Killian broke the silence.

"We lost some good men today. But they didn't die for nothing, as the Jolly Roger's still afloat. So let's not be too glad, we've still got to meet their ugly rotten souls in hell!"

"Aye!" The crew yelled and the mood lifted again. Amaira was slightly puzzled. As rallying speeches went, well she wasn't even sure it could be called that. _But to each his own. If they want to look forward to that-then by all means. Heck-I'll probably join them there. _When the wine was served, one of the crew men grabbed a goblet and raised it.

"To Miss Amaira, you scare the hell outta me, and I'd probably do better in a fight against Davy Jones then you, but we're glad to have you lass. And if it weren't for you we'd probably be at the bottom of the ocean right now."

"To Miss Amaira!" the crew echoed, Killian joining in as he grinned at her.

Amaira to her complete mortification turned bright red.

"Well look what you've gone and done. Face a sea monster no problem and a few kind words have me redder than Mr. Smee's hat!"

The crew chuckled, and Amaira bit her lip to hold in her own smile.

"Oh love, no biting!"

Dinner came to a close and the men bid her and Killian goodnight. It was just the two of them left, and the only noise came from the clanking of dishes as Smee cleaned them in the kitchen.

"So," Amaira bit her lip. "I'm off to bed then."

Killian grabbed her wrist, "Stay with me."

Amaira smiled, "I would believe me, but Killian I'm exhausted. I turned into a dragon after all."

"You could sleep in my room."

Amaira blanched, "Look I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I'm not going to have sex with you."

"No! Not what I meant… although I'm not opposed to the idea…"

Amaira nodded, "Goodnight Killian."

Killian caught up to her before she left the room hand encircling both of her wrists.

"No, just sleeping. Promise."

Amaira bit her lip.

"Just sleeping?"

He held up his hand, "Pirate's honor."

Amaira snorted, "I think those words cancel each other out, Killian dear."

She shifted uncomfortably prepared to see no, but she caught sight of his hopeful blue eyes. She sighed.

"Alright."

Killian beamed.

"But you try one thing and I'll rip you to shreds!"

"I remember your claws well love. Not about to test them again."

Amaira smirked.

"Good, I'm gonna go get changed, but I'll meet you in your room, yeah?"

Killian nodded and sauntered off towards his room.

_What have I gotten myself into! _

Amaira slid the nightgown on, before carefully smoothing it down, allowing the soft purple fabric to accentuate her waist and slim down her generous hips. She ran her fingers through her wavy curls, untangling the worst snarls, before parting it in half and allowing each half to rest in front of her shoulders before sweeping over her chest. She bit her lip. _C'mon now, don't be nervous. You fought a Kraken for crying out loud! But this is…Well it's not like you haven't slept with him before. I was unconscious! Great I'm arguing with myself. Oh get going, Killian's waiting!_

Amaira made her way to Killian's room, bare feet padding lightly against the floor. She came to his door, fixed her dress a final time, and knocked on it. Killian answered immediately. Amaira drank in the sight of him. Clad only in sleeping-pants, well, he was Killian Jones after all. Killian stepped out of her way silently.

_Oh this is awkward._ Amaira chewed on her lip.

"Always biting."

_Well it wouldn't exactly be us if he weren't scolding me. _

Amaira nodded toward the bed, "Well goodnight then."

Amaira peeled the covers back and slid underneath. She caught Killian staring at her, his eyes darker than usual. He shook his head and turned then to blow out the light in the lantern. She felt, rather than saw him climb into bed.

"Goodnight love," his accent rumbled into the dark. Amaira snuggled further into the blankets, her head cushioned by Killian's pillows. _Sleeping is not going to be easy. _She was completely aware of Killian's body lying barely a foot away. Slowly her eyelids began to droop, her day finally catching up to her. She fought against it for a little bit, but sleep's call was far too strong.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed favorited or reviewed this story!

I'd say bribing's bad...but it just works so well on you lovelies! Ten reviews and as promised here's your chapter!

I got your Bolt reference hun-buns. It made my day. Rhino the hamster= luff. *hyperventilates and draws smiley face in the fogged up hamster ball*

As for the hyena, I haven't seen Life of Pi. The lion I chose for the arm muscle more, and the shredding ability with the claws you know. I chose the hyena because of the bone crushing bite force, and although the lion is at 2,000 pounds of force compared to the hyena's 1000, the hyena's entire body is built for it's bite. The odd neck with the high withers all allows for a bite with massive damage. They may not look threatening, but they're actually quite nasty and have been known to drive off lions. Amaira's powers do have limitations, and she can't constantly go back to a shape after she shifts out of it, unless its really familiar. So I picked another well known biter.

As for the mouse-Amaira's powers do have limits (we'll find out more about them when we reach Charming's) Also she doesn't exactly want to use her powers _against_ someone she loves. She kinda learned that in the last chapter with the horse. He's doing all this to protect her which is sweet, but completely annoying. It's kinda like she can piss him off by using her powers, or she can wait to convince him (or Smee) to let her out. Choice between making him angry at her, or someone else. (And who wants their love to be mad at them)

Not too many comments here, just that I gave up with trying to tweak the dialogue. It's not perfect, but hey this is fanfiction-not a bestseller. (And considering Twilight's a bestseller, well that's not sayin' much.)

Nothing more on the show either, except I found out that there was going to be a scene of Killian discovering hospital jello and it was cut for time. I-just- I mean what idiot cut that? The fan girls would have died! I am dying for a domestic!Hook scene. So now they need to release that to the fangirls over this 3 week break. *nods* So start spamming their twitters/anything with we want Captain Jello.

-Insert David Dumbass Joke here.-

I'll try to have the next chap up soon, probs before this weekend if I can because I'm gonna be busy this weekend. (thank god OuaT isn't here this week)

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Amaira woke up warm. _Very warm._ Her blue eyes flickered open. _Oh. _Killian was wrapped around her; legs tangled up in hers, arm slung over her waist, and his chin was resting on the top of her head. Amaira glanced down at her hands balled up against his chest. _Oh._ _Well this was awkward. Although not exactly unpleasant. His skin's so warm. _Amaira shifted her hip underneath her to get comfortable. She froze at Killian's groan. His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer. _Well…that was kinda adorable._ Amaira settled back down, dawn was just breaking. _No sense getting up then. Too comfy. _She yawned slightly before pressing her face back into Killian's chest. _Sleep. Sleeping's much better with two, _she mused as sleep claimed her again.

Amaira was jerked out of sleep again by a knock on the door.

"Captain?"

Amaira bit her lip and glanced at Killian. _He's still asleep._

"Captain?"

Smee knocked again. Killian stirred slightly this time, but just pressed his face into her hair.

"Killian!" she hissed.

"Captain, I think the girl's escaped."

Amaira fought back a laugh. She shook his shoulder. Killian grumbled and batted away her hand, choosing to remain asleep.

"Captain Amaira's gone!"

That got Killian up. He bolted upright in bed. He caught sight of her and looked at her questioningly.

"Captain are you alright?"

"'M fine, Smee. You woke me up 's all." Killian's accent was even heavier in the morning, as he rubbed his hand over his face, scratching at his stubble.

"My apologies Captain, but I believe Amaira has escaped."

Killian smirked at her.

"It's fine Smee, I know where she is."

"But you were sleep-"

Smee trailed off, and Amaira shoved Killian, none too gently.

"Well, breakfast'll be ready soon Captain. I'll be off then."

Killian flopped back down on the bed then, chuckling at himself.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" Amaira sat up and glared at him.

He opened an eye. "Might want to fix your dress love."

Her brow furrowed, and she glanced down, before tugging the dress back up with a vicious yank.

"You ass."

Killian's smirk grew bigger.

"God I won't be able to even look at Smee!"

"For the record, they had you in bed with me from day one."

"Well you've gone and confirmed it now! I didn't sleep with you!"

"Actually you did love. And you were in my bed by day two."

"You took me out of my cell. I did not go willingly."

"Oh you were willing."

"Killian!"

"Killian!" he mimicked before grabbing her waist and pulling her back down onto the mattress with him.

Amaira squeaked. Killian chuckled.

"Go back to bed. 'S too early."

He pressed his face into her neck. His stubble rubbed against it, but not unpleasantly.

"We usually get up _earlier_."

"Don't care." He mumbled into her neck.

"It's bad enough what Smee thinks happened, I won't let him wonder why I'm late to breakfast as well."

"We could make his assumption correct."

She felt Killian grin.

"Nuh uh. Let me up."

She struggled to pull away from him. Killian nipped her neck and she yelped.

"Just stay, you're so soft."

"That's gonna leave a mark you dirty pirate!"

"Mmm but I'm your dirty pirate, and s' not like they would expect anything less. We did spend last night passionately shagging, mmm?"

"I repeat; you're an ass."

Amaira fought away from his grasp, and shot her legs out to hit the floor. With that small victory in place, she was able to push him away with her hands before pulling her head out of his grasp. Killian followed her, dragging his lanky form out of bed. He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I like sleeping with you."

She turned to face him, one eyebrow arched, "Killian you'd enjoy sleeping with anybody."

"Uh uh, better with you."

"You talk like a child when you're tired."

"Neverland love, good times."

Killian reached her mouth then, lips insistent against her own. She refused to kiss him back for a moment, but the pull was too strong, and she soon herself twining her fingers into his hair.

"Morning love," he whispered before gliding his lips over hers again.

He pulled away then, enjoying the look on her face.

"Better morning then the cell, huh?"

"Pirate," she grumbled, "I'll meet you at breakfast."

She shut the door behind her and crept back to her cell. She dressed quickly in her black pants and undershirt. She looked apprehensively at the red corset, but slid it on, gritting her teeth as she did up the laces. That finished, she headed for breakfast. She caught sight of Killian in the hallway who trotted next to her, before slipping his hand around her waist. They made their way to breakfast, Amaira desperately avoiding Smee's gaze. A few grins were thrown her way from the crew. _And Smee blabbed to all of them._ Amaira sat down with a sigh. _Figures. Only girl on the ship, well she's gotta be sleeping with somebody. And Killian's not helping the situation. _Killian sat there smirking, silently encouraging them, well at least from Amaira's viewpoint. Amaira passed breakfast in silence, she wasn't going to give them anything to talk about. After breakfast they were back on deck. Amaira caught sight of some of the creature's distinctive blue blood and watched it disappear as a man scrubbed at it. Nothing remained from the Kraken attack except a new respect for Amaira and a few empty chairs in the dining room.

There was nothing to do really. The men were going about their business and Killian was studying a map and adjusting their course accordingly. Amaira trotted over to him.

"Where are we?"

Killian pointed to the middle of the water.

"You're just making things up."

"No really, we're smack in the middle. We'll head towards shore next, got a delivery in the next port, and then we'll be at Charming's."

"Oh! We can travel that far so quickly?"

"Aye she's a speedy thing."

"Now that was a little pirate sounding even for you."

He shrugged and turned back to the map.

"Well if you know where we are…what're you doing?"

"Making sure we stay on course and trying to decide which way to head to the next port. Thinking we'll take the quick route and just sail longer for the next one."

Amaira nodded, "So just boring stuff then?"

Killian smirked, "yes, just boring stuff then."

"I'm boooooored."

"So sorry there love, want me to call another Kraken for you?"

"Yes please."

"Someone's cheeky today."

Amaira shrugged, "I'm bored, you're being boring, and from the past days…I dunno I'm expecting more now."

Killian waggled his eyebrows, "I always exceed expectations."

Amaira snorted, pushing him back.

Killian raised his hand and hook, "Just sayin'"

Amaira sat down against the railing of the boat. "What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" Killian asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Mine's red. And no, not just because she's my best friend, I've just always liked it."

She looked at him pointedly, "So?" She turned her hands, urging him to continue.

"Shiny."

"Shiny. Shiny is not a color."

"It is too!"

"Gold an' silver yeah, but not shiny."

"You want proof?" He tossed her a coin, "Go ask someone what color that is."

Amaira glanced at the silver coin before tapping one of the crew members on the shoulder.

"'Scuse me, but what color would you say this is?"

"Shiny lass. Coins and treasure they're all shiny."

Amaira stomped back to Killian.

"See what'd I tell you?"

"'S not a color! It's just not. Pick a real color pirate."

Killian scratched the back of his head, "Blue I guess. Color of the sea, seems fitting."

"See that's a color. Ummm," she thought for a moment, " what's your favorite season?"

"Dunno."

"C'mon you've gotta pick one. I _love _winter. Snow, warm fires, hot chocolate, and its not ridiculously hot out. S' why I hate the summer."

"I honestly never thought about it. Don't exactly care. What's with these questions anyway."

"Have you heard nothing? I'm boooooooored! And 'sides what else am I gonna do. Might as well learn a bit about the fearsome pirate."

"Should leave you bored more often, you're funnier."

"Don't you dare! I'll go mad!"  
"Go? Love, you're already there."

Amaira narrowed her gaze, "favorite drink?"

"Rum."

"Should'a guessed that one. Uh what's your favorite food then?"

"Hold on, you've been telling me yours, don't you stop as well."

"Fine. I love juice and blackberries are the perfect food."

"Love a good steak."

"Uh, I'm running out of questions…favorite animal?"

"Horses."

"Really? Didn't expect that."

"What can I say, I love bareback."

Amaira smirked, "So do I."

Killian's eyebrows raised, but Amaira just flashed him a smile.

"Oh we're definitely leaving you bored."

Amaira shrugged, "Aaaand I'm out of stuff to do."

She flopped down on the deck, and turned onto her stomach, propping her head up on her palms. She kicked her feet lazily.

"Well hold on what's your favorite animal?"

"I can't pick. At all. Although I hate monkeys. All they do is look for bugs and screech about trivial things. Sometimes I cant believe we're related to them. I love my horses, and my leopard, and wolves, and- Well you get the picture."

Smee called for lunch then.

Killian lifted Amaira to her feet, who turned to him, "I expect some entertaining conversation at lunch. It's entirely too quiet."

"Figures, one day off and you're absolutely raring for a fight."

"Am not! Just something to do. You don't have any animals on your ship, or books."

"Who said I didn't have books?"

Amaira's eyes lit up, "You have books!"

"After lunch, love."

"But-"

"Go." Killian pushed her forward gently.

To Amaira's disappointment, lunch was no more entertaining for her restless mind than the rest of the day had been. She sat impatiently in her seat, continuously glancing at Killian to see when they could leave.

"Alright, go love, before you burst."

Amaira shot out of her chair, running for the hallway. She ran back in the next moment, skidding to a stop and placing her hands on the top of Killian's chair.

"I have no idea where I'm going."

"I know."

"Well c'mon then!" She grabbed his good hand, pulling him out of his chair.

"Go easy, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The crew chuckled as the girl dragged their captain out the door.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger."

"Aye."

"Think she knows?"

"Doubt it, young thing like that's all fire. She'll miss what's right in front of her."

Smee overheard their conversation.

"Oh I don't know. She's smart that one. Captain's got his hand full there."

Killian opened a trunk in one of the storage rooms. Books filled the chest. Some of them dog eared and beaten up, while other copies looked barely touched.

"Read any?" she asked him.

Killian shook his head. Amaira selected a worn red book and examined the cover. She was more than pleased to see a small inked drawing of a black horse.

"Where did you get these?"

"Neverland. All sorts of stuff falls through into it. Helped myself to what was interesting."

"Black Beauty. Think it's about a horse?"

"One way to find out love."

Amaira followed Killian back on deck. He returned to his maps, and Amaira lay on her stomach, completely absorbed in her new treasure. Killian would glance at her from time to time. Watching as her eyes moved back and forth rapidly as she absorbed the written word. Smee called for dinner. And Killian did a double take when he saw her. In order to continue reading in the dark, Amaira had given herself cat eyes.

"Dinner love."

"Yeah one minute."

Killian snatched her book away.

"Killian!"

She jumped up, attempting to get it back. Killian dangled it above his head, as he walked towards the dining room.

"Pirate!" She called after him, before catching up to him.

Killian still held the book cautiously over his head.

"So what's it about?"

"A horse."

"I got that love."

"Give it back and I'll tell you."

"You can have it after you've eaten because otherwise I have a feeling you're not going to put it down."

"You _might_ be correct." She winced, "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Little bit. And no biting!"

They sat for dinner, Amaira casting one last longing look towards her beloved book before settling.

"We're headed for a port tomorrow men. Should hit it a few hours before dinner."

The crew cheered, eager to drown the memory of the Kraken in drink.

Amaira grinned, "Our dare still stands captain. Just don't bring any of them home this time mmm?"

"Oh you're on love!"

Killian pitched his voice up, "Give me my book back you dirty pirate! I need to find out what happens to the horse. That's completely different from a pony Killian. And shiney is-"

He coughed, "Damn that's hard to do!"

Killian grinned at her before purposely biting his lip.

"Love no biting!" She pitched her voice low and twisted the sounds of her a's trying her best to sound like Killian.

Killian snorted, "We're gonna get kicked out of the bar."

"Oh well. Long as I have some books. Speaking of which," she plucked the book from Killian's lap, "goodnight gentlemen."

Amaira walked contentedly back to her cell. She grabbed her nightgown and a pair of clothes for tomorrow and headed to Killian's room. She changed quickly, and placed her clothes folded neatly on top of a trunk in the corner. Ready for bed, she curled up on Killian's bed, feet folded underneath her. She leaned back against the headboard and cracked open her book, stroking a picture of Beauty with her pointer finger at the beginning of the chapter.

Killian left dinner later as the other men were beginning to turn in as well. He headed for Amaira's cell, hoping he could convince her to join him again. Upon arriving at her empty cell, Killian's brow furrowed. Her nightgown was missing, so she must have been here. Killian went above deck, checking for the brown haired woman, but found no sign of her. Worried now, Killian hurried back to his room to get his coat, prepared to check the deck more thoroughly. He flung open the door and almost missed the startled Amaira staring at him from his bed.

"Something wrong?" she asked, putting her book down.

Killian sighed in relief, "There you are."

Amaira looked confused, "Where else would I be?"

"I just figured-"

"Killian, although you give me every reason not to, I kind of like sleeping with someone else." She bit her lip nervously.

Killian's worry evaporated. He shut the door and quickly strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up to meet his lips. Amaira responded sweetly. This kiss was tender compared to their others. Killian's lips eased over hers, and she soon found herself sliding backwards to allow him to join her on the bed, never breaking their kiss. With her now on her back, Killian left her lips to kiss down her neck, his stubble rough against her silky skin. Amaira inhaled sharply. Killian grinned into her shoulder before returning his mouth to hers. Amaira moved her hands from his shoulders to tangle in his hair as Killian deepened the kiss.

She heard Killian's hook rip the sheet by her head, and she chuckled at his curse.

"One second," Killian's voice was rough.

Killian detached his hook, setting it on his night table.

He turned back to Amaira, "Now where were we?"

Amaira pretended to ignore him as she hid her smirk in her book.

"Oh no." Killian yanked the book out of her hands and threw it onto the floor as he dragged her back to him.

Killian's lips reintroduced themselves to hers. Amaira rolled her eyes at his theatrics, but kissed him back easily. Killian pulled away to graze her jawbone with his teeth.

At her gasp he chuckled, "Much better than books."

"Oh I don't know…" she started breathlessly.

"No?"

"Maybe you should convince me."

"Well I do so happen to love a challenge."

Killian's lips returned to hers. His hand drifted down her side to her thigh. Amaira broke the kiss to gulp in air as his hand slipped to the inner part of her thigh. Killian chuckled darkly and found her collarbone. He nipped her skin before soothing the bite with his tongue. Amaira whimpered and pulled his lips back to join her own. Killian indulged her for a minute. He felt her hand drift to his cheek to pull him closer and leaned into it for a moment before going to nibble at her ear. Amaira sucked in a breath, and he felt her body tense. _So this was a sweet spot…good to know_. He drew his tongue over it once, twice, before gently blowing. Amaira moaned. _It was hot, and cold, and just oh, and it was Killian, and she could barely keep a thought in her head. _Killian's eyes snapped shut at her moan. _God he would kill to hear her make that noise._ When he reopened them, his normally sea blue eyes were stormy and dark. They met her flickering jewel toned ones.

"So books…"

"Oh come here!"

She pulled him down to her once again, passion igniting in her core, and she almost forgot why it was a bad idea to let him have her right now. Ignoring the whiny voice that kept insisting that this was a bad idea, she continued kissing him, her owns hands roaming through his hair.

She pulled away panting, "Okay we've got to stop."

"But we were just getting to the good part love." Killian's hand brushed teasingly at her thigh again.

"Killian- oh! No, no, I'm serious. We've got to sleep and-"

"Sleeping's overrated."

As he found her ear again she was inclined to agree.

"No really," she managed to get out.

Killian pulled away reluctantly.

Amaira's chest heaved as she fought to regain her breath.

"Oh my god."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "who have you been with? That's nothing love."

Amaira blushed, "well, nobody yet. 'S just me an' Red and her Granny at home."

Killian looked at her, "I had no idea."

Amaira bit her lip, "Well maybe we should be getting to actual sleep then."

Killian bent over and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight love."

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed favorited or reviewed.

There a nice long chapter for y'all.

I love books-hence why Disney Belle is my fave princess- so I threw that in there. Plus I read on some pirate site that they used to read when they were bored. If anyone's seen the Tinkerbell movies they know that random earth stuff falls through, and well we all know our favorite pirate is a klepto. Also who else can totally see his favorite color being shiny. Tallahassee anyone? (Seriously the coin sniffing was adorbs) Black Beauty is an awesome book, and even though not a fairytale, its pretty much just as well known. Plus after Henry said stories from other realms I decided to leave it in there. So fluffy chapter. I know, but next chap is the bar dare. Plus we'll meet someone from Killian's past, and find out a bit more about everyone's favorite pirate.

And guys... three cheers for me I finally wrote that damned M scene. Oh it's gotta be edited like crazy, but still. For those dying to know it will be Chapter 21. I try to keep a good amount of chapters unposted like I said, so that should something happen I have stuff in reserve. Like when it's taken you 3 weeks to write a chapter. So after posting this I'll be working on chapter 22, and I'll probably post another chapter after I've roughed chapter 23.

Still wishing heartily for that Jello scene. Reviews are bribes as we all know. They prompt me to write faster when you swamp me with guilt.

**Questions:**

1: Alright by now you should have a pretty decent idea of AXK's relationship. Anything you're dying to see?

2: Anything you're confused on Amaira power/attitude wise?

Answer please and reviews make the world go round.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Tickle. Tickle, tickle. Killian swiped at his nose. Tickle. A blue eye popped open. Amaira's hair was tickling his face every time she breathed. He shifted back slightly, just enough to avoid her hair and still be wrapped around her. _Peaceful when she's asleep. So soft too. _Killian pressed against her more. _So beautiful. _He dropped a kiss on her forehead. Amaira's eyelashes fluttered slightly. Her eyes slowly blinked open to find herself under the careful scrutiny of Killian Jones.

"Morning," she yawned, shifting her weight to prop her head up on one arm.

"Morning love," he smirked, turning to face her, on his side as well.

Killian used his good hand to smooth back hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Amaira smiled and cuddled up to him, pressing the side of her face into his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Mmmm."

"What is it love?"

"Nothin'. Just this, it's nice."

A genuine smile stretched across Killian's face. Not one of his smirks, or grins, but something that lit up his features, making him look younger. They fell into companionable silence, simply enjoying the warmth from each other's bodies and the quiet sound of their steady breathing. Killian's eyes met hers, staring into their depths for a moment. Slowly, he brought his lips down onto hers. Their lips gently met, gliding against each other. This time it was Amaira who deepened the kiss, tugging Killian closer by his hair. He responded lazily, taking the time to explore her mouth, teasing her tongue with his own. He nipped her lip before drifting to her neck. He paused to admire his work from last night, the red mark starkly contrasted against her snow white skin, until he kissed his way up to her jaw. Once there, he placed feather light kisses just below her ear, his breath ghosting over the errant strands of hair tucked safely behind it. Amaira inhaled slowly, trying to stay in control. But Killian wasn't having any of it. He lightly traced the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue and then began to nibble at the very top of it. Amaira let out a moan. Killian smirked and brought his lips back to hers. He wouldn't try anything more than last night unless she asked for it, understanding now why she was so hesitant. But oh god he wanted her_._ And how could he not want the pale beauty reacting so _deliciously _underneath him. He felt her hands on his chest, running over the hard planes of muscle before returning to clutch at his shoulders. Killian pulled away, but kept her right at his side.

"We should probably get up," she mumbled.

"Probably."

Amaira's lips quirked up, "I don't want to."

"I know what you mean," Killian smiled, flopping back down on his back.

He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Right, got to get up."

He swung his legs out of bed and stood up. Spotting Amaira's clothes, he tossed them to her. He proceeded to get changed himself. Glancing at Killian to make sure his back was turned, Amaira slid the nightgown over her head, and threw her red shirt on. White riding pants followed. She grabbed her black corset and was trying to do up the last few buttons in back when she felt Killian's hand. He deftly closed the tiny buttons, and Amaira nodded her thanks.

"Think I'll keep you. Getting dressed is a heck of a lot easier now."

Killian chuckled, "Getting undressed by me is even better."

Amaira rolled her eyes, "Well? Crew's waiting."

Amaira watched as the port slowly came into view. This one was not as nice as the previous one. The docks were old, and a few mangy looking fishermen were the only sellers on it. Amaira turned to Killian, her question written across her face.

"Pirate's Landing. Not necessarily the friendliest place. And they're definitely not known for their horses. But they've got plenty of taverns for the crew, and the rum's good." Killian glanced at Amaira's attire, "All the same, might be best to stay close."

Amaira nodded, not exactly eager for a repeat performance of the last port's tavern.

The ship docked at the port. Killian's men began unloading various crates.

"Ready love?"

Amaira grinned, "Aye captain."

Killian returned her grin and looped his arm around her waist. He steered them away from the rest of the pirates and down the gangplank. Amaira watched nervously as the men on the docks stared hungrily at the ship. A particular fisherman, covered in soot and missing an eye, earned a glare from Killian as he leered at Amaira. Killian tugged her closer, and Amaira obliged, eager to get away from their prying eyes. They arrived at a tavern made of dark wood with green sea glass windows and a mermaid, cut off from a ship's front, nailed to the side of the door. A bell tinkled above the door as they entered.

"Why if it isn't Captain Hook? Come to corrupt more of my barmaids?"

"Emira, always a pleasure."

A darker skinned woman with her hair in tiny braids stood arms crossed behind a dark wooden podium. Her dress was a muted dark green, and her brown eyes were heavily lined. She spotted Amaira and leaned forward with interest.

"And who's this?"

Killian smirked opening his mouth to reply, but Amaira beat him to it.

"I'm Amaira," she said with a small smile, "Is this your tavern?"

"Aye lass. Bleedin' Mermaid's been wasting my time since before you were born. Now I've got to ask what a nice girl like you's doing with this bloody idiot?"

Amaira blinked; she'd never heard anyone address Killian like this.

"Come now Emira, you don't actually want those details do you?"

"Save your charm for the wenches captain. I's just trying to make conversation with your lovely."

Killian grinned.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just tonight, I'm afraid."

"Pity, I was hoping we could get..._reacquainted_. But," Emira nodded towards a staring blonde who gasped and quickly averted her gaze from Killian, "It seems you've already acquired a line for your bed captain. And I've never been one for sharing, but you already knew that."

Killian smirked. Amaira, now slightly miffed, tried to steer the conversation away from her pirate's bed habits.

"Killian, shouldn't we be meeting up with the crew?"

"Oh, so it's Killian to her? _Interesting."_

Killian's eyes narrowed, "Forgive me, but I do believe she's right."

He nodded to Emira, "If you'll excuse us."

Killian led Amaira over to a large table where the crew had already begun to drink.

She turned to him, "Do I even want to know what that was all about?"

Killian scratched the back of his neck, "I may have... _frequented_ this particular tavern a bit."

"And by a bit you mean you've slept with everyone here."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Mhmm."

She sat down, crossing her arms.

Killian sighed and pulled his chair out as well.

"I'm not going to start spouting cliches about how no one mattered before I met you, but it was in the past, and if you haven't noticed I am here with you and not one of them."

Amaira rolled her eyes, "I know that, but I was right _there. _She could've waited until I wasn't there. I mean did she expect you to leave me right there?"

"Well..."

"Seriously?"

Killian fidgeted.

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Mmm and you love me for it."

"Don't you try and charm me Killian Jones," she adopted his accent, "I'm right cross with you. And you owe me a dare." She smirked.

"You're still pissed aren't you."

"Completely."

"Do you really want me to flirt then?"

"Oh hell yes. I cant wait to see you make a fool of yourself."

Killian groaned, "Fine pick your target love."

"The blonde from the door _and _Emira."

Killian balked, "Love _no._"

"Oh yes Killian, _love._"

"You're mean when you're mad."

"I suggest you remember that Killian."

Killian grabbed a mug of ale from the table and downed it quickly.

"Let's get this over with then."

He beckoned the blonde over. She immediately perked up, pointing to herself as if to ask "Who me?"

Amaira rolled her eyes.

"Yes you dumby, there's no one else even near you," she growled quietly.

The blonde held up one finger, the universal gesture for just a minute, and dashed into the back.

"She's stuffing her corset right now."

Killian glanced at her, reaching for another glass, "You asked for this love."

The blonde trotted over to their table then.

"Did you need something?"

Even her voice was chirpy, as if it were an honor for him to call little ol' her over. Amaira snorted.

"Yeah a kick to the head," she muttered under her breath.

"'M sorry what was that?"

"Nothing," Amaira smiled thinly.

The blonde's smile wavered, but it was back in full force as Killian turned to address her. He cleared his throat.

"Hello sweet, what's your name?"

Amaira barely contained her laughter as the blonde deflated in front of her. Killian's girly voice was well and truly dreadful.

"Cassie. I'm sorry, but I thought you were Captain Hook."

"The one and only."

Amaira could see the blonde at war with herself. On one hand she had obviously heard rumors from the other girls, but the man in front of her was...not what she expected.

Killian leaned forward eyes smoldering, "What time do you get off?"

The blonde gulped. Amaira's shoulders shook while her head was buried in her hands.

"Um...Oh! I think Emira's calling for me, um one second."

The girl dashed away.

"Are you happy now love?"

Amaira gasped for breath, "More than you know."

"Do you know how much that voice hurts?"

"Aww you poor baby. Want me to kiss it better?"

Killian smirked, leaning forward.

"Well too bad. Suck it up pirate, blondie's coming back."

"Tease."

Amaira sat a little straighter, smirking back at him.

"I get off at 8."

The blonde had obviously steeled herself, the accounts from other girls spurring her into returning.

Killian's smirk grew.

"Someone as lovely as yourself must have plans?"

"Nope, I was just going to spend the night with the other girls."

"Have you ever been on a pirate ship before lass?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to?"

"Maybe, is that something you could help me out with."

"It's _Captain_ Hook lass. Can't be a captain without a ship."

"Then why don't you show me it?"

"He's busy," Amaira interrupted, "And I do think Emira needs you again hmm?"

The blonde glared at her but left.

Amaira whacked Killian's chest.

"What was that for?"

"Your reputation. Even when you sound ridiculous they still want you."

"Well I have been known-"

"Save it pirate."

Killian blinked, "you asked me to do this love. I wouldn't have-"

"I know I know. Stupid me."

Killian pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed, "Why do you have to be so damn attractive."

"Aha so you admit it."

"No-I-Damn it!"

Killian chuckled, "Don't worry love I'm well aware."

She glared.

Amaira and Killian settled into the crew's conversation, laughing along with the rest of the crew as one very drunk sailor fell flat on his face as he was walking towards a barmaid. The bell tinkled, and Amaira felt Killian stiffen.

"What-"

His head snapped towards her, whispering hurriedly, "Don't say a word, and go along with what I say. This won't be-"

"Captain Killian Jones you son of a bitch. Get over here!" A deep voice called cheerfully.

He was the opposite of Killian. He was short and fat with a big black beard dominating his features.

Killian stood, spreading his arms out as he plastered on a grin, "Blackbeard. It's been a while."

"It sure has you devil."

The man gripped Killian's hand firmly, each daring the other to break away first. In the end Blackbeard pulled away.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh you know. Stopping for rum before setting sail again."

"Queen Anne's Revenge still holding up then?"

"Aye and the Jolly Rodger?"

"Of course."

"Well what have you been up to lad? Kill your crocodile yet?"

"No. Got a job from the queen. She'll owe me some information on him when it's done."

"Oh? Smee still with you?"

Blackbeard and Killian had reached the table now. Killian sat, blocking Amaira from the other captain. The bearded pirate pulled the chair out next to Killian to sit.

"Aye Smee's still kickin' bloody hat and all."

Blackbeard chuckled and nodded to the red capped pirate.

He spotted Amaira.

"And who's this lovely lass?"

Amaira saw Killian's jaw tighten.

"You warming this lad's sorry ass, pretty?"

Amaira's eyes narrowed. She was about to retort something nasty when Killian interrupted.

"Course she is. You know as well as I do that a Captain never sleeps alone."

"Too right Jones. When you get tired of Youngblood fumbling around over here, you're welcome to see my ship."

"Ahh but no one wants to bed an old sea captain Edward."

"You watch your tongue boy. Or I'll drag your ass down to Davy Jones yourself. I'm sure your daddy'd love to see you."

Killian's fist clenched, but his face betrayed nothing except his confident smirk.

"Where's your crew?"

Blackbeard waved his question off, "Unloading the latest trinkets. They'll join me later."

"Getting your ugly mug drunk early then?"

"Aww don't see it as that. Why not surround myself with a couple of beauties instead of haggling with those greedy sea urchins. I'm sure you agree Jones," he nodded towards Amaira.  
Killian reached for her, pulling her into his lap.

"Always nice to have something pretty around, yes."

Blackbeard's gaze narrowed, and he turned towards the bar, signaling for a drink.

"I'm sorry," Killian whispered into her ear while the captain's back was turned.

Amaira nodded ever so slightly. She could feel how tense Killian was. If her captain was nervous...well Amaira didn't like to think about what that meant.

Blackbeard turned back to them.

"Which way you headed?"

"Charming's."

"That disgusting do-gooder's? Why? He's not exactly pirate friendly."

"Like I said, job from the queen."

"And what is this job?"

"Delivery."

"A delivery? Queen's got you as her page then Jones? Your daddy'd be disappointed. Figured he'd raised you better than running errands for a queen. If anything she should be running them for you."

"Like you have a queen working for you."

"Well I've got one's revenge working for me."

"Don't be clever Edward it doesn't suit you."

"No? Well the hook doesn't suit you."

"Nor the beard yourself, but we all need our colorful monikers don't we."

"True true. Just wondering but aren't you a little embarrassed to still be on your revenge quest for your whore? What was her name? Nina, Minka, oh that's right _Milah_. A true Captain would've had his revenge by now."

"We cant all be as quick to finish as you Edward."

The man bristled at Killian's implication.

They were both trying to piss each other off. _Why? What good is making him mad Killian?_

Amaira jumped as the other pirate patted her thigh.

"Wonder how your Milah'd feel about this?"

Killian narrowed his gaze at the man's hand still resting on her.

"She's dead. She's not about to yell at me now. Back to bedding whoever I want now. Can't say the same captain?"

The older pirate clenched his teeth. It was at that moment that Blackbeard's crew entered.

"It seems as if your crew's arrived."

"So it seems."

The two captains stared each other down. One of Blackbeard's crew called his name, and he reluctantly broke Killian's stare.

"Well I bid you goodnight then."

Blackbeard turned to leave. Amaira yelped as the pirate pinched her. Blackbeard smirked at Killian over his shoulder and sauntered towards his crew. Killian tried to get up.

Amaira pushed him back into his seat.

"It's not worth it."

"Sure as hell's worth it. Bastard put his hands on you."

"Killian."

He sat back in his chair then, but he didn't relax. He rubbed her thigh where she had been pinched.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"For god's sake Killian he pinched me. I've been nipped by horses more painfully."

Killian grumbled. She grabbed his shoulders.

"Let it go."

Amaira went to get off his lap, but Killian shook his head slightly. He flicked his eyes to the side. She followed his gaze to Blackbeard. The captain had the audacity to wave at her. She narrowed her gaze at him. Turning to Killian she dropped her lips to his, kissing him forcibly. Killian returned the favor, letting his hand slide under the edge of her shirt in front of the other pirate. Amaira pulled away with a smirk.

"That's how you get back at him," she murmured in his ear.

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Mhmm."

She wiggled slightly in his lap to get comfortable.

"Sit still love, or you're going to get a different kind of thank you."

Amaira froze. She went to slap him, then thought better of it. Wouldn't show Killian not in charge when the other captain was watching.

Amaira watched as Blackbeard called the blonde from earlier over. She hesitantly got on his lap.

"He slipped her a coin," she whispered to Killian.

He scoffed, "Course he did. You've seen him. You really think anyone willingly goes to him?"

Blackbeard returned the show by kissing the blonde, winking at Killian. Blondie, once realizing who the captain was trying to outdo, threw her arms around the pirate. Amaira wrinkled her nose as she heard the bar-maid moan.

"I really don't like him."

"Nor do I love, but appearances must be kept when swimming in shark infested waters."

"Can we leave, or?"

Killian shook his head, "He'd see it as us running. We'll stay until he leaves."

Amaira sighed, "A reputation and such dangerous enemies. Killian Jones what am I going to do with you?"

"Speak for yourself love. I'm pretty sure you're bad luck in taverns."

"I am not!"

"No? You've been in two. Both places you've attracted unsavory characters. I highly doubt that that's purely coincidental."

"Maybe it's you who's bad luck."

"Ahh, but I've been in taverns before and had a lovely time."

"Well so have I."

"Really?"

"Okay it was just one, and we weren't exactly at something like this, but we still had fun without 'unsavory characters.'"

"Still bettin' on you then love."

"Captain!"

One of Killian's sailors motioned him over. Killian lifted her off of his lap, setting her down in his chair before walking over to the crewman. Blackbeard saw his chance and sauntered over. He sat down with a thump next to Amaira.

"Hello lass, we haven't had a chance to chat without Handy in the way."

Amaira nodded coolly.

"What's your name pretty?"

"Amaira," came her clipped response.

"Come now lass, don't be like that. We can have a civil chat, can't we?"

"Can we?" she arched an eyebrow at the man.

"Oooh feisty. Just how I like them."

Amaira glanced towards Killian who still had his back turned.

"What you need your Captain to speak for you?"

"No. I simply don't want to talk to you."

"Oh that's not nice pretty."

He lifted her chin.

"Play nice pet."

Amaira swatted his hand away.

"I am not your pet. Now take your hands off of me."

"What you only like it one-handed?"

"What do you want."

"Other than yourself? Quite a bit pretty. Gold, power, wenches to warm my bed. You know _normal_ pirate things. I mean what's your one-handed wonder after? Revenge for a different lover?,"

The man's hands were trailing along her arms.

"Stop it," she hissed.

"Don't lie pretty. You're enjoying it. Enjoying having a real captain put his _hands_ on you."

"Seriously stop it."

"Don't think I will pet."

The man reached for her to pull her into his lap. Amaira hit his hands away.

"You want it rough pet? Fine."

He drew his hand up and smacked her hard across the face. Amaira cried out, the force of his slap splitting her lip open.

Killian was there in a heartbeat.

"Don't touch her!" He absolutely snarled as he punched Blackbeard in the face.

Amaira clutched her stinging cheek. She felt Smee grab her arm gently and pull it away from her face. He tsked when he saw her red cheek.

"Poor lass."

Killian saw red. He nailed the other captain in the face again. Blackbeard spat blood onto the ground before throwing his own punch at Killian. That was when the crew got involved. Killian's men went for Blackbeard's, and the fighting escalated. A full-out brawl was on their hands. Emira shouted above the yells for them to take it outside. No one listened. Amaira went to shift, but Smee caught her and shook his head.

"Let the pirates handle this one."

Amaira bit her lip, but stayed where she was. Blackbeard slammed Killian into a table, but her captain wasn't down for long. He was up the next second, sending a vicious kick into Blackbeard's gut. The man doubled over, and Killian landed another blow to the man's head. Blackbeard aimed a kick at Killian's groin, but the pirate was used to fighting dirty and caught the other captains leg, using it to throw him off balance, so that Killian's next hit sent him to the floor.

"That's it everybody out!" Emira's yell cut through the ruckus, and this time the fighting pirates listened.

The crews broke apart, Blackbeard's men coming to help their captain, and Killian's men leaving victoriously as they jeered at the other pirates. Smee pulled Amaira out. She struggled against his grip, wanting to wait for Killian, but he was stronger and managed to get her outside. The pirate's started the walk back to their ship. Smee let go of Amaira, warning her not to run off. She followed Smee, scanning the mess of pirates for her captain. Suddenly familiar arms enveloped her from behind.

"Killian," she breathed a sigh of relief.

He nuzzled the crook of her neck before turning her around. He spotted the blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and frowned. His thumb gently wiped it away.

"I _really_ don't like him."

Killian pulled her to him wordlessly. They followed his crew back onto the Jolly Rodger. Killian steered her towards his quarters.

Killian lit the lamp in his room, before turning to her. He gently lifted her chin to inspect her still pink cheek. Amaira winced as he touched it. Killian's eyes snapped closed, his hand also clenching at his side. Amaira grabbed his bad arm, taking the hook out and placing it on the night table.

"C'mere."

Amaira made him sit next to her and she ran her fingers over his face, checking for any injuries the other captain might have given him. Killian ignored her, staring silently at the wall. Amaira bit her lip.

"Killian talk to me."

He shook his head morosely, continuing to stare a hole into the wall.

"Killian..." she grabbed his hand.

He hissed, and she noticed his split knuckles for the first time.

"Killian you have to be more careful, you only have one hand left," she tried to joke.

He didn't respond. Amaira sighed and walked over to the trunk at the edge of the bed. She ripped a piece of cloth from a sheet sitting on top of it. Coming back to him, she tied it around his hand. Killian still wasn't talking.

"You don't want to talk then?"

He shook his head.

"Alright, but I _am_ here."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. Killian turned towards her then. His lips crashed possessively against hers. Amaira, although slightly confused by the sudden change, responded sweetly. Killian wasn't in the mood to be gentle though. He pressed her back into the bed, his good hand winding tightly through her hair to pull her even closer. He bites her lip and she whimpers into his mouth. He abandons her lips then, moving down the column of her neck, nipping along the way. He bites down at her pulse point.

"Killian gentle," it's not a plea, or a command, just a reminder that she's smaller than him.

If he hears her, he doesn't listen. Instead, he switches sides, continuing to nip at her.

"Mine," she hears him whisper.

The following bite is sharper than the rest.

"Geez Killian,"

He continues to mumble as he starts his assault on her collarbone.

"Killian."

Her voice is firm now. He's starting to hurt. She feels his stubble rake across her skin as he draws towards her jawline. She smiles, expecting him to kiss her now.

"Killi-OW!"

He bites down hard, and she pushes him away.

"Seriously?" She presses a finger to the bite. When she pulls it away, there's a bit of blood on it. She shoots him a questioning glance. She doesn't expect to find pain in his darkened eyes.

"Killian."

She pulls him back to her, and this time she's the one doing the comforting. She's not exactly sure what to do, but runs her fingers through his hair. She's stunned when she feels a drop of water hit her chest. She's never seen him cry before, and its so odd. She'd never thought someone as strong as him would be capable of crying. But he is, and she can't help but feel an increasing sense of wrongness with the situation. She's the one who's supposed to cry. She's the one who's supposed to fall apart. She can't think of anything to say, so she doesn't. They lay like that for what seems like an infinite amount of time. Eventually Killian's breaths steady out, and she realizes he's asleep. A small sad smile flits across her face.

"My poor broken pirate," she whispers to him as he dreams.

She settles back into his pillows. She's not sure where the mine came from, but it's there. _Probably from how many times he's said it this evening. _And she finds she doesn't mind.

She's okay to be his. She wants to be his. And right now, she can only hope that he's hers as well. She's not mad about the bite, knowing that it was only his way of reaffirming that she was still with him. She's not happy about it, but she's not mad. There's just no way he would purposely hurt her. His heart's too good for that. He's broken from his past, his heart twisted into some unrecognizable shape from the guilt he feels at Milah's death, and the only way he can envision ridding himself of this unimaginable pain is by killing the man who took her from him. Still Amaira can see the tiniest glimmer of hope hidden deep within himself, maybe even farther than he can see, that's still shining brightly, just waiting to be rekindled and make him whole again. Amaira's determined to coax that hope back into his life if it's the last thing she does. And it just may be, judging from his enemies and his own personal demons. But he's not alone in the twisted soul category, and Amaira's past still haunts her as well, the screams of the dying as she rips into them are a reoccurring nightmare. But Amaira's been gifted with her animals and now Killian. And she realizes he is a gift to her; something her own soul can latch onto, passing strength between the two of them as they both heal from old deep seated wounds, and then also something to lift her up and make her laugh again. They bring out each other's spirits, meshing perfectly to better the other and themselves. Although right now, it's Killian who needs fixing not her, and she's utterly determined to do so.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story.

This is the longest chapter to date at just under 5,000 words. And one of my favorites to write.

Also guys guess what...

I FINALLY GOT OFF THE FREAKING SHIP IN CHAPTER TWENTY THREE!

*ahem* So we will finally get to see something other than a pirate ship starting very very soon. I've just finished up 23 and will now be scurrying off to rough out 24.

(Asked you guys the Amaira questions exactly for these chapters. You'll see why)

I3KILLIAN: Aww thanks sweetie! And don't feel guilty, we've all fallen in love with our dear captain. The Jello scene is a deleted scene from in the name of the brother that the writers cut for time. We would have seen our beloved pirate discover jello. Which I want to see. Extremely much so. Also great write a fanfic! Seriously I encourage anyone worried about posting to just post. I came into this a noob, but y'all have been so gracious and kind to my crazy mindbabble. I love you sunshines! Seriously every time I see a new review it brightens my day.

Danielle and Missaq6: Sorry not sorry for the tease in the last chapter and this one as well. But it's great practice for the what seems to be a highly anticipated M scene. I also have a tiny surprise for you. There's a smut outtake from a chapter (not posted as of yet) that I would be willing to post if this M scene goes over well. (It'll be my first one, so cross your fingers) And an unconscious Killian *licks lips* I'll see what I can do. ;)

Small Lil' Rant: I am slightly miffed about how it seems that every time I post, no matter how late, someone else sees to post their story after me, and by the next morning I've been bumped off the front page. *pouts* Not that I don't want people to update because believe me I do, but why do you all post when I do? *whines* So if you have a tumblr, ect. To advertise fics babies put me up because I'd love to get some more readers. Seriously there's so much hate in a lot of fandoms for charactersXOCs which is ridiculous. Just because a person-not from the show- made up a character doesn't mean it's going to be a mary sue character, or some story where it's like boom insta-love with no plot. Although we all might love some of those pure smut fics. ;) -Me included (I regret nothing *stupid smile*) So spread some Sea Horse love sweeties and you'll get a Killian kiss. ;)

**Questions:**

What is your favorite chapter so far and why?

Do you think I've got Killian's essence down for the most part?

**SHAMELESS BRIBING**

If I get **10 reviews** by tomorrow at 8 **with**__the answers to the above questions I will post the next chapter.

PS You will either love or hate the next chapter depending on how much your feels can take. (I expect to be dodging some objects from a select number of you)

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Amaira wakes up cold. Her brow wrinkles in confusion, and she swings an arm out to find Killian. He's not there. She sits up then, her eyes changing unconsciously to a cat's as she searches the room for him. He's not there either. She gets up then. Her feet pad quietly out of his room and go up the stairs to the deck. She can just make out his shape leaning against the wheel of the ship. Silently, she crosses the deck. She yawns as she reaches him. His head turns at the sound.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

His response is quiet, sad even. She waves him off.

"Scoot over."

He slides over, making room for her. She folds her legs underneath her and sits next to him. She feels him stiffen as she leans against his shoulder, but he relaxes in the next heartbeat.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing."

"Don't," her voice is hurt.

"Don't what?"

"Don't push me out. C'mon what is it? I'm fine. I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Kllian scoffs, and she can see the pain in his eyes.

"Ah," she sits back, "so that's what this is about."

"What do you mean "that's what this is about?" Of course that's what it's about."

She grabs his chin, turning it towards her, but he pulls out of her grasp.

"Killian I know. I don't expect you to suddenly change. I'm going to Charming's; I know that. I've always known that. Doesn't change anythin'. I'm here; I'm still with you. I still-," she bites her lip, not sure if she should bring up the L word.

"Well that's just bloody brilliant isn't it."

Amaira draws back from him, "So is this it then?"

She's ashamed to find that her voice trembles slightly.

"What? No! No love, never!"

He pulls her into his chest.

"Then don't say that," he can hear the pain in her voice, and he's ashamed for the third time this evening for hurting her.

"God love, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiles, lip trembling, and kisses him. He returns with equal fervor, and soon they're both drowning in each other. Killian draws back, his breathing harsh.

"We're not going to Charming's."

She smiles sadly, "Yes we are Killian."

He starts to interrupt, but she silences him with her finger.

"And you are going to leave me there."

Killian shakes his head firmly.

"'S my ship. And I say we're not going."

"And you think the queen will just be okay with that? Don't kid yourself Killian. You'll put yourself and the crew in completely unnecessary danger."

"I'm not going to just trade your life away."

"Sweetie it's adorable how you think I'm helpless, but I'm really not. Charming comes after me," she shrugs, "I'll just turn into a dragon and burn him."

"And what if they have magic, what if your powers don't work, what if-" Killian's words have an unintentional bite to them because he's not angry at her, just himself.

"Killian. I'm still here."

"And if Charming kills you-"

"You won't even be around to find out."

"I'm not loosing you. I won't, I _can't._"

Amaira sighs, "You can. You're Captain Killian Jones. Most feared pirate of the seven-"

"-eight," he corrects automatically.

She tilts her head in confusion, but continues, "seas. You have a crew who relies on you, and a crocodile to skin. Me? I have no family left. I have Red, but I haven't seen her in a long time. No one'll miss me."

"I will."

Amaira lets out a quiet sob, "But that's just it, you'll miss me. That's all. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

"And so do you."

"No I don't. My fate's been decided already. I'm going to Charming's. I'll fight as long as I can, but-"

"No. No. No."

"Killian..."

"No, I'm not discussing this. I wont let it happen. You're staying with me."

She cups his cheek, "No one stays forever."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I'm not loosing you. You go to Charming's? Then I'm coming too."

"Killian-"

"Just try and stop me."

"But-"

"You told me to shut up and fight with the Kraken. Well now I'm telling you. Don't just accept this love, fight!"

His eyes search hers, trying to alight the spark he knows is in there.

"But-"

"You don't think this is worth fighting for?"

And she stops. He's right. Amaira feels her panther leap from her mind. She wasn't even aware she was pushing her back.

"**You stupid girl! Listen to your mate! He's right! Fight for your right to live. Fight for your friends. Fight for _him_."**

Amaira blinks.

"No,"

Killian recoils in front of her.

"You're right. This _is_ worth fighting for. I don't know why I-"

But she can't finish because Killian's mouth is suddenly on hers.

"Then don't you dare leave me," Killian's voice is rough.

"Okay."

Her voice is soft, and somehow this promise speaks more than I love you ever could.

She feels Killian's hand against her back, then his arm under her knees, and then she's in the air, carried by him. He cradles her against his chest, and she breathes him in. His long stride allows them to cross the deck quickly until they're back at his bedroom. Killian refuses to break their kiss, so Amaira reaches behind them, finding the knob, and turning it. He kicks the door closed behind them and gently lays her on the bed. She reaches for him, and he's there. His mouth joins hers again. It's completely different than earlier. Before he had been angry, and hurt, and possessive, trying his hardest to prove to himself that she was still here and his. Now he's gentle, easing his lips over hers, unhurried, almost lo- but no its too soon for that word. Her hands reach up to his hair, tugging him closer. He smiles against her lips, and she can't help but do the same. He pulls away to her neck. He expects her to tense, to be afraid after he lost control earlier, but if anything she relaxes further into his touch. He's stunned by her trust in him. His kisses are featherlight, barely daring to touch her.

"Killian," she breathes, and he looks up, ready for her to tell him to stop.

"You don't need to do this. I trust you. You wont hurt me."

He's strangely touched by her words, and he cant help but reclaim her lips. She encourages him by tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. She doesn't mind how gentle he's being, but it's not Killian.

"I'm not looking for a prince Killian. Where's my pirate?" she whispers against his lips.

He growls and she grins. _That's_ her pirate. Killian's lips become more insistent against hers. She knows the exact moment when he stops second guessing himself and just lets go. Amaira's hands drift down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She slips her hands under to run across his abs. She bites her lip when Killian pulls away to smirk at her. She tugs at his shirt in retaliation.

"Well if you wanted my shirt off love..." his voice is joking.

Amaira smirks, "maybe I do."

Killian stops dead. Amaira arches an eyebrow at him. His shirt is on the floor in a matter of seconds. Despite being one handed, Killian is quite adept at buttons. Amaira takes the time to enjoy the view of his muscled chest before allowing her fingers to run across the hard planes. Killian hisses when she lightly rakes her nails down his chest. His eyes have darkened now, but she's not paying attention because his lips have returned to hers. And now, she's not sure. She's started this. She wants this. But she can't help but feel nervous. Nervous that she wont be as good as the others before her. Nervous because he would be her first. But she feels as though she should. He's going to stay with her. He wants to stay with her. And yet...

She pulls his good hand to the hem of her shirt. Killian pulls away.

"Love?"

She bites her lip, but leans up and kisses him. He shakes his head. The wave of hurt that she feels almost crushes her. He doesn't want her. Killian immediately pulls her to him, kissing the top of her head. Amaira tries to push him away.

"Love you're not ready."

It's the first time Killian's cared to ask. It's the first time he's told someone no. It's the first time he's noticed that someone wasn't ready. Then again there seem to be a lot of firsts for him coming at the hands of his horse-girl.

"I think I would know," she mumbles bitterly.

Killian lies down and pulls her to him. She doesn't fight him this time.

"Believe me love, I want to. So _so_ much. But, not tonight. I lost control with you. I want it to feel right. You shouldn't feel like you have to do something."

"How did you?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're not certain."

Amaira picks at the sheet, not looking at him. She feels younger than ever, and notices, for perhaps the first time, how completely out of her depth she is at all of this.

Killian glances at the window, "Sleep, we have at least a couple of hours left."

Amaira feels like she should say something.

"I-thank you."

Killian looks amused, "for what?"

"For I dunno being a gentleman I guess."

"I'm always a gentleman love."

Amaira scoffs, "yeah sure."

Killian meets her gaze, "Wherever you're concerned? I'm trying my best."

Amaira's slightly taken aback by the honesty she can see in his gaze.

"Besides, have to be a gentle man with you lass," he winked, "you bruise too easily."

She hits him, "and thank you for ruining that very sweet moment by being an ass."

Killian grins, "Gotta keep you on your toes love, I am a pirate after all."

She rolls her eyes and snuggles up against him; sleep sounds very good right now.

Killian puts his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight love."

He's glad to lighten the mood again. He watches her until his own eyelids begin to droop. Just thinking about how lucky he is to still have her. How lucky he is to have earned her trust. How lucky he is to have earned her- But that word shouldn't be said. Not now anyways. Not with him bringing her to her death in just over a week. And just like that the guilt is back. She trusts him with her life. She trusts him to protect her. And... fine he'll say it. She _loves_ him enough to sacrifice herself, so that he can get information from the queen. And it all seems incredibly unimportant when compared to her life. Because nothing could be worth more than her life right now. And all he can hope for as he finally succumbs to sleep is that he will find some way to keep her safe. And somehow keep her with him. Because he loves her too.

Killian wakes up early. Early enough that the sun hasn't made its arrival yet. The air feels wrong. Something's not right. Killian had spent enough time at sea to know that when your gut is telling you something, you'd do well to listen to it. They should leave. He doesn't want to seem like he's running, but... Killian gingerly untangles himself from Amaira. He freezes when she grabs his shirt, but her hold relaxes. She's still asleep. Killian breathes a sigh of relief and slides out of bed. His feet hit the wood floor, and he pads over to his window. Peering out, his suspicions are confirmed. Queen Anne's Revenge is close. Too close. And with Blackbeard angry at Killian... The Jolly Rodger, although it is Killian's ship and the finest vessel sailing the ocean in his opinion, is not equipped to handle the Revenge's 40 cannons. Nor would he risk it with such precious cargo on board. He can't help but glance at Amaira still sleeping peacefully. He also can't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Captain Hook running from revenge. He thought he'd never see the day. Except he's not running. He's avoiding a fight they cant win. He's protecting his crew. He's not running to save himself. Hell, he'd go down with his ship before he runs away like a coward. He's running to save her.

"Killian?"

He's drawn out of his musings by Amaira's sleepy voice.

"Hush love, go back to bed."

"Wha's wrong? Where are you goin'?"

He presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Nothings wrong, just gonna set sail a little early this mornin' is all."

"Don't lie to me Killian. Blackbeard's ship is still here isn't it."

"That doesn't mean anything bad per say, but I'd like to air on the side of caution."

"Can I help?"

"No sense in you getting up. We're just gonna hoist the sails and all. Cast off early."

Amaira doesn't look convinced.

"I'll be back soon, won't take long."

He kisses her quickly and strides out the door. As he shuts the door, he leaves Killian with her. No room for sentimentality right now, _Captain Hook_ has a job to do.

They set sail quickly and quietly. The Jolly Rodger is a mile out to sea by the time the sun peeks its head out, turning the sky pink. Smee spots his captain at the wheel. He looks as though he hasn't slept a wink with his mussed up hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Captain."

"Smee," Killian returns his greeting.

"The Revenge has yet to move. Let me fetch Starkey, he can take over for you."

Killian glances at Smee, prepared to wave him off, but yawns despite himself.

"Alright fine."

He passes the wheel off to Starkey.

"Let me know if Blackbeard's ship gets close."

"Aye Captain."

Killian nods and heads below deck. He reaches his room. Amaira's up and pacing. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees him.

"So we're alright then, yeah?"

"Yeah, Starkey's steering, and Smee'll come get me if Blackbeard follows us."

Amaira's mouth quirks up, "Then sleep. Trust me Killian, the under eye circles aren't exactly flattering."

"Mmm." Killian lies down and looks at her expectantly.

"Oh! Me too then? I just figured-"

"Go to sleep love."

Amaira smiles at him and joins him in bed once more. Killian presses his face into her hair. He's asleep almost instantly.

When they wake up, it's already noon. Amaira stirs first, but Killian's waking up as well. He rubs his eyes and slides out of bed. He switches his shirt.

"Do you only own black?" Amaira's genuinely curious voice asks.

She rests her chin on his shoulder.

"No, bit of red and blue here and there. White gets dirty too much. Besides black is easy to match."

Amaira hmms in agreement.

"So what are we doing now?"

"Join the crew for lunch, and then I'll go back to steering and working out where we are."

"So a boring day then?"

"Yes love."

She pecks him on the lips and turns to open the door.

"Ready then?"

He nods and they head to lunch. The day passes slowly. Killian's busy and Amaira has nothing to do. She invents a new game for herself that almost gives Killian a heart attack. As a cat, she takes it upon herself to turn the wooden ledges of the ship into her own obstacle course. It just so happens that those ledges are an inch wide and right over the water. Killian's breath catches in his throat when he sees her loose her balance, but she simply shifts into a bird and lands on his wheel.

"Do you enjoy scaring the hell out of me love?" he grumbles.

Amaira shrugs and leaps off the wheel as a dog. She's back a moment later with a ball clasped in between her jaws. She drops it at his feet and wags her tail.

"Seriously love?"

She sits back on her haunches and balances, pawing at his thigh. _Please?_ She begs. Killian rolls his eyes and throws the ball. With a happy yip, she tears off after it. She lets her instincts take over, so that the pointless game to Amaira is the most exciting thing ever for her dog form. She exhausts her self after twenty throws and pushing the ball all around the deck with her nose. Twice. She lays down at his feet, panting. He scratches her ears, and her tail thumps the ground in response. When Killian finally lets go of the wheel with a sigh, her ears perk up.

"Dinner love."

She rockets off to her clothes and bounces back to his side as a woman once again.

"How can you still have energy?"

"I've slept for half the day. I've got energy to burn."

"I can see that."

His arm wraps around her waist, and she leans against him as they walk to dinner. The whole day is uneventful. The crew is still their rambunctious selves, but Killian is distracted. Dinner ends and they go back to their bedroom.

"What's bugging you?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't give me that Killian."

He sighs, "Its not like Blackbeard to run from a fight."

"But he's not here. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess. I just-"

"It doesn't feel right."

He shot her a questioning glance.

"I can feel it too. Something's not right."

Killian pulls her to him, "We'll be okay."

"Oh I have no doubt. They come near our ship, well it seems that we _both_ have a pretty sharp bite."

Killian grins, "Too right love."

"Mmm, now c'mere. I think we need to make sure our mouths are still in working order."

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"And don't you forget it pirate."

She nips his jaw and that effectively ends any more verbal communication.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

**I sincerely apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. **A personal issue came up that was quite a shock. I'm fine however, and the issue has now been resolved. Yesterday was quite stressful.

Seriously though, I felt so bad when I couldn't post, but at least it's up now. Hope I didn't scare you lovelies too much!

So hopefully this chapter provided the feels you all needed. I felt it was necessary to show how Killian's handling all this. (He is our angsty baby after all) Plus to show how much he's changed already for her.

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter-I had a feeling you would- and pleasantly surprised with the liking of the pony chapter. I'm proud of y'all for getting the pony bug too. ;)

I'm a bit on the fence with this chapter. Something seems just a little off and I can't put my finger on it. I mean I like the first half with the angst and Killian finally shaking some sense into Amaira, but I feel like Amaira-if anything- is slightly OOC this chapter. Which is ridiculous b/c she's all mine but still. You know because she's got spunk-but...I mean she _is_ the kind of person to second guess herself and act like the opposite sometimes. Because she wont let anything hurt something she loves, but not so much herself. She's got that demon of not considering herself worthy of saving because of what she did to her family. Yeah...So let me know if you can figure it out, or if I'm just over analyzing something here.

Now I'm ready to dodge some thrown objects from little miss christinadehlinger , Danielle, and missaq6. Sorry for the tease loves! But here's something for you, only 4 more chapters before 21...

Also the next chapter will be fun. Really fun. Especially if you liked the Kraken chapter. ;)

So again super sorry for the delay! I hope you can forgive me! And as always review.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Killian and Amaira are jolted awake by the sound of an explosion. Their gazes lock.

"Stay here."

"Fat chance Killian."

He growls and tries to grab her, but she's already out the door. He groans and grabs his hook. He follows her, seconds behind. Amaira bursts out on deck first.

"Knew something didn't feel right."

It's Killian's voice behind her. The Queen Anne's Revenge looms before them.

"Must've sailed through the night to catch up."

"Good they'll be tired then."

Killian's talking to his crew gathering behind him. She distantly hears him barking orders to the men, but her gaze is locked on something in front of them.

"Killian."

He follows her gaze. A figure is staring at them through a spyglass. The only noticeable feature is the mass of black hair covering his face.

Killian grabs her, hauling her towards the cabin.

"Killian do we have to have this argument AGAIN!"

"He's coming for you. You stay right here where we can protect you."

Amaira fights his grip.

"Put me down!"

"Not a chance love."

Her legs kick wildly as she struggles.

"Knock it off. I know you can fight. Believe me I know. But he's coming for you. That means his whole crew? The only goal they have is getting to you. You can't handle all of them love. I'll get you when it's safe."

Amaira's eyes are blazing.

"I understand you want to keep me safe. But the safest place for me is by your side while we protect each other."

"You're staying here. _Please_ don't fight me on this."

She can hear the desperation in his voice.

"_Please."_

She draws in a breath, "Fine."

He kisses her swiftly before pushing her inside the cabin.

"I'll be right outside the door love. They're not getting anywhere near you."

"But Killian I want to have some fun too!"

She's teasing him, and he's just about ready to kill her himself. Why doesn't she understand that to him her life is no joking matter.

Killian's eyes pierce the darkness, his pupils large to take in as much light as possible. Fighting in the dark. Bloody brilliant. Couldn't Blackbeard have waited until a reasonable hour at least. He hasn't put her in his quarters. They're not accessible enough to the deck. Instead she's in the small room below the wheel where the only door is facing the rest of the deck. That way he can shout orders to his crew while protecting her. Killian pulls his sword.

"If it's a fight Blackbeard wants, then it's a fight he shall get. Arm the cannons!"

His crew rushes to obey. Anyone not helping with the canons already has their sword drawn and are facing the enemy ship. Killian grins darkly. Pirate wars were messy. But you weren't having fun unless you were in trouble. Killian hears the warning shot fired, but he knows Blackbeard won't be turning tail anytime soon. It's only fitting after all. Killian did insult his beard.

The first men of Blackbeard's crew swing on board, but Killian's men are ready. They lock swords and the fighting begins. Normally Killian's crew likes to be the ones swinging into danger, but he's given them strict orders to stay on this ship. One of the men breaks away from Killian's crew and heads for him. Killian smirks and easily cuts him down. He should feel bad, but why would he? Blackbeard's men know what they're getting into, and if they want to go on suicide runs towards him, well he can't be blamed for protecting his cargo. The fighting continues. It seems as if Blackbeard had recruited some of the locals before coming to fight Killian because his crew is bigger. Nevertheless, while new recruits add numbers, they aren't exactly willing to die for their new captain. Killian hears the plank drop onto his ship. Blackbeard himself saunters on board.

"Long time no see lad."

"Not long enough in my opinion Edward."

Blackbeard doesn't head straight for Killian though. He knows the younger captain won't abandon his post, so he goes and helps his men fight. Despite his size, Blackbeard is quite good with a sword. Unbeknownst to Killian, one of Blackbeard's men creeps around the edge of the cabin to the window.

Amaira paces anxiously inside the cabin. She listens intently for any sign that the crew needs her help. She delicately sniffs the air. She sifts through the various scents to find Killian's crew. As far as she can tell, none of them are dead yet. She can however smell the bitter odor of a freshly dead man just outside her door. She knows it's not Killian though because his scent prevails. It's also the most important and familiar scent to her on this ship that she's able to notice the change in it immediately. _He's scared_, she realizes worriedly. That's when she hears Blackbeard's voice on deck for the first time. She growls and renews her pacing. _Hurry up and let me out Killian. _Amaira can feel her animals roaring beneath the surface, anxious to join the fight. Amaira hears the window smash and whips around. A snaggle-toothed pirate grins at her.

"Hello pretty."

Amaira narrows her eyes at the man.

"I'll give you one chance to get out."

"Is that so poppet? Well we'll _both_ be going now, my captain's quite eager to see you."

Amaira smiles thinly.

Killian turns at the scream from behind the door. He kicks it open to find Amaira the leopard sinking her fangs into the man's jugular. The man crashes down to the ground and Amaira hops off of him, neatly landing in front of Killian. She shoots him a look.

"Oh shut up."

Killian turns and narrowly dodges Blackbeard's sword. Amaira snarls. Killian gets his sword up then, and manages to push Blackbeard out of the doorway and back onto the open space of the deck. Amaira leaps out from behind him with a yowl, baring her fangs at the other captain.

Blackbeard looks at her, startled, but a smirk creeps onto his face as he looks at Killian.

"The whore wasn't enough for you then? Had to get a pussy cat too?"

Amaira snarls and stalks towards him, but Killian stops her.

"Where is she Killian?"

"That's for me to know."

"You've gone soft Killian. Your daddy'd be disappointed."

"If anyone's gone soft it's you Blackbeard."

"How so?"

"Ribbons in your beard? Still wishing to be a little girl are we?"

"You son of a bitch."

The captains swords clash then, and Blackbeard kicks her in the ribs. Amaira hisses and goes to leap for him, but another pirate gets in her way. A huge black man with tattoos all over his muscled arms stands before her, both of his hands occupied with swords. The man comes at her, trying to stab her. Amaira jumps out of the way, slinking around him. She bites into his thigh before he hits her off of him. One of his hands grabs at his thigh, trying to stop the flow of blood as he holds his sword out. Her body reacts effortlessly, seeming to flow around the out-thrust point before coming back into striking position. Amaira hisses a warning, but the man swings at her again. Amaira dodges underneath and leaps up, sinking her front legs' claws into his chest before reaching up to rip his throat open. She drops to the ground and spits his blood out of her mouth. She turns, tail lashing angrily, to look for another opponent. She spots one of Killian's crewmen struggling with an enemy pirate. She charges over and rakes her claws down the man's side. He howls in pain, and Killian's man is able to stab him in the chest. The man shoots her a thankful grin and Amaira twitches her whiskers in response. While she searches for her next target, she misses the man come up behind her. She yelps in pain as she feels someone cut her thigh. The pain is white hot and she grimaces. She looks up to find a sword swinging for her head. She throws herself out of the way, wincing as the movement stretches her cut. Amaira pushes herself to her feet and growls at the man in front of her. Amaira can feel Killian's gaze on her. She risks a look back to see him just barely deflect one of Blackbeard's blows. _Ignore me stupid pirate! I'll be fine! _Amaira attacks the man in front of her. He swings wildly in fright as he faces down the angry leopard. She's not about to stand for any of this. Her spine twists and turns as she places her feet, carefully avoiding his strikes while getting closer the whole time. She is very very angry. He just happens to be in the way. When she's close enough, she springs without warning. The man tries to flinch away from her, but he just falls more into her path. His shoulders make for a good claw-hold as her teeth delicately grab hold of his ear. It's not delicate anymore when she yanks her head back harshly, ripping his ear from his head as blood spatters onto the deck. She drops it onto the deck at the man's scream. She licks her lips. _Don't mess with me._ The man takes off, running back towards his own ship.

Suddenly there's a pause in the fighting. Amaira follows the men's gazes to where Killian is looking up into the point of Blackbeard's sword, his own sword lieing a few yards away. _No. _Blackbeard's men let out a cheer. They men lock swords again and the fighting continues. Amaira creeps towards Blackbeard silently, dodging around men's legs and swords. Her heart's too fast, and she's far less focused then she should be. Thankfully her body's built for stealth even when she's clumsy. She has to catch herself a few times when her paws slip too far ahead of the others due to her speed. Claws are a lifesaver, although she doubts Killian will be happy about the marks left in his deck. She watches as two of Blackbeard's crew came forward, ropes in hand, and tie Killian to the mast. Blackbeard himself rips Killian's hook out and dangles it in front of him.

"Not much of a namesake is it? Hook. More like Handy now isn't it."

Killian spits in his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, Manners now Killian my boy."

Blackbeard backhands him. Killian grunts and looks up at him murderously.

"I thought your daddy'd taught you better. Not so good with a sword are you?"

One of Killian's men breaks away from the fighting and rushes towards his captain. He comes at Blackbeard with a yell, but the older captain just rolls his eyes. Just before the man reaches them he jabs his sword behind him. He impales the man without ever looking away from Killian.

"I will gut your crew boy."

"You're welcome to try."

Blackbeard grins humorlessly.

He brings Killian's hook flashing across his cheek.

"Watch your tongue."

Killian laughs, "Never took you for one to use a man's own namesake against him. I guess I was wrong."

"Indeed you were. Now where's your pretty little lass?"

Amaira steps out into the middle of the deck and snarls. The sun has just risen and the fiery colors are alight on her golden fur. Blackbeard turns and Amaira shifts back.

"She's right here."

Blackbeard recovers from his shock quickly enough.

"Hello again pet. Didn't realize you actually were Killian's pet."

Amaira smirks.

Blackbeard eyes her up and down.

"And I'm loving the little show you're putting on."

"Oh I bet you are."

She stalks closer.

"I suggest you release my captain."

"Don't think I will pet."

"No? Well I guess we'll just have to have some fun then."

Her eyes flicker quickly, the only sign betraying her nerves, before she drops gracefully into a horse. _Ooops! Calm down girl, or you're magic isn't going to work right!_ Her nerves have changed her puma into her signature buckskin.

Blackbeard chuckles, "You're going to have to do better than a pony pet."

Killian laughs darkly, and Blackbeard looks at him curiously.

"You shouldn't have called her that."

Blackbeard turns to meet the hooves of a very angry _horse. _He jumps out of the way, but his bulk makes him just a hair too slow, and one of Amaira's hooves crashes down on his foot with all the force of 900 pound horse. Blackbeard's eyes go wide as he yells his pain. He's not prepared for the next kick of her back legs which hits him right in the gut and sends him sailing across the deck. He lands with a hard thud. Amaira snorts and prepares to shift again when she feels ropes coiling around her legs. She sneers at the two foolish crewman, and shifts into a grizzly. The ropes around her legs shred at the change in size. Her jaws meet the arm of one man, as her front paw slashes out to throw the other to the ground. The man pulls his arm from her with screams of agony, her teeth leaving his flesh in ribbons. He runs back towards his deck, as Amaira rears up and crushes the other man to death with her paws. She turns and roars her fury at Blackbeard.

"What the hell is she!"

Fear has crept its way into the older captain's voice.

Killian grins, "Right now? She's your worst nightmare."

Amaira drops into a lioness and paces towards Blackbeard. It's quicker than a trot and Amaira' soon draws in close to the rapidly backing up captain. Realizing he has no where left to go, Blackbeard comes at her with a yell. Amaira dodges neatly out of the way and slides in behind him. She bites into his knee. As she's searching for the tendon that will render his leg useless, the tip of his sword just manages to scratch her side. She hisses in pain and lets go. Blackbeard didn't' get off scot free however, and while he's trying to staunch the blood flow, Amaira turns and bites his hand in revenge. Killian's hook clatters onto the deck, as he yanks his hand back and effectively shreds the skin on her canines. He glares murderously at her, and Amaira allows her claws to slip out. Killian's saved her plenty, it's about time she returns the favor. She ignores the sword coming at her, well not quite. She's bold enough to put her feet on top of it and use it as a boost, so that she can scratch his face. Blackbeard yelps and Amaira's smartly leaps over his shoulder before he can put his sword to good use on her legs. She enjoys feeling the fabric rip underneath her back claws as they nick his shoulder on the way down. Amaira switches back to a horse quickly. She whinnys, and she's glad to see Killian's crew understands what she's a bout to do. She drops onto her front legs and kicks Blackbeard once again, sending him into the wall formed by Killian's crew.

She shifts back.

"Anyone else?"

Blackbeard's well and horrified crew take one look at her and bolt towards their ship. The few stragglers are quickly cut down by Killian's men. She glances back at Blackbeard, but Killian's crew has him surrounded. Amaira saunters towards Killian, smirk firmly etched on her face.

"Who's helpless now?"

Amaira shifts into her leopard form once again and slices through the ropes with her claws, tugging the last one free with her jaws. Killian grins and wipes the blood from his face. He grabs his hook from the ground and reattaches it.

"Much better than a beard don't you think?"

Amaira's whiskers twitch in amusement. She grasps Killian's sword in her jaws and drags it over to him.

"Why thank you love. It seems someone is needing a haircut."

Killian strides over to Blackbeard, his crew parting to let him through. He throws down his sword with a dark smile.

"You're right I'm not so good with a sword, better with a hook."

Killian rips Blackbeard's sword out of his hands by curling his hook around it.

"Now Killian, be reasonable. We were just having a bit of fun. There's no need to-"

Killian's hook flashes across his face, returning Blackbeard's favor from earlier.

"Oh there's every need to. No one attacks my ship and lives to tell the tale. You knew that perfectly well. Now," Killian smirks, "walk the plank."

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story.

So hopefully you enjoyed part one of Killian/Amaira V.S. Blackbeard smackdown-or kick/claw down I guess... Next chap will wrap up our little fight and show the aftermath of it.

**So Hint Time:**

Chapter Nineteen: Drunken Pirates and Panthers (missaq6 you'll be pretty happy-well as happy as you can get before 21 okay? You'll also see why I didn't include that in a previous chapter)

Chapter Twenty: Plans that Fade to Black (we've got our lead into 21 ladies :) )

So let me know what you think these chapters will hold in store in your review.

My **tentative release dates**-subject to change if I loose power because of this bloody snowstorm!

Chap 19: Feb 13

Chap 20: Feb 18

-And no I'm not telling you when I'm posting 21. It will be a surprise my lovelies.

Glad you were all able to forgive me for my tease. I especially enjoyed dodging the cantaloupe aimed at my head.

Also SemiraBlake how sweet are you! I take it you just got into SeaHorses, well welcome darling. And thanks so much for reviewing all of those big chapters!

**LISTEN TO THIS SONG:**

Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab.

This is _the_ Killian song. It's just... It's so him. And it totally fits storybrooke Killian regardless of Amaira or not. -Ship it with anything lovelies. So if any of you know someone, or you yourselves make those amazing Hook youtube videos...Someone's gotta use this song and link me to it. I just- Symphony Soldier album is pretty much my Killian writing playlist. It's just him. Also if you want an AmairaXKillian shipper song (god I'm a fangirl) I recommend Animal by the Cab. So take a listen and let me know. Cause I love it, and thought I'd share it with all you lovelies.

(It also works for Dean from Supernatural too.)

Snowstorm Nemo- Lol the name I just-okay I'm done. Should be fine folks, praying not to loose power. Currently have about ½ a foot. I love snow, so I'm psyched regardless and now I just want moooooore! While still having power, please and thankies!

So batten down the hatches, there's bumpy seas ahead!

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Killian's sword is at Blackbeard's back as the pirates jeer at him. Blackbeard's own ship is long gone. Killian's crew heaves the dead into the ocean first. Amaira puts her fingers into her mouth and whistles sharply. Soon, tell-tale black fins can be seen swimming next to the ship.

Amaira grins at Killian, "Let's make this quick, my friends are hungry."

"You've gone soft Killian, taking your orders from a woman! Getting her to do your fighting. Your daddy'd be very disappointed."

"Mmm, but Edward you couldn't beat a girl."

Blackbeard eyes the water fearfully.

"Send my father my regards."

Blackbeard falls into the water with a splash, and Amaira's sharks set upon him. Killian's crew lets out a cheer, and peace falls onto the Jolly Rodger once again.

Killian wraps his arm around her waist.

"I forgot my clothes didn't I."

"Just a bit love."

She looks ready to smack him, "and you just let me stand here?"

"Well you're something of a brilliant distraction."

She lets out an angry snort, and Killian tugs her towards the stairs.

"Much as I'm loving the view, I'd prefer if I didn't have to share you with my crew."

She growls, but allows him to lead her anyways. With the fight over, Amaira can feel the adrenaline leaving her system. Powering down, and zapping the remaining energy from her, her injuries make themselves known. She aches. They reach the bottom of the stairs, and Amaira presses her hand to the cut on her thigh. She sighs in disgust as she finds it bleeding sluggishly. Killian frowns when he sees it.

"You got hurt."

"Welcome to a fight. And you're one to talk, that's gonna leave a scar," she gestures towards his cheek.

"On me they're battle scars, on you it's not right."

Amaira rolls her eyes and opens the door to his bedroom. In the more intimate setting she becomes more self conscious. She covers her breasts with her arms until she grabs her shirt off the floor. Only it's not her shirt. Killian's eyes darken as he catches sight of her in his black shirt, the buttons still open to afford him a generous view of her cleavage. It fall just to mid-thigh, and she's drowning in the sleeves.

"Who's the pirate now love? I do believe you've stolen my shirt."

"Hush, it's not like you need it. Where do you keep medicine on your ship anyway?"

Her cut is burning more than she'd like to admit, and the one in her side isn't much better. Killian drifts over to one of his drawers. He rummages around for a minute before pulling a wooden box from it.

She raises an eyebrow, "Don't you ever use it?"

Killian shrugs, "Don't usually get hurt that badly and ripping a piece of cloth on deck is quicker."

Amaira grabs a piece of cotton from the box and soaks it in the small bottle of alcohol. Standing on her tiptoes she gently dabs at Killian's cut. He hisses as the alcohol burns. Amaira's eyes flicker at the sound of him in pain, but she resolutely cleans his cut. She refuses to meet his gaze despite their nearness, but she can feel Killian's eyes on her. Her mouth parts slightly as she squints at it for a better look, making sure it's completely clean. Satisfied, she pulls back. She presses her lips together, "There's no way to bandage that. Did you get cut anywhere else?"

He shakes his head. She goes to grab another piece of cotton for herself, but Killian stops her hand. Killian picks up the piece instead.

"Allow me love," despite the situation, Killian's voice is dark.

She hesitantly raises his shirt, so he can get to her cut. He growls when he sees it. His fingertips gently trace the outside of the wound on her thigh. He kneels then, so he can reach it without bending over.

"_Damn_ that _stings," _she grounds out. Her hands clasp tightly around the end of the bed as she tries to redirect the pain into squeezing the life from the end board. Killian looks apologetically up at her. The cut's nasty, deeper than he expected, but she's never been one for admitting she's hurt. He's not one for it either. The cotton slowly turns pink, as he cleans away the blood. He hits a spot he missed before, and a slight whimper escapes her as the alcohol bubbles up on her torn flesh. His jaw tenses in anger, but his hands remain gentle. He hopes his crew gutted the man responsible. He pulls back, surveying his work before reaching behind him to pull a strip of gauze out of the box. His hook traps the edge in place as he winds the cloth around and around, thumb trailing the expanse of smooth skin the entire way. Killian's intent enough on his task to not notice Amaira's blush as his hand creeps higher. He reaches the end of the strip and she's about to reach down and tie it for him, when she feels his warm breath against her skin. Killian steals her gaze as he ties the knot with his mouth.

"Oh."

Killian smirks, "One hand love, but a very talented mouth."

He winks and stands up. He spots the bit of blood on his shirt, leaking from the cut in her side. He raises his eyebrows expectantly. She huffs at him, but pulls the shirt off. Killian blinks, surprised, but a broader smirk creeps onto his face as he eyes her.

"Oi! Eyes front pirate."

"Oi?"

"Good I got your attention."

"Cheeky lass."

Killian grabs the alcohol again and re-soaks the cotton before cleaning the cut in her side. She yelps here, her sides already sensitive. The cut's shallow enough to have stopped bleeding, but there's a fair bit of dried blood along the edges. Amaira inhales sharply as he brushes against the curve of her breast. Killian pauses to look up at her, but his eyes get a bit distracted on the impossibly long journey to meet her eyes.

"That pretty blush just for me love?"

"Pirate," she whispers, but there's warmth in her voice.

Killian's mouth goes dry, and he reluctantly drags his gaze back to the task at hand. Killian recalls exactly how she got this cut tracing her delicious curves, and the anger's back in a flash. Blackbeard's lucky he's dead. Killian grits his teeth and finishes cleaning it as quickly as possible. Amaira stops him from grabbing a piece of gauze to wrap it up in.

"I don't want my whole stomach taped up. Leave it be."

Killian stands then and steps forward enough that she has to crane her neck up to look at him. His arms wrap around her waist and his thumb gently strokes the soft skin at the small of her back. Amaira gulps.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look wearing my shirt?"

Amaira bites her lip, and he grabs his shirt off the bed and slides it over her head.

"My pirate lass."

"Just as long as I get a pony instead of a parrot."

"Mmm not a horse than?" Killian leans forward, eyes honing in on those constantly worried lips of hers.

"Hors_es. _I'll have you riding too," Her own orbs drop to his.

"Will you now?"

"Aye captain."

Killian closes the distance, lips eagerly joining hers and coaxing them to meet his. Amaira melts into his touch, her hand gently caressing his jaw, mindful of his cut, as she pulls him closer. Killian's hand drops to her hip while his hook presses against her back. The metal's cool enough that she can feel it through Killian's thin shirt, and she shivers in delight. Amaira can taste Killian's relief, something he'd never dare admit aloud, and she pours her own satisfaction into the kiss. Feeling just a tad brazen, Amaira nips Killian's bottom lip.

"Always biting aren't we love," he whispers against her mouth.

"Mmhmm."

She pulls away with a smirk.

"Now why don't we go rejoin your crew?"

Killian does not look thrilled with the idea.

"But-"

"Later," she smiles coyly and pecks him on the lips, "you have a job to do."

Killian grumbles something about her being a "bloody tease" and how he's "missing out on all the perks of being a captain", but follows the by now already dressed Amaira back on deck.

His crew has managed to get the deck clean, and most of them have already bandaged up their wounds. There weren't many serious injuries, but there's many a split knuckle, or a scratch on an arm.

"Hit the rum early tonight boys?"

His question is met with a few raucous whoops of approval, and he turns and grins at Amaira.

She shakes her head, "you _pirate."_

They head back below deck with the rest of the crew. Killian's crew help themselves to a few kegs of rum, and soon the pirates are singing waterlogged tales off key about this and that and then laughing their heads off. Killian himself is slightly drunk, and his words are starting to slur.

"So then love, isss later."

Amaira glances at him disinterestedly, "and?"

"We," he starts off seriously, "are supposed to be between the sheets by now. With me captaining your vessel."

His eyebrows waggle suggestively.

"You're drunk Killian."

"And you're point would be? I spends most of my lifes in some form of alcoholic stupooor."

"Aaand you're gone. Goodnight boys, try not to drown. I really don't want to clean up the mess."

Her departure is met with a few boos thrown her way, but the pirates won't leave their precious rum to chase after her.

She bites her lip, trying to decide where to sleep. She wants to go to Killian's room, as it's quickly become hers as well, but... She doesn't exactly relish the thought of sleeping with a drunken pirate, especially one who's still lusty from earlier. But Amaira's no coward, and if she wants to stay with him she'll most likely have to endure many a rum-soaked night. Still... Amaira shakes her worries off and strides towards Killian's room before she can change her mind. Inside, she quickly strips her shirt and pants off, having left the corset behind so as not to further irritate her cut. She slips into the nightgown that might as well be hers at this point and pads towards the night-table to grab her book. She never was able to finish it. Her cheeks flame as she remembers exactly why she wasn't able to finish it. Killian was right she isn't ready, not if the thought of just kissing him makes her blush. She can't help but wish that Red was here. She'd know what to do. But Red always knew what to do. Red was stunning with her long legs and dark hair, and she wasn't exactly a stranger to mates as she used to have Peter. Amaira felt a twinge of sadness for her friend again. She didn't know what she'd do if she killed her mate. Oh god, when had she started calling Killian her mate? He wasn't, they hadn't-

"**But he might as well be."**

Amaira turns and glares at her panther, well and truly annoyed.

"Why do you keep showing up? 'S my life, and you've no right to judge."

The big black cat appeared to arch a brow, **"How many times do I have to tell you? I am you. I can judge my own life."**

"Well I wish you wouldn't. Why cant you ever let me work things out on my own?"

"**You are technically working things out by yourself."**

"You're a cat, it's different."

"**But all my instincts are inside you as well as the other animals'."**

"So why don't they ever show up? Why is it always you?"

"**Because **_**I**_** am better with my words. You'd do well to listen to me,"** the cat almost purrs.

"Why so you'd have me in bed with Killian?"

The panther shrugs, **"among other things."**

Amaira purses her lips.

"**I don't see the big deal, you're going to sleep with him eventually. Why not just do it now?"**

"Because he was right, I'm not ready. I'm still... I dunno scared I guess. I just- He's been with so many women before me, how can I compare?"

"**Because he _loves_ you. Trust me it's _completely _different."**

"Why am I even discussing this. My love life is none of your business."

The panther flicks her tail, **"Alright you are young. Still...you plan to mate yes?"**

"Yes," Amaira grounds out.

"**Then he's your mate sweetheart."**

"Well I know that!"

"**Just wanted to hear you say that. You seemed a little hesitant earlier. Now why don't you try telling him that."**

Amaira's eyes widened, "Oh no, I am _not _telling Killian he is my _mate. _People don't say that!"

The panther's eyes narrow, **"Well I will never understand your kind. You're lucky you can shift because we'd never be friends with the human you."**

"Why _thank you _panther. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to read."

"**I'm not done with you yet."**

"Why!" Amaira whines, "What else do you want?"

"**Do you want my help or not?"**

"Help with what?" Amaira asks exasperated.

The panther winces, "**Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you that as soon as I got here. Ooops."**

"What even are you guys? Where do you come from?"

"**We come from you dear; we are you. We're spirit animals, all shifters have them. Kinda like alter-egos in a sense."**

"Sorry, but I don't act like you."

"**No, but you have a bit of my sass buried within you. You have all of us, we all make up your personality."**

"But you speak like you've had a life before."

"**Oh I have. I'm dead."**

"You're dead," Amaira blinks, "of course you are."

"**Well I lived, and when I died, my spirit got sucked into yours."**

"What do you mean?"

"**You have quite the power sweetie, it draws us in. Why do you think you know all about panthers, know exactly how they look, even though you've never met a real one?"**

"I've never questioned it before, I grew up with you all."

"**Believe me we know. One of us takes over for each stage of your life, to fit with it."**

"Like the horse when I was a little girl, and the wolf after I killed my family. Now you. Who's next?"

"**I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out yourself. We're here to help you believe it or not. Where do you think you get your shifts from?"**

"But I don't turn into you, I'm still me."

"**Well of course, you can't become us! You turn into one of our kind, and we provide the instincts. You're smart sweetie, but even you can't learn every animal's customs in a day."**

"So you're spirit animals that inhabit my mind. And you help me out, although apparently my panther's life goal is to get me into bed with a pirate."

"**In a nutshell yes."**

"Are we done then?"

"**No, I do love dropping in on you sweetie, but I did have a reason for being here."**

"So you've said."

"**Don't be fresh with me girl. When you get to Charming's, you do have an advantage."**

"What do you mean?"

"**You can talk to the animals. I'm sure many of them would be willing to help you fight. Something to keep in mind hmm?"**

Her panther faded out then, leaving Amaira alone once again. Amaira bit her lip. She didn't want to ask her friends to fight for her. Sighing, she slid into bed before tugging the blankets around her. She opened her book, carefully finding the page she left off on. Horses were much easier than drunken pirates and panthers.

Killian stumbled in later.

"Ello love."

She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I know you're drunk, but I will skin you if you try anything."

Killian grinned and tried to pull his boots off. He ended up on the floor.

"Half a heart love, 's shtuck."

Amaira groaned, but dragged herself out of bed. She grabbed his boots and tugged, sending her backwards as she tried to keep her balance.

"Alright where's your hook?"

"I dunno wha's your talkins about."

Amaira rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. Killian stared at the metal end of his hand, fascinated.

"Ish missing."

"Yeah, your hand's been missing for a while."

"Give it back."

"I don't have it."

"Yesh you dos. Cuz you know I has a hand, oh no's did you bites it?"

Killian looked horrified.

"Omygod how do you survive when you're drunk!"

"Cuz a sword." Killian tried to pull the sword from it's sheath on his waist, but his hand just wouldn't stay on it. He finally managed to get it out and shoved it at her.

"See!"

"Jeez Killian watch it!"

"S'm good. And I's handshome."

"Sure you are, now be a good pirate and get ready for bed."

"'s good ideas. Shleepy pirate. Where's my hand?"

"You should ask yourself that."

"You can't ask yourself things, I'd don's talks back!"

Killian laughed at his joke, and Amaira pushed him towards the bed.

"I want to go to sleep, so you have to go to sleep too!"

"Sleep?" Killian's eyebrows waggled, "Yeah shleep's fun."

Amaira sighed.

"Good night Killian."

Her pirate furrowed his brows, seemingly confused about something.

"What?"

"Posed to dos somethins, dons remebers."

"Then go to bed," Amaira moans, well and truly done with this conversation. _Honestly, it's like talking to a five year old!_

Killian grumbles and settles in next to her. He presses a sloppy kiss to her forehead before sighing into her neck. Amaira rolls her eyes as the smell of alcohol invades her sensitive nose, but can't help but smile as Killian wraps his arms around her. He's asleep in the next minute, snoring softly.

"Good night Killian."

Amaira lays back, shifting slightly to get comfortable. She allows her fingers to play with his hair, marveling a bit at how soft the man's hair is. Eventually her eyes drift shut as well, and she joins Killian in the peaceful realm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

A day early? What? You're welcome. ;) (Although I am NOT budging from my chapter 21 release date. Sorry loves!) Got the latest chapter (25) done earlier than expected, so I'd figured I'd post it. May delay the next release date depending on how fast I write, but I'll aim for Sunday/Monday ish.

So Missaq6- hopefully I did your little wound cleaning experience justice. (I was writing this when you asked for it the first time-that's why we don't see it!)

Readerpossed- I love the Cab too! They're really awesome. Got into them thanks to Pandora, and stuck with them ever since.

Christina-Isn't it though? And animal is my current smutty song for 21, so hopefully I do it justice.

Danielle: Sorry for the feels. What? No I'm not. ;) Hang in there sweetie, just one more to go!

I3Killian-Well aren't you sweet Sunshine! Sure go ahead have fun! And it's completely up to you! I'll be sure to share the link with our fellow readers as well.

**Questions:**

Do we like hints/chapter titles that give away a lot? Keep posting them?

Do you have any awesome Killian, Amaira, Smutty, ect. Songs? I am a completely shameless playlist writer. (Pop my tunes in, and write the mood of the music) So send me your goodies, and shipper songs, or just some songs that fit how you think characters act. Smut songs are good too ;) But no rap, and I'm very familiar with Ke$ha and 3Oh!3's lovely dirty songs. (Ke$ha's Dirty Love is awesome...wow that sounds awkward.) Send im!

That's it for the important stuff-but if you want Tiny reactions stay tuned!

Nemo passed me by and dumped 2 ½ feet of snow. It was awesome. Plus my yard is weird, and creates huge drifts. The biggest was on my patio. Bear in mind I'm not short...It was over my pretty pretty head! *nods* Shamelessly threw myself into it, and proceeded to flounder in snow for the next several minutes-I regret nothing *whistles the I'm not up to anything whistle*

Anyways on to Tiny!

First of all what? A once episode that didn't wreck me? *spit take* It was surprisingly harmless. Although there was a part of my Evil Regal that curled up into a ball and died when Snow said she didn't have to tell her anything. But fear not-Pirate Queen is now canon. Aaaaaand you will never convince me otherwise. Just let me ship my 2 pretty babies in peace m'kay? Kay.

Is it wrong that I love James-or anti-Charming as people are calling him? You know just one of those characters you love to hate? It's like you're a total dick...I love you! And he totally had Hook's shirt-just sayin. And the Captain Charming ship disgusts me. I mean to each his own, but c'mon really? Can't we find one character that Hook isn't shipped with? I mean I know he's sex on legs, but there has to be a line somewhere.

Killian said malfeasance. Aaaaand there go my pants. And him and Grumpy were too cute. (But don't ship it, just want them to be bros and hang out at Granny's with their beers...and Ruby and the nun-chick-who-I-can-never-remember's name.

Snowing...just eeew. I dons likes them. Although Killian's tongue porn was epic. That man's mouth... it can't be legal. I'm surprisingly okay with this. Snow's eye roll was funny though.

Giant storyline was pointless.

I love Jack and I'm very mad that they killed her off. She had a lot of potential. Can see her James and K hanging out. Really hoping we'll get a flashback of her killing the jabberwock.

Aaaah we finally found out James/Charming/the Prince/the Shepherd/DAVID's name! This was bugging me for ages! That could've been such a cool plot aaaaaand now it's not. Like most things with the Charmings.

The dwarves and the axe and the song was adorbs!

Last but certainly not least. The Pirate Queen feels! I'm such an Evil Hooker ;) C'mon best ship name ever. They have so much chemistry! Aaagh I need some fanfics guys! None of this CaptainSwan nonsense, put the two big bads together to raise hell and redeem each other. I mean their pasts are so similar! Both had truloves die by heart ripping, truned "evil" because of it, and now want revenge on the person they believe caused their loved one's death. They're both angsty and self-loathing and have the best wardrobe on the show. Seriosuly I want Lana and Meghan's wardrobe so bad! I'll take Hook's too, but I just want him.

Okay I'm done, as always **review!**

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty:**

Killian's used enough to his alcohol that when he wakes up in the morning the only reminder is a dull headache. His hand rubs his face to wake himself up, and he glances at Amaira, a smile stealing across his face when he finds her still asleep. He doesn't exactly remember last night; he's just hoping he didn't say anything too stupid. Amaira's brows furrow in her sleep. Her lips move slightly, and Killian can't help but watch.

"'S don't wanna," she mutters. She twitches in her sleep.

"Go away panther!"

Her hands jerk as if to push something off of her.

"Wake up sweetheart," Killian shakes her gently.

Amaira doesn't stir and mumbles instead.

"Amaira wake up."

She bolts upright in bed, breathing hard. Her eyes flicker uncertainly as she searches the room. She lets out a sigh of relief as her gaze settles on him.

"Morning."

"Morning? You alright there love?"

"Yeah, 's just a dream."

"I know."

"Was I talking again?"

Killian smirks.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Red used to hate sleeping next to me because I'd wake her up. You're much gentler by the way."

"Gentler?"

"She used to get out of her bed and push me off mine!" she laughs as the memory washes over her. Her tone grows wistful, "I miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too love."

"Well that's oddly sweet. Drink not worn off then?"

"Drink's plenty gone. I'm a pirate love; I drink myself into some mess or other almost every night."

"Mmm. Well you didn't know you were missing a hand last night."

"I didn't?"

"No. Apparently I bit it."

"Well you do bite an awful lot love," he chuckles. "So what was it about?"

"Sorry what?"

"Your dream. You mumbled something about 'get off panther.' Ex-lover then?"

"No!" she shoves him. "The stupid cat loves to visit me. Says she's giving me advice. She's more of a walking libido with claws than anything," she glances at Killian, "You'd probably get along."

"The same could be said about you love."

"Hmm?"

Killian's eyes darken, "A walking libido with claws."

"Hush! I am not! I'm a freaking chastity blanket if anythin'."

"Mmm, and that's why you had to tell your libido to get off? Very chaste there love."

"Oh gosh shut up!" She smacks his chest lightly.

"Why do you always make it dirty," she groans.

"Because I can?"

Amaira glares half-heartedly at him.

"And it obviously has nothing to do with you saying something that could be constituted as meaningful earlier."

"What do you mean?" Killian draws back, his tone reproachful.

"You're deflecting. You use innuendo to deflect any impact that your words might've had."

"I am not deflecting!"

"Killian you don't say anything nice or sweet without immediately following it up with a joke, or some sort of suggestion."

"I do not!"

"No? Name one thing you've done without turning the topic to sex."

Killian's jaw opens, ready to spit out some retort, but she's right.

"It's a defense mechanism Killian, don't lie."

"Well you bite that bloody lip of yours whenever you're nervous."

"Yeah, but I've admitted to that. I'm not trying to hide it. And don't you dare try and change the subject Killian."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They glare at each other, neither wanting to back down.

Amaira breaks first. "Fine you don't want to talk."

She slides out of bed and gets dressed, not caring when she can feel his gaze turn heated as she slips the nightgown over her head.

She turns to him, hurt in her eyes.

"You can't hide from me forever Killian."

She walks out then.

Killian allows himself to fall back onto the mattress. He curses when his hand cracks from the force of punching the bed frame. _Great job Jones. Not even midday and she's already pissed. Bloody brilliant. Might just be a new sodding record even for your sorry ass. _

Amaira knows running from him is silly. It's his ship, and there's a limited number of places she can go anyway. She still does it though. She drifts upstairs to the deck, leaning against the rail as she stares out into the endless waters. _I didn't mean to make him mad, I just... I wish he would just trust me already! I know his love died, and it's hurt him, and he needs to be this big bad captain to maintain control, cause god knows letting someone else handle something's out of the question. I don't know what else to do. I trust him. He's not going to hurt me, and he's not about to willingly leave me. And hell knows he'll protect me 'till I suffocate, or I kill him myself. Actually that's not a bad plan at this point. _She doesn't mean it and she knows it. _Oh Killian. We're quite the pair aren't we. Both broken beyond recognition, scared to let ourselves be hurt again, and so tired of going through the motions of pretending everything's okay. Cuz it's not. It's not okay. I don't want to die, or leave you. And dammit I'm not going to!_

Her palm slaps the rail in determination. Emblazoned by this thought she marches downstairs intent on finding her captain and solving this mess once and for all. She almost slams into Smee and quickly grabs the top plates as they teeter on the edge of the stack that's almost as big as him.

"Sorry Smee!" she apologizes.

"No harm lass. Captain not with you?"

Amaira shakes her head.

"Want some help?"

"Sweet lass. I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

Amaira smiles.

She curses as the honey winds up in her hair...again. Smee has her making the toast, cutting the bread and slathering honey on it, so that he can toast it over the fire. If only the honey wasn't so freaking sticky. She's almost certain more of it has ended up on her fingers than the bread.

"Oh this is ridiculous!"

Smee chuckles and tosses her a wet rag. She had stupidly attempted to wipe the damn golden and delicious, but completely evil, stickiness from her hands off onto her pants, and now her hand was stuck. Amaira glared at Smee as she caught the rag.

"You knew this would happen didn't you!"

"Not exactly lass," he's still chuckling.

"Pirates. You're all pirates."

"Skull and crossbones weren't obvious enough?"

"Sass from you Mr. Smee? I'd expect it from Killian, but you! What is this world coming to?"

She returns the man's grin. She can see why Killian likes him.

"Amaira."

Amaira rolls her eyes as Killian walks in.

"Come to make some dirty comments, or are we still just lying to ourself then?"

It's nastier sounding than she means it to be, and even Smee does a double take. Killian's eyes narrow.

"I went looking for you. You didn't answer."

"Mmmm. That's funny. It's your ship, where do you expect me to go? Oh wait I forgot, you think you get to control everything about me, just because you're _captain._"

He growls.

"Excuse us Smee."

Killian grabs her arm roughly and pulls her into the hallway.

"Let go of me."

"I don't need to control everything, but I'm damned well going to make sure you're safe."

"Safe. Because apparently helping Smee in the kitchen is dangerous."

"It is if I don't know where you are."

"Cut the crap Killian, I'm not helpless. How many times are we going to fight about this."

"As many as it takes until you get it through your head that I need to know you're safe."

"I've survived this long on my own, but apparently toast is going to kill me."

"You've got the Queen's and Charming's target on your back and you think you're safe?"

"I'm not facing them right now Killian. I'm fighting with you!"

"Fighting,"he scoffs, "All you're doing is running from me love."

"_Always run, run, running. Aren't you tired yet Little Wolf?" _The dead pirate's words flash through her mind.

"I'm not running."

"Now who's lying?"

Amaira looks away.

Killian's voice softens, "I should have talked to you this morning, but look at yourself love. Not exactly easy to talk about what we're avoiding ourselves is it, despite the pretty face that might be asking it."

Killian tilts her chin up, "I don't mean to do that with you-deflect that is-but it's,"

"You're defense mechanism. I get it. Like apparently mine is running from my problems," she trails off, voice turning sour again.

"Far from it love, you've got more fight in you than you give yourself credit for. Too much to keep you out of trouble-you'd make a hell of a pirate-and enough to challenge me when I''m being an ass, but please stop running from me."

Amaira cracks

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"I didn't mean for this morning to go like this. I-I-I"

Killian's lips silence hers as he kisses her with near bruising force.

"It's alright love, my fault too. I'm sorry I'm such an ass to you when it comes to everything."

"Not all the time, you did take me riding. Tell you what, I'll stop running from you, give us time to actually work this mess out, if-"

Killian raises his eyebrow expectantly.

"Try something new Killian. It's called trust. Just...trust me?"

He smiles down at her, genuine, not one of his smirks, or twisted grins.

"Always love, as long as you-"

"Completely."

Amaira kisses him once more, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Now come on, I did not get covered in sticky sticky honey for it to go to waste."

Killian grins.

"I will hit you."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You thought it!"

"But you just make it so easy love!"

Killian's arm wraps around her waist as they head to breakfast.

"Pirate."

"What's wrong?" It's the first thing she asks when she returns to his side after raiding his impromptu library.

"Nothing."

She slams the book down on the table.

"Dammit Killian talk to me!"

He pushes the map at her.

"You now as well as I do that that's just a painted picture of water to me."

"We're two days out."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Don't wanna go to the bloody thing in the first place, and I sure as hell don't want to loose you."

"We're not gonna loose each other."

She plants her hands on her hips.

"Alright well then let's start making a plan of how we're gonna hand these royals their asses if they threaten us."

Killian stares at her.

"You know, crazy as I may be, I'm just as stubborn as you are. Made up my mind I wasn't going to fight, and I accepted it. Now? Now I'm fighting for me and you, and I'll be damned if I loose. So sit down, shut up, and help me figure this out."

Killian grins, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Mhmm, and despite me telling you not to, you seem to keep forgetting that huh?"

"Won't happen again love."

"See to it Captain."

She winks and claps her hands together.

"So how are we getting into the castle?"

The crew watches the girl and their captain as they go about their duties. Starkey catches Smee's eye.

"She's good for him. Haven't seen him smile like that since Milah's passing."

"She's a good lass. Just enough spunk to keep him in line and not take any o' his crap."

"Seein' 'em though. They're different together."

"I know what you mean. She's got him back to the old Killian, maybe better. An he's got her to stop doubtin' 'erself."

"But I thought Milah was his-"

"Don't let him fool you Starkey. He loved Milah, sure he did. She might've been that Killian's love, but look at that and tell me if that's not true love as your bleedin' eyes 'ave ever seen it."

"Makes you wonder, if he had both which he'd choose."

"Depends where our Captain's head is. Younger fool would pick Milah to go be his adventurin' lass. This Killian though, the one who's known loss and the evils of the world? Can't see him picking anyone other than her. The old Killian wanted to save someone, this Killian, well, he needs to be saved from himself. It'd eat him up inside though, the choice. Don't think he'd be able to live with hisself if he ever had to choose. Feels responsible for both of them... But enough talk. There's work to be done, and plenty a time for chattin' later."

Amaira and Killian work on their plan all day, going over every possible danger they can think of. Dinner comes and forces them to take a break, and while the rest of the crew retires to sleep, Killian simply lights the lantern in his quarters, spreads the map of the palace, that he really isn't supposed to have, on his desk, and they continue. When Amaira yawns, Killian calls it quits.

"So we're really doing this huh?"

"What do you mean, huh? 'Course we're doing this. Bloody nobles wont lay a finger on you if I have anything to say about it."

Amaira's lip wobbles up into a smile, "Thank you."

"It's not exactly needed love. I got you into this mess, least I can do is help you get out."

"I just- I've never had somebody-not since my family-"

"And I never thought I'd love someone after Milah, but..."

Amaira stares at him.

"You love me?"

Killian fidgets, "Well, I thought it was obvious."

Amaira lets out a watery laugh before she pulls him to her, hands cupping either side of his face.

"I love you too."

His lips claim hers, and she tangles her fingers into his hair. Chairs are awkward and Killian soon knocks his over. He chuckles quietly, and Amaira stands up, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards her. She squeaks into his mouth as they topple onto his bed. It's not hard to forgive him however as his lips leave hers, so that his teeth can graze her ear. A breathy little sigh escapes her, and Killian presses a kiss to her jaw. Amaira runs her fingers through his hair with a smile before dropping her hands to the front of his shirt. She realizes where this headed, and although she's nervous she's never been more sure of anything in her life. Her fingers undo the first button in his shirt. Killian catches her hand and pulls his lips away. He draws back and looks at her, searching for any hint of doubt. Still he feels the need to ask.

"Are you sure?"

She leans forward and kisses him lovingly.

"Absolutely."

Killian's lips rejoin hers.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story.

So they've made their plan, and admitted their love, and kiddies shut your eyes because we all know where that's headed. ;)

This was filler-but necessary filler. Obvi.

Thank you very very much to sn-46 and Readerpossed for your song suggestions.

Yes I do have temporary bliss on my Killian playlist. I actually have 3 Killian playlists-don't judge me. (Which I will post if anyone wants to see)

I am now completely and 100% addicted to Natalia Kills. I mean sweetie...*bear-hugs* Wonderland is amazeballs. Enjoyed Little Mix. Had the Veronicas cuz they're awesome. And thank you for reminding me of Mr. Lambert. Loved him from American Idol, but didn't keep up with his albums-aaaand now I have both. His voice is just gorg. BTW did I mention I love Natalia Kills? Cuz I do. A lot.

**Keep sending in songs sweeties, I love em!**

Now if you don't know-although I figure a few of our readers are on the edge of their seats ready to strangle me-chapter 21 is next. This will be M rated, and I will post a big-ass warning at the top of it. And if smut isn't your cup of tea, feel free to skip it. Plus I'll be posting chapter 22 as well, so if you don't wanna read about K and A's sexytimes you'll still have a chap to read. K? K. This is how I will handle any and all smut additions, so fear not.

And no before you ask, I'm not telling you when it'll be posted. You'll just have to be surprised. ;)

And holy bumblecakes I need to have some Manhattan words, but you're welcome to skip the rest of my rambles now.

I'm sorry but why the buggering fuck does HOOK have a HAND. You can take the time to give us pointless info, but you can't take the time to explain why you've changed such a crucial part of a character? I repeat Da fuck.

And my poor bb is bested by a bookshelf...again. Still shipping PirateQueen so hard tho. Anyone else notice how he always looks to Regina for direction and not Cora. I just want my two bbs to go screw each others brains out k? k. -Or red, I'll settle for Red, but u have to make them MEET first writers. Gah.

Also Hook bb don't trust Cora, literaly everyone you meet screw you over, ties you up, and or hits you. C'mon. I do believe Henry is the only one left. Next week on once upon a time watch the 11 year old take out a pirate.

I ship SwanThief-kinda, but only because I don't like Emma. Honestly she's just bleghh. I like that Neal came to save her from Gold-finally and I do believe that was the only SMART decision made in this episode. BTW he would be way more attractive with a six-pack. He's just hobo-beer-belly-esgue right now. No likey.

Half the time I wanna strangle Henry, but I want to kill him, not Gold. Wouldn't be worried though because I highly doubt they'd kill off Henry-they already tried that in season 1.

Gold's an ass. He is a character I love to hate. It's like I love all the shit storms you cause, but honestly Imma cane of feels you myself. Kinda like Anti-Charming (I will never call him otherwise) although...him I want shirtless, Gold not so much.

OMG DavidDumbass strikes again.

"I'm his grandfather."

"You can have more than one."

Really?I never knew that. But actually-loved that scene so much. God Henry's family tree is whacked. And yeah Charming Thanksgiving will suck. Especially *winces* CaptainSwan would mean Hook is Henry's step grandfather and step-father. And no Snow it will not mellow everyone out. Not at fucking all. Seriously ABC add the family trees to your website. Maybe we'll be able to keep up then. It's sad when Charming has to be the fandom.

Also anyone else notice How Regina and Emma's outfits were veeery similar. Black with Red down the middle. I did. I saw that. As in they now look the same in Henry's eyes. (They also looked like Hook in his Red vest-teasing me r we writers?) Also-found this on tumblr. The playing cards on Neal's locker-the one that's missing is the Queen of Hearts. Now hmm who did we see with a Queen of hearts card? Oh yeah my baby! Just the writers tipping us off to Hook and Neal knowing each other without having the characters verbally acknowledge it. I see what you did there.

And Once, we ALL saw this one coming. This was not a shock. At all.

Now for the one after the hiatus-seriously c'mon another one!

My baby hits Charming with a crowbar. My baby hits Charming with a crowbar. My baby hits Charming with a crowbar. *happy dance* Although it's probably too much to hope that Killian will kill him, seeing as how he's so bloody horrible at this villain thing. Seriously baby, just go back to your guyliner and ravishing of wenches *raises hand*preferably Regina, Red, Amaira, or me.

And he's going to Manhattan to finally kill Gold-we all know he won't. And then he's gonna bring the whole lot of 'im back on the Jolly Rodger. Calling it now. And god damnit no CaptainSwan. (seriously nothing against you shipppers but all the Charmings are HORRIBLE characters)

And Canada-dear lord thank you- has revealed that Bae (Fucking Neal-yes I've adopted the name) knows Killian not just fro the tavern. But from fan-fucking-tastic Neverland baby. I'm so excited! Still hoping Killian isn't Peter Pan. Never liked that ginger-although I hated Hook too. Just please lordy no. They can both be lost boys...Just not Peter Fucking Pan. Please and Thanks.

And btw, my baby hits Charming with a crowbar. My baby hits Charming with a crowbar. My baby hits Charming with a crowbar.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for a reason. Read at your own discretion. This chapter may easily be bypassed without missing any plot. Seriously guys it's just smut. Highly anticipated and overdue smut, but it is just smut. Enjoy ;)**

_ "You love me?"_

_Killian fidgets, "Well, I thought it was obvious."_

_Amaira lets out a watery laugh before she pulls him to her, hands cupping either side of his face._

"_I love you too."_

_His lips claim hers and she tangles her fingers into his hair. Chairs are awkward and Killian soon knocks his over. He chuckles quietly, and Amaira stands up, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards her. She squeaks into his mouth as they topple onto his bed. It's not hard to forgive him however as his lips leave hers, so that his teeth can graze her ear. A breathy little sigh escapes her, and Killian presses a kiss to her jaw. Amaira runs her fingers through his hair with a smile before dropping her hands to the front of his shirt. She realizes where this headed, and although she's nervous she's never been more sure of anything in her life. Her fingers undo the first button in his shirt. Killian catches her hand and pulls his lips away. He draws back and looks at her, searching for any hint of doubt. Still he feels the need to ask._

"_Are you sure?"_

_She leans forward and kisses him lovingly._

"_Absolutely."_

Killian's lips rejoin hers. Amaira opens her mouth, deepening the kiss, as Killian's hand skims over her curves, feather-light. She shifts her focus back to Killian's shirt, or more importantly the buttons keeping his chest hidden from her. The last button comes undone, and she reaches up to pull the shirt off of him. Killian reluctantly leaves her mouth to shrug his shirt off and pitch it behind them. Her eyes drink in the sight of him bare chested above her, and she can't help but trail her fingers through the smattering of hair across his chest. She leans up, kissing along his jawline and nipping where it ends. Her eyes and hands drift lower, tracing his ab muscles with obvious delight. Killian tilts her chin up, to meet his gaze again. In retaliation she lightly rakes her nails down his chest, enjoying the hiss that leaves his mouth as his eyes snap closed. When they open again, they're much much darker, like the sea in the middle of a storm. He leans closer, allowing his elbow and forearm to take his weight, as he sets about ridding her of her own clothes.

"You're quite overdressed love. I was promised bareback."

She laughs quietly, remembering the first time she gave him riding lessons. Killian tugs at her corset, starting to get rid of the knots. He growls frustratedly when the bloody thing won't come off because he wants her _now._

"Don't you dare-"

But her warning comes too late and Killian's hook has already slipped around and cut the remaining laces. He kisses her, not even slightly apologetic and she sighs into his mouth. At this point she really shouldn't expect anything less from him.

He breaks away, smirk firmly in place, so that he can tug her undershirt over her head. His eyes alight, his excitement more than evident, with her bare before him. He's seen her naked before, such is the life of a shifter after all, but this time...This time he's allowed to _touch_. If possible his smirk gets even bigger as he descends over her form. His fingertips ghost up her sides, light enough not to tickle the sensitive skin, before reaching what he really wants. He cups her breast, thumb brushing against her nipple teasingly. Amaira can't help but moan in response, her back arching up into his touch. His hand kneads her breast before sneaking a glance up at her. Eyes shut, mouth parted ever so slightly, she pushes herself further into his hand. Killian can't take it anymore. His mouth drops, kissing down the valley created by her breasts. She whimpers, and the sound makes his grip tighten automatically. There's a tiny scar here from his hook, and guilt floods through him. In apology he runs his tongue along it, kissing and nipping lightly. She whimpers again, lip now clasped tightly between her teeth. Not wanting to neglect any part of her, Killian's mouth drifts to her other breast, closing over her nipple. He sucks on it lightly, before allowing his tongue to trace the edge. She moans, her hand reaching for his head and curling into his hair. He smirks, tugging gently, then leaving and kissing his way back up to her mouth.

"Killian," she whispers, eyes half-lidded.

He kisses her again, as his hand drifts to the edge of her riding pants. He toys with the edge before leaving that sweet mouth of hers to trail down to her naval. He dips his tongue in quickly, met by a gasp from her. His hand traces the plane of her flat stomach, and he can feel the light amount of muscle beneath. He looks up at her, silently asking permission. She pushes her hips off the bed in answer. He slides the riding pants of her legs, marveling at the creamy white skin revealed. Reaching her boots, he removes those as well. The pants follow way of the boots and are soon dropped to the floor. Bare to him, Killian stares, determined to memorize every inch of her. Under his heated gaze, Amaira shifts self-consciously. Killian catches her arm.

"Don't love. You are absolutely beautiful."

She blushes a soft pink. Killian chuckles. His eyes start mapping her body, hands following suit, following every line and curve of her body. He pauses whenever he reaches a scar, circling it with his lips. The cut in her side, the one from their recent fight with Blackbeard, is lavished with attention. And she barely holds back squeaks as his stubble scrapes over her ticklish sides. Amaira relishes his attention, leaning into his touch. Small gasps escape her when he finds a sweet spot. She's panting by the time he kisses each one of her hip bones. Her heartbeat quickens, nervous yet excited for him to continue. His hand lightly squeezes her thigh. Her legs are all muscle from a lifetime of riding, and Killian enjoys them all the way down to her feet. He looks up at her, meeting her gaze.

"You know this will hurt."

She nods, biting her lip. An idea comes to him, and Killian's eyes get a dangerous glint in them.

"But do you have any idea how _pleasurable_ this can be?"

He moves up her body, looking absolutely predatory. His eyes drop to rest at the apex of her thighs.

"What are you-"

"I just have to _taste_ you."

He abruptly parts her legs before his tongue darts out to taste her.

"Killi-ooooh!"She moans.

Killian laps at her folds. Her hands fist in the sheets covering his bed, and he has to use his hand to hold her thigh down, so that she doesn't clamp them around his head. The control over her he has right now thrills him. His bold lass never doing as she's told, but now... Killian swipes his tongue inside her and she cries out.

"Oh god!"

"God's a little formal love, Killian's perfectly acceptable."

His voice rumbles against her in the most delicious way.

"Damn pirate," she groans.

She can feel her stomach tightening. Killian feels her muscles start to flutter, and he know she's close. His thumb begins to stroke her clit, as his tongue continues to leave her breathless.

"Killian!" she cries out as he sends her over the edge.

Her eyes are shut tight as her euphoria over takes her, and she goes numb. Her thighs tremble as she comes down from her high. Killian can't help, but smirk up at her.

"Oh god," she whimpers helplessly.

Killian takes pity on her and kisses her once again. She helps him get his belt off, and soon there's nothing separating them. Killian settles between her parted legs, meeting her gaze. She nods, and he slowly eases into her. He hits her barrier and stops.

"I'll make it quick love."

She bites her lip, and he breaks through in one sharp thrust. He immediately freezes at Amaira's soft cry, a few tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. He kisses her tears away, murmuring in her ear. Amaira swallows hard, the pain lessening just a bit. She moves her hips experimentally against him, and Killian takes this as a sign to continue. He slowly eases out, before gently thrusting back in. Amaira grimaces, this in no way like before. Killian kisses her soothingly, keeping all his actions slow and gentle. Eventually the pain drops, and turns to pleasure. Small whimpers and soft cries start leaving her, and Killian picks up his pace. Her arms wrap around his neck, to clutch at his shoulders, his own tight on her hip. He groans into the crook of her neck, nipping. She's fucking _perfect. _Tight, and hot, and _his._ Killian hits just the right spot, and she moans, her nails digging into his back. He growls in response, and he can feel himself rapidly approaching the edge. Amaira's muscles flutter around him, and he knows she's close. His next thrust sends her over the edge, some strangled version of his name leaving her mouth in a scream. Killian watches her eyes, and he's shocked to find them glowing as she comes, illuminating the dark cabin. He doesn't have time to question this because once, twice more and he follows her, growling her name as he joins her in bliss.

When he can think again, Killian rolls off her, pulling her into his side. They're silent as their breathing evens out.

"Oh. My. God." Is the only thing Amaira manages out.

Killian chuckles.

"Once again, Killian will do love."

She smacks his arm lightly. Killian examines his hook thoughtfully, his fingers playing with the sharp point.

"D'you know you're eyes glow when you come?"

"Do they now?" she asks disinterestedly.

"You don't seem surprised."

"They already flicker, glowing's just a-" she's interrupted by a yawn, "another thing they do apparently."

Killian shakes his head. She turns to him, eyes half-closed already.

"I love you."

"I love you two my glowing eyed lass."

She laughs once at this name, before snugging into his side. Killian places his hook, on the bedside table, before pulling the blankets over them.

"Goodnight love."

She mumbles something, but it's too low for Killian to make out. He settles in beside her, pressing a kiss into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

Um, so there's your M chapter...Hopefully it lived up to your expectations. First one too so...uh yeah. Holy crap my face is red. *laughs nervously*

Seriously though, let me know what you thought, cuz this was...hard. I think I've spent the most time on this chapter, and I'm still not 100% thrilled with it, but gah it's hard to write. All you smut writers out there I applaud you because it is way harder than it looks.

So sexytimes ensue, and if you want more...let me know.

Also the next chap's up with the actual author's note, so go read that.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Unlike most mornings, Killian is the first one up. He doesn't dare to move, not wanting to disturb the picture before him. Amaira's gentle curls are fanned out against his pillows, her eyes closed peacefully as she dreams. Those luscious lips of hers twitch in her sleep, no doubt wanting to betray her dreams by speaking. His blue sheet is just barely covering her, keeping her just modest enough to tease him. There's a small red mark just below her ear, leaving no question as to what last night's activities included. He's slightly stunned by the gift she's given him, but then again just about everything about her seems to stun him. She shifts slightly, although she's still asleep, and the sheet rustles as it climbs up her leg, revealing the start of a creamy thigh. She looks even paler in the soft morning light surrounded by all the blue. Her beauty's never been hard to see, but just now she puts sirens to shame. Killian can only think of one time she's ever been more beautiful; when she's bare to his eyes only, her lips parted softly, and her eyes absolutely glowing up at him. He's hers in every way he can imagine, and even more terrifying she's his as well. His possession has had grave costs before, but there's nothing in the world that would make Killian willingly leave her, and he'll be damned if she goes before him.

Amaira stirs then, sleepy blue eyes meeting his before they change to green and back.

"Morning love."

"Mmmm morning." She stretches up and kisses him.

There's a dull ache between her thighs, but Amaira's known much worse pain. Besides last night was well worth it. Killian watches her head snap away from him, her eyes growing angry.

"**So how was it? I mean someone like him, whew, it had to be good." **

"Do you mind?" she snaps, pulling the sheet higher.

Killians brows knit together in confusion. He follows her gaze, but his cabin is empty other than them.

"**No I don't."**

The panther's eyes brighten with interest, **"So next time you should really-"**

"Stop talking. I am soooo not having this conversation with you."

"**I mean you weren't even in heat yet. That's going to be loads of fun."**

"What!" Amaira squeaks.

"**You thought it was bad before? Well at least now you have someone to handle your ah... little problem."**

"Oh gosh you should not know that. What do you want, we were kinda in the middle of something?"

"**Back for more so soon? He must really be good. Don't mind me darling, you're welcome to proceed."**

Amaira's eyes closed, "Go away!"

"**Now now, play nice. I'm only here to help."**

"Help!" Amaira blinked, "No you're not! You're here to ruin what would have obviously been a really sweet an' tender morning!"

The panther arched a brow, **"'Sweet and tender" really?" **

She glanced at Killian looking him up and down, **"Sweetie you could really put that to better use than "sweet and tender", I mean-"**

The panther was effectively cut off as Amaira chucked a pillow at her head.

"Get out!"

The panther growled. **"Watch yourself sweetie, I do have claws for a reason."**

Amaira's eyes flashed, "Oh yeah? Well I-"

"Amaira who are you taking to?"

Killian's concerned voice made her turn.

"What do you mean? The stupid panther-"

"**Who are you calling stupid?"**

"-is here makin' fun of me."

"**Making fun? I'm simply offering some of my expertise."**

Killian's voice was cautious, "Amaira there's no panther here love. Are you alright?"

"No panther?" she looked at the big black cat.

"**Like I said who you calling stupid? I'm in _your_ head honey. He can't see me."**

"Great, that's just lovely. You're not gonna help me explain this either are you?"

"**Not really my area," **the cat had the gall to smirk at her,** "Ta ta."**

"Coward!" Amaira called at the fading cat.

She scowled at the spot where she had been standing. Killian's fingers on her arm brought her back to the situation.

"Wanna explain that love?"

Amaira rolled her eyes, "Sometimes my shifts jump outta my head and talk. Say they're helping although," Amaira raised her voice, glancing around the room to see if she could find her panther, "_Most _of the time they just _barge in _and start judging _when they have_ _no right to!"_

Killian stared at her.

"Don't. I know how perfectly crazy I look. I've half a mind to beat that stupid cat."

"I'd say I'm surprised, but honestly I've seen stranger."

Amaira smirked up at him, "Yeah?"

Killian nodded, "Talking doesn't exactly trump the whole dragon thing love."

Amaira smiled wryly, "You wanna loose the other hand pirate?"

"Not particularly. I think I've grown quite attached to it."

Killian turned then, mischief in his eyes, "So what was it your cat was saying that had you chucking pillows?"

Amaira's eyes widened, "Oh no, you do _not_ want to know."

"Oh but now I'm curious love!"

"No really you don't."

"I seem to recall you mentioning a certain libido with claws. Might this be the same panther?"

"Uh no, not at all."

"You're a terrible liar love."

Killian turned so that he was looming over her.

"But if you need some convincing..."

His head dipped so that she could feel his warm breath against her ear.

"I'd be happy to oblige."

Killian's lips started a trail from her jaw down to her collarbone.

"Mmm Killian," she hummed her enjoyment.

His thumb began toying with the edge of the sheet.

"What was she saying love?"

Killian's lips were now ghosting over the skin being revealed as he painstakingly lowered the sheet inch by inch.

"Just nonsense."

"Nonsense? Nonsense wouldn't have you throwing pillows. You put up with me after all."

Killian's eyes looked up at her, and she caught sight of his damned smirk.

"'S doesn't matter."

"Oh come now love, of course it matters. I. Want. To. Know," he punctuated each word with a nip.

"Just discussin' what I've been up to."

"Not good enough love."

Killian's tongue began a slow torturous journey from her neck up to her ear.

"Killian,"she moaned.

He pulled away grinning.

Her eyes blinked open.

"Wha? Why'd you stop?"

"I don't know love."

"Well don't."

"Convince me."

"What?"

"_Convince. Me."_

How did he have the ability to make two little words sound so obscene? Amaira squirmed under his heated gaze for a second before she caved.

"Fine, she wanted to talk about our sex life so I threw a pillow at her. Happy? Now c'mere!"

Amaira tugged him back to her by his hair, and Killian was more than happy to end the talking.

"We missed breakfast," Amaira's voice was muffled as she tugged her shirt over her head.

"It was worth it."

Amaira laughed, "Well fine then pirate. Back to work?"

Killian frowned, "Have I mentioned how much I hate this plan?"

"About a thousand times, but it's the best we've got. Plus now I'm a little excited about scaring some royals."

"Of course you are."

Amaira shrugged and tossed Killian his shirt.

"You might want to tell the crew the plan."

"Well there is that. So you're not shifting today?"

"Not if I can help it; I'll save it for tomorrow."

Killian's frown deepened.

She pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, we'll be okay."

"Course we will, you're not getting rid of me that easy."

Killian slung his arm around her waist, allowing her to lean against him as they headed up to meet the crew.

They passed the day going over the plan for Charming's with the rest of the crew. _This wasn't going to be easy. Well that's the understatement of the year, _Amaira thought bitterly. _They'd be lucky to escape with their lives. Well crazier things have happened. _The crew was surprisingly enthusiastic about rushing headlong into what most likely would be a suicide mission. They weren't willing to part with Amaira anymore than Killian was. Amaira, despite her outward confidence, was not handling the situation very well. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. It was more like terrified to the point where she thought her stomach was going to well and truly eat itself, and she'd spontaneously combust. Her fingers kept tapping, and she had shoved her hand into her pocket to prevent Killian from seeing.

"Love..."

Killian's voice pulled Amaira out of her thoughts. His thumb tugged her lip away from her teeth. She hadn't even been aware she'd worried it to the point of blood. Amaira felt tears prick at her eyes. Killian noticed the slight tremble of her lip and walked them below deck.

"I'm scared."

"I know love, I am too."

Amaira clung to his shirt desperately as if this was the way to keep him with her.

After a moment, she shook her head to try and leave her worries behind.

"The crew will help. The plan will work, and me an' you will get to come home together," she said this, her voice determined, as if trying to convince herself that all of this was true.

"We're both strong and can take a couple of royals easily. I'm a dragon for crying out loud. Let's see how they handle that. We can do this."

Killian kissed the top of her head, "Charming won't know what hit him."

Amaira looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears, "Then why do I feel like crying?"

Killian smiled grimly, "Even if we don't make it out of this, they're prying you from my cold dead fingers before I let them get you."

"Don't talk like that. I can't-I don't even- neither of us is dying. Got it Killian." She pressed her lips together straightening herself proudly, "so don't do anything stupid."

Her spirit was back. Killian kissed her fiercely.

"I'm never leaving you. Never."

"Fine by me."

She exhaled loudly, "Okay. Let's start disguising weapons then."

It was late at night before everything was ready. Amaira and Killian were still at it, triple checking at his point, to get rid of all that nervous energy.

"Alright, let's get some sleep."

"Hold on I just want to check-"

"Killian. We're as ready as we'll ever be. Let's go."

Killian looks like he wants to argue, but holds his tongue. Instead he returns to her side, his arm wrapping around her possessively. They walk into Killian's room, and immediately Amaira sighs.

"If you're here to make more wise cracks about my love life, just get out now."

"**Come now darling, you don't mean that. Besides I'm here to help."**

"Oh are you? So sorry if I don't believe you."

"The panther's here isn't she."

Amaira nods, barely glancing at Killian. The panther shifts on their bed, kneading the blankets under her.

"**Smart too. Aren't you lucky," **The panther smirks at Amaira.

Amaira stomps her foot and points towards the door, "Out."

"**No. Like it or not you need me. So be quiet and listen. Oh and by the way, you'll put up with any of my quips because you won't win this fight without my help."**

"Killian go sit; I get the feeling we're going to be here a while."

She glares at the panther.

"Can't we make this fast? I'm tired, and we need to be ready for tomorrow."

"**That's why I'm here. The palace creatures would be more than willing to help you."**

"It's not their fight at all! They don't need to be killed for silly human tiffs."

"**You'd rather them watch you be killed? How would you feel if your animals were dying in front of you, but you couldn't fight because they said so."**

"They don't stand a chance against Charming's army."

"**No? And where would his army be without their mounts? Without their tracking dogs? Without their guards? Charming's got his own little horse, pretty sure it would happily buck him off if you asked."**

Amaira licked her lip nervously, "I'm sure they could help, but when he realizes the animals have turned on him, he'd gut them. They can't fight off swords."

"**You could at least make his army stay on foot. I mean at least see what animals are there to help."**

"Okay, but as soon as they help, they're gone, got it? I won't have them getting hurt for me."

"**Good that's good. Really Amaira make sure you talk to them. They _will_ help you."**

"Sure I get it, anything else?"

"**Well..."**

"Goodbye panther."

"**Good luck sweetie, claw knows you'll need it."**

The panther faded out of view.

"So?"

"Just another advantage for us we hadn't thought of."

"Care to share with the class there love?"

"Charming's men will all be on foot; they won't have their horses."

"Well at least we're all fighting on level ground then."

Amaira nodded. She headed for the trunk where her nightgown lay. Just as her fingers brushed it, she stopped. Killian raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and started untieing the laces of her corset. Her eyes met his as she let the corset fall to the ground. She pulled her shirt off and started towards him. Killian grinned.

"You know what? This may just be our last night. So screw it, let's have some fun."

Killian laughed and pulled her into his lap.

"We only aim to please love."

"Pirate."

"Of course."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Damn I love you."

"Feeling's mutual-oh!"

And suddenly words were no longer necessary. They could communicate _perfectly_ well.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

This is a very special day, and why I decided to post what seems to be the most anticipated chapter today. Today is the 90 days anniversary of Sea Horses. That's 3 months of work guys. So *sniffles* I just want to thank all of my lovely readers who've come along on the ride so far, and to thank anyone who's joined us. I love getting my email pinged with all you reviews, follows, and favorites. Although I do get more excited for the reviews.

In thanks, I have a small gift for us: A tumblr. Filled with pictures, insights, outtakes, and the occasional ramble. Sea Horses: The Story Comes to Life.

And come to life it will. I've started filling it with a couple of goodies already, but here's where y'all come in. You get to finish and fill it up. Go back in the story, and find anything you think you'd like to create and post it. If that's not your cup of tea, you can help me fill in character summaries, and their first appearances, or post your ideas.

It can be found below (just remove the little *s)

seahorses*thestory*comesto*life.*tumblr.*com/

Although you will have to bear with me, as I learn how to use it better. Tips would be greatly appreciated. So come join my craziness huh?

So we've got these two crazy kids together, and they're about to go face off with DavidDumbass-never calling him otherwise. My goodness what's going to happen next huh?

**Hinty Times!** Tell me what you think is coming.

Chapter 23: Pirates, Royals, and a Certain Well Known Color

Chapter 24: An Abridged Telling of Tails

**Ooh and btw keep sending in music picks!**

missaq6-K's limping because he got hit by a car darling. Yes I agree he's hiding his stump, but you can't just add a hand to a character with no explanation. Never forgiving abc for that. Nope. No one screws with my baby except bookshelves, and cars, and canes, and you know everything but the kitchen sink, but my point still stands! *righteous fist*

So just once again thank you all, and I love you guys. Killian hugs all around!

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

They were up early the next morning. Dawn had just broken, allowing pinks and oranges to flood through the window into Killian's room. Amaira was quietly getting dressed.

"Little help here love?"

Amaira turned and held back a laugh. Killian's hook was stuck in the tie on his shoulder as his other hand held the dagger in place.

"Look's like you could use some. How did you even do this?"

"It is surprisingly difficult to strap knives to yourself when you're short a hand."

Amaira jerked his hook out, freeing his arm.

"Jeez Killian you've got enough weapons here for half the ship!"

She could see handles of knives peeking out of boots, and others hidden behind leather. More were currently residing in the hidden pockets of his beloved coat, and then there was the one he was trying unsuccessfully to tie to his shoulder of course. He shrugged, grabbing a dagger from the small pile remaining on the bed. He passed it to her.

She blinked, "What the hell do you expect me to do with this?"

"In case your powers don't work."

A look of dawning understanding flitted over her face. She dropped the dagger into her riding boot, allowing just the very edge of the handle to peek out.

"One more."

Amaira rolled her eyes, but took the knife out of his hands. Tugging at her corset slightly, she slipped it down the front so that it rested in the valley between her breasts. At Killian's look she quirked her mouth up.

"Well it's not like I have any pockets!"

She flopped down on the bed then, kicking her feet lazily as she looked up at him.

"How far out are we?"

"Hour," Killian's voice was distracted as he started towards one of his trunks.

Amaira's head tilted curiously as he started rummaging around in it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that was promised to me."

"Do you enjoy being cryptic?"

"You are surprisingly calm for someone going against a prince today."

She shrugged, "Enh, I've faced a Kraken before, sorry if I don't shudder at the thought of a man who spends his time wearing a crown."

She feigned disinterest, "This is just an ordinary day in the completely boring life of Amaira."

Killian paused in his search to glance up at her, eyebrow raised in a gesture that clearly said you have lost your mind.

"Besides," she sat up, "I'm kinda excited to scare an entire army off."

"Of course you are love."

She allowed a smile to slide across her face.

Amaira's stomach was in knots. The teasing was all well and good, but she was terrified. For all of her projected confidence, Amaira was extremely nervous to take on a literal army. She had powers yes, but she was only one girl, and there were a lot of people she had to protect. And if her powers ran out before the fight was over... well Amaira didn't want to think about the consequences. Killian was scared too. He'd never admit it-she'd been shocked when he had yesterday- but she could tell from the set of his shoulders and the tightness in his jaw. His actions weren't as smooth and confident as they normally were. It'd be hard to notice if you didn't know him, but Amaira knew him _very _well. _But that's not quite right. I may not know all of his past, or every fact, but I know __**him**__. _Amaira's smile faltered as Killian returned to rummaging in his trunk. _At least I hope I do. _Killian pocketed something and stood, offering his arm.

"Shall we? It seems we have the storming of a palace on our agenda."

Amaira threaded her arm through his, and they walked up to help the crew reach shore.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? I don't exactly see a castle Killian."

Killian chuckled, "Don't worry love we're here."

"But-"

"Charming's castle is something of a fortress. There's no docks by the palace, so we have to land here."

"No docks? Well then how are we getting there?"

"The queen had arranged a carriage to bring you there."

"Horses?" Amaira's excited voice coupled with her bright eyes coaxed a smirk back onto Killian's face.

"Yes love, horses."

Amaira's smile lit up her face, "Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it!"

"Alright stay, I've got to go help the crew dock the ship."

With the Jolly Rodger secured, the pirates began unloading the various goods ready to be sold here. Starkey and Killian himself carried out Amaira's crate. Amaira's eyes took in the busy docks, anxiously searching for her horses. Merchants were unloading their ship's wares as well while fishermen harked the day's catch to the peasants milling about the harbor, purchasing trinkets just brought in off the ships. Amaira rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for Killian to say it was okay for her to get off the ship. Suddenly Amaira heard her first horse in over a week. She turned, expecting to see a team of horses come trotting down the road, their hooves clopping distinctively on the cobblestone road. Instead, she was greeted with a chestnut horse fighting the bit of a young soldier. The horse called another greeting to her, before stopping and pawing the ground with a high stepping flourish. Amaira waved to the horse, looking for Killian, so that she could slip away to meet the lovely. The horse whickered again as the soldier turned him onto the wooden docks. The chestnut reared as the soldier stopped him mid stride. The horse turned his head back as if to ask his master what on earth was he doing. The man clapped his heels to the horses sides then, yanking the reins until the confused horse spun back around. They took off at a full gallop away from the docks, the sound of hooves growing fainter as they vanished into the distance. Amaira stared after them, her brow knitted in confusion.

"All set love."

"Hmm?" Amaira's head turned to find Killian behind her.

"We're ready; carriage is here."

"I-" Amaira glanced around looking for the horses, "Where?"

"Where the crew's waiting... Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't hear them. Did you see the soldier?"

"Soldier?"

"Mhmm. There was a soldier, chestnut horse. He took one look at the ship and took off."

"Where'd he head?"

"That way," Amaira pointed to the stone paved road.

"I think we'd better go love."

"Why?"

"It seems Charming's now expecting us."

Amaira nodded. She followed Killian down the gangplank, trying not to be distracted by the colorful booths lining the streets. Amaira spotted the carriage.

"Poor horses!"

Amaira ran towards the team of black horses. 6 pairs of velvety ears swung toward her, but the horses didn't move an inch.

"What've they done to you beauties?"

Amaira reached for the closest horse's bridle, carefully removing the metal from the bit area.

The horse snorted in relief, his jaw working as he got used to having use of his mouth again.

"He's got metal bits poking at their muzzles to keep 'im from talking! And bearing reins too!"

Amaira dug the dagger out of her boot and cut through the leather forcing the horse's head up unnaturally high. Even Killian could see the horse's immediate relief. The horse nickered, pushing his muzzle into Amaira's palm.

"There you are beauty, now for your friends. Killian cut those damn reins!"

Amaira stomped angrily from horse to horse, carefully removing the metal from their bridles. Killian cut through the reins with a swipe of his hook, earning him a few thankful nuzzles.

"Where's the driver!"

Amaira was furious. Her hands shook with the force of her anger, her eyes rapidly changing colors as her magic surged. Killian's hand gently touched her shoulder.

"He left love, queen sent the carriage for us, not the driver."

"Well I- How can people be so cruel to these animals! All they're doing is everything they're told. Let 'im talk to each other, we do enough! And slowly killing horses just to make them look nice when they pull a carriage."

"Killing them?"

"The bearing reins keep their head high, so they can't pull right. It means they can't breath correctly and hurts their spines. There's no reason to have it so high!"

"Well you fixed them now..." Killian steered her towards the carriage, "And we need to go love."

Amaira cast one last glance at the horses before she got in the carriage with a sigh.

The carriage itself was richly decorated. Dark purple velvet seat cushions with polished ebony walls and silver crowning.

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"They're following behind us; it might be a bit obvious if an entire crew of pirates just walks up to a palace."

"Well I know that! When do I get in the crate?"

"Never," Killian grumbles.

"Cute."

He sighs, scratching the back of his neck, "When we get close. I'll tell you."

Silence descended on them, Killian lost in his thoughts, and Amaira wisely stayed silent, not wanting to start something now. Instead she stared boredly out the window, watching the forest landscape pass by. She turned her head at Killian's curse. He flicked his head towards the window on his side. Amaira gasped when she saw the castle. It was... stunning. The horses had just started onto the bridge that led to Charming's palace. It was separated from the rest of the kingdom by a few yards of cold ocean, although the rocky sides of the sort-of island prevented any docks from being near the palace. The high walls didn't help either. Giant stretches of silvery stone made up the castle complete with its glittering turrets and magnificent arches. Amaira was so absorbed in taking in the majesty of the palace that she forgot why they were here. Killian cleared his throat, and instantly felt guilty as the look of wonder drained from her face.

"Well here we go then."

Killian lifted the top of the crate off wordlessly. Amaira turned to him, a sad smile on her face.

"Killian..."

"You promised."

" I -what?"

"You promised never to leave me."

"And I'm not," her voice held more conviction than she felt, "We'll be back together when this mess is all sorted out."

Killian's eyes closed, and she could see him steeling himself.

"C'mon pirate," she whispers.

Killian's eyes meet hers, and ever so slowly his lips descend onto hers. It changes immediately, Killian's desperation and her own nerves dominating their actions.

"Don't go," he pleads, pulling back to look at her.

"Sorry, we've got a prince to see."

Amaira climbs into the crate then, just as they reach the palace gates. Killian quickly slides the top back into place, and turns to grin at the guard eyeing his carriage suspiciously. Killian discretely hides his left arm behind his back. The guard nods, and the iron gates open slowly. Out of the guard's watch, Killian's eyes roll as he lets out a breath. _Close, but still so damn easy. Might as well 'ave put a bloody sign on that said pirate, and the stupid bastards wouldn't have noticed._ Killian's focus returns to the task at hand. The palace lies before them... and so does the prince.

Killian's impressed by the grandeur of the palace, but right now his eyes are busy finding the easiest places to defend rather than taking in the splendor. He eyes a group of soldiers warily. He had his map, knew tales of the might of Charming's kingdom, but this... This was unprecedented. Killian's teeth ground together unconsciously, and he fingered the edge of his hook. He felt the carriage stop. He took a moment to compose his face into a completely passive expression. This was not going to be pretty.

"What!" Charming shouted, and the young soldier shrunk inwardly. "No sorry," he rubbed his forehead, "it's not your fault. Thank you."

"Do-Do you want me to get the guard your highness?"

"No, take Snow into the tower. Then get the soldiers."

"Charming!" Snow White glanced at her husband sharply.

"The queen sent this for us. She most certainly won't be getting you, or our son!"

Something flickered across Snow's face at the mention of "son", but Charming was too distracted to notice.

"Now please go, it doesn't sound like we have much time."

"Be careful."

Snow pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before hurrying away with the young soldier.

Charming was furious. How dare that little imp break their deal! He abruptly got up from his chair, striding to the door. Well he wasn't going down without a fight. And if he had his way, he wasn't going down at all. The prince stomped down the hallway to the armory, donning the silver armor awaiting him there. He grabbed his enchanted sword from his own weapons cabinet, sliding it into it's sheath at his waist. The Queen's "special present" had no idea what he would be up against. His own safety assured, Charming walked back to the throne room, where his guard was already assembling. Red, Snow White's friend, dashed in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Snow sent me-and I wanted to come too. I want to help; the queen has her special weapon, now you have yours."

"I can't ask this of you."

"That's right. Good thing you're not asking huh?"

"You're a good friend Red."

"I know," she smiled wolfishly, her eyes flashing yellow. "Now lets show this queen a thing or two about fighting."

Charming clapped her on the shoulder, and turned to address his guard. More of them would be outside the throne room, searching the hallways, or protecting the people living in the palace. The remaining soldiers were currently on their way out, streaming out of the castle to find the threat before it could reach their prince.

Killian turned to help the rest of his crew out of their wagon, along with the "presents" for the prince. After all, it'd look very suspicious for an entire crew of pirates to walk in, swords drawn. Instead they'd be bringing in empty crates, along with the one currently housing Amaira. Once inside, the real fighting would begin. Maybe then they could finally get answers as to why the queen was sending her here. Starkey whistled, and Killian nodded to him, going to help him lift Amaira's crate.

"Ready love?"

"Not quite captain."

Killian grinned at Starkey, hearing Amaira's own muffled laughter from inside the crate.

"Aye aye!" Her reply sent her into another fit of giggles, and Killian hefted her crate with a sigh.

"Yeah she's ready."

The pirates made their way into the castle.

Killian was on edge; there were no guards. And shouldn't there have been, what with the soldier seeing them and all? Starkey shot him a look over the top of her crate. So he had noticed it too. Killian stopped at the next corner, carefully peeking his head around. He drew back immediately when he saw the group of soldiers waiting outside the door to the throne room. He lowered her crate to the ground, finger to his lips once setting it on the ground. He pulled his sword, careful not to let the metal make a sound as it slid out of its sheath. He saw his crew put their own loads down and ready their swords. Nodding to Starkey, they burst around the corner. The guards shouted when they saw them. Killian cut the first man down easily, Starkey killing his own. The rest of Killian's crew appeared around the corner, and the cries of fighting men and the clangs of clashing swords filled the air.

Inside the throne room, Charming stiffened. They could hear the fighting outside the doorway. The guards surrounding him tightened their grips on their swords, Charming's own hand drifting to where his lied. His horse shifted underneath him. He patted the white horse's neck reassuringly. Pages had brought some of the war horses in before the fighting started, so that most of Charming's inner-guard was mounted. Another ripple of unease, caused his horse to prance in place. Charming looked up, and saw that it wasn't just his horse. Alabaster, the captain of his guards' own horse, was striking at the ground, and he was one of the most battle hardy mounts. The newest addition to the mounted guard, a sturdy pinto that was usually eager for battle, was a mess. The horse's ears were pricked towards the door, unwavering from their position even as Charming saw his rider tug the reins and talk to him. With dawning horror, Charming realized all the horses ears were trained on the door. _What the hell was coming for them?_

With the last guard blocking the door down, Killian shouted for his men to grab Amaira's crate and follow him. _They had a prince to kill. _His hand went to his pocket, thumbing the coin hidden inside. _This had better bloody work._

Amaira tried not to twitch inside her crate. She had the felt the horses' presence immediately, her magic immediately latching onto them. She could feel them shifting, anxious, asking if she was okay, if she wanted help. She hadn't meant to disturb them; really she hadn't, but her magic, although extremely powerful, was anything but predictable. She thought she might burst at the seems if this kept up. All her magic was bubbling to the surface, feeling an outlet and fueled by her nerves, but she refused to let an ounce of it out. Well, at least not the bits she could help. She could hear the shouts of fighting men and wanted desperately to help them, but that wasn't the plan. And she knew full well that Killian wouldn't hesitate to make good of his promise to pull her out of the fight and leave if she so as much toed the lines set up by his plan. She felt herself lifted into the air once again. _Well here we go._

Killian burst through the doors of the throne room, his crew flowing in behind him.

"Special delivery for you, your highness," Killian sneered as he glared right at the prince.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now really." Killian's voice dripped with condescension, and he lifted his arm outfitted with a hook.

"Surely my reputation precedes me," the smirk on his face was completed by a raised eyebrow.

"Hook."

"Ah so you have heard of me. Always nice to make an impression."

"What do you want?"

"Could ask you the same question. After all it is a delivery for yourself."

"You're working for the queen."

"Working? Hardly. We've an...arrangement, so to speak. My part, which I'm fulfilling now, is to deliver this crate," he nudged it with his boot, "to you."

"What's in it?"

"I've no clue," his voice suggested that the prince was stupid for even asking.

"You're lying. Guards!"

Killian twirled his sword in his hands, "and the fun begins!"

The crew leapt to lock swords with Charming's army. The mounted guard spured their horses towards the pirates.

The scene is almost comical when the horses rear, refusing to go further, and a few of their riders tumble off their backs. Killian grins as Charming struggles to stay on his own rearing and plunging horse. The horse bucks once, twice, and on the third jump, the prince sails over the white ears and lands with a clanking thud when his armor hits the ground. The horse whinnys, almost looking pleased with itself, before going to join the other, now rider-less, horses. Charming's army scrambles to avoid the tangle of hooves, as the horses race towards the door. The herd parts around the pirates however, and in groups of three they jump over the crate set in front of the door. Out of the fight, they snort and squeal, each jostling for position, as they gallop down the hallways and back to their stable.

"What witchcraft is this?"

_Not witchcraft, _Amaira thinks smugly, _just me._

Red stares after the retreating horses. The whole scene is strangely familiar, _but it can't be..._ She stares at the mess of fighting men, searching for a familiar face.

Charming and his men recover surprisingly quickly from the loss of their mounts, and join their comrades in arms in the fray.

Killian smirks when the horses leave. _Good job love. _Just out of the corner of his eye, Killian thinks he can make out a shape. But when he turns it's gone. He turns back to the guard in front of him, easily blocking the man's sword strike. The shapes are back, niggling at the edges of his vision. _Knew it was promised...but I never expected it to actually work!_ Killian sees a guard drop from the middle of the pack even though there's not a pirate near him. He smirks, a dangerous glint in his eye. The misty gray shapes are becoming clearer now, and he can see them when he's not looking directly at them. The skeletons, adorned in tattered clothes and bearing swords of their own, live just out of sight. T_hat's quite brilliant isn't it. Crew of Davy Jones, dead as door nails, invisible to the enemy, and currently plunging their sea-rusted swords into Charming idiots. Absolutely brilliant. _A particularly gruesome skeleton, barnacles clinging to his yellowed bones, catches Killian's eye. He watches a dead soldier slide off the specter's sword with a dull thud, before the empty eye sockets stare straight at him, and for just a second he swears he sees them glow a burnt gold, before the skeleton finds it's next victim, and Killian turns away. Now all he has to do is get to Charming. _Maybe then the royal bastard will fess up as to what the queen wants with her. _Charming, however, is currently surrounded by his guards. _Can't dirty his hands fighting his own battles. _If he wants to get to him, he'll need Amaira's help. _Damn._

"Alright love, c'mon out!"

Charming turns at this, and Killian grins darkly. _You're right to be scared pretty boy. She's going to kick your bloody ass._

"_Alright love, c'mon out!"_

Killian's voice reaches her ears, and she quivers with excitement. _Finally! _She calls on her magic, readying herself for multiple shifts. _Quick look as a leopard, then based on the situation... And have to save the dragon..._These thoughts race through her head in a nanosecond, all while her clothes pool uselessly around her as her pale skin is replaced by rich golden fur dotted with distinctive black spots. Her whiskers twitch, and she bursts out of the crate with the signature scream of a leopard. Amaira's eyes glitter dangerously as she takes in the scene. Maybe leopard's good enough to start with after all. But wait, what was _that?_ Her eyes dart to where one of Charming's men now lies bleeding on the floor, a sword clean through his chest. There's no one near him. The crew's all over there, but that's clearly a pirate sword. Amaira sees another soldier fall, from a seemingly invisible opponent. _What is going on?_ She snaps back to the situation at hand when she hears the prince's voice.

Charming stares as the leopard hits the floor with silent grace.

"This is the Queen's present?"

That's when he sees the cat's eyes change colors as she stares right at him. The cat's lips draw back in a feral snarl, each of her sharp white canines revealed with deadly purpose.

Red stares at the leopard in shock. _No... _Her nose sniffs the air, drawing it all in with a breath. She sorts through the mingling of odors franticly, disregarding the scent of men, and metal, and sweat, and horses, trying to find a scent she knows she knows somewhere in the back of her mind. _Is that-Could it be-_

Charming starts toward the big cat himself, ready to take on the Queen's "gift". Killian glares, falling back to be in line with Amaira. Charming raises his sword, preparing to throw it at the animal, sure that the enchantment will make it strike true. Killian's own prepares to block the prince's. Even the fighting men, cast a glance towards the drama about to unfold in the middle of the battle.

"WAIT!" Red cries, leaping in front of the prince and the pirate.

Charming catches himself just in time, letting out a breath as he stops the sword from going through his friend. He shoots Red an incredulous look. Killian too stares at the girl stupid enough to come between two warring parties. Red ignores Charming, and turns to the leopard instead. The pirates and soldiers break away from each other to stare at Red, Charming, Killian, and the leopard.

"Amaira?"

_Red. It was Red._

The leopard launched herself at Red, taking the brunette woman to the floor. Charming let out a shout, and even Killian took a step back. Then Red's laughter burbled up above the noise, accompanied by loud purring. Charming and Killian _stared_. Red got up, wiping happy tears from her eyes.

"Gimme."

Killian hesitated, and Amaira growled. Rolling his eyes, he took off his coat passing it to her. Red curtsied sarcastically and turned to Amaira, draping the coat over her. Amaira shifted back, wrapping the coat tightly around herself.

"Killian, meet Red."

**Author's Note:**

Well how's_ that! _Hmm? Hmm?

Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story.

So Red's here. And we're in Charmings. Aw man things are about to get a little hairy. Ha Ha. Stop being punny. Aaaaanyways-

Long wait between chaps, but I think it's worth it for the longest chapter ever. Seriously all the stuff from here on out is looooong because there's gonna be so much happenin'!

So I hear you guys liked the M chapter...Want more? Planning on some more. (That will of course be optional) Let me know!

**Question:**

Have you checked out the tumblr and what do you think of it?

**If I get 10 reviews by Friday night, I'll post the next chapter on Saturday.**

(Sorry, but that's the earliest I can post)

And of course the latest episode feels:

I _loved_ the new episode-and paleyfest. Colin you're just too adorable. Just stahp already k?

I just-we're going to Neverland, and we get more Hook story and just. Now. I want it now. Forget this Cora and Snow Black coming up huh? I don't care. (Okay I totally do, but I'd rather have my fave captain) Not okay with the zero fake hand explanation. That sucked. Not happy. But lets just all take a moment to appreciate the fact that the only time Hook has ever bested somebody has been by whacking David Dumbass with a crowbar. Moment of appreciation. Wait for it. Wait for it. Nope not done appreciating yet. ;) Zero tolerance for fucking nealfire stealing my baby's ship. Nope. Big fat ass nope. You can't have the Jolly Bae, you're too ugly. Just go away. And another huuuuge issue, you left my captain chained to a fucking radiator in the basement of a new york apartment. It doesn't matter that he's from somewhere else and has no idea what flippin' jello is (I want to see this writers-so help me if I don't-you've been warned) but y'know we'll just take his only ride home and leave him imprisoned somewhere. Nope. NOOOOOPE. Not okay. So so so not okay. Still not loving th Captain Swan, but it seems as if that's where the show is headed. I understand they have "chemistry", but honestly I don't consider Emma good enough for him. Not just because I hate Charming, but I've never been attached to her character. It's like I kinda don't care what happens to her. I mean I watch for my Regina, Red, and Killian babies. I care what happens to them. Rumple I love to hate so I wanna see him get some damn justice. I want Belle to wisen up for once. And then Emma, Snow, Aurora, the Boob (Blue-but I mean c'mon) Fairy, and Whale I just want to shove under the rug and forget. Charming I want to strangle myself. Although he has been the comic relief in the last few episodes, and I dearly enjoy making fun of him. I think Regina and Hook had a million times the chemistry, and I think he and Red would be amazeballs together if the show would just let them meet already. So dissapointed in some aspects, but y'know NEVERLAND.

Also Paley fest didn't have enough Colin, and neither will the next couple of episodes because our baby broke his leg in real life. (So that explains the car/limp)

As always drop me a review, and I love y'all.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

"She's a girl," Charming's shocked voice broke through the silence.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Amaira deadpanned.

Red laughed at the look on Charming's face, "God I missed you!"

Amaira smiles warmly at her friend.

"I missed you too."

"This is all very touching of course, but care to explain?" Killian is not amused.

Amaira rolls her eyes. She puts her hands on Red's shoulder.

"Killian. This. Is. Red."

Understanding dawns on him, and he grins.

"Red. She-wolf Red."

Amaira nods.

"Am I missing something here?"

Red and Amaira roll their eyes at the same time.

"Little bit."

"Of course you are."

Amaira glances around, "Maybe this'd be better explained when we're not all trying to kill each other?"

Red glares at Charming, and Amaira turns to Killian expectantly.

The men glare at each other.

"Boys..." There's an unspoken warning in Red's voice.

"Fine," Charming waves his hand, and his soldiers put their swords away.

Killian nods, and his crew follows suit.

"There that's better huh?"

Amaira and Red shoot each other a knowing look. They turn back to Charming and Killian.

"Go sit."

They each point towards a different corner. Charming, princely as ever, strides over to his corner, guards drifting in behind him. Killian doesn't move.

"Killian..." she warns.

"Love..." he mocks back.

"You pirate, get your ass in the corner!"

Killian smirks and saunters away to his crew, shooting a smug glance at the prince.

Red raises her eyebrows, "Love?"

Amaira bites her lip, "Yeah about that..."

Red's squeal is deafening.

"So that's how Red and I know each other," Amaira explains to an extremely bored Killian, who started drawing designs on the wooden table with his hook ages ago, much to the prince's annoyance, and a somewhat confused looking Charming.

"You've never mentioned her before."

"Well, it never exactly came up. You can ask Snow, she kinda knows her. Right you guys met?"

"For like an hour. Was a little busy at the time Red."

"True. Happy?"

The prince nods.

"Good because I'm pretty sure Killian's about to turn your table into a ship."

"Hmm?" he asks, not looking up from the map his hook is currently carving.

"Killian!"

He looks up then.

"Are you done then love?"

"Yes."

"Finally!" Killian groans, putting his feet up on the table. Charming glares at the pirate. Amaira stares at him pointedly.

He lowers his feet with a grumble, "No bloody fun."

"So do you still feel the need to kill each other?"

"Yes."

"Killian!"

"You asked love."

Amaira sighs and turns to Charming, "Honestly I'd apologize for him, but he's just going to keep being an ass."

He grins up at her.

Amaira and Red look at each other. They each slap one of Killian's shoulders.

"Ouch, paws to yourselves."

Amaira inhales, trying to stay calm, "Killian."

"Fine, fine I'll..._behave._" He treats the word like poison.

"Good. So?"

"I thought you were working for the Queen, but I'm guessing that's not true is it?"

"No. I don't know why she sent me here. I was in a crate on his ship, where I wasn't exactly supposed to wake up, but," she shrugs, "We've been trying to figure it out ever since."

Killian leans forward threateningly.

"So you best not lie again...your highness," Killian sneers.

"I didn't lie the first time."

"Save the pissing contest for later. Can't we just figure this out?" Red snaps.

Charming sighs, rubbing his forehead, "Regina-The Queen- doesn't exactly like Snow. She's doing her damned best to destroy us and our kingdom. About a week ago we got a letter from the queen saying she was sending us a "special present" on the Jolly Rodger. So I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin-"

Killian slams the table, standing up, "You're a bloody stupid prick aren't you? We're leaving now love."

"Killian sit down!"

He meets her gaze, anger blazing wildly in his.

"Sit," she says gently.

Killian stares at her, but she stares right back, not moving until he slowly sits back down.

"Continue?"

"So I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to keep your ship from ever reaching port. Obviously he broke our deal because here you are."

"You told him it was the Jolly Rodger?"

"Of course, that's how I got him to do it."

"Coward didn't even remember? No he had to, so why?"

Killian swore, "the bloody Kraken. Crocodile tried to sink my ship. I'll kill him!"

"Weren't you already doing that?" Amaira asks exasperatedly.

Killian glares, but remains silent.

"So you don't know why the queen sent me here?"

"No, I'd've told you if I did."

Killian snorts, "Because we should obviously believe the royal twat."

"He's telling the truth. Probably told it more often then you have," Red takes a dig at Killian.

"Don't pretend to know a thing about me she-wolf," Killian's voice is dangerous.

Amaira knows he's lashing out from stress, and anger, and now just a pinch of self-loathing. The others won't understand that he's just doing it to protect himself, and this could turn ugly fast. She lays her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"You're fine," she whispers.

But he doesn't feel fine. He feels twitchy, and trapped, and- and angry.

"So what happens now? I mean we don't' know why I was sent here. I wouldn't have even been awake when I got here, so what was her plan?"

Suddenly Killian understands, "Love, what did you do?"

"Sorry?"

"When we first met. You attacked me."

"Yeah?"

"And the only reason you stopped?"

"That damned blocker."

Red wrinkles her nose, and Amaira nods.

"What would've happened if you had landed here? Especially when the Prince has been warned about you, and he and his men were trying to kill you."

"Oh!"

"We'd've all been dead!"

It's Red's voice, and Charming looks confused again.

"A leopard would've killed us all?"

"She's not just a leopard Charming."

The prince looks at her in a new light.

"What exactly can you do?"

"What can't she do."

Amaira blushes at the pride in Killian's voice, and Red's eyebrows go a notch higher.

"Um, I shift into animals, and I can talk to them."

"That's very impressive, but I don't see how we'd be dead."

"Do it sweetie."

Amaira sighs and shifts into a mouse. In the next heartbeat she's shifted into a dragon, staying perfectly still as she tries not to break anything. The ceiling is pressing down on her spiny back, and she's lying down. Charming stares. Amaira quickly shifts back into a mouse, wriggling back into her clothes before becoming a woman once more.

"Burn from afar."

"Um what?"

"The Queen, in her letter, she said she'd have to watch our kingdom burn from afar."

"Sounds about right."

"So you can shift into any animal?"

"Yeah, but I'm better at some shapes than others. And unless it's a really familiar shape I can't immediately shift back into something. Like when I'm a leopard, say I shifted into a bear, I wouldn't be able to become a leopard again for a little bit. And I don't always have control over it..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if my magic builds up, it'll force me into a shift. Or if I get scared and my instincts take over, I'll usually shift into one of my main three."

"Main three?"

"Horse, wolf, and panther."

"I've never seen you as a panther love."

"I don't like it."

"Then how?"

"Drop it," Red says.

Killian glances at Amaira, his questions clearly written across his face, but he won't ask.

Amaira bites her lip, not making eye contact with anyone.

"You're really that powerful?" Charming's voice holds a bit of wonder.

"You thought I was a good fighter? Amaira's amazing, although the dragon's cheating isn' it sweetie?."

"Look I'm going to be honest here, we need as much help as we can get against the queen. "

Red smiles brilliantly at Amaira.

"You could help us! Charming, you were saying how you needed new battle mounts trained? She's the best with horses I've ever seen."

Charming nodded, "We'd be honored if you'd stay with us."

Amaira glances at Killian uncertainly, "I don't know..."

"Just for a bit. It'd give you some time to catch up with Red."

Amaira looks at him.

"You don't need my permission," Killian's voice is bitter.

Amaira's eyes flash with hurt, "Killian..."

"You know what, I really don't need to hear this. Glad we could all work things out-actually no, but," he shrugs, "Crew'll be needing me."

Killian beats a hasty retreat out of the room. Amaira stares after him.

"Sorry, um-" She shakes her head, "I can't do this right now. Excuse me."

She walks briskly out into the hallway until they can't see her any more. Then she bolts after him. She catches him at the door.

"Killian!"

"What? Couldn't leave me with my pride intact?"

"No! Why are you leaving? I never said yes."

"Don't pull that, you want to stay here. Don't lie."

"Of course I do! I haven't seen her in ages Killian. She's my best friend!"

"Well there you have it."

"I promised Killian."

"Consider yourself no longer bound by pointless conversations."

Amaira shrinks in on herself.

"You promised too," her voice is quiet, and she doesn't dare look him in the eye.

She's well aware that he hasn't said her name, or called her love this entire time. Killian's eyes are pained when he looks at her.

"I can't stay here. I'm a pirate not a prince."

"And that should start mattering why?"

"I don't fit in here, and I certainly don't belong off my ship."

Amaira can feel tears pricking her eyes.

"So all that stuff you said to me before? How we'll get to go home _together?_"

"That's just it. _This_ isn't home.

"I'm not _asking _for it to_ be. _I haven't even asked to stay."

Her eyes search his.

"Killian _talk _to me. Just this morning we were fighting to stay _together, _and now you want to _leave?_"

"No!"

"Well then what? Did you just assume I'd jump ship first chance I got? Believe it or not Killian I _love you_, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I've met the Queen love. This isn't our fight."

"Well I know that! I don't want to fight for them!"

"But-"

"But what? You think I'm automatically going to side with Red? She may be my best friend Killian, and I'd trust _her_ with my life, but it's not like I'd be fighting for her. I'm not about to pick a side of a war when I've no idea as to what they're fighting over. He said she didn't like Snow, and that's why she's trying to destroy them. People don't hate without a reason, so obviously there's more to the story than someone's telling. I don't want to stay here forever, and I _most certainly_ don't want to fight for them."

Killian doesn't say anything, and she can see him processing this information.

She looks up at him, "Do you really think I'd leave to fight a war I have no part in? Animals don't have wars for a reason Killian. They're pointless, and nobody wins. I'm not about to throw myself into the middle of one without a damn good reason. Now please can't we talk about this?"

He nods slowly.

"I don't want to stay forever, but I would like to stay-just for a few days- to spend some time with Red. Are _you_ okay with that?"

Killian hesitates, "What are you going to tell his own royal jewels?"

Amaira rolls her eyes, "You have to stop calling him names, and I'm going to tell him the truth. I'll stay for a few days, and then you and I are leaving. If he won't accept that, then we'll just leave now."

Killian leans down then, capturing her lips. She's surprised to say the least, but soon folds her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You're bloody amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

He nips her lip at that comment.

Amaira pulls away, "We should save that for later."

Killian smiles, "Tell his highness then?"

"Suppose so. Now I know you're," she gestures towards him, "you, but can you please try and be polite? Just for a bit while we get things settled. And don't go storming off?"

"I shall keep the theatrics to the minimum, but I make no promises."

"Well I guess that's as good as I'm ever gonna get, so..."

He allows her to guide him back to the dining room

Red looks relieved to see them. Killian and Amaira take a seat. Charming and Red are smart enough not to comment.

"Have you come to a decision then?"

"We'd be happy to stay for a few days, but we have our own lives to get back to."

"Of course, of course. Can I trouble you to look in on our horses, we're in desperate need of some new mounts."

"It'd be my pleasure. Anything with horses I'm good for."

"Then you're welcome to stay in the castle, I'll have them prepare rooms for you and you're crew."

"Thank you very much your highness."

"It's no trouble. But come you must have a lot you'd like to talk with Red about. I'll fetch Snow to meet you all later."

The prince exits and the tension leaves Killian's body.

"Bit wound up there Captain?"

Killian narrows his eyes at Red.

"Play nice. And Red, don't push him okay?"

Red nods and turns to Amaira, asking excitedly, "So?"

Amaira looks at Killian pointedly, "So this might be best saved for another time."

"Oh come on, I see my best friend with a _pirate_ of all men, and you won't say a word?"

Killian smirks, "Go ahead love, tell her how you really feel."

"You're an ass."

"I'll guess if you don't."

"God Red no! I'll tell you everything, but later okay?"

"Fine," Red pouts, "Well at least tell me what you've been up to!"

"I've been on a ship for, well who knows how long, there's not much to tell."

Killian scoffs, "Yeah _nothing. It was completely uneventful."_

"Do you want me to ask him? Cuz I'd definitely enjoy that."

Red grins wolfishly at Killian who merely raises an eyebrow in return.

"You two together? Gosh we throw my panther into the mix and we'd have enough suggestive material for the whole kingdom."

Killian and Red look more interestedly at each other.

"Really? Sweetie, I'm starting to like this pirate of yours."

"I can see why you like her." Killian smiles wryly at Amaira.

"Don't get any ideas pirate."

"Alright c'mon you gotta give me something about your adventures. I'll even take the censored version at this point!"

"Uh, fought a Kraken, another pirate, oh and I taught Killian how to ride!"

"You-you taught him how to ride."

Red smiles, tongue between her teeth.

"Oh come on!" She hits her friend lightly on the shoulder, "You're as bad as he is!"

"Actually if anyone was giving _those_ kinds of riding lessons..."

Red's eyes jerked up to her face.

"No," Red's smile takes up most of her face.

"Sweetie!" Red squeals, wrapping her arms tightly around Amaira.

"Thank you. Thank you for that."

Killian smirks back at her.

"Red. Red let go I can't breathe."

She releases Amaira, but can't keep the smile off her face even as she presses her lips tightly together, pinching them to keep them shut.

She opens her mouth.

"Don't."

"I wasn't going to say anything, who me, no course not, just slightly curious, and completely over the moon excited, what?" Red's words tumbled out in a breath.

"Thanks Killian, thanks."

"My pleasure love."

"Speaking of pleasure?"

"Oh no, his ego does not need to get any bigger!"

"Course not, but if we were gonna, how big are we talking?"

Amaira at this point was scarlet, and Red laughed.

"Shouldn't I be the red one sweetie?"

"Why am I friends with either of you?"

"Because I'm adorable and you totally lurve me, and it sounds like you and _Killian_ here are _way_ more than friends."

"Oh god stop!"

Amaira claps her hands over her ears.

"Sweetie I have wolf hearing. I know for a fact that doesn't work."

"Sorry what?" Amaira pointed to her hand covering her ear, "Can't hear you."

The door opens and Snow takes in the scene with an amused expression.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Snow glances from Amaira to Red.

"Are you terrorizing our guest?"

"Of course!"

"Red I'm very disappointed in you... you could've at least waited until I was here!"

Killian looks confused by the queen's attitude.

"It's good to see you again Amaira," Snow smiles and gathers her into an embrace

"Um yeah you too," Amaira gingerly hugs the queen back.

Killian shoots her a questioning look. Amaira seems just as confused as he is.

"Sorry that was a bit forward."

Snow acknowledges the awkwardness with a sheepish smile.

"Aw don't mind her Snowie, Amaira's never been big on hugs. I'm lucky I get away with it."

Amaira's eyes go wide as she notices Snow's slight bump, "Oh! Congratulations."

Snow beams, "Why thank you! So how long are you with us for?"

"Just a couple of days, figured I'd help out with the horses and catch up with Red."

"Well your rooms are ready now. Maybe you'll join us for breakfast in the morning?"

"Sure," Amaira yawns, "Oops sorry, I think I'll take you up on those rooms."

Snow smiles and leads them out of the room, Killian trailing behind, uncomfortable being civil to royalty.

Snow nods to the door on their right, "You crew's down that hallway. This one's for you, and this one's for Amaira."

Killian does not look amused. He's about to voice his displeasure, when Amaira cuts him off.

"Thank you, um goodnight then."

"If you need anything, just let one of the servants know okay?"

Snow's gown swishes back down the hall as she leaves, returning to her own duties.

"What Snow doesn't know won't hurt her."

Amaira opens the door, stepping inside. Killian follows after glancing wistfully towards the hallway housing his crew. Amaira lets out a great big sigh as soon as she's out of the royals' eyes.

"Oh. My. God."

Her laughter verges on hysterical, and Killian looks at her concernedly.

"Love?"

"This morning we were all set to kill a prince, then I found Red, _we_ fought, and now we're staying as guests in the castle of the prince we were going to murder. How is this not funny?"

Killian chuckles, running his hand over his face tiredly, "I like to think myself pretty sharp, but honestly I've no clue as to what happened today."

"Me either," she flops down on the bed, letting out an exaggerated moan at the softness of the blankets. She sits up then.

"Should we talk? I feel like we should talk."

"About?"

"Red? Snow? The craziness that is my life? You looked like you had questions earlier. Do you have questions?"

"I've managed to piece together the important stuff. The rest can wait."

"Oh gosh the fight! You didn't get hurt did you?"

Killian shakes his head, "Pirate captain against some hired guards? You insult me love."

Amaira's lips twitch up into a smile. Killian joins her on the bed then, taking his coat off, and chucking it onto a chair.

"I do have one question though."

"Shoot."

"You don't like Snow?"

Amaira stiffens, but sighs defeatedly, "You noticed that huh?"

"I know you well love."

"Well I met Snow when she stopped by to visit Red. I only met her quickly, maybe an hour or two tops, but there's something..."

"She makes you feel twitchy doesn't she?"

"Exactly! I cant explain it! I mean she's never done anything to make me distrust her, and she seems so nice-"

"Maybe too nice."

"Mhmm. I cant place it; I just don't trust her. I have no reason not to, but I don't."

"Well now you know how I feel about the prince."

"Killian that seems more like you bucking authority than anything."

"I don't like him, and I don't trust him. Might be a pirate thing."

"You really don't like the royals do you."

"No. How'd you know?"

"You called me twitchy? Killian I don't think you sat still for more than a minute. And you turned on Red so quick. I've said worse to you without that kind of reaction. You tend to lash out when you're on the defensive. You also kind of overreacted just a bit to Charming's invitation to stay. Is it so hard to believe I'd choose to stay with you?"

He sighs, "I was angry. It came a bit from nowhere, but I got it stuck in my bloody head that you'd want to stay here forever now that we'd found your friend, and I snapped. I apologize."

Amaira presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You silly pirate. I'm not leaving you ever. Promise."

"Although I have to leave you. Crew'll be wondering whats up, and it might not please the prince too much if they destroy the rooms. I'll have to go encourage them."

He winks and Amaira laughs, watching him until he closes the door behind him.

Amaira's panther saunters in like she owns the place as soon as he leaves. The panther jumps up onto the bed next to Amaira. She pauses, kneading the blanket between her claws, before lying down.

"**Not too shabby eh sweetheart?"**

"I'd swat you off if I wasn't so tired."

"**No you wouldn't,"** the cat sing-songs back at her.** "So how's your mate holding up?"**

"Better than I thought."

"**Don't lie to yourself honey. He's going to pick and pick at that prince until he bursts, and where'll that leave you?"**

"I can handle Killian, panther."

"**I don't doubt you can, just that, well, it's going to be awfully messy to clean up. He's not going to trust the prince for- oh, well, ever. I mean you know that, but it's not going to be much fun if he's on edge all the time."**

"And I suppose you just happen to have a solution to all this?"

"**Of course I do. Have your Red time of course, but take Killian somewhere. Maybe, I don't know, talk instead of assuring each other that you're both fine despite what you believe. He may say he's fixed, but sweetie I'm not sure if he's ever been more broken. It's time to pick up the pieces and put your mate back together before he's gone beyond repair."**

"He's not gone beyond repair! He's upset-and he's quite right to be! His first love was killed in front of him for what he believes to be his fault. Now the idiot's gone and fallen in love with me, and I just keep putting us all in danger. He keeps having to rescue me, and he's scared that I'm gonna get hurt. I know I'm not, but he can't accept that because if he's not in control of every little thing then obviously I'm going to die, and then he'll find some way to twist it in his mind to it being his fault because he doesn't believe he's good enough for anybody to love, and damnit he's wrong!"

The panther smirks up at her from her spot on the bed,** "Glad to be of assistance."**

Killian walks back in, absentmindedly fiddling with his hook.

"Crew's set. They're willing to stay and wreak some havoc in Charming's peaceful little kingdom. I for one am not exactly opposed to the idea."

Killian smirks, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Amaira unlaces her corset dropping it on the floor before crawling up the bed and slipping under the covers. Her boots hit the floor a moment later with a dull thud. Killian's own soon join hers, and he climbs into bed with her. Amaira turns to look at him, cupping his face.

"You're a good man you know that?"

Killian scoffs.

"Really underneath the marauding pirate, and the anger, and the guilt...You're a good man Killian."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night love."

"I mean it Killian. I love you, and you are well worthy of it."

Killian kisses her to get her to stop talking. She responds lovingly, trying to show him how much she believes in him. Killian feels sick, the guilt seeping up. She trusts him, loves him so much. If only she knew who he really was, maybe she'd realize he's completely unworthy of her. But he won't dare tell her because the only thing he's more afraid of than himself... is loosing her.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

Let's just all take a moment here... who called the Charmings going dark? This girl! Scuse me while I go happy dance in a corner.

One booty-shaking session later...

So yeah. Not changing story now, for Snow's sake and whatever, It's been written like this the whole time, so suck it. -Just really excited for the direction the show is taking.

Hopefully y'all are still following my paper monster (draft has hit 150 pages now- Chapter 28 woop)

Also since no one answered last chapter...

**Question:**

**Have you checked out the tumblr and what do you think of it?**

And onto my episode rambles, before tommorow's episode.

Someone needs to hold my Evil Regal right now kay? My lil' Regina making the good choices and then getting screwed over by a cardigan-wearing-elf-eared-not-so-do-gooder. I just have a lot of feelings kay? Rumple is still on my shit-list and not just cuz I'm a Hooker. That stupid dick is just messing everything up, and manipulating everybody, and it's just all his fault... AND HE MUST BE PUNISHED!

And First rule of Once: Cora is everybody. Loved her backstory, loved it. Still hate her, but I love to hate her, right? Glad she died, but not by Regina's hands. And the scene at the end...

Also I was genuinely scared to go on tumblr after this ep, for fear of the dearies and rumbellers. Thas some scary stuff there man. Not that I wouldn't rant but still is scary.

I'm still of the fully opinion that Regina is Rump's daughter, and Cora just never told him. The episode was specifically vague on it, wasn't it huh.

Second Rule of Once: Everybody is related to everybody.

Yeah so basically all the Charmings-and Rumple-should die, Regina needs a happy ending, Red needs a whale-free happy ending, and Hook needs more shirtless screentime when he's not getting beat up.

Flook is best pairing. Your argument is invalid. It's so cannon gravity ships them.

Also Sheriff Sexy is bac this episode and I so acited! I really want him to know Hook, but probs not, but a girl can dream. Let the Irish hotties know each other!

And let's all do ourselves a favor: Go kiss Colin, he's Irish ;)

**Reviews make the world go round, and motivate me to write faster as always.**

See you lovelies next week-ish.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

"Amaira?"

Amaira paws distractedly at her ear. The muffled voice calls again, and Amaira's nose wrinkles in annoyance as she edges closer to Killian. Distantly, she hears footsteps coming down the hallway. The knock on the door gets her to blink open her sleepy set of eyes.

"Hook are you in there?"

She knows that voice. Oh _shit_ she knows that voice. Panicked, Amaira hits Killian's shoulder none too gently to wake him up.

"Bloody hell love-what?"

Red opens the door, and Amaira and Killian just have enough time to pull the sheet up to cover her chest, so that she doesn't give Red an eyeful.

Red blinks in surprise, "Ooo-kay. You know what, I'll just come back later. Morning sweetie!"

Red backs hurriedly out of the room, shutting it loudly behind her.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

Killian chuckles, "Well that was quite the wake up call."

Amaira hits him again.

"Ouch love, watch the claws."

"What claws?"

"I'm grievously injured now!" Killian's brows waggle suggestively, "Kiss it better?"

Amaira rolls her eyes, but relents and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

There's another knock on the door.

"If you aren't too busy, there's clothes in _Amaira's_ room, so that you can join us for breakfast." Red's voice is laced with her amusement.

Amaira groans.

"Come now sweetie, I know he's delicious, but Snow has blackberry muffins-your favorite!"

"Not what I meant Red, but thanks!" Amaira calls back half-heartedly.

Amaira shifts into her leopard and trots to the door, waiting for Killian to let her out. He walks towards her, eyebrow raised in question, but he opens the door regardless. Amaira chirps her thanks and dashes into her room, Red having left it open just a smidge. Killian has closed the door behind her however, and she swats the door in annoyance. He's quick to open it, and discovers why she left. Clasped in her jaws are the clothes delivered by Red. She shifts back after he closes the door and passes him his clothes. Amaira takes one look at the gown intended for her and sighs.

"You hate dresses."

"Apparently that doesn't matter if you're breakfasting with royalty."

"They can't be serious."

Amaira looks up from sorting out the skirts so she can put the damned thing _on._ She claps a hand to her mouth to hold back a snort. On his hook is an honest-to-god tunic.

"Love no."

"No," she agrees.

Amaira bites her lip.

"I don't want to wear mine either. Could we?"

"Yes. Yes we could."

She chew her bottom lip guiltily, "We shouldn't."

"And that's ever stopped us?"

She sighs, "You are a _horrible _influence."

She pitches the dress and takes up yesterday's riding pants.

"If anyone asks this was your idea."

"So long as I don't have to wear..._that_." Killian's voice drips with disdain as he pulls his black shirt over his head.

Dressed, Killian offers her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Absolutely! Any longer and I'm sure Red'll give us hell. As is she's going to give us an earful."

Killian smirks, "Worth it."

Amaira nods, conceding his point and they start down the stairs that lead to the dining room.

"There you two are!" Red cries ushering them in quickly. "Snow's just about to join us."

She inhales sharply, "Those are pants. Amaira. Where. Is. Your. Dress."

"Currently slung over the back of a chair. Put your teeth away she-wolf."

Red blinks angrily.

"Sit!" She orders the pirate.

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

Red looks like she's about to strangle him, and Amaira wisely tugs him towards his seat.

"Sorry" she mouths back at Red who nods curtly.

The doors open, and Charming and Snow enter.

"Good morning, did you all sleep well?"

Amaira knows Killian's thinking up something wonderful to say, so she kicks him under the table. For his credit he barely reacts, only allowing his hand to drift down and squeeze her thigh. The royal couple settle in as the first course is ushered in through the kitchen doors. Heaps of fruit lieing on silver platers are set on the table as pears glisten with dew and grapes fall over themselves. Amaira notices the lack of apples but wisely doesn't comment; she'll just swipe carrots from the kitchens later for her horse friends. After Snow selects a banana for herself, Amaira reaches forward to take some of the berries before her. Strawberries ripe and ruby colored, rose tinted raspberries, small juicy blueberries, and the most delectable dark treat of black berries. Red looks bemusedly at her friends plate, "Told yah," she mouths over Killian's shoulder. The pirate himself snags a bunch of grapes with his hook, enjoying the prince's wary glance at it. No sooner than the group has taken their fruit, fresh breads, warm and crackling to the touch, are brought in along with a dizzying amount of spreads and jams. This the prince reaches more towards, along with Killian. Snow and Amaira meet eyes right as their respective men do. Although Killian and Charming just look annoyed, whereas smiles are just barely held in check by the ladies. Amaira grabs a small sweet roll and smears it with jam and honey. There's a spot of it on her finger, and she lifts it to her mouth, sucking the stickiness off her thumb. Killian's hand tightens on her thigh, and she looks up at his smirk with a matching one of her own. The next course interrupts their little moment as eggs and breakfast meats come in and are set on the table. A servant comes in then bearing pitchers on his tray. He gestures to Amaira's glass.

"Oh um, juice if you have it, but water's fine too."

A deep red liquid is poured into her glass, and she almost thinks it's wine for a second. She brings it to her nose, sniffing cautiously.

"Cranberry juice."

Amaira nods her thanks to Snow before taking a sip of the drink. She smiles.

"It's very good."

Snow returns her smile with a bright one of her own before having the servant pour her tea.

They eat in silence for a few moments before Snow and Red break the slightly awkward silence and begin conversing. Without the threat of group discussion looming over them, Amaira and Killian turn towards each other.

"Bit better than the ship?"

"Well..." she glances around the almost empty dining hall, "I think they're missing a bit of the atmosphere."

"Not complete without pirate chatter eh?"

"Nope."

"All berries love?"

She blushes, pink lightly staining her cheeks, "I've a bit of a sweet tooth for them, and I'm not exactly a breakfast person. I um nibble I guess. Plus I try not to eat my friends often. Don't get me wrong I eat meat, just only when I _really_ want it."

She reaches for her plate then, picking up a strawberry. She lets out a soft little moan when she bites into it.

"So good."

Killian tries and fails to hold back a smirk at exactly what that noise reminds him off. She glances back at him, rolling her eyes and hitting him lightly.

"Pirate."

He snaps a grape up at himself, catching it easily.

"As always love."

"Grapes?"

He shrugs, "They're good."

"Really? They always seem to be sour."

"Sour?"

She nods looking at him curiously.

He tosses a grape at her, and she surprises him by catching it between her teeth. She pulls it into her mouth then, the skin crunching as she chews. Killian raises an eyebrow.

"Those are good."

"Not to what I was referring, but yes."

She points at herself, "Shifter."

"And that apparently explains everything."

She shakes her head, snagging another grape from Killian's plate.

"Hey Red catch."

She lobs the grape over Killian's head and watches Red catch it with a smirk of her own.

"See shifter."

"Yes love you're both amazing."

Red and Amaira share a look before swatting him.

"You know I think I liked it better when..." he trails off, eyebrows arched knowingly.

"Finish that sentence pirate."

"Go ahead Hook, finish it."

Ruby's eyes flash yellow, and Killian's head jerks back in surprise.

Amaira and Red laugh.

"Can't be blamed can I love? S' not like yours little miss can't-pick-a-color."

"That's just cuz Amaira's got so much damn power. We can't all be full out all the time."

Amaira grins sheepishly.

"So what do you want to do today? And I demand at least an hour pirate free sweetie. Preferably more, but I'll take what I can get."

"Maybe show me around this morning? You can go to your crew?" She looks at Killian questioningly.

He nods reluctantly.

"And then meet back here for lunch?"

Red grins, "Sounds good. But first," Red looks at Amaira pointedly, "we're getting you out of _yesterday's_ clothes."

"No really I have some on the ship-"

"Sweetie I haven't seen you in what might as well be forever. You will let me play dress up."

Amaira shoots Killian a horrified look.

"Have fun love."

He stand up, before his hand wraps around the back of her chair, tilting her so that she looks up at him.

"But not too much yeah? I'm not one for sharing."

He kisses her quickly, and darts away before she can hit him. As it is her hand, hits the edge of his coat.

"Pirate!" She calls after his retreating form.

Red grins, mischief in her eyes, "Now sweetie what are we going to do with you."

Amaira gulps.

"No Red I don't want too!" Amaira cries, as Red ties up yet another corset.

"Last one I promise!"

"You said that about the last three!"

"There." Red pulls back to look at her handiwork.

"Smile sweetie, you're not dying."

"Might as well be," she grumps.

"Hmm."

"Don't hmm. Please don't hmm. It's fine. Perfect. We can go now."

"Can we see that one?"

Amaira deflates as the shopkeeper bustles off to pull another gown from the rack.

"Reeeeeeeeeedddddd," Amaira whines.

"Hush, you'll thank me later when you're pirate can't take his eyes off of you."

"No because I'll be in a dress. If I want him to pay attention I'll just strip naked."

"Oh yeah, speaking of, what's panther been saying about all this?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Not an acceptable answer sweetie. Now arms up."

Amaira huffs, but lifts her arms obediently. She's learned by now it's far better to let Red have her fun then try and argue.

"Can't you just find me pants?" Amaira's voice is muffled by the fabric.

"Or pajamas? I'm sick of sleeping in a dress."

Red grins, "The later, most definitely. But I am not putting you in pants when you're in a palace. You can have them in the stables."

"Killian and Charming get to wear pants."

"That's because they don't have boobs. Turn."

Amaira mutters something under her breath, but it's not like Red cant hear it.

"Is he giving you a filthy mouth as well? I'm gonna have words with this pirate of yours."

"Red leave Killian alone." She pauses, "How come you call him Hook?"

"Because that's what he's known as, and until he instructs me to call him otherwise that's his name. It's not polite."

"Since when've you cared 'bout beein' polite?"

"Since I joined the Royal Court and got my hands full of uptight nobles."

Red stands back, "Pink is not your color."

"You put me in-" she looks down.

"Red!"

"You are hard to work with. Pale beyond belief and your eyes just won't quit it will they."

"Red. Pleeeeease. You've had your fun. You want more, you can get me something to sleep in, but no more dresses!"

"Fine."

Amaira sighs in relief, and tries to get the dress off, but she needs Red's help.

Finished and dressed once again, Amaira and Red return to the kingdom streets. Amaira grabs a carrot from her pocket, slipping it to their carriage horse.

"Saw that sweetie."

"Well you wouldn't let me see the stables, so I'll spoil Bunny here all I want."

"Red this is still a dress."

"Sleeping pants are for men, not ladies of the court."

"Good thing I'm not a "lady of the court" then."

Red holds up the blue nightgown again.

"Bet your pirate'd like it."

"No, it's got buttons. He'd end up ripping it."

Red raises her eyebrows.

"You asked."

"This one then?"

Amaira looks at the white gown uncertainly.

"That's awfully short."

Red nods pointedly.

"If I say yes can we go back to the castle? We are _soooo_ late."

"Yes."

Red hands over a coin to the seller, placing the nightgown in Amaira's bag.

"Castle?" She asks hopefully.

"Castle."

"Sweetie wait up! We're not all horses!"

Red meets her at the carriage, climbing in gracefully to sit by her friend. They start off, sitting in comfortable silence, as the carriage sways slightly with the horse.

"You know for all your crap, I really missed you."

"Mmm sweetie I missed you too!"

"Red release, I think Killian'd like me back in one piece."

"So we've got at least a half hour back, and I'm sure I've chatted your ear off. You're turn sweetie, spill."

"Um I was on a pirate ship, and amidst the occasional storm, things trying to kill us, and a ridiculous amount of innuendo...I kinda fell in love. There may or may not have been horses, lip biting, and a dragon involved."

"Storms? Eeesh how'd that go?"

"I wound up in his bed."

Red's eyebrows skyrocket.

"No! I mean he, um, kept me safe. I kinda accidentally bit him though."

"Please say you were human, please say you were human." Red chants.

"No, wolf and leopard actually."

Red pouts.

"You and the panther, I mean really."

"Why do you think you like both of us?" Red smiles cheekily.

"I do not like panther."

"Don't lie sweetie, you're bad at it."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"No, no please continue. Things trying to kill you?"

"A crazy crewman who knew I was the Dead Wolf, Blackbeard- some pirate Killian knows-er knew, a Kraken, oh and some drunken skirt-chasers."

"Eeew. I take it Killian didn't like that?"

"Well I was kinda a horse-in a port I didn't know-and I maybe actually, um, got lost in the woods, but-"

"He took you to ports? What were they like!"

"Well Silverfire was gorgeous. The booths were so colorful, and I mean just everywhere. Even more so than here. And the horses! He took me riding Red."

"The pirate. On a horse. I would've killed to see that!"

"It was pretty funny. He didn't know where to sit."

"He didn't-Sweetie even I know how to ride. Although, I doubt you would've let me live if I didn't."

"Well like I said I taught him to ride."

"And apparently so did he. Last night."

"Thank you, thank you Red."

"I walked in on it, now you have to tell. So..."

"I don't know Red what do you want me to say?"

"He was your first right? I mean was he gentle?"

"Oh gosh of course he was! It was..."

"I, I get it sweetie," Red smiles warmly at her friend, "My little Amaira all grown up."

"We're the same age."

"Now I mean I gotta ask..."

"I thought I was going to explode."

"Right? And I imagine he's got a killer chest."

"My god his abs! I just-ugh! And the eyes on that man!"

"Mmmm sweetie I know. They're as pretty as yours!"

Amaira giggles.

"Spill."

"He always says one hand, but a very talented mouth."

"Aaaaand."

"Oh gosh he's so right-aaaaaand if you tell him that I _will_ kill you."

Red smiles smugly, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm your best friend. I'll be sure to mock him every chance I get!"

"Of course you will. You realize he's probably throwing a fit right now."

"Why?"

"Killian's a bit... overprotective."

"Him? No, I can see it. Not too bad though? Cuz I'll kick his ass."

"I know you would, and I can handle Killian. Most of the time."

"High-strung?"

"Like a racehorse. My god if he's not busy trying to control everything he's angsting over something that for god knows why he thinks is he fault."

"Hmm who does that sound like? You know I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Sweetie," Red warns.

"I think he fixed me Red."

Red's eyes brighten, and she grabs Amaira's shoulders while she searches her eyes.

"I mean I don't think I'll ever be able to completely let it go, but who could. I just, I'm content."

"Damn pirate got through and not me? It was the accent wasn't it."

"Maybe it's because you couldn't leave it behind either."

Red looks away.

"We tell ourselves we're monsters, but we're, we're really not. Maybe you can't see that just yet, but we're not."

Red swallows thickly.

"Well when'd you get so wise?" she tries to joke.

"When my panther and pirate knocked some sense into me. Now it's my turn to fix him."

"Oh?"

"His, his true love was killed. And he thinks it's his own fault, but it's really not. Now? Now he's planning on killing that man in some sort of vengeance."

"Well is he wrong? I'd kill someone if they killed you."

"It's not that simple. The woman was the other man's wife. She ran off with Killian and left their son behind. The man found Killian and tried to kill him, but Milah traded a magic bean for their lives. Only the man tricked them and killed her. He took Killian's hand too. Killian thinks it's his fault because he wasn't able to protect her."

"So he's got as much baggage as we do? Damn. Why isn't it ever easy?"

"I have no idea."

The carriage pulls up to the castle then, and Red and Amaira hop out. Amaira pats Bunny goodbye before following Red.

"There you are." Killian's relieved voice greets them as they enter the hallway, and Killian stops his pacing.

"Easy pirate, she was with me."

Killian narrows his eyes at Red, "You're over two hours late."

Red waves him off, "We're here now, and that's what matters."

Killian looks ready to strangle her. Amaira bumps her hip against him.

"C'mon we'll go get lunch together."

As Red and Amaira link arms and walk towards lunch, Killian starts grumbling about "bloody she-wolves" under his breath.

"I can hear you," Red sing-songs.

"Brilliant."

Amaira laughs, "Lighten up, she's just teasing you. Although, she can in fact hear you."

Killian rolls his eyes, but follows the girls anyway.

Just like breakfast, a huge lunch is spread out before them, although this time the Prince and Snow are not there to join them. Killian still looks tense, and Amaira lays a hand on his arm.

"Everything all right?"

"Mmm? Yeah, crew's fine, enjoying their time off in the local taverns, but fine."

"Speaking of taverns," Red interrupts, overhearing their conversation, "I know one we can got to this evening. And no sweetie, you don't have to drink with me and the pirate."

Amaira smiles up at Killian, "That'll be fun yeah?"

Killian nods. Amaira frowns. He's still distracted. Red catches it too.

"Well I have to help Snow plan her party this afternoon-wasn't expecting you to drop in sweetie, glad as I am-so I'll leave you two to yourselves. I'm sure you can find _something_ to do without me. I'll come find you when I'm done. Mmm I'll grab you invites too while I'm at it."

"Red that really isn't-"

"C'mon it's only 2 days away. You can stay for that can't you?"

Amaira glances at Killian, "I suppose so."

"Good. Well I'm off then. Have fun you two!"

Killian exhales as soon as Red leaves.

"Killian?"

He glances at her, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Did something happen?"

"No, 'course not."

"Then what's wrong? This isn't about this afternoon is it?"

He shakes his head, "Worried me-new city and all, but I know you can take care of yourself."

"Then what?"

Amaira's worried herself now.

"Just antsy. I have a bad feeling I can't shake."

"Missing the death threats then, can't take the peace?"

He chuckles darkly, "Perhaps. Something just feels off."

"Not Red though?"

"Annoying as she is, I like your she-wolf. Prefer you obviously, but it's not her. This whole place," he gestures to the castle they're in, "just doesn't feel right. Feels like it's closing in."

"Well," Amaira bites her lip, winding her arms around his neck, "the shore's not that far from here. We could go, still be back in time to meet Red."

Killian looks at her curiously.

She draws back, "Or not. We don't have to. I mean there's probably-"

Killian cuts her off with his mouth. Amaira kisses him back for a moment, but her confusion is evident. Killian pulls away, resting her forehead on her own.

"I think that's a brilliant idea love."

"Yeah?"

He nods a smile on his face.

"Well you want reins then pirate, or can we go as is?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to bother one of the palace horses. You've ridden me before, I'm not _that_ small."

Killian smirks. She hits him with a laugh.

"Well are you coming or not?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

Just a fun, fluffy chapter with character development, ect., ect. Hope y'all like my take on Red, let me know!

Danielle: So glad you like Amaira, and yes you made sense. Loved hearing your thoughts.

Missaq6 and Semira Blake: Flook (aka the best pairing ever) is Hook and the Floor. Hence the "They're so canon even gravity ships them." You know cause our baby has an awful lot of lying on the floor time. I'm also loving Hookshelf as well (That bookshelf was awful handsy with our captain after all) So when in doubt, avoid the ship wars and ship the crazy shit. Because Hook and the Floor is just too damn cute for its own good.

Reason for the delay in posting is because I've hit a block. I wrote my fun scene, and have the next one all planned out, but between them I have to write out what to me is a boring dinner conversation, charge it up with emotions so we can resolve shit, oh and put clever funnys in there so it's not so boring to read through, and I don't wanna! I just wanna skip ahead and write the fun part! But noooooo, so I'm trying to finish that up asap because as soon as I get past this wall I can write a lot of plot very very fast. It's like the last thing to write before the main plot appears and I want to be done! I'll stop whining now. Any motivation you can offer is much appreciated because right now I need it.

Episode ramble time ;)

Last episode was not good, not sure how that got by the writers because usually their standards are must higher. Sorry, but that was the worst way to wrap up a character. I mean tasers now take out dragons and can electrocute wood. (someone needs to go back to science class) I'd say they're the new frying pans, but no. Just no. (In need of some Hook feels, watch Tangled because the parallels! Hook is Flyn, he just is.) So not happy and severely missing my captain.

Least we have the finale pics to tide us over yet another hiatus. (seriously who planned this.) Hook and Regina are together in a couple pics yay! I know CS is endgame because of pointed out thingies from season one-even the pilot...Which I grudgingly admit was really fucking clever, but I still don't have to like it. *grumbles* I like the idea...just not Emma. I don't like her character, so I don't like the ship, but I do like the idea of Hook being the main character's love interest because Killian is so good deep down and just needs the chance to prove that (and to himself cough cough) and I do think Emma can give him that, I just wish she herself had more character, or something I could like about her.

Until next time lovelies- **Reveiws are much loved and adoringly read over and over.**

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

Amaira shifts at the palace gates, shaking her mane out. She strikes the ground impatiently, nickering to Killian. He mounts, still clumsy without the advantage of stirrups, but not as badly as before. His seat is mostly correct thankfully, and a few choice nips to his calves bring his legs into the right positions as well. He grabs a handful of her mane, and Amaira starts off at a walk. As Killian adjusts to the rhythm she sets, Amaira figures out the spots where he's most likely to fall when she speeds up. Compensating for his lack of skill, Amaira bypasses the trot and flows into a canter instead. Amaira slows to a walk just before they hit the beach to catch her breath. She can smell the salty tang of the shore, and she imagines it's only seconds from Killian smelling it as well. Her hooves start finding bits of sand in the hard packed dirt road they're traveling on. She whickers encouragingly to him, and Killian leans down, trying to see what she sees. Amaira feels him start to slip, and quickly halts before he can fall. He knows she caught him, and pats her neck gratefully. Amaira shakes her head, and starts off again. Her ears prick forward when she hears the cry of a sea gull, and she quickens her pace. Killian feels the change in pace, and tightens his grip. This is all the encouragement Amaira needs, and she surges forward in a gallop. She hears Killian's coat flap in the wind, and resists the urge to buck. There's a small log blocking their access to the now visible shoreline. Without thinking, Amaira shortens her stride, preparing to jump. Killian's slight shift on her back, causes he to remember her rider thankfully, and she slows to a walk before delicately stepping over the log in an almost prancing motion. This little action almost unseats Killian however, and she stops as soon as she's clear so he doesn't fall. Her pirate slides off, and holds her clothes out to her. She shifts back, sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry, forgot for a second."

Killian smirks as she pulls her shirt over her head, followed by her sliding her riding pants up her legs, before finishing by tugging on her boots. Dressed, she looks up at him.

"Oh hush."

Killian puts his arms up innocently.

She smiles and leans against him as they walk towards the water. Out of the castle and faced by his beloved sea, her pirate is calmer. Amaira threads her fingers through his, swinging their arms slowly as they walk. There's no rush, and when they reach the shore, they pull off their boots and let the cool waves break over their toes before dragging the sand out from under their feet as the water retreats back into the sea. It's silent, save for the crash of the waves and distant cries of scavenging gulls. Killian stands, staring out at the sea even when Amaira drifts back to the shore to sit and draw patterns in the sand. She pulls a forgotten twig from the debris and sketches out her little buckskin horse. While Killian continues his staring contest with the sea Amaira fetches pebbles from the shore, before outlining her horse in them. Amaira's never done well with boredom, and soon there's a small herd of horses littering the beach. Her own buckskin form, Ash and Pirate from Silverfire, Coal the carriage horse, even Bunny the gray she just met today. She's collecting pebbles to finish up Beauty from her book when she breaks the silence with a squeal. Killian turns and starts towards her.

"Hello there! You're home's very lovely."

"Love who are you talking to?"

Amaira turns and shows Killian the hermit crab in her palm. The creature shrinks back into its shell when it sees Killian.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you."

Hesitantly the creature comes back out of its shell, looking up at Killian.

"Don't be rude pirate, say hello."

Killian decides to humor her, bowing to the small crustacean.

"Greetings fair sea-dweller."

Amaira giggles.

"Yes the pirate likes shiny things too. Killian let him see your hook."

Gingerly, Killian places his hook in her hand, careful not to let it bump the creature. The little crab pokes it before shooting back into its shell.

"Yes it's often cold."

She smiles mischievously up at him.

Amaira's brow furrows as she listens to the crab.

"Well I'll be sure to have a word with them if the nasty things let me get a word in edgewise."

She sets the crab down back on the beach, waving as it burrows back into the sand. Before Killian can ask what just happened, Amaira plants her feet and cups her hand to her mouth.

"Oi you lot!"

Amaira stamps her foot.

"Yes you, you bunch of squawking imbeciles!"

A few gulls lazily trickle down, landing on the beach before her.

"What's this I hear about you terrorizing the hermit crabs?"

The gulls start squawking again, flapping their wings at each other.

"I don't care _who_ started it, _I'm_ ending it! You've plenty to eat 'round here, so knock it off."

The gulls don't listen and Amaira snaps. Her clothes fall away as a snarling gray terrier mix pins one of the gulls to the ground.

"Let me put this in terms you'll understand bird-brains. I will put all the local dogs and cats on you feather-heads if you don't pick on someone your own size!"

The bird trapped under her offers one last squawk. It's quickly halted as her jaws snap inches from its head. She releases the bird who flaps down shore quickly.

"Now get outta here!" she growls before charging at the pack of gulls. The birds flap away quickly, but not before tugging at her ears and fur with their beaks.

"Idiots." she mutters as soon as she's human again.

She turns to Killian, "Before you ask the birds were bothering the crabs and deserved every bit of roughing up."

She puts her hands on her hips, nodding.

She curses as she looks up at the sky.

"We've got to go meet Red."

Killian flicks his head at the shore.

"I leave you alone for an hour and you litter the shore with ponies."

"Horses Killian, and if we want any chance of meeting Red to go the tavern we need to leave now.

"One thing love."

"Hmm?"

"Toss me your clothes."

She glances down.

"Damnit!"

She chucks her clothes at him.

"You bloody idiot pirate! You're worse than the birds."

He laughs.

"Careful Killian, I'm you're ride back."

That shuts him up, and Amaira smirks as she becomes her four-legged equine self once more.

They reach the palace, and Amaira stomps, annoyed. It's easy enough to shift out of clothes, not as easy to shift back into them. Killian laughs and dismounts. He pulls his coat off and holds it out, ready to catch her. Amaira shifts back and before she has time to process one set of legs, Killian has his coat around her, hiding her from prying eyes. She smiles up at him, and tugs on her riding pants beneath the coat. The shirt's harder to manage, but Killian's bulk hides her for the majority. Covered, Killian drops the coat, and Amaira pulls on her boots again.

"Off to find Red then."

"I thought she was finding us?"

"That's sweet Killian, but I've got the better nose."

She taps the aforementioned, and deliberately sniffs the air.

"She's in my room," Amaira growls.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No," Amaira stalks through the palace gates, "She brought a dress."

Killian chuckles and jogs to catch up.

"Reeeeeed!" Amaira whines.

"Well hello to you too Amaira. I'm fine thanks for asking, and-why do you stink?"

"Gulls. And I don't stink, I just smell like the sea a bit."

"Well lucky for you I'm here because sweetie you smell like you rolled in it."

Killian's hardly noticed it, but whether it's due to the fact that Red has a wolf nose, or the fact that Killian practically lives in the ocean, he's not sure.

Amaira huffs, "I thought we were going to a bar."

"We are, so you have to look nice."

"Forgive me, but the alcohol generally makes everything look better."

Red laughs, "She's not drinking, and we have to make her gorgeous so the stupid bar harpies keep their claws off of her pirate."

"Her pirate?"

Amaira and Red both arch their eyebrows at him.

Killian wisely shuts his mouth.

"Now get out."

Killian looks rightly annoyed.

Amaira sighs, "please?"

Killian grumbles, but retreats to his own room.

"I don't think I could shift out of this corset as a mouse."

"Good, it's tight enough then."

Amaira coughs as Red sprays her with a mist.

"What is _that?_"

"Perfume; it'll cover up that...salty fish smell you're currently sporting."

Amaira shakes her head, but allows Red to fuss. The red dress she's wearing reminds her of the one Killian gave her, but the patterns and stitchings are different. Red takes the time to paint her lips red before Amaira's able to swat her away.

"Enough!"

Red smirks, glancing in the mirror and fixing herself.

"Can we go now?"

Red rolls her eyes, but relents.

"Go grab your pirate, carriage is waiting at the-"

Amaira slams the door behind her.

"Gates," Red finishes lamely.

Amaira's skirts rustle as they hurry down the hallways. Killian scowls as he tugs her aside to avoid slamming into yet another preoccupied noble heading for dinner.

"I swear if these idiots don't pull their heads out of their asses.."

Amaira pats his arm comfortingly, and they resume their walk. She's taller he realizes, and he manages to catch a glimpse of exactly why that is when she lifts her skirts to head down the stairs. Red's squeezed her into a set of matching heels as well, and Killian's shocked that she's walking so easily. Amaira, halfway down the stairs by now, stops and looks back.

"You coming?"

He nods, catching up to her.

"I've worn heels before you know. Plus there is the whole balance thing, so..."

Killian raises his eyebrow, surprised that she knew what he was thinking.

"What? I know you."

She shrugs, linking arms with him once again. They reach the gates where Red is waiting from inside the carriage. Amaira greets the team of horses pulling their carriage before joining the others. The ride over is quiet, Killian not comfortable, Red silently egging him on, and Amaira's too busy watching the passing forest with cat's eyes to deal with them. Killian glances at her again, and pulls his head back as he returns to Red's stare.

"Nervous pirate?"

"More annoyed than anything she-wolf."

"Do I have to separate you two?"

Amaira turns, annoyance evident.

"Course not. I'm being perfectly civil."

Amaira narrows her eyes, meeting Red's stare.

"I know what you're doing Red."

Red rolls her eyes, but leans back then, relaxing.

Amaira tries to steer them towards conversation, "So what bar are we going to?"

"The Black Dog. One of the better kept, while lacking most of the annoying royals."

"And it has nothing to do with the name?"

"No of course not," Red sniffs.

Amaira smirks knowingly.

"Okay a little bit, but it's still fun!"

Amaira returns to looking out the window, seeing the forest change into wooden houses, most with red roofs. The carriage stops outside a light gray bricked building, roof still the iconic red however. Amaira steps out first, Red and Killian following behind. Next to the door is an iron statue of a big black dog, while a wooden sign, displaying the bar's name, hangs over the door. Killian's hand comes to rest lightly on her waist as Red leads them into the bar. With the evening rapidly approaching, the bar is decently crowded, men sit at the bar itself, some talking animatedly to each other, while a few souls simply stare into the bottom of their glasses. Amaira feels a twinge of regret as she realizes Killian's crew won't be here to entertain them tonight. Killian's taking in the bar scene with mild interest, whereas Red just trots over to an empty table in back, chatting to a bar maid there.

Red waves them over.

"Amaira this is Diana. She and her boyfriend work in the stables."

"Nice to meet you,"

Amaira tentatively shakes hands with the girl.

"You work in the stables?"

"Mhmm, I'm just a groom, so nothing terribly important, but the pay's good."

"Oh gosh what are they like? Do they take care of the horses? How many are there? What breeds? What colors? Is it just war horses, or-"

Diana laughs, "Why don't you all sit down, and I'll fetch us a pitcher."

Amaira opens her mouth to protest.

"I promise I'll tell you all about the stables when I get back. I have a job ya know!"

Diana winks and walks off to fetch them drinks.

Red and Killian look at each other.

"Don't know about you, but if she's this hyper already I'm drinking the pitcher myself."

Killian nods in agreement, sinking into a chair.

"Love."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

She sits, but doesn't take her eyes off the door Diana left through.

"Amaira sweetie. The horses will still be there tomorrow. Relax have a little fun, huh?"

She blushes, a sheepish grin on her face. Killian sighs, slinging an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"What am I going to do with you."

Red grins, "Do tell pirate."

He shoots Red a wry grin. Despite her annoyance, the spirited she-wolf is growing on him he admits begrudgingly.

"How long does it take to get a drink or two? Maybe I should go help her."

"Sit," Red commands, "So what do you think of the kingdom so far?"

"'S beautiful and severely lacking in the horse department."

"Alright I give up. You're up pirate, what'd you and your crew do while I was playing dress up? Count gold, dig for buried treasure, irritate the ruling nobility-oops too late you did that already."

She grins at Killian, tongue in her cheek. He smirks back.

"Bit of sword-play actually, but can only keep the crew in line for so long. Knowing them, they're frequenting your lovely taverns and corrupting your young impressionable bar maids."

"Who you calling a "young impressionable bar maid there" captain?"

Diana's back, setting down huge mugs of some frothy ale in front of them."

"Ahh my reputation proceeds me."

"Actually the Prince sent out an alert to watch for smartass captains missing a hand. Hook's kinda a give-away, plus you know the all black, jewelry, and quite frankly you smell like something the fishermen would catch in their nets"

Killian smiles thinly.

"Apparently you are not to be trusted," She crosses her arms, "I miss anything."

Amaira raises her hand.

Red sighs, "If you say ponies I'll bite you myself."

Amaira's hand stays up.

"Or horses."

She grumbles, but lowers her hand.

"Sweetie you're just too predictable."

Diana points to Amaira, "She's not gonna let it go is she?"

Red, Killian, and Amaira all shake their heads at the same time. Diana snorts, and pulls a chair out next to them.

"Alright go ahead."

"How many horses are they? What breeds? What colors? War horses only, or hunters too? Is the prince one of the stupid people with just stallions, or does he have mares too? Is-"

"Okay okay slow down! Numbers, oh gosh I've no clue. A lot? I'm not the best with breeds, but I think somebody mentioned Arabians, oh and I know there's some kind of draft breed, although that kinda answers your next question. Yeah there's all kinds, but we're all focused on getting the war horses ready for the front. Not sure if they use the mares, but there's some with really cute foals!"

Amaira's absorbing every word, and her excitement is tangible.

"Sweetie calm. You can meet them tomorrow, promise, but tonight...Tonight we drink."

"Aye," Killian agrees, clinking glasses with Red and taking a hearty swig.

Amaira looks at the drink in front of her, and pushes it away.

"Sorry did you want something else?"

Amaira smiles, "No, it's fine I'm not drinking."

Diana's eyes widen, "Oh gosh congratulations! Sorry, but I didn't realize. You don't even look pregnant."

Killian does a spit take that would be hilarious if Amaira hadn't just gone white.

"Sorry what?" he manages out.

"You two?" Diana looks shocked.

"Is there something you need to tell me love?" Killian's voice sounds slightly strangled.

"What no! I'm not pregnant. Soooo not pregnant. Like soooo not pregnant! Don't drink cuz I...don't like to?"

Amaira swallows thickly.

Red can't keep it together anymore and just bursts out laughing, a few very unladylike like snorts escaping her as well. Tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to stop.

"Well," Diana's face rivals Amaira's scarlet hue, "This is awkward. You know what, I'm just gonna go."

Diana scurries away, and Amaira's face is still frozen in terror.

"Red's my na-nam-namesake sw-sweetie. Get you-your own!" Red falls into another fit of giggles, clutching her stomach.

"Make it stop!"

Killian doesn't look much better than Amaira, although he's gone white not red.

Red manages to calm herself, pinching her lip to keep the giggles in, "You should see your faces."

"Glad you find this so funny she-wolf," Killian chokes out.

Amaira recovers from her shock.

"She thought I was pregnant! What do I look pregnant?"

"No sweetie, no. That's why it's so funny!" The resounding fit of laughter is thankfully shorter.

"D's sweet, but she's missin' the whole common sense aspect. Sassy to rival you though _daddy._"

Killian's look sends both girls into hysterics.

"Okay maybe it is pretty funny,"Amaira gasps out.

"Yes let's all give the pirate a heart attack shall we?" Killian growls.

Red smacks him, "Don't pout pirate, have a drink."

Killian nods pointedly at his drink, downing half of it.

Much later in the evening, Red who had stubbornly been trying to keep up with Killian was quite drunk.

"See I luff you sweetie, even with all your quirks." Red boops her on the nose, and Amaira jerks her head back. She smiles worriedly as Red tilts her chair back. Killian's back then, too mugs sloshing over their tops with him. He sits them down, and Red hiccups.

"Haven't you had enough Red?"

"Pirate's still going and so am I."

"What's the harms love, lets the wolfs find her seas legs."

Killian's own words are starting to slur, but he's much better off than Red.

She shakes her head determinedly, "Not legs, paws!"

Red giggles at her own joke.

"Oookay. Why am I always the mature one."

Red raises her hand, "Ponies."

Killian guffaws at this, Red joining in.

"You're both horrible. I hope you know that."

Red takes a sip, still giggling as Killian slides into his seat.

"'S not horrible, we're both just pretty, ain't we pirate."

Red presses a sloppy kiss onto his cheek. Killian glances at Red bemusedly.

"I think I'm startings to see your point love."

"You think? Okay Red c'mon."

"What no? We's just gots here and I looove you both soooo much. Oh my gosh lookit this!"

Red stumbles over to the bookshelf, picking up a red glass wolf.

"Is me!"

"Yes it's you. Now put it down we're going."

Red pouts. Amaira holds out her hand. Cursing, Red drops it into her hand, and Amaira puts it back safely on the shelf.

"Good. Now heel. You too pirate!"

Amaira pushes Red out of the tavern. Amaira shivers; the night's got a bit of bite to it for an ending winter. Red stumbles out of the tavern, lifting her skirts and twirling slightly.

"Lookit the stars they'res so prettys!"

Amaira hmms in agreement and opens the carriage.

"In."

"Yes mumsy!" Red boops her on the nose again. Amaira motions for Killian to get in and then shuts the door behind them as she joins the drunken duo.

Red plays with her hair on the way back, clumsily braiding bits of it. When they arrive at the castle, Amaira sniffs the air to find Red's room. Unfortunately Red's scent is pretty much over the entire castle. Some are staler however, so she's able to lead them to the general vicinity.

"Red where on earth is your room?"

"That one," Red points.

"That says the Grand Duke. Last time I checked, you weren't him."

"Ooopsie wolfies."

She turns furrowing her brow, looking at the hall.

"Thats ones."

Red strides off to the room before Amaira can stop her and walks in. Red however is correct that this is her room, judging from the cloak hung carefully by the door. Killian steps inside, taking in the mostly neat room before him.

"I'll meet you in my room?"

Amaira nods and picks up a hairbrush off the floor, placing it on the table beside her. Red flops down on the edge of her bed, before dragging the blankets to her, creating somewhat of a nest.

"Are you good?" Amaira asks gently.

The only response she gets is a soft snore. Amaira sighs and walks out to join Killian in his room. A flash of red on the table catches her eye however. _Stupid pirate_.

"Your she-wolf just doesn't knows whens to quits does she?"

Amaira shoots him a look.

"I have an excuse love, 'm a pirates."

"Yes yes you're a pirate. Red'll try and keep up with you despite that. And I saw what you left her Killian."

Killian shrugs, feigning innocence, "I've no ideas what you'res talkings about."

"Crystal wolf on the table? Yes you do. Red, if she remembers, is gonna kill you in the morning."

Killian raises an eyebrow, "and you're not?"

Amaira sighs, "At this point I'd expect nothing less. You have quite the inclination towards shiny things after all. Not happy, but I really can't imagine you doing anything else. Just keep it harmless yeah?"

"Mostly."

Amaira rolls her eyes.

"Pirate."

"Thinks we've beens over this."

"Ha ha very funny. Now go to sleep."

Killian looks confused.

"Horses are tomorrow, and I guarantee we'll be riding."

"You could start riding now," Killian mutters with a half-smirk.

"You know what, I'm gonna be nice and pretend I didn't hear that. Have fun by yourself, I'm sleeping."

Killian grumbles, but pulls his shirt off, and places his hook on the bedside table. He clambers in with her, purposely jostling the entire bed.

"You are such an ass."

"Mmm, but you love me anyways."

She hits his arm lightly, but Killian only chuckles and pulls her against him, kissing the top of her head.

"Nights love."

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

So first of all my heart goes out to all the people of Boston! Be safe loves!

Second, I'd apologize for this being so late, but I just seem to be doing that every chapter. Life is busy, and I write when I can. But if it's an consolation, I sat down and wrote the entire 29th chapter today. So onto chapter 30!

Thirdly, this was one of my favorite chapters to write! If you can't tell by now, I love dialogue, specially when it's funny.

Hopefully y'all are still with me because chapter 29 is awesome. Because reasons. Okay I'm done.

And Once comes back Sunday! So flipping excited, it's going to be amazing!

Until next time lovelies- **Reveiws are much loved and adoringly read over and over.**

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

"KILLIAN!"

"What-oh bloody hell."

Amaira snickers at the thump that comes from Killian falling out of bed.

"Bloody buggering fuck," he mutters, glaring up at her from his position on the floor.

"Bad form love. See on my ship, we don't wake our captain up by YELLING IN THEIR EAR!"

Amaira smirks, "Good thing we're not on your ship then huh?"

Killian raises an accusing finger and grimaces when he realizes she's right.

"Now up. I want to go see the horses."

Killian raises an eyebrow at her.

"How long 've you been up?"

"Long enough," she sniffs.

Killian nods to her attire.

"Well you're dressed an' ready what do you need me for?"

"Mhmm you know what you're right. I'll just go find the prince myself. I can always teach him to ride. After all who better to learn on then me?"

She strides towards the door, rolling her eyes with a smirk when Killian can't see her.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming."

Killian pushes himself, off the floor. He reattaches his hook before pulling on a shirt and his boots. Killian wraps his arms around her waist from behind, leaning down so his lips are against her ear.

"And I'm the only one riding you love," His voice rumbles, "Best not forget."

He nips her ear and disentangles himself, opening the door for the both of them.

Amaira smiles coyly at him as she walks past.

"Oh I won't."

And Killian finds himself cursing horses and all other interruptions for detaining the proper use of a bed with a certain brown-haired woman all the way down to breakfast.

Red shuffles into the breakfast room, clutching her head.

"Morning she-wolf."

"Oh shove it pirate," she growls.

She sinks down next to Amaira and groans.

"Remind me _never _to go drinking with _him_ again."

Amaira pats her shoulder sympathetically.

"If it's any consolation I'm sticking Killian on a horse."

"Make him go jumping."

Amaira shakes her head, a small smile spreading across her features.

The prince and Snow White enter then, sitting across.

"I trust you enjoyed visiting the kingdom yesterday. Do you think I could trouble you to-"

"Charming!"

Snow shoots her husband a look.

Amaira laughs, "It's no trouble, I've been wanting to go since yesterday."

The prince sighs in relief.

As soon as Amaira finishes her breakfast she taps her fingers absentmindedly on her thigh, shifting every now in her seat as she waits. Killian watches her amusedly, and Charming clears his throat.

"Would now-?"

Amaira bounds to her feet, pushing her chair in, hands clutching the back of it before she remembers to stop and wait for the prince.

Charming chuckles and Amaira feels Killian bristle.

"This way if you please."

At the look on Killian's face, Amaira places a calming hand on his arm. She shakes her head, and her pirate settles in to grumbling at her side as they follow the prince. He leads them out of the castle along a cobblestone path lined with trees. Amaira can see the stables now, and her stride quickens when she notices the size of them. A stable boy opens the doors for them.

"That's not creepy at all," Charming mutters as they walk in.

All the horses heads are poking out of their stalls, eyes and ears trained on Amaira.

"Oh lovelies!" Amaira cries, rushing over to the first stall.

Killian rolls his eyes as she kisses the horse's forehead, but a grin is across his face. Amaira swallows hard as tears prick at her eyes, but keeps herself in check. Noticing this, Killian frowns. The prince however seems oblivious.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the war horses. They've just started under saddle, and we need more for the front as soon as possible. Surely it would be nothing for someone of your skills to-"

Amaira smiles thinly.

"Your highness, I'm good with horses, and yes I can speak to them, but that doesn't mean they'll just behave instantly. Most of them will have to learn, even under me. And I'm not going to force them into anything, if they don't want to carry some dead weight on their back among screaming, yelling people, then they're not going to."

Charming frowns.

"I'm happy to help for a day, or two. Help speed things up a bit, but I'm certainly not breaking anyone's spirit."

The prince seems to consider this for a moment before nodding, "Any help you can lend, I'm eternally grateful for."

Satisfied, Amaira follows him further into the stables, eyes cataloging the various breeds and colors of horses lining the stalls. Turning down a separate hallway, they reach the battle mounts. Even to Killian the difference is obvious. They'd been passing dainty broodmares and flashy stallions along with the occasional riding horse, but these horses were much sturdier, heavier, and, dare he say it, down right mean looking. Amaira seems undaunted however as she comes up to a horse with a scar across the long bridge of his muzzle and offers it her palm. Killian blinks as the horse lips at her hand, nickering affectionately.

"Yes that's me," she listens to the horse's responding neigh, "Yeah the two legs are quite silly aren't they."

Amaira pats the horse and turns back to the prince.

"What would you have me do?"

Charming looks puzzled, "Train them for battle?"

"Well I get that, but I can't do that in a day. What have they been taught so far?"

He shrugs, "I'm no trainer. -You!" Charming motions a man over.

"Your highness?"

"She's to help prepare the new war horses."

The man looks Amaira up and down, "Sire, I highly doubt the pretty thing could handle it. These aren't your ladies' riding horses, they're quite mean. They'll unseat a light girl like her in a heartbeat."

Amaira does not look amused. She waves.

"Hi. This "pretty thing" over here, happens to be _very_ good with horses. Chances are they'll unseat _you_ long before they throw _me._"

The man has the gall to roll his eyes.

"That's very nice miss, but-"

Amaira blinks angrily, throwing open the bolt of the stall nearest her.

"Now look what you've done you stupid girl!"

The man hurries to catch the escaping horse. Amaira whistles sharply, and the crow-hopping charger turns on the dime and comes to a stop next to her. Raising her eyebrow, she hops onto the horse's back, placing a calming hand on his neck as he twitches nervously beneath her.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

The groom stares.

"Oh that's right nothing. Now if you'll be so kind as to have a bit of respect next time you speak to me, I'll happily put him back in his stall."

Amaira hops off, patting the horse's rump affectionately as he trots by her, and back into his stall.

Charming smiles triumphantly, "You see, you'll have these horses trained in no time, why he's ready to go now!"

Amaira's brow furrows in question, "Sorry but no. He accepted me as his rider because I'm practically horse myself, but there's no way he'd take some newbie rider in clanking mettle; into the heat of battle no less. That's not a trained horse, that's a horse who will follow his own instincts as soon as he's frightened and certainly won't look for a rider's direction. That takes time to build that trust; I can't do it with one ride, if you dare call that a ride."

The prince frowns, "Well at least get them rideable, so my grooms can continue training them? There's some now who can't even be sat."

"Now that I can help with. Although, not on my own. Do you think your grooms would be willing to fetch me tack and such, as I go down the line?"

"Of course!"

"Perfect. One other favor then, can I steal one of your gentlest horses for Killian to ride?"

"My stable is at your disposal. Unless you need anything else, I'll head off. Shall I meet you later this evening to discuss your progress?"

"That'd be fine. Tell Red she's more than welcome to join us too, if she so gets the desire."

"Certainly. Well I wish you luck."

Charming leaves, and the groom goes to fetch some of the other stable hands. Catching Killian's hand, she pulls him back into the main stable.

"Am I allowed to mention how bloody brilliant you are when someone pisses you off?"

Amaira smiles, glancing at him sideways, "Flattery will get you no where pirate. Only horses will."

She pauses in the main hallway, considering the horses before her. She nods as she picks one, and tows Killian over to the stall.

"Here. He'll be good for you."

Killian eyes the chestnut warily.

"Don't start. You're a fearless pirate captain, and as soon as I stick a horse in front of you, you act as if it's going to kill you."

"Prefer a rudder to something with it's own head. I'd generally like not to have a battle of wits with what I'm relying on for transportation."

Amaira smirks, "Good 'cuz the horse'd win."

Grabbing the halter hanging on the door, she opens the stall, and the stallion walks out, nuzzling her back as it follows them back to the war horse stalls. She clips the horse onto cross ties and sees a groom return, his arms laden with tack. Amaira smiles gently at the man.

"Can I teach you how to tack up your own horse."

Killian looks less than thrilled. Amaira pouts, rising onto her tip toes, hands on his shoulder for balance.

"Please?"

Killian turns his head slightly, looking down on her hopeful expression.

"Why would it ever be necessary for a captain such as myself to saddle his own horse?"

"When said pirate wants to continue sleeping with this horse-girl."

Killian claps his hand against his hook, turning to the groom.

"Aye you heard the lass, teach me."

Killian winks at her smirk, and Amaira goes back to her task.

"Dammit Killian steer!" Amaira curses, as the little bay mare snaps her teeth inches from the chestnut's shoulder.

"I'm trying!" He snaps back, yanking on the chestnuts reins.

Amaira's eyes close, "You did _not_ just pull on that horse's mouth."

Killian doesn't have a chance to respond however because the bay mare Amaira's currently riding has decided that she's had quite enough of just about everything. The mare takes off like a shot, heading for the barn, bucking lazily in an attempt to unseat her rider. Amaira grits her teeth and hangs on, grasping at her absent reins franticly. _Damn him_. Finally she manages to snatch one up as the mare, realizing Amaira's not going anywhere, starts gathering herself.

"Don't you dare," Amaira growls.

The mare snorts, and relaxes. Unfortunately for the mare, Amaira's called her bluff, and when the mare explodes upward, Amaira's ready. No sooner has the mare hit ground then her nose is bumping Amaira's thigh, and she's stuck circling. The mare twitches angrily, stopping abruptly. Her teeth reach for Amaira's thigh, but she's faster and a quick yank and sharp kick sends the mare back out to the rail in a frustrated gallop. There's one more attempt to buck that's quickly thwarted, and the mare finally resigns, head hanging straight as Amaira walks her around the edge. Amaira blows out her breath, sitting up and brushing the hair out of her eyes. She glances over at Killian. Her pirate's dumbstruck, just staring, and Amaira smiles tiredly. The chestnut under him snorts, looking up skeptically at his rider.

** "Seriously?"**

The horses bolt.

"Bollocks!"

"Panther!" Amaira snarls, desperately reining her horse in, "Oh gosh. JACK STOP!"

The chestnut slides to a stop with quivering knees, swinging his head back towards her, whites of his eyes showing in fright. Killian's managed to stay on, just barely, although the sliding stop would've sent him over Jack's head, had the horse not had the presence of mind to throw his head up, as is Killian's currently riding poor Jack's withers.

"It's alright Jack I promise."

Even Killian looks dubious, and he's met panther, but that may have more to do with her current predicament.

"That's it I've had enough with you missy!"

Amaira throws her general rulebook out the window, and yanks the reins to the right, literally pulling the mare off her feet, and into a wide turn. She digs her heels in, and spurs the horse on, finding it easier to just ride the bolt out than try to rein her in, and frankly at this moment she couldn't care less about the cool down the mare's going to need after this.

"What the hell panther?" she shouts, as she crouches low on the horse's back.

The panther sniffs and leaps up to sit on the fence.

"No, you do not get to be offended right now! What is it with your timing?"

The panther growls.

"**My _timing _is all to help you _darling_. I suggest you watch your tongue."**

Amaira manages to pull the mare to a stop, quickly hopping off, and tieing her to the fence. Amaira stalks towards the panther.

"Watch my tongue? _My tongue!" _She jabs a finger towards panther's face, "How about you watch _yours! Y_ou invade my life_ constantly-_but oh you're_ helping! Helping right. _Because all the quips and cryptic messages really help me out."

"**I do _help_ you. Where would you be without all my hints hmm? Do you really think you'd be here wasting time riding with your damn pirate? Didn't think so. You'd be dead. So sorry you can't appreciate that."**

"Oh bite me!"

The panther bares her teeth, and Amaira's lips, despite her human form, curl up as if to growl.

Killian clears his throat, "Perhaps this conversation is better suited for-"

"**Stuff it you idiotic twit of a pirate."**

"Don't you dare talk to him like that."

"**I'll talk to him however I please."**

"Oh fuck off."

Amaira stomps over and grabs the mare, pulling her back to Killian before grabbing his reins and leading both horses back to the stable.

Killian, still astride the patiently plodding Jack, motions back towards the big cat.

"Shouldn't you-"

"I'm not doing any thing for her. I've had enough of that-that-that bitch interfering, and generally just- just using me! I'm sick of it!"

Amaira passes the bay mare off to a groom to be cooled off and regroomed. She stops Jack then, and Killian swings off.

"So..."

"I need a break."

Amaira stomps back towards the castle. Not hearing Killian's boots behind her she stops and turns, "Are you waiting for an invitation or something?"

Killian meekly joins her.

"What no quips?"

"Is that a rhetorical-ah no- shutting up."

Amaira rolls her eyes.

She reaches the castle ahead of him, darting into the kitchen. She comes out again and grabs Killian's hand before hauling him upstairs. She slams the door behind them.

"Sorry," she mutters.

"Oookay I'm just going to say I am actually quite terrified for my life at the moment. And I've faced sea monsters lass."

Amaira sighs, walking into his chest, and pressing her nose into the v of his shirt. Killian raises an eyebrow at the unexpected turn of events, and cautiously wraps his arm around her.

"I'm sorry. Really. This was supposed to be fun, but... No one's bothered to gain any of these horses' trust. They're just using 'im like machines and getting new ones when they break. I figured I could do this half-minded, and help you fix your riding, but some of these buggers-"

"Like a certain bay mare perhaps."

"-well yes- are taking all my concentration- don't get me wrong I'm loving the challenge-"

"You and me both."

"-but I just, well I guess I expected to be able to spend more time with you. Although you were making quite the fool of yourself on Jack."

"I was steering!" He claims indignantly.

"Please, Jack was leading you around the ring."

Killian frowns, and Amaira kisses his cheek.

"'S okay. I still love you even if you are rubbish in the saddle."

"Best in yours," he mutters dryly.

Amaira smirks, kissing his cheek again.

"Oh enough with the bloody cheek business."

Killian turns his head and captures her lips.

"Deserve at least that when you've got me riding around on horses all morning."

"Mmm," Amaira consents.

Killian drags his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, when there's a knock on the door.

Killian pulls away annoyed, "Honestly, why does everyone knock as soon as we get to any good part of snogging."

"Snogging?"

He shrugs, and Amaira just files it under one of the other words he chooses to confuse her with.

A palace servant is at the door, bearing a cart of lunch food.

"Didn't wanna face company in my mood," she explains.

"Rather face me then?"

"Well yeah, you're a pirate; you're used to rude conversations."

" I wouldn't call them rude exactly-"

"Killian it's drunken chatter on a _pirate_ ship, of course it's rude."

He glances back at her unapologeticly. Amaira accepts the cart into the room, and they dine in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Killian can't help but wonder about the warning the panther had tried to give her, and despite herself Amaira can't keep her mind off of it. Neither of them mention the elephant in the room, each preferring to keep the shaky peace instead.

**Author's Note:**

Eh, we needed another riding chapter. Also Amaira told off her panther. Did she overreact? Hells yeah, but how would you feel if some cat jumps into your life at the most inopportune times and starts lecturing you on your behavior. Thought so.

Semira- I have no idea what alcohol. It may be whatever you deem fit. :) Beer maybe?

School's winding down, so I might be able to post a bit more regularly, but as soon as finals start I'm gone again. :(

**Also if you have any questions for Amaira, you can ask them on the Sea Horses tumblr and I'll answer them "in character." :) Or here. That works too.**

How about that finale huh? Excuse me while I go drown myself in feels. Poor little Killy. Is it wrong, that I already knew his dad was going to be some horrible person and that it's already in this story? Whoops. Just the whole Bae and everything... And seriously what is it with everyone always telling Killian that his heart is rotten, that he can't redeem himself, and that he's a coward? Raises hand, Umm Killy doesn't need to redeem himself as he's following Charming logic but hey whatever. (Said it from the start y'all. My little anti-hero all grown up, tears, guys, tears.)

And contributing to the Charming logic, they were all set to throw the magic killing bomb into another dimension to save themselves. Okay we'll just kill another world, but it's all good cuz we're doing it to save our family. WHAT? If Regina, or Rumple did this everyone would be all up in arms that they were gonna kill tons of innocents to save themselves, but Charming and Snow are good. Riiiiiiight.

Regina broke my feels a billion times over. The Swan Queen shippers died. The CaptainSwanners died, the SwanThieves died, The Rumbellers especially died. The finale pleased everybody and then ruined it all in the next ten minutes. And that is why this is one of my favorite shows ever. :)

On the whole Rumbelle note- the chipped cup broke me. I'm not a Rumbeller, but I don't hate the ship Damn cup. *sniffles* But the ending with the whole someone needs to protect the town shit made me so so so angry. Belle doesn't know what a hamburger is, and we're putting her in charge of Storybrooke. As in whatever can go wrong will go wrong so horribly that its effects transcend dimensions and last for hundreds of years. Oookay. But even, you can't take the one minute to take that paper, and that's an awfully tiny piece of paper, and run it to somebody competent like I don't know Red? Archie? Grumpy? (Not the trolling Boob Fairy. Seriously I'm with Rumple. She just happens to have this potion? For gods sakes just tell people you're working on fixing it!) And then you can skip off with Rumple to Neverland. Whatever.

Also Rumple's so called "un-doing" is going to end up being Henry undoing his curse that gives him his magic powers. I mean honestly.

Last thing- EVERYTHING is now the Boob Fairy's fault. Rumple looses son through portal. Goes to Boobs for help. Boobs says there's no other way through. Le few minutes before curse. Here take this magic tree that can transport you between realms. Are you kidding me. If you had just given the tree to Rumple he would've found his son, gone good, averted the whole curse business, and ended the Snow Regina feud years early. So don't even talk to me Boob Fairy. Don't.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

After lunch Amaira goes back to the stables alone; she won't make Killian sit through all that, and besides, chances are she'll get more done on her own. She's got a line of grooms now, all working to quicken the process. They pull the next horse from a stall, groom it, tack it up, pass it off to her for a ride, take it back, cool it off, and do the previous tasks in reverse. It's going well, although Amaira's neat ponytail has by now slipped sideways and her waves are threatening to burst out. Wiping a stray hair out of her eyes, Amaira pulls up what has to be the 6th gray stallion she's sat today alone. Nodding wearily to a groom, she switches horses with him and takes out a nasty looking appaloosa. Without preamble Amaira swings astride, immediately clamping her heels down and getting ready to ride out the bucks. At this stage in the game, their fellows already bested, most horses give one or two bucks to judge her seat, and then grudgingly admit defeat and go through whatever riding pattern she decides. The appaloosa is no exception. At least until the end. As she's passing him over, the horse decides to take a chunk out of her. She yelps as teeth grab her side, head and hands turning instinctively towards the threat. She swats his nose sharply, the horse letting go quickly. Amaira winces trying to see how bad the bite is as the groom wrestles the appaloosa into a halter, and starts pulling him down the hallway. Thankfully the bite is shallow, just the horse letting his irritation be known, but it still hurts. Amaira turns, expecting a groom to hand her the next horse, but no one's there. Angrily she looks around, her eyes latching on to someone at a stall.

"Hey what gives?"

"Sorry miss, but we can't get anyone in this horse's stall. He is the last horse though, you've done wonders for us already."

"Oh. Really I went through them that quickly?" she crosses her arms, "Huh."

She looks at the grooms who've been helping her all day.

"Well, go on take a break then. I can finish this one up myself. Really thank you all for your help, it's sped this up quite a bit."

The grooms sigh in relief, trickling out of the hallway, leaving Amaira alone with the last horse, the rest having been put out to pasture.

"Well it's just you and me buddy. Can we make this easy please?"

The horse eyes her warily, ears flicking back as she approaches the stall.

"Easy I'm not gonna hurt you."

Her palms go up as she steps closer.

"Geez boy you're a mess, don't they ever groom you?"

The horse snorts, stamping it's foot in warning.

"I just want to clean you up, you'll feel better, I promise."

The horse's teeth snap at her.

"Come now, they've tried that already today, and I don't relish the idea of another bite. Care to skip the whole teeth thing?"

The horse tries to bite her again, as she goes for the latch.

"I guess not." She puts her hands on her hips, just looking at the horse, "I think we both know if you really wanted to bite me you would've done so by now, so either bite me, or be done."

This time when she reaches for the latch, her action isn't met with teeth. She opens the stall, halter hanging from a finger now.

"There we are then. Can I put a halter on you now."

The horse jerks his head back.

"Alright now I know you can understand me. Why aren't you talking back?"

The horse pins its ears back, "Why can I hear you? You sound like horse, but you're no herd-runner."

"Ah there you are," Amaira beams, "I'm Amaira," she puts her hand out as if to shake.

"Um actually that won't do any good huh."

"Why do you speak?"

"Oh um me, I don't know. Just can, most of the horses already know about me. You animals all seem to like to pass it on that there's some crazy girl out there who likes to talk to you."

"The horses know of you?"

"Well mostly yeah, you're Ma never told you?"

"My dam and I were separated when I was very young. You humans do not care for my kind."

"Well that's not true at all. I care."

"As you've said yourself, you're not exactly human."

"Well you've got me there. They're not all bad though. Most are quite good, if lacking in animal sense, but good all the same. Now," she lifts her arm, "Can I put this on you?"

Amaira gently leads the horse into the hallway, careful not to tug the lead rope, simply letting him find his own way to her. He's filthy, covered in dirt with a matted mane and tail. Amaira's brows pull together in distress.

"How long?"

"The humans have had me trapped for two weeks now."

"Two weeks," she breathes before standing straighter, "Well not anymore."

She clips cross ties onto the horse's halter, careful not to spook him. Reaching into the grooming box by her feet, she pulls out a curry comb, holding it up to his nose to sniff.

"If it's all right, I'd like to brush you. Get all that muck off you, pretty boy."

The horse consents, but still shudders as she touches him. Amaira hums softly as she moves the brush in circles, sending up clouds of dust, as dried chunks fall to the floor. What had been a musty gray horse is slowly turning a shiny black. The stallion shifts on his feet as Amaira exchanges the curry comb for a dandy brush, sweeping away the remaining dust and loose hair. Underneath the dirt is a stunning seal bay stallion, with a strong neck and hindquarters, a prominent chest, and the slightest bit of feathering around his feet.

"Your Ma was a drafter wasn't she?"

The horse snorts his agreement. Amaira grabs a comb from the bucket, and sets to work on his tail, easing burs out of the black hair, and untangling mats. When that's finished she goes around to his mane, detangling that as well. Amaira grabs the face brush, coming to stand in front of him.

"There's a lovely boy," she whispers, brushing away the dirt to reveal a snip on his muzzle.

"Very handsome, your Ma'd be proud. Not so bad is it?"

"Why are you being so kind?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Amaira sounds hurt.

"Because you work for the imprisoners, the humans."

"Well, I'm not like them then I guess. Animals deserve every kindness imaginable."

She kisses the horse's muzzle, "And you do too."

Amaira moves to his feet.

"If you pick your feet up, I'll clean your hooves out."

The horse carefully raises a hoof, placing it back into her waiting hands. Amaira turns her head over her shoulder so she can see his head.

"Why thank you kind sir."

The horse laughs, a whinny sounding from him.

Amaira smiles too.

With the horse clean, Amaira steps back to admire her word.

"Goodness you're handsome," she murmurs, patting his neck affectionately. "What's you're name lovely boy. It's only fair after all since you have mine."

"My dam's master used to call me Brandy."

"Very nice to meet you Brandy, care to join me for a walk outside?"

"Oh how I'd love to, I haven't been outside in weeks."

Tears prick Amaira's eyes, and she wordlessly clips a lounge line on to him.

"C'mon then boy," she whispers, "let's remind you what its like to be a horse."

She walks him out to an empty pasture, before standing in the center of the ring.

"Go on then, be a horse."

The horse looks at her uncertainly, "Is this a trick?"

Amaira's eyes get very wet very fast.

"'S no trick pretty. I am so sorry, so very very sorry for whatever someone has done to you for you to loose hope in people, but I promise as long as I'm around nothing bad will happen to you ever again."

The horse takes a tentative step away from her. Seeing no sign of ill will, Brandy trots to the edge of the ring. When this is met with no obstacle, he takes off in a gallop, crow hopping to stretch himself out, tail flicking happily as he settles into a rocking canter. Amaira slowly turns with him, keeping him going around. Brandy drops back to a trot and comes to her.

"Thank you," he nickers against her palm.

This is the final straw and the barely restricted tears break the dam. Amaira hurriedly wipes them away.

"You're very welcome Brandy," her voice is rough.

"How can I thank you Amaira, for freeing me from those people?"

"Would you be so kind as to allow me to sit your back?"

"It would be my honor."

Amaira swings onto Brandy, feeling the horse shake beneath her in fright. She immediately hops off.

"Oh Brandy you don't have to! If you're afraid I won't force you!"

"Thank you," the horse sighs in relief, luminous brown eyes meeting hers.

"Here I'll put you out with the other horses, but when the grooms come don't bite them."

"But they will trap me again!"

"They trapped you because they were scared of you. Show them there's nothing to be afraid of, and they won't trap you at all. That means no biting... although the pirate may say otherwise of me."

"Your mate?"

"In a way...Speaking of I really should be getting back to him. C'mon Brandy."

Amaira walks into their room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Killian?" she calls softly.

When no one answers her, she wraps her arms around herself protectively, counting to ten silently as she wills her tears back. Calm enough, she goes back out into the hallway, crossing over towards the crew's rooms. Raucous laughter greets her entrance, Starkey slamming his cards down on the table triumphantly to a few frustrated groans as the rest of the pirates slowly surrender their own hands back into the deck to begin another round, Smee refilling the shot glasses littered next to the players.

"Killian," she whimpers.

Her dark haired pirate's head turns immediately towards her, his brow creasing with worry as he takes in her distress. In response she just wraps her arms tighter around herself.

"'Scuse me mates."

They've barely made it into the hallway when Amaira buries her head in his chest, sobbing into his shirt while her hands clutch at the fabric desperately.

"What's wrong love?" Killian asks, alarmed. He grows angry, catching sight of the blood on her shirt, "Did someone hurt you!"

"What? No!" she chokes out, although the tension doesn't leave his body, and her tears show no sign of stopping.

Killian glances around, taking notice of a couple of servants who have paused in their duties having been distracted by the scene in front of them.

"Let's take this someone more private love."

Amaira nods into his chest, and walks with him back to their room.

"What happened?" Killian's voice is gentle, but he pushes her away from him, his eyes searching hers.

Amaira tries to explain and ends up a blubbering mess. Killian sighs and just lets her cry herself out. Her sobs turn into shaky breaths punctuated by hiccups. Killian holds up a clean shirt. Amaira's eyes land on it, and she starts unlacing her corset so she can tug the old shirt off. Killian's fingers trace the skin on the small of her back as he inspects the bite. It's next to nothing really, looking far worse than it actually is. Amaira glances over her shoulder at him, noting his careful scrutiny When her pirate deems the wound superficial enough not to warrant medical attention, without preamble, he slides the shirt over her head. She squeaks indignantly, huffing when he leaves her to finish tugging it on by herself.

"So you ready to form coherent sentences there love?"

"They broke a horse."

Killian narrows his brows, clearly not understanding.

"They broke," her voice falters, "his spirit. Won't trust anyone anymore."

"He was scared of me," she finishes in a whisper.

"Quite frankly love, so's my crew."

Killian tries to lighten the dark mood she's slipped into.

"They don't deserve him."

Killian glances at her; apparently his words have gone over her head completely.

"He's a gorgeous horse, be brilliant in a battle, smart too. And they don't deserve to clean his leavings. Just forgetting a horse in a stall because they think he's mean. Bet they never even tried to gentle him."

Amaira's grown steadily angrier, and Killian takes a step back.

"I trust you've said a strong word or two to the groomsmen then?"

"Not a one. Gave them a break after helping me all day, but apparently the messes I've been cleaning up today have been of their own making. If this is how they train their horses, it's no wonder that they need new ones!"

There's a knock on the door. Killian turns to answer it.

"Pirate."

"She-wolf."

"Shove off, I know Amaira's here, and so help me if you're the one who made her cry..."

Red's hand points accusingly at his face.

"Killian didn't do anything."

"Sweetie!" Red brushes past the pirate, grabbing her friends arms, "Are you alright? What happened, I heard you were crying!"

"Just an incident in the stables that's all."

"An incident wouldn't have you in tears."

"Something they did upset me is all. Nothing you can do about it, although I plan to tell your prince exactly what I think of the way he's been running his stables."

"I take it this is one royal dinner I won't want to miss."

"Definitely not," Amaira agrees.

Amaira and Killian play cards with the rest of the crew until dinner, Killian teaching her how to play. She's positive they're letting her win because she has absolutely no idea what she's doing. Knowing her pirate, he's probably just trying to cheer her up because he's no horse-whisperer and certainly doesn't have any idea about what's been going on in the stables. They head downstairs to the dining room, finding Red already there who winks knowingly at Amaira; the palace could use some livening up anyway.

When the prince firsts comes in Amaira's all set to make a big scene, but Killian's hand on her thigh gives her pause. She knows he's right; that she should wait until she can talk to the prince alone, but quite frankly he deserves to be called out on what he's doing; consequences be damned. But she waits like social protocols dictate. After only the Charmings, Red, Killian, and Amaira remain, the prince turns towards her expectantly.

"I trust you found our stables to your liking."

Amaira blinks slowly, her anger bubbling to the surface again.

"Your grooms are breaking horses."

"Isn't that the point?"

Amaira's small bit of control snaps.

"The point! Oh yes because loosing horses trust in people is _exactly_ what needs to be done, it's not like they need that to work for their masters. But oh yeah they're just horses, dime a dozen, we can get new ones when they-"

"Love."

Amaira glares at Killian, she's absolutely pissed and he's the one rebuking her! She turns her angry gaze back on the prince. Even Red sinks a little lower in her seat at Amaira's absolute death stare.

"So no your stables were not to my liking."

The prince clears his throat nervously, "I'm not the highest authority on horsecare, but I thought they were doing a decent enough-"

"Do I look like I care who you are? Because so sorry your highness, but I don't. Those horses are under your control and it was entirely up to you to see them cared for because they can't ask for it themselves. It doesn't matter if you don't know it all, it was still your responsibility. And because of you, those and countless other horses, have suffered because you've said that the job your stables were doing were decent. I've been cleaning up their messes all day, and oh so lucky for me I've had to listen to their heart-breakin' stories all day because you thought it was _decent enough_."

Amaira straightens.

"Well how's this for decent enough. I don't like you very much right now, so go pop off to your room and stay there for, oh I dunno, two weeks, you can't come out, or talk to anyone, and oh have fun because you're not bathing or changing clothes the entire time. Still say it's _decent enough_ highness?"

The prince looks downright ashamed, and Amaira feels a surge of pride, knowing that after this humbling episode she'll be lucky to see a horse with a hair out of place.

Amaira smiles grimly, "Are we clear?"

The prince meets her gaze, nodding gravely, "I'll see to it personally the stables are fixed."

"There we are."

She re-seats herself, noting the shell-shocked looks a little guiltily.

Red chuckles nervously, "And you say I have a temper."

Snow looks completely taken aback herself.

"Well Charming I'm sure you'll clean up your mess in the morning," Red sing-songs, "But Sweetie lets get you off to bed, me an' you are going to have an early morning tomorrow."

Amaira looks at her questioningly.

"Snow's ball. And I'm making you completely and utterly gorgeous. You too Snowie, but at least you know the drill by now."

The queen pales slightly, but smiles warmly at Amaira.

"I'd be honored for you to join us. Apparently you're going to teach us quite a bit while you're here."

Amaira forces a smile, "Glad to join you, although there may not be much left of me when Red's through."

"Oh hush you're going to love it."

The conversation over, Red leaves, with the prince and Snow following after.

Amaira pulls Snow aside at the door, waving Killian ahead of her up to their room.

"I hope I didn't scare you too bad, my temper got the better of me in there."

"Nonsense, if we were doing something wrong we deserved to be told off."

"I'll give you more of a warning next time though, yeah?"

"It certainly would prevent the shock factor when you explode."

"Really though, thank you. And I'm the one honored to attend your ball."

Snow smiles.

Noticing the slight tremble in Snow's lip, Amaira interjects before things can get too weepy, "Um, night then."

She awkwardly side-steps around Snow, and hurries up to Killian's room.

She closes the door behind her and lets out a breath. Killian, already in bed, merely raises an eyebrow. Amaira glances tiredly at him, but her eyes end up lingering as she drinks in the site of his bare chest. When her eyes return to his face, they quickly roll as his practically trademarked smirk makes an appearance. She makes short work of her boots and corset, and tosses them into the pile growing steadily in the corner; she'll fold it in the morning. Killian pats the spot beside him, winking at her unamused stare.

"Pirate," she mumbles before clambering in beside him.

Killian's sorely disappointed when she pulls the covers up to her chin and burrows into them instead of him. She turns to look at him, taking in his pout that really shouldn't be as cute as it is for the fearsome captain. Damn.

"What do you want?"

Killian leans forward, easy smirk back. He's close enough that she can feel the hot puffs of his breath on her neck which is partly why it's so hard to concentrate on whatever the hell it is he's saying anyway.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I want,"

Amaira gulps.

Killian leans back, enjoying her reaction, "But I suppose one round is better than none."

"Wow, really clever there darling. I'm sorry was that supposed to work or something?"

He chuckles.

"Merely foreshadowing, if you will, the outcome of tonight's activities."

"Really. You're that sure of yourself?"

If possible, the smirk grows larger.

"Positive."

"Suppose I win then," he pants out, arm draped over his forehead.

"What?" she asks disbelievingly from his side, her ears still ringing.

"Foreshadowing," his damn eyebrows wiggle.

"You're an ass," she repeats exhaustedly, raising her arm half-heartedly to slap him, but it's just too much effort. She's been up since dawn, riding on horses, and pirates her brain helpfully supplies, and at this point she's in no mood to argue semantics with the man, no more of a man-child if anything, next to her. Besides if they were going to argue semantics she would have to point out that he had specified one round, and that most certainly wasn't just one, but nope, not arguing semantics, not worth it.

"Little tired there love?"

There's too much mischief in his eyes for his own good, and she opens her mouth to say something nasty before her brain clamps down stubbornly and reminds her that she's decided not to say anything.

"Just shuddup, Red's gonna steal me in the morning and I'd like to get more than an hour of sleep."

"Oh yes the _ball_. We're not actually going are we?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Killian groans.

"Feeling's mutual there pirate, but it'll be the last time we see Red."

Killian perks up instantly.

"Don't look so pleased, 's my best friend we're leaving."

"Much as I do enjoy your she-wolf, I prefer my temperamental mistresses much wetter."

Amaira's eyes roll.

"Of course you do," she pauses, "Speaking of, do you need any help?"

"With?"

"Getting the ship ready."

"Have a crew for a reason love."

"Are you sure?"

"You're looking for an out."

"Of course not!"

"I've told you before love, you're an awful liar."

"It's not that I don't wanna see her, cuz I do, but all day in dresses, just to spend all night in 'im."

"Not if I can help it."

"Did anyone ever tell you have a one-track mind?"

He shrugs unapologeticaly.

"Well I've no idea what she's got up her sleeves for tomorrow, but if I don't see you I'll meet you at the ball yeah?"

He nods.

Amaira yawns, "Well now I'm _actually_ going to sleep, so don't you dare start anything."

Aaaaand the smirk was back.

"Wouldn't dream of it love."

Amaira shoots him a look saying she clearly thinks otherwise. Killian kisses her goodnight, and within heartbeats of lying her head back against the pillows, Amaira is fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

Well I'm back. *ducks* Finally out of school and no finals and may actually get to do what _I_ want to do for once. So sorry for the delay in posting, but by now y'all should know I'm horrible about it. *shrugs* Oh well.

Question for y'all, a friend told me to watch this show called Hannibal on NBC. Is it any good? From what I've heard it's pretty gory, but if its got a good plot I might watch.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

Red doesn't bother with any pretenses in the morning. There's no knock as she swings the door open, strides over to where they're sleeping, and grabs Amaira's arm to haul her out of bed.

"Wha?-Ahh!"Amaira cries, clutching the sheet and taking it with her as she practically falls out of bed.

"Morning sunshine, we've places to go, and we are not getting held up by any pirate lovin'."

With that line uttered, Red turns to meet Killian's gaze triumphantly, only to have them widen in surprise as the very naked, very male form of one Killian Jones greets her. Killian for his part merely raises an eyebrow.

"Well this is awkward. 'Scuse me pirate, I'm stealing your lady love for the day, so just go back to-" Red searches for a word, "whatever you were doing."

Red claps her hands on Amaira's shoulders and steers her out of the room. Door closed behind them, Red turns to her friend as her eyes size her up.

"Sweetie congratulations, but for the love of god I cannot figure out how on earth you're walking."

Killian chuckles as he hears the tail end of their conversation and Amaira's resulting indignant gasp.

The remainder of Killian's morning is spent spread-eagled in the bed while he snores softly. When he finally decides to grace the waking world with his presence, it's almost noon. Instead of eating alone, he venture's into the castle's enormous dining room, reveling in the stir he creates as various noble women titter comments to their friends and haughty noble men sneer and declare in no uncertain terms how far Charming's kingdom has fallen when pirates eat with nobles. He bows as he exits, enjoying the shocked gasps as they notice just exactly what his hand is doing, bidding them farewell in the _grandest_ way possible. Pleased with himself and his small display, Killian joins his crew after their lunch and heads out to his beloved ship.

Amaira's day isn't faring quite as well.

"Would you hold still!"

"I am! It's not gonna fit!"

"It would if you'dve put the new corset on!"

"Oh so sorry I wanted to breathe tonight!"

There's not much to do on the ship, the goods have all been unloaded with newer ones replacing them, all going towards the queen's. For the charming little kingdom there's an awful lot of less-than charming deals being made. Crew's job now is basically just double checking sails, and Killian's got them moving to a closer dock, so they can leave earlier. He can't say he'll miss the kingdom, although he would've liked to see Amaira tell off the prince some more. The thought brings a smirk to his handsome face. He'dve liked to see her with Red some more too, but not if they're here. Killian's learned very quickly if you're not somewhere on your own terms, then it's best to get the hell outta dodge. Staying often winds up getting you killed.

He stays out on the boat well past when his crew leaves, letting the ocean waves rock him into an almost dream state with their crashing melody and the cries of gulls in the harbor. The ocean has always been welcoming to him, greeting him like a lover returned from war. Perhaps that's why he can't bear to leave her. Staring out into the endless blue has been a habit of his for as long as he can remember. It started when he was young boy; he simply couldn't take his eyes off it. The habit got worse when his mother died; he can still remember the older crewmen dragging him from the edge, prying his salt-crusted fingers from the railing and tossing him at his father's feet. The resulting slap had stung far worse than anything she had ever thrown his way, and he'd weathered many of her raging storms. Older with his own ship, he had forgotten his ocean without ever truly leaving it. Soft waves of hair replaced their former watery cousins, but he never stayed, always returning to the sea. It had started up again when Milah died, days just spent staring out into Neverland's lagoons, eyes unseeing even as they continued to look. And now it was starting again; he'd known it the moment Amaira caught him that night on the Roger. She had been able to break through the haze then yes, but at the beach he only had eyes for the water, and now here he was again, eyes meeting their match in color, only this time she wasn't. Killian would have to pull himself away. Frankly he wasn't sure he could.

His thoughts drifted with the incoming tide, each thought thundering in, demanding his attention, only to recede before he could reply, pulling away at his previous thoughts like grains of sand stuck under feet, leaving just hollows in the shore. He felt numb, like he had been stuck out in the water too long, until skin wrinkles, and toes curl in on themselves. It was draining, this thinking, leaving him more tired than ever, even though he'd slept half the day. The gull that lands on the deck, startles him, it's white wings flapping noisily as it adjusts to the rhythm of the boat beneath it's feet. He ignores it, continuing his staring contest with the water, even though he knows he'll break far before she does. The gull grabs his hook, and that's what shakes him from his reverie. Not once has an animal touched his hook on it's own accord, and in that instant he knows she's sent it. Tied carefully to it's leg is a small piece of parchment, which Killian grabs as the bird examines his rings, trying to decide if it can carry one of the shiny baubles off no doubt. He unrolls the paper gingerly, the gull taking off just before he can read the words.

Currently biting things. Need you to tell me off.

~A

He shakes his head, chuckling despite himself. Damn lass. He descends to his cabin, chucking his shirt in the corner as he goes.

Killian enters the ball room hesitantly, not quite ready to face the noise and general stupidity of the Charmings and all 200 of their "closest friends." Red meets his gaze immediately as he walks in, nodding approvingly when she see's his attire. She herself is true to her name, decked out in deep red dress, cinched at the waist to emphasize her tiny figure and long legs. She crosses over to him, arms crossed over her chest in mock irritation.

"You, pirate," she pokes his chest, "are late."

"Lovely as ever she wolf."

"Oh stop, I've no desire to match my dress tonight. And you, are required to behave! Not just an order from 'Maira tonight, Big Bad Mama Red has said so, and believe me my bite is worse than my bark."

"I shall keep that in mind."

"Good," she glances at him sneakily, "although if you wanted to get the princes angry and get them away from their wives, so that we can surprise Snow, I wouldn't exactly be opposed to the idea."

"Knew I liked both of you for a reason."

"Mmmmm cuz we're both _goooooorgeous_ right?"

"Thought you didn't want to match your dress?"

"I don't, I just wanna hear you say goooooooorgeous in that accent of yours."

"Goodbye Red."

"Oh and pirate!"

Killian looks back at her, Red's face growing more lupine with her seriousness.

"If you rip Amaira's dress with that hook, I'll kill you." Red brightens, "Anyways have fun!"

Red swishes back to a group of younger women, and Killian notes the resounding giggles and glances thrown his way slightly discontentedly. His eyes scan the room as he searches for Amaira. He spots a crowd of younger men, and anger briefly flares in his eyes as his stomach sinks, knowing somehow that it's going to be her behind them. He catches a glimpse of her soft brown waves through the men, and pushes through them until he's standing off to the side. His breath catches at his first full sight of her, it's no wonder that the men are flocking to her. The strapless gown flows into a skirt that's deliciously short in front to showcase her creamy legs against a backdrop of fabric, before another drape of fabric shows off her tiny waist in that perfect hourglass figure, and Killian's mouth goes dry as the top of the dress struggles to keep her breasts from spilling out. The dress itself is beautiful, but what stuns him is the color. It matches her eyes. Not just the blue, or just the green, but the dress shimmers in the light, changing color accordingly to match both. As she shifts slightly on her feet, light strikes the dress at a completely different angle, changing the color completely from a light blue to an aqua to a green. In the back of his mind he makes a note that he really must thank Red later. Fending off compliments, and blushing prettily, he can see why the men are loathe to leave. Seated at her side is a palace dog, used for catching rats. When a particularly uncomfortable comment, or question is asked, her hand drifts down to rub the dog's black ears, mumbling something unintelligible in response. One of the men asks her to dance, but she shakes her head, saying she can't leave the dog to his lonesome. She still hasn't noticed him, and the words of her note come back to him. Killian smirks, and strolls up behind her, circling his arms possessively around her waist.

"Now what was that about biting?" his voice rumbles in her ear.

"Killian!" she beams, head turning to meet his.

The men grumble, seeing the immediate warmth with which she greets the pirate and realize she's unfortunately taken for now. Killian's eyes follow their retreating forms for a moment, before spinning her around to face him.

"You, love, look absolutely ravishing."

"Thank you. My legs are cold."

Killian chuckles, shaking his head, but his eyes are warm with affection.

"How'd you find me? Dumb boys wouldn't clear off even when I got Cinders's help." The dog in question thumps his tail on the ground, looking up at Amaira adoringly.

"Oh you know," he drawls, "little birdie told me."

"Ha ha very funny," she pauses, "Aren't you supposed to be telling me off then?"

"Quite right lass, you have been _very_ _naughty."_

Amaira shivers at his tone and bites her lip as his hand ghosts up her leg.

"Careful now Pirate, I've been threatened with death by Red if I let you rip this."

"As have I, vicious little thing isn't she?"

"And just think you're not the one she was shoving in corsets all day."

Killian's hand drifts to brush against the fabric on her waist.

"How on earth did she find something to match your eyes?"

"I have no idea, although we certainly hit enough shops to find it."

The music stops as the song ends, and Killian bows,

"May I have this dance?"

Amaira smirks, "Not when you bow like that, what are you a prince?"

Killian growls, and grabs her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"There's my pirate."

They join the other couples, twirling along to the music, Amaira not quite sure of the dance, but still placing her feet delicately and gracefully.

"How do you know how to dance?"

"Unfortunately this is not my first ball."

"Really?" Amaira's eyes widen with interest, "Is it story time then?"

"Might be best saved for when, ah, certain ears, are no longer listening."

"Couldn't resist the shiny objects again there Killian?"

"Pirate for a reason."

She smiles up at him. Killian almost trips as she stops dead.

"What?"

"You're not wearing black."

"No."

"You always wear black."

Killian pulls at the white shirt uncomfortably.

"Figured suitable attire was a must considering, and-"

Amaira cuts him off with a kiss.

"I like it," she pulls back, "Don't get me wrong black is definitely your color, but... you almost look like an upstanding citizen."

Killian raises his hook.

"I did say almost, but I mean here I thought I loved some despicable, low-life, no-good pirate, and now he's just...respectable," she feigns disinterest, "It's almost a turnoff."

"Does this mean you want me to go irritate their royal highnesses?"

"Red might've suggested I rile you up."

"Ah yes the surprise thing. Any clue what it is?"

"Nope."

"Horrible liar, it's quite sad honestly."

She slaps his shoulder lightly.

"I'm sworn to secrecy. Red's made her quota of death threats for the day, and I would not like to be on the receiving end of one, so my lips are sealed."

The music slows, and like the couples around them, Killian pulls his partner close. His hook rests lightly on the small of her back, as, at his offered hand, Amaira entwines their fingers. It's an easy enough dance for her to learn, so she's stepping with him, in the small circle. She sighs happily, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder, just enjoying his warmth, his closeness.

That's when it all goes to hell.

The wall to their left explodes, sending rubble flying into the crowd. Killian and Amaira's heads both whip around, stunned, as other party goers scream and run towards the door. Amaira hears a sound next to her, and turns to find Killian sword in-hand.

"You brought your sword to Snow's ball!?"

"Well...Bigger issues now, love!"

Amaira looks back to see men in black armor climbing through the still smoking gap.

"Run!"

Killian grabs her hand and pulls her after him. In the hallway Red crashes into them.

"It's the queen's army," she pants, "We've got to get these people somewhere safe!"

Killian nods.

"Oi! Royal Half-wits!"

At Killian's "captain voice" most of the terrified people turn.

"For the love of god, stop your bloody screaming and follow the damn girl!"

Red leads the guests down the palace corridors at a steady pace, just slow enough to not be considered running. When they reach the innermost room of the castle, Red ushers the people inside, filling the room almost to capacity. Amaira catches her eye.

"I've got to go help Snow, barricade the door behind me!"

"Red, wait!"

But she's out the door before Amaira can stop her. Tears prick her eyes, and she gnashes her teeth together.

"It's not my fight. It's not my fight." she chants, as she sets about pulling the heavy piece of wood between the door handles.

The room is dead silent, so Amaira can hear the soft click of Killian's boots as he makes his way over to her.

"So this isn't the surprise then?"

Amaira lets out a watery laugh.

"We were surprising her with a mobile for her baby, glass unicorns."

She continues to look at the door, so she starts when she feels Killian's hand on her back, but she relaxes into his touch and turns into him. He always knows when she's not okay, even if she doesn't say it. Amaira glances guiltily at the roomful of people behind her. It may not be her fight, but she's not about to let a group of innocents die.

"Do any of you have swords?"

Amaira turns with him as Killian swings back around to face their audience, looking just as confused as the rests of the guests. A few people raise their hands.

"I don't care if they're the bloody decoration rubbish, so long as they look sharp."

"Don't see how it'll do any good, they'll bend at the first blow," a man at the front grumbles.

"Group of soldiers, not exactly the private guard, nor on bloody suicide missions, see a group of swords at their midst, may see it best to move on. Rather likely to leave when the other side seems like it'll win. Because you don't have to be better than your opponent so long as he thinks you're better. And for as what good they'll do, well, not sure about you mate, but I'd rather like to keep living."

Humbled nobles pull their swords out for the pirate, coming to stand up front. Amaira notices one rather distraught woman in a beautiful blue ball gown, and walks over to her.

"We'll be okay you know," she says softly.

The woman looks up, "You can't know that! She's the evil queen for a reason! She'll kill us all, and I'm barely married!"

The woman rubs her stomach protectively. Amaira's eyes dawn with understanding.

"What's your name."

"Ella. Cinderella," she sniffs.

"Well hello there Ella, my name's Amaira, and neither you, nor your baby are dying today. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What on earth could you possibly do?"

Amaira laughs, "You'd be surprised. So chin up, Charming's army is coming to rescue us as we speak, and what are the chances the queen's guard'll find us in here anyway?"

Bang, bang, bang. The room goes silent. Bang, bang, bang.

"I've gotta stop saying things like that," Amaira sighs.

Killian meets her gaze over the heads of the other guests, shrinking away from the door. Killian's "armed" men are on the outside of the group, swords trained on the door with him in the thick of it. Bang, bang, bang. She can hear wood starting to splinter just as a crack appears in it, and she catches a glimpse of a battering ram. This sounds up a round of screams, and as Amaira tries to push forward, the crowd jostles her back. There's another sickening crack, and on the next hit, the door breaks open, sending wood chips flying.

"Here's a thought, why don't we all just go our separate ways, yeah?"

The guard starts to climb in through the door.

"No?" Killian deflates, "No of course not, you're the Evil Queen's bloody guard."

"Look I really don't want to hurt you! Just leave it's for the best, cuz you're not killing all these people."

What seems to be the guard's captain turns in surprise at Amaira's voice.

"Seriously, just get out!"

The soldiers laugh.

"There's a new one boys, girlie's gonna hurt us. Shaking in me boots here, we'd better listen to her."

"Might be for the best mate."

The captain turns to glare at Killian.

"You. I know you. Queen's looking for you, Hook. Seems to want to discuss your little delivery. What was it this time? Some new weapon? A body? Wee monster drug up from the depths of hell?"

The man grabs the front of Killian's shirt.

"There's a pretty penny on your head Hook. I think I'd like to collect."

"Get your hands off of my pirate!" Amaira snarls, still trying to push past people.

"Aw isn't that sweet. Pirate's whore fighting for him."

Killian hasn't reacted yet, just staring boredly at the man in front of him.

"I'm talking to you Hook."

"Sorry what was that? I don't speak Queen's twat."

The man punches him in the face. Amaira's finally made it to the front, pushing past the men with swords angrily.

"I said not to touch him damnit!"

"You mean like this?"

The captain makes the mistake of looking away from Killian to bait Amaira, and when his fist collides again, there's a hook shooting through his knuckles.

The guard howls in pain, ripping his hand away, and dropping Killian to the ground.

"Kill them!"

"I don't think so."

Amaira shifts, a leopard ripping through the fabric of her dress, and launching herself at the guard. She lands on the man's chest sending them to the ground, and knocking his helmet off in the process.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is she?"

Amaira bares her teeth, hissing in his face.

"Told yah, you should've listened to her mate," Killian spits blood onto the ground, and wipes the rest away from his lip, "You want the honors love, or shall I?"

Amaira doesn't waste a second, lips curling back before she clamps her jaws down on his neck, and shakes her head back and forth, purring when she hears it snap. She pulls back, muzzle coated in the man's blood, and sits at Killian's feet.

"Anyone else?"

The men hesitate, holding their swords tightly as they look from their dead captain, to Amaira, and back.

"Here's a novel thought, run!" Killian's eyes flash.

At Amaira's leopard scream, they take off running down the hallway. Amaira plants her back feet, propping her front paws up on Killian's shoulders, as she examines Killian's face. She'd shift back, but clothes aren't exactly available. Amaira looks back at the group of guests, expecting to see them looking relieved. Instead all she can see is Ella's horrified look at her, and she feels like a monster all over again. Following her gaze, Killian turns her face back to his, her whiskers tickling his palm.

"Forget her, and look. You just saved all of those people. 200 or one prick. They'd do the same."

Amaira exhales, knowing he's right, and just because one person doesn't approve doesn't mean it was wrong. Well it was wrong, but letting 200 innocents die when she could do something about it, that would've been worse. Amaira hops down and sits, most of the royals sinking to their knees in relief as well.

That's when Red runs in.

"Killian...they, they torched the harbor."

**Author's Note:**

What's this a new chapter and it hasn't been a month? Ehh I may be feeling a little guilty for leaving you all hanging for so long, and I was surprisingly quick at editing this one.

I really do like this chapter. :)

So you've got a dancing Killy, some little red riding sass, and some booty whooping. Not bad for one chapter, even if it is severely lacking in ponies ;)

Also I just marathoned the fuck outta Hannibal and all I can say is holy crap if you haven't seen this show go watch! Will Graham is just this little puppy and all I wanna do is smoosh his face. Also Winston has to be the cutest dog to ever live! Episode 8 here I come! (Loving it thanks for telling me guys)

As always REVEIW

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_That's when Red runs in._

"_Killian...they, they torched the harbor."_

Killian goes white.

"No," Amaira whispers, losing her grip on her leopard form and standing human at Killian's side once more.

She glances franticly at her pirate, worry growing as he continues to stand motionless, face still frozen in shock.

"Red no," she repeats more firmly, her voice sounding strangled even to herself.

Her answer is a pained attempt at a smile.

Amaira chokes on her own breath as her throat constricts, her brain frantically trying to figure out what to do. Killian decides for her.

"What's left?"

Killian's barely finished speaking, when Amaira the horse stands before him, shifting anxiously.

Red shakes her head, "I'm not sure, but it looks bad."

Numbly, her pirate climbs aboard, grabbing a handful of her mane, and Amaira shoots off like a rocket, stretching full out and running. Her pounding hooves are muted by the soft red carpet of the palace, as she skids through turns. A guard comes out of nowhere, and Amaira shies away, back legs stretching to their limits to keep them upright, as her front legs switch direction halfway through placement. Then she's off again, speed barely slowing, and all she can think is that the ship's_ his home. It's their home. _Her hooves send up a clatter as they hit pavement, drawing attention from some of the fighting guard. A few break away from the fight to block her path, putting up their weapons, thinking she'll shy away like a normal horse. She doesn't of course, and instead sails over their weapons, before kicking out with her feet as soon as her center of balance shifts, hitting a helmet of one and effectively clearing the rest as they scramble out of the way to avoid being trampled. Her rider has barely survived this jump however, and Amaira winces; she really does need to teach him that. She slows, just enough, so her pirate can get a grip, before hopping just a touch, so that she can pull him off her side. Seated mostly upright again, Killian's teeth are grit together sharply, and Amaira snorts as she realizes why. Stupid on her part; She knows full well he's a man. Killian's grip slowly loosens from it's death grip on her hair, and Amaira can feel herself tiring. She's fast, and her horse form doesn't exactly lack endurance, but a full-out gallop for this long takes its toll on any horse. Her golden neck is darkening with sweat, and she can feel foam working it's way towards the corners of her mouth. Reluctantly, she slows to a canter, just so she can catch her breath she reassures herself. With this familiar gait in place, Killian's able to fix his seat, and Amaira breathes a relieved sigh, feeling the difference on her back immediately. She starts to see flickering lights ahead and knows they're approaching the town near the docks. The dirt road shifts back to cobblestones, and, much as she wants to, she knows a gallop over this on shaky legs is begging for an accident. They turn the corner of the village and start to see the destruction.

Houses on fire, smoke pouring out of their windows, greet them as peasants rush past them screaming. Amaira hears the boom of cannon fire, and risks a glance back at Killian whose jaw has gone tight again. Amaira swallows hard and picks up her pace, whizzing past the flames and out into the open square. The scene is devastating. The Queen's ship alone looms in the harbor, easily recognizable by it's dark violet sails with a black crown in the center of them. Amaira's hooves hit the wooden docks, echoing hollowly in the deserted marina. She skids to a stop, Killian sliding off her back, as they reach the remains of the Jolly Rodger. All she can do is stare. The sails are completely gone, eaten by the flames, the rest of the charred wood still smoking. The prow of the ship is black, with a gaping hole from a cannon going far back enough to reveal the inky waters churning on the other side. The name, proudly displayed in golden lettering, has been scorched away; a shell is all that's left of the once mighty vessel.

"Killian," Amaira whispers, her hand going to his shoulder.

He flinches at her touch, but says nothing, staring without really looking at the ship in front of him. His jaw is set firmly, and she can see the little motions he makes as he grinds his teeth. She waits for the explosion, the collapse, anything, but nothing happens; he's barely reacting. And she knows he's holding it all back, bottling it up inside again, and dammit its not fair. So she gets mad. Well and truly, properly mad, until she's absolutely seething and her magic rolls off her in waves, crackling in the air.

Killian turns sharply when he feels it, feels the electricity in the air, and when she opens her eyes again they glow for the briefest second.

"No," she says with deadly conviction, and her shape changes, growing and distorting until an enormous red dragon stands on the docks. An enormous and extremely pissed off dragon. Her wings unfurl with a snap, black webbing already catching the slight breeze. Her body lifts off the ground, and with one powerful flap of her wings she's launched herself backwards, belly turned skywards as she flies in an arc back to the palace.

"Back, back, back!" Charming shouts to his men, backpedaling quickly to avoid the blade aimed for his head.

"We have to get them at a disadvantage, or there's no way we'll win! We're outnumbered 3 to 1, retreat back into the palace until you have the advantage!"

Charming pauses as the battlefield goes dark, some huge shape blocking out the light of the moon. The queen's own army stops for a second, necks craned upwards as their eyes trace the path of the shadow. As the moon reappears, the fighting starts again. That's when they hear a dull roar. Every single soldier turns and looks, as the sound gets louder and louder, until it's almost deafening, then teeth appear, followed by a long scaly snout, and the soldiers look up with horror to see a dragon turning over them, flipping back around as it turns to bear down on them. The creature roars again, and men drop their swords to cover their ears. From here they can see down the gaping mouth of the creature, and as it finishes righting itself, Charming's close enough to see its throat glow orange and hits the deck just as a jet a flame comes billowing forth, incinerating the nearest men. The queen's soldiers scream, and Charming's own men are frozen in terror.

"Down!" he barks, right as the next wave of fire hits, roasting the army in their metal armor.

The dragon ignores, the silver of Charming's own, instead turning again in a graceful sideways arc to snake its neck around and issue flames at the handful of remaining soldiers. With the queen's army destroyed, the dragon takes to the skies again, roaring angrily as it continues to patrol, eyes darting about to look for any stray guard it may have missed. The prince stares after it, realizing now it's the same dragon that was in his dining room. _We'dve been done for. If she can change a battle that quickly...I've been going about this wrong. If we have any hope of defeating the queen, we need her on our side._

In the steadily cooling night air, Amaira still seethes, eyes casting about dangerously as she swoops among the palace's turrets. Her wings have long since stopped hurting, going numb all together, and the gash on her hip has thankfully stopped bleeding. She can feel her magic waning and pumps her wings faster. A sudden gust knocks her off course, and she's forced to make a wide turn back over her first blasting, where scorched mounds of earth are scattered among the bodies. She can see a few of Charming's men working to drag them away, but for the most part they're just removing melted metal, now since cooled into odd shapes; there's a helmet now shaped perfectly to a skull that's particularly gruesome. Everything else is mostly just ash. Her wings are faltering, not responding when she wants them to any more, and she's slowly loosing her height in the sky. She's about 20 feet up, when they finally give out and she crashes into the ground, leaving a deep furrow in the ground as her body grinds to a stop. She's exhausted. Her magic flickers out and dies, leaving her human in the ditch. Helplessly she lets out a soft sob, as she weakly uses her trembling arms to push herself up from where her face kisses the Earth. She aches everywhere, but she reaches up regardless, to scrub away the tears angrily from her face. The first time she tries to get to her feet she fails, her knees giving out before she can even get a foot under her. The second time is more successful, and on the third try she's upright. Swaying, but upright. Her hands clasp the edge, as she hauls herself out of the ditch. She kneels there for a second, catching her breath before a hand descends into her vision. Looking up, Killian stands there, studying her carefully. Amaira considers it for a moment before reaching up and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Her legs feel like jello, and Killian's arms immediately steady her when he realizes she can't do it herself.

"That's your home...our home..." Amaira's voice breaks, and so does the dam as her tears rush to flood his shirt.

"Shhh love, shhh," Killian's hand stroking her hair soothingly, "'S just a ship."

But Amaira hears the catch in his voice, and clutches him to her tighter, ignoring the ache in her arms. When her sobs turn to hiccups, Killian relaxes his hold just a smidge, taking in her exhausted form worriedly. The worst is her eyes because they're barely flickering, the color changes few and far between.

Killian glances around for something for her to wear, ready to offer her his shirt, but he spots a ripped cloak flapping in the wind. Although torn in some spots, it's warmer and will cover more than his own shirt could. He sets her gently down on her knees before he strides over and snatches the dark purple cloak. She looks back up at him as he drapes it over her shoulders and ties the front of it closed.

Amaira's gaze is dead. She feels empty, drained, useless.

He tugs her to her feet again, arms wrapping around her waist again to keep her up.

"I lost my temper," she whispers, Killian just catching it, even though she's still within his hold. It's the understatement of the century, but Killian can't find it within himself to comment. Amaira takes a faltering breath, before looking back towards the castle. She shivers in the breeze, and that's what prompts Killian to get them moving.

"C'mere love," He bends, his arm going for her knees to carry her.

"What? No!" Amaira stumbles away from him, the quick motion almost sending her to the ground.

"You're barely walking."

"'M fine."

Stubbornly, Amaira tries walking back to the castle on her own, but her knee buckles on the third step, and if Killian hadn't been following on her heels she'dve been reunited with the ground yet again. Her head sags in defeat, but she won't be coddled like a baby, so she loops her arm round Killian's neck and lets him steady her as she walks. She's embarrassed to admit how much of her weight he ends up bearing. For his part, her pirate doesn't say a word, letting her have her way. Might be because they're both too shell-shocked to fight. He's lost her past, and she her future. Neither exactly ready to part with that piece of their lives.

They've reached the castle at this point, Amaira looking a little worse for wear. She's exhausted. Two guards salute her in the hallway, and she smiles thinly.

"Ma'am."

"Not exactly, and I'm younger than the both of you; I'm no ma'am."

Killian's lip twitch towards a grin despite everything that's happened; feisty as ever she is. The guards glance at each other.

"Yes miss."

"Really 's just Amaira."

"Yes miss Amaira."

"For god's sake, oh forget it."

Amaira and Killian start away.

"Miss Amaira! His royal highness has requested your presence, we are to show you to him immediately."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll meet him tomorrow."

"But miss-"

"Fine. Where is he?"

Amaira's less than thrilled. She can practically hear their bed calling to them from upstairs.

"This way if you please."

The guards lead them into the dining room which has been converted into a makeshift headquarters, the throne room out of commission from the blast. When Amaira enters, still held up mostly by Killian, the room goes silent.

"Look I'm exhausted, so if you've something to say get on with it."

The Prince clears his throat, "Miss Amaira, I can not tell you how honored I am to see you stand before me, for without your help tonight, many of us would've have perished, myself included. As you can see, the queen will stop at nothing to destroy our kingdom, even so far as to kill 200 innocents here to celebrate the conception of a royal heir. So it is with great pleasure that I shall announce you to be my new champion in this war against the queen" Charming finishes his speech proudly, the few important noble and military figures seated around the table clap politely.

Amaira's eyes widen, even as she blinks quickly, searching for the right words to say. Quite frankly she'd like to tell him to shove it. That she's lost her home today, that she aches, that she's exhausted, that she's worried about her pirate, that she wants to make Killian okay, not Charming's bleeding kingdom. And- oh gosh she just thought "bleeding."

"Your highness, that's very generous of you, but-"

"She can barely stand," Killian interjects, "and you want her to do more?"

"Killian."

"She's saved your asses once already today, she doesn't need to do it again!"

Killian's grip on her waist tightens.

"I wasn't asking her to-"

"No you were _honoring_ her, that's right. But of course that can't wait till she's caught her breath. Glad to see _you_ aren't any worse for wear highness."

Caught up in the shouting match it's quickly become, no one notices the door creak open. A sound reaches Amaira's sensitive ears, and she turns just in time to see a man taking aim at the prince. She doesn't even have time to think. The arrow leaves it's bow, piercing through the air intent on it's target, until it's flight is abruptly ended by scaly red dragon hide. Time seems to stop for Killian, as the guards spring from their places at the table apprehending the man just before he can send another arrow aimed for the prince. The last of the queen's army ends with the flash of a sword, but Killian's focus is on the shrinking dragon in front of him rather than the guards. He catches her as she falls out of her shape. She's dazed, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular, until she feels pain lance up from her side. Her face contorts, as her hand instinctively goes to the arrow.

"Hush love, you've got to leave it in, lest you bleed to death!" Killian's voice is tight. Amaira's eyelids start to sag, as she struggles to remain conscious. Amaira's brow furrows as she feels another set of hands on her, and she's only awake long enough to hear Killian's resulting snarl.

"Is she alright?"

"She's got a goddamned arrow in her and you're asking if she's alright!"

Charming nods, "Fetch a healer."

Someone or other rushes off to do his bidding, and Killian anxiously tucks her hair behind her head.

"Hold on love, you're not getting away that easy."

Her breathing changes, and Killian's own hitches in his throat. Because damnit he is not going through this again.

"Amaira. 'Maira love. Amaira," He's shaking her gently, trying to get her to open those stunning eyes again.

"Alright everybody make room."

Killian ignores the voice coming from behind him, everyone else can get their filthy hands off of her, he sure as hell isn't leaving.

"Somebody move the damn pirate."

And hands are on his shoulders, tugging him back. No, he's not leaving. He tries shrugging them off, but they've pulled him up, and he's forced to take a step back. Two men strong arm and pull him back, as his feet kick back at them. They're taking her away now on some ridiculous stretcher usually saved for the battlefield, and Killian yanks his arms harder, his shirt sleeve tearing off as he gets his hand free. And then he's fighting, hitting the guard still holding him and struggling back to her side.

"Where are you taking her!" he shouts at one of the men holding the stretcher, shoving him when he smiles pityingly at Hook. Then he's grabbed again and pulled back, and damn that hurt. He opens and closes his jaw a few times, working it until he feels it snap back into place. He chuckles darkly and spits blood at the Prince's feet.

"That all you've got mate?"

**Author's Note:**

Well I'm gonna miss your reviews SemiraBlake :(

Alas the Jolly Rodger seems to have been torched by our favorite Evil Queen. -cue dramatic music-

...Although if it's any consolation, the Jolly Rodger's "remains" will be a huge feature in the chapter to come. Baby Killy anyone?

Well I'll leave you with that thought.

Or not because I have a super big question for y'all.

Question: Do you support the Killipan Jones theory (as in Killian is Peter Pan)

I have an idea of what I'll be doing, but I have two directions I could go... **So drop me a review telling me which you'd prefer. Killian is Peter Pan or not.**

P.S.

Kaia uchiha I LIVE for those types of puns ;P And yes yes it does. ;)

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sea Horses:**

**Chapter Thirty One:**

Amaira jolts awake with a gasp, soft curls falling forward over her shoulders as her body instinctively tries to rise. Rough leather surrounding her wrists and ankles jerks her back, and Amaira freezes, ice running through her veins. Her breath quickens, as does her pulse as she takes in her surroundings. _Trapped! Trapped! Trapped! _ Her mind blares. _Gotta get out-can't- Breathe. Just breathe. You're human. You can get yourself out of this. You're not trapped, just...inconvenienced. Breathe. _She orders herself into submission, clamping her will down on slowing that rapid heartbeat and drawing in great lungfuls of air. _Now look around. _ Her closed eyes open, and relatively in control, she's able to actually see where she is. The room's dark, but she's just able to make out the edge of the bed she's strapped down on. To her left is an end table cluttered with things she can't quite see, though one has to be metal. Farther from that she's going in blind, although she can tell that the room ends shortly after. She reaches for her magic, but there's not a drop left, any that she's recovered going to work away at her cuts. Almost on cue, Amaira's side starts to ache, and as she attempts to press a hand to it, she's reminded of her predicament. She yanks hard on her wrist, but the cuffs don't budge. Remembering the end table, she stretches her hand as far as it will go in the cuff, her fingers just brushing against something, but it's no use, and she curses as it rolls farther out of her reach. She's on her own. Oh she's going to regret this. Amaira starts thrashing her left hand about, trying to slip even an inch. It's no good, but she resigns herself to the task. Biting her lip to keep from crying out as she rubs her wrist raw. She continues until she feels blood dripping down her arm, and yanks again. She feels her wrist slip the tiniest bit. The blood's soaked into the leather, making it slippery and more pliable, so when Amaira grits her teeth and gives a final tug, her wrist comes free and a pained gasp escapes her as the raw skin hits the open air. She pauses for just a moment, to catch her breathe, before using her now free hand to undo the other cuffs. As she does she realizes with a start that someone's dressed her in thin nightgown reaching just to her knees. Leaning forward, to get at her ankles, she hears a disturbing rip before fire absolutely consumes her side and her vision swims. Some mangled sound reaches her ears, and she realizes that it's coming from her. Panting, she squeezes her eyes shut, hands clasped tightly at her side. The pain ebbs slightly, and she's able to wrench her feet free. Cool stone meets bare skin as she swings her legs around to hit the floor. She whimpers pitifully as her side sends up an indignant burn at the movement. She shakes it off and wobbles upright until she's standing bedside. Stealing herself, she makes her way to the door. She wants to scream when she finds it locked, and proceeds to jerk at the handle angrily as if it will open by sheer will. She can feel the panic rising again. It smells cold, clinical with the amount of alcohol staining the air, and reeks with the older scents of blood and rot. Amaira swallows thickly, trying to will her nose away before forcibly pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind. Maybe she can wedge it open. She drifts back to the bedside table, peering into the inky blackness, before she's forced to just pick up the items and hold them right by her face-and _ohmygod that's a scalpel!_ Her hand releases it immediately, feet darting back as it falls with a clatter to the floor. That was next to her! They were going to cut her open! She exhales quickly, lips pressed together as she shakes her head and picks up the next item. She almost wishes she hadn't as the corkscrew drill goes the way of the scalpel. Wait a minute. Her hand reaches down until she finds it, fingers curling around it. She staggers back to the door and fits it by the handle, jamming it into the wood. From there she begin the laborious task of turning it round and round, until she hits the bolt keeping her trapped. Then it's back to the table, until every reasonably sharp object has been wedged in between the bolt and the door. From there she grabs as many as she can, and wiggles them back and forth until the wood snaps, and the bolt is rendered useless. Almost to mock her, the door meekly creaks open revealing the darkened hallway before her. Amaira sighs with relief, although that relief is short-lived as she finds herself in a completely unfamiliar part of the castle and what she swears to be over a hundred doors stretching the length of the hallway.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she groans, shoulders sagging in defeat.

She sets that talented nose of hers to work, striding up and down the hall examining every door. Most smell much like hers, although she skitters away from some when the scent of blood overpowers everything else. Finally one of the doors at the end of the hall catches her attention when she smells comparatively fresh air. She holds her breath as she tries the door, and relaxes instantly as it swings open easily. It's another unfamiliar hallway, although this only has a few rooms, and she can smell the smoking ballroom from here. She makes her way out to the center of the castle, and smiles tiredly when she finds the enormous set of stairs that leads to the second floor. She starts up them and immediately regrets it as her side flares up with a renewed intensity, but she forces herself to the top where she has no choice but to rest for a moment, sides heaving. She notices distantly that she's bleeding again, the fabric of her nightgown clinging to her side where it's saturated with blood. Feet dragging, she finds Killian's room, thankfully his door is unlocked as well. She pushes it open carefully, peeking her head in, only to sheepishly close the door behind her when blue eyes snap to her immediately from their position in the middle of the room, Killian pausing mid-stride.

Her pirate visibly relaxes, tension leaving his shoulders as she walks further into the room.

"Um, hi."

"You're alive."

"Well you didn't exactly make that easy. Strapped down and locked in, really?"

Killian's jaw tightens.

"You-you didn't know did you."

"Apparently they didn't find it pertinent to inform the pirate of your condition. Wouldn't even tell me where you were."

Amaira blinks, "And you didn't fight your way in?"

"The guards here seem to be less than forgiving towards "unnecessary personnel.".

He turns, and Amaira gasps when she catches sight of his swollen jaw. Forgetting her own injuries, she reaches up, turning his face, so she can inspect it carefully. Her lip wobbles, and she bites it firmly to stop it. Killian's hook catches her elbow and she follows his intense gaze to her wrist.

"Oh that-"

"They did this to you?"

"Killian don't be ridiculous...I did it to myself."

Killian pulls her into his chest protectively, still holding her arm.

"They had you-?"

"Leather straps, table, panicked a bit...it got messy fast."

He lifts her easily into his arms despite her protests and carries her over to their bed.

"'S just a little rope-burn, well I say rope, see I'm so tired I can't even think straight!"

Killian doesn't laugh, mouth still firmly set in a frown, as he opens up the packed chest by their bed, rifles through until he finds a clean shirt, and rips it to tie around her wrist.

"If you keep this up, you aren't going to have any shirts left!"

"I know," he responds grimly, not meeting her gaze.

"Killian," she warns.

He strides back to her, tying the knot loosely around her wrist as she tugs the other end for him.

"Are you alright?" she asks him, eying him seriously.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Is "alright" pirate code for really not alright? 'Cuz I'm alright too."

Killian pulls her too him again, cradling her against his chest while his lips kiss her forehead. She's having a hard time focusing on him. Gosh is her heartbeat _that_ loud? Then she realizes with startling clarity that the room is spinning faster than she can keep up.

"Killian-"

"Shh love I've got you."

"Killian the room's spinning."

His arms drop immediately, and that's when his fingers brush the wet cotton bunched at her side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding!"

Her brow furrows, "I thought that stopped."

"You thought that-" Killian's remaining words come out in more of growl than anything, as he whips her dress over her head to see the hole the arrow left.

"You ripped out your stitches."

"So that's what that was... huh."

Killian's fuming, but his hands are gentle as he ties strips of the shirt around her, the remainder going to staunch the bleeding.

Killian's voice is tight, "Do me a favor love, next time something hurts don't trudge through the ENTIRE BLOODY CASTLE!"

"Hush there are people sleeping."

Killian's eyes blaze, and Amaira shrinks in on herself.

"I don't handle trapped very well," she murmurs, "and you weren't there. I got scared."

She can see him at war with himself, still desperately angry with her, but needing to comfort her, reassure her that he's there. Quite frankly she needs it. So when he finally exhales, and his entire body slumps, and those gorgeous blue eyes of his peer up at her through that mess of dark hair, she doesn't fight the urge to kiss him. Her fingers tangle into knots as she tugs his mouth closer, leaning back until the soft mattress meets her skin and his reassuring weight is settled lightly on top of her. She sighs into the kiss as his hand tightens possessively around her waist. Killian's mouth is insistent against hers, dominating, controlling even. And she lets him because right now that's what they both need. She wants to feel safe, and protected, and cared for, and he needs to convince himself that he has has her, that she's safe underneath him, that he can protect her at least for the time being. She wraps her legs around his waist, urging him to bridge the gap, but he drops a kiss to her side. And whether it's an apology for waiting, or for having her injured in the first place she's not sure. She brings him back to her, lips finding his easily, kissing him until he pulls away and rolls onto his side, immediately pulling her back flush against him, as his hand goes to put pressure on her wound. She winces, when he first makes contact, but settles against him, using his other arm as a pillow, so their noses brush and their breaths mingle. Killian reaches around her to remove his hook, and place it on the end table.

"Cold," she murmurs right before Killian's hand reaches her again, and he gently pulls the blankets over them.

He knows there's more for them to talk about, and he's by no means finished with this, but that conversation can wait until she's slept more than an hour and isn't in danger of bleeding out. Killian himself however is far from sleep, too many thoughts pounding away at his head. Emotionally he's completely drained. His ship's gone, and he almost lost _her...again. _That might be more upsetting then his ship. She'd gone off before he could even react. He'd caught a ride back with some of Charming's soldiers, arriving just in time to see her fall from the sky. His heart had skipped a beat on impact and again as she continued to skid forward. He'd ran, ran to where she had been lying in that damn ditch, only to see her drag herself out. She hadn't even been able to walk. Strong little thing as she was, it was damn near impossible to see her so weak. And then'd she tried to throw it off like it was nothing, tying to be strong for him. He didn't want her to be strong for him. The weight would end up crushing her, extinguish that little flame of hope within her. She'd rekindled it in him. He'd actually been looking forward to exploring the seas again, showing her them and watching her face light up with wonder at whatever treasure he'd unearthed for her. And just like that fate had stepped in and crushed it again, almost tearing her from him in the process. He'd been mad when Charming had tried to ask her for more. Like she hadn't done enough. His lass had brought herself to the breaking point to save the Prince's kingdom, granted it had been more out of anger at the army hurting what she considered hers than out of any real desire to save his people. And he dared ask her for more? And then she'd gone and tried to be polite to him. Not even on her own two feet, and trying to politely say no. Killian'd snapped. And then...And then the rest had happened in a blur. She'd been with him one moment, then the next she'd been on the ground an arrow intended for the prince lodged in her side. And he couldn't do anything. He was powerless against it, and when her eyes had flicked closed he thought he'd have to watch someone he loved die right in front of his eyes again. Then he was being pulled out of the way, and someone was taking her from him. He'd fought landing a good couple of punches until someone had dislocated his jaw, but Amaira didn't need to know that bit. Then he'd been ordered up here. He hadn't complied of course, so instead he was dragged like a misbehaving child up the stairs, instead of the fearsome pirate captain who's love had just been shot. He'd demanded to know where she was, and he'd been met with a wall of silence. So he set to pacing, and pacing, and pacing. He'd worked up a decent line in the rug when she'd poked her head in. It wasn't fair that he couldn't protect her. It wasn't fair that she was willing to die for him. He wasn't worth it, not by a long shot. She deserved better, someone who wasn't hell-bent on revenge, and driven by demons that even hell wouldn't let in. Someone who could actually keep her safe. Someone who wasn't him.

The bitter thought rushes in and he fights against it, actually growling audibly. Her brow furrows in her sleep, and she murmurs something he doesn't quite catch. Out of habit he drops a soothing kiss to her hair, and she unconsciously nestles closer to him. He's unbelievably frustrated right now. All he wants to do is protect what's his; his ship, his way of life, her. That's all flown out the bloody window at this point. He knew he never should've landed in Charming's kingdom. They had been so close to leaving. So unbearably close. Now, well now who knows how long they would be stuck here. Can't sail away on his boat, or return to the queen. A price on his head really? After all this time he'd thought she'd finally given up that little power play at least towards him. It wasn't the best setup, he knew that at least, but it was the best setup he had at the moment. She strung him along with bits of information regarding his crocodile's whereabouts, his weaknesses. This time she'd promised him an actual concrete weakness; someone who might know where Rumplestiltskin's bloody dagger was. And all he'dve had to do was drop a crate off. Look how that's turned out. Although... he glances down at the woman sleeping in his arms, he supposes some good has come out of it. Sighing, he drops another kiss to her forehead, lips quirking up at the corners as he watches as she smiles slightly in her sleep in response, and settles in against the pillows under his head. The exhaustion is finally catching up with him, and he only has time to yawn once before his muscles relax and he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Well glad to see you all liked last chapter. I don't have much to say about this one, other than there will be some major set up events in the next chapter, and this one was necessary to throw in to kinda space out the action and see the aftermath of last chapter's.

Storybrooke will be happening, I know it's been a while since I've said this, it'll be twisted slightly to add in Amaira, but it'll follow the show's plot for the most part. If you remember waaaaaay back from the first chapter, this story did start in storybrooke, everything so far (other than that little bit at the beginning) has been a flashback. (and sorry sweeties but we got a lot more flashing to do before we hit storybrooke) ;)

Also still doing the question seeing as Robbie Kay has been cast as Peter Pan. (I'm hesitantly onboard the Killipan theory, (I just really don't want my hopes to get crushed again okay) and honestly to me Robbie looks like he could be a young Killy.)

**So once again if you could please answer this question in your review: Do you think Killian Jones is also Peter Pan on once upon a time. (and really think guys. I'd like to be cannon as possible and its gonna be really skewed if my Killy is peter and the show's isn't. So think about if you could see it happening on the show.)**

I mean that shadow just looks so much like our favorite pirate, and also Killian said his father abandoned him, so could he have grown up somewhere else? Why is he the only British character? Could his name have been Peter before and he made up the name Killian Jones for himself? (Is this yet another Tangled parallel to the lovely Flyn Rider?) Gah I have a whole little plot of how he could be Peter but I don't want to put it all here and spoil the story.

**Only other option would be for me to write it as Killy is Peter and then go back and rewrite it when the show comes on. Think I should do this?**

So drop me a review with your answers. I love hearing from you guys, and questions or comments I can respond to really help me when I get stuck.

Thanks for Reading,

**TheSparkedInfinity**


End file.
